


Brand New

by HJMoriarty, OfDarknessAndLight



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kylux Modern AU, Like Other Things, M/M, Male/Male, Modern AU, Past Relationships, Romantic Comedy, Sass, Slow Burn, Snark, Star Wars - Freeform, Tags Are Hard, if you know what i mean, kylux au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 101,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HJMoriarty/pseuds/HJMoriarty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfDarknessAndLight/pseuds/OfDarknessAndLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"General" Hux was the sole director of the PR Department of First Order Fabrics until one winter day Kyle O'Ren blew in with the wind, shaking his order up and turning things upside down. Volatile, untrained, and uncontrolled, the artist has no place in Hux's department, yet he has CEO Snoke's favor, and that's all he needs.</p>
<p>As they find out how to work with one another - stumbling and stepping on each other's toes along the way - something else is brewing between them. And around them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome, Kyle

The cold December wind chilled the man - tall, dark hair, a scowl etched on his face - to the bone as he moved briskly down the busy sidewalk of Commerce Avenue. His first day on the new job and he was already running late. 

Kyle came to a halt just outside the towering office building, pulling a crumpled scrap of paper from his pocket to check against the address on the glass doors. Convinced that he was in the right spot, Kyle shoved the paper back into his coat pocket and made his way to the front door. 

The lobby was massive, with marble floors and bronze accents, and crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling. Undaunted by the splendor of his surroundings, Kyle sauntered up to the reception desk and caught the attention of the woman behind the counter with a warm smile and a flirtatious wink. 

“Hello, there. I wonder if you might be able to help me. I’m looking for a map of the building,” he said in a rich baritone voice. “It’s my first day on a new job and I need to find the office where I’ll be working. It’s First Order Fashions. The Public Relations Department?” Kyle shoved his hands in his pockets and smiled as he waited for the receptionist to offer assistance. 

“Yes, good morning, Sir,” she replied, flashing a bright smile. She pulled a slip of paper out from behind the counter and slid it across the granite surface. “Here’s a map of the building, and the offices…” she grabbed a pen and drew a small circle around a cluster of squares that must have signified a group of offices, “These are the offices you’re looking for,” she concluded, handing him the paper and flashing another smile. 

“Thank-you,” Kyle said, taking the map and wandering over to a group of elevators on the far wall. He pressed the button with an upward arrow on it and, once inside, he took a deep breath. This was going to be a good day. It had to be.

***

Up in the executive floors, Ruari marched from office to office, searching for, and failing to find, the CEO of the company anywhere. Ice-colored eyes glanced around once more before giving up. Snoke was nowhere to be found. With a quick turn on his heel, the Director of the PR branch for First Order Fashions made his way back to his own work area. Ruari - with gray eyes, fiery hair, and a complexion so pale that would make pearls jealous - paused to lean against the corner of his secretary's desk.

Dopheld gave his boss a look in greeting. "I don't know where he is either, Ri."

"Honestly, how can he do that? The man is as tall as a basketball player, bald, and everywhere he goes he leave a trail of toxicity," the ginger huffed, crossing his arms and legs as he cast his gaze over his employees, each hard at work at promoting the image of the corporation and coming up with new plans for connecting with the public. "As you were, Mitaka."

"Sir, yes, sir, General Hux," the mousy man fake-saluted as he jested with the nickname that somehow stuck to the redhead. Dark eyes, which matched the combed-back black hair that the secretary sported, turned back to the three monitors in front of him.

Hux grumbled something under his breath, stopping his escape into his office when the elevator doors on the far end of the open area slid apart, revealing a man who very obviously did not belong on the executive floor of any business. "I wonder how he..?"

Kyle had been greeted by the perplexed stares of several people in formal business dress, all looking much more professional than he ever had, on his best day. He glanced around the office, taking in the bright fluorescent lighting, the whitewashed appearance and clean lines of the office. It looked to him like a blank canvas, begging to be graced with color and vibrancy, and his immediate urge was to breathe some sort of life into the bare bones before him. 

By the time he’d fully stepped off the elevator, the doors dinging closed behind him, most of the startled onlookers had grown tired of the spectacle and returned to their individual tasks, paying him no more mind than if he’d been a permanent fixture in that spot all along. Kyle shifted awkwardly, unsure of where to go or with whom he should speak, until his gaze fell on a man standing across the room, openly staring at him. He was tall and slender, with fiery red hair, cold grey eyes, and prominent cheekbones that stood in sharp contrast to the softness of his other features. He was dressed to the nines in a sleek grey suit that looked as though it had been custom tailored for his body, and a matching grey tie. Kyle’s heart jolted at the sudden eye contact, suddenly feeling extremely underdressed in his loose-fitting khaki pants and short sleeve dress shirt with a long sleeve thermal tee underneath, and his constantly dishevelled black tresses. He cleared his throat nervously, and was just about to walk over to the redhead, when another figure stepped up to him, commanding his immediate attention. 

Kyle took in the tall form, bald head, and the overall air of casual confidence and assumed power, and immediately knew this must be Mr. Snoke. Eagerly, he thrust forward a hand to shake, and winced slightly at the firm grip he received as their hands grasped. “I’m sorry, Sir,” Kyle apologized immediately. “I didn’t...no one told me there was a dress code. I...uh…” He shook his head with a flustered smile and began again. “Forgive me. It’s good to meet you, Sir. I’m Kyle O’Ren.” 

Any other words that the onlooking redhead wanted to utter were suddenly lost when the CEO appeared, seemingly out of thin air, to greet the newcomer. He threw up in arms slightly in exasperation. Of course now the man appeared, now that the redhead had spoken into the air his distaste for his disappearance. Like Beetlejuice, Hux said Snoke’s name one too many times. The CEO gestured in Ruari's direction a few times.

Ruari gave one last look to his secretary before deciding to catch the CEO before he could vanish once more. With a slight tap of his fingers against Dopheld's desk as he passed by, the ginger made his way to the duo at the elevator. He was stopped here and there by people needing assistance or giving him a brief report of one thing or another. He helped as much as he could, telling the people who were more troubled than others to meet him in his office later.

He cleared his throat when he finally stood beside Snoke. The higher executive glanced at his employee - an acknowledgement and a dismissal in the same look. Who was this man before him that somehow was able to hold the attention of their CEO while dressed like _that_? Why did he have more sway, in this moment, then the head of the PR department?

"Mr. Snoke, I hate to interrupt, but we need to discuss the plans for--"

A large, spindly hand landed on the redhead's shoulder and he was jerked into the conversation. "Let me introduce Ruari Hux. Ruari, this is Kyle O'Ren."

"A pleasure," the ginger stated, shaking the newcomer's hand before turning to his employer. "Sebastian. This isn't something we can put off. If Resistance Textiles decides that--"

"Kyle," The tall, lanky man interrupted. "Will be your co-exec."

"What?"

"Ruari--"

"What?!"

Kyle was nodding with a wide smile, in agreement with the words spoken by the bald man, until they registered in the forefront of his mind. With eyes wide in shock, he turned to look at the CEO. “What?” he gawked, certain he had misunderstood. “No, no… I think there’s been a mistake, Sir. I was hired for a design position… art student? Remember?” 

The older man shook his head. “No, Kyle. There is no mistake. I have hand-selected you for this position, and I’m quite certain you are exactly what this department needs.” He spoke with the confident authority that only a man in power could possess, leaving no room for argument from either of the younger men. 

Kyle was in complete shock as his head swiveled back and forth between Mr. Snoke and the icy redhead who looked completely horrified by the news he’d just received. Snoke, however, seemed to feel only amusement at their apparent confusion, as he stood there, nodding and grinning smugly. 

“So! Now that you two have met, I’ll leave you to get acquainted. Kyle, you’re going to do just fine here. Ruari will fill you in on the details of operation. Feel free to stop by my office later. We’ll have a cup of coffee and chat.” He clapped Kyle on the back and gave Hux a nod before turning to walk away, leaving the two younger men standing alone, staring at one another. 

Kyle cleared his throat and slipped his hands into his pockets with a charmingly awkward grin. “So...uh... I guess this means we’re partners.” 

"You," the ginger snapped at the man. "Stay here." With that, he turned and chased after Snoke, falling into pace with him as he caught up to him. "With all due respect, Sir, that boy is hardly--"

"He's older than you, Ruari."

"--fit to be here. He looks like some freelance coffee boy, not a businessman," Hux continued, undeterred by the interruption. "Is he even qualified to be here?"

The tall man turned to face his PR specialist, a hand falling once more to encompass a thin shoulder hidden under the redhead's grey suit. "He's qualified enough and has more connections than you know."

"Seb--"

"General!"

"Don't call me that."

With a glower that was quickly hidden under a neutral expression, Snoke spoke evenly, "You might as well get used to the idea of him being here, Ruari. Under your watchful eye, he won't do anything that will damage the company."

"Why take the risk?"

"He's the son of Resistance Textile's CEO. Thus, he is both a valuable asset and weapon. He'll be your co-executive and you will share the power. I'm sure there's paperwork that you'll need to fill out for this. So..." Sebastian seemed to calm just as quickly as his anger had spiked. "Go. Oversee preparations."

Kyle had watched as the young executive stalked after the CEO, but his attention was quickly diverted by an attractive young woman walking up to introduce herself. She stretched out a hand in greeting.

“I’m Rachel, I work at the main desk downstairs,” she said in a soft, feminine voice that made Kyle’s heart flutter. Rachel was petite - 5’2” at most, with a slender waist and broad hips. Her long, dark brown hair fell in flowing waves over her shoulders and down her back, and her eyes were a bright hazel, pulsing with an energy all their own. 

“I’m Kyle,” he smiled, reaching out to shake the offered hand. “It’s my first day, and… I think maybe there’s been a mix-up in my job description.” He let out a nervous laugh and cleared his throat. “It’s nice to meet you,” he added softly, realizing he was still holding her hand, and dropping it suddenly. “I… uh…” 

Their conversation was cut off by the return of the ginger executive, and Kyle turned abruptly as he walked up to them. “Ruari… I mean, Mr. Hux… I…” He turned back to Rachel, but she had already walked away, and Kyle silently scorned himself for not getting more information about her while he’d had the chance. With a subtle shrug of his shoulders, he gave Hux his most winning smile. “I’m looking forward to working with you,” he stated casually, glancing around the office. “This place is a little drab, don’t you think? It might help with morale to liven it up a little. Maybe hang some artwork? Paint the walls? Even a throw rug here and there would…” Kyle cut himself short when he registered the pointed glare being cast upon him by the other man, and frowned. “I’m sorry… have I… done something to offend you?” he asked, beginning to feel defensive. 

"Something to offend, me, _Kyle_? No, no. Why would I find offense to you showing up in casual wear and taking position at my side?" Hux growled, sending a cold look over at the employee who had been conversing with the other man as she waited for the elevator. This was ridiculous. He was running part of a company - and he was damn good at his job. He didn't have time to babysit a man who only was here because of his familial relationships.

With a huff and tense shoulders, the ginger motioned for his new partner to follow him. Kyle began to protest the ginger’s tirade, but was swiftly cut off when he turned on his heel and made that condescending motion for Kyle to go with him. He sighed and trailed after the executive, thinking to himself that he might have been a whole lot better off if he had stayed in bed that morning. Hux stalked them back to his office. How was he supposed to take this? How was he supposed to react to the surprise news that he, after all of his work and accomplishments, was suddenly a running mate to a man who was talking about paintings in a Public Relations office? 

Dopheld looked up when they approached, locked eyes with Ruari, and immediately dropped his gaze without a word. He knew his boss's cold anger and knew when to not step in the way or draw attention to himself. Mitaka offered Hux's companion a smile and expression that read 'good luck' as they passed by and disappeared into the ginger's office. The secretary knew one thing: Ruari was about to tear into this mystery man and, if he could survive that, he'd be able to handle anything.

Once inside the confines of Hux’s office, Kyle slumped into a chair across from the large oak desk that bore a brass name plate reading 'Mr. Ruari Hux,” and in slightly smaller letters below, “Public Relations Director'. He didn’t wait for Hux to be seated, but started right in on his self defense. 

“Look, buddy, I don’t really know what’s going on here, but nobody told me I was being hired to any executive position. Nobody even told me there was a dress code. I’m not trying to step on any toes, alright? I’m no businessman. I’m an artist. I assumed they’d hired me for a design position - not…this.” He crossed his legs, one ankle over the other knee, and leaned back in his chair, gesturing around himself at the stuffy office space and general formal atmosphere in which he found himself. 

“But if we’re going to be working together, we’d might as well try to get along, right?” He cocked his head slightly, still trying to size up the man before him who, he suddenly realized, was still not sitting down. Kyle sighed and stood to his feet. “Look, I don’t want any trouble, okay? So if I’m not wanted here, I’ll just go find something else.” He raised his hands in a mock surrender, and glanced toward the door, weighing his options. On one hand, this position would be just what he needed to get himself established financially - surely better pay than the design position he’d thought he was taking. On the other hand, Kyle knew he was not cut out for business. He held no illusions to the contrary. And yet… He looked back to the redheaded executive with a shrug. “What’s our next move, Sir?” he asked with a cheeky grin. 

Storm colored eyes narrowed at the small jab. He hardly cared for the nickname he had received around the workplace. The last thing he needed was for this artist - with his messy, black hair and an aggravating smirk - to come in like he owned the place. Hux's glare hardened further when he realized the man was taller than him, forcing him to look up at him, even while trying to be the opposing one.

"I'll let you in on a little secret," Ruari started, gaze level. "First Order Fashions is a new empire in the clothing world with the only true opposition being Resistance Textiles. We represent high fashion and professional attire, while RT, Resistance Textiles, offers a poor substitute in their business."

The ginger cocked his head, eyeing the man before him - pointedly looking at his informal appearance - before straightening his own tie. "You changed your last name, did you not? Was Organa not good enough? Or, perhaps, your runaway father was the problem. After all, that was great news that ran rampant through the business world."

Kyle felt like he’d suffered a swift kick to the gut. “How did you..?” He quickly recovered from the initial shock of having his private life laid out before him by a total stranger, and took a step closer to the ginger, making a point to puff out his chest and make himself appear bigger than he really was, looking down at the other man. 

“So you’re saying because you sell fancy clothes, I should have automatically known that the dress code was business formal? What kind of logic is that? Like if I go work for a software company, I wear CD ROM discs? Give me a break.” 

Kyle knew he was pressing his luck, but he couldn’t back down now - not if he ever hoped to gain the respect of this man, who was meant to be his equal. “As for my last name, and the whereabouts of my father, that is none of your business! You may be up on all the latest industry gossip, but that doesn’t give you the right to pry into my personal life the first time you meet me, just because you don’t like my taste in clothing.” 

Having said his piece, Kyle seemed to shrink slightly, waving his hand dismissively and turning back to slump into the chair he’d just risen from. Making a point to slouch, simply to get under the executive’s skin, Kyle glanced back at him. “Now that we got all that out of the way, are we going to get started or not?” 

"Started, Kyle? With what? The simple thought process that goes into dressing up for a potential corporate job? You expected an interview, didn't you, and that's what you wear?" The ginger returned, seemingly unfazed by the other man. He moved around his desk to take a seat, unlocking the three monitor computer setup he had before him. Grey eyes flickered from file to file, reading a few urgent notices as he made a point to make the other man wait.

And, yes, it was a petty power play, but Kyle had already rubbed him the wrong way, and if he was going to come in, out of the blue and assume that he would stand toe-to-toe with the executive, well, he had another thing coming. "And to answer your plainly obvious half question, I know your background because there is very little that Mr. Snoke does not know when it comes to the industry. Similarly, if you are to work, here, in this industry and company, as a co-director, Mr. O'Ren, then your personal life has become the property of First Order Fashions."

Dopheld chose that time to softly knock on the door, handing the new addition to their department a file of papers to fill out, which the newcomer instantly put on top of Ruari's desk. With a small smile, he tried to defuse some of the tension in the air. "Hey, Ri, are you coming over tonight?"

"Perhaps at midnight, when I finish filing all the papers that Mr. O'Ren will be handing me by the end of the workday."

"Well, I'll have the movies and the wine."

Hux glanced over at his secretary with a hidden smile.

Kyle looked back and forth between the two men with one brow raised. Once the secretary had exited and closed the door, Kyle turned back to his new partner, leaning forward in his chair with elbows on knees and a smug lopsided grin on his face. 

“Right, I can see this is all very professional here. Midnight movies and drinks with your secretary? Is that what one has to do to rise in the ranks around here?” He sat back in his chair, crossing his arms and kicking out his legs. “Well? Do you want me to start filling out these forms,or are you planning to make me sit here for another 15 minutes while you read your personal emails?” 

Kyle glanced up at the clock on the wall. 9:35. Wonderful. He still had a full day ahead of him, and already he was wishing he could be somewhere - _anywhere_ else but here. He sucked in a deep breath and released it slowly. What was he doing, picking a fight with the man who was supposedly his new business partner? He shook his head and rubbed his hands together, trying to formulate some statement that might help alleviate the tension he felt weighing heavy over the two of them. 

“Look...I’m sorry, okay? I know you weren’t expecting any of this. Believe me, it’s as much a shock to me as it is to you, but...maybe we can find some middle ground? Make the best of it?” 

"Apology accepted, Mr. O'Ren," the redhead stated simply, grey eyes flashing like lightning. They fall to the file Dopheld had left for Kyle, reaching over and opening it to reveal the paperwork inside. "And if you are so curious, Mr. Mitaka and I live in the same neighborhood and have become well acquainted." A small scowl appeared on his lips. "You rise through the ranks, here, based on merit. You become friends with people by getting to know them outside of work."

Hux stood suddenly, moving to his door and looking over his secretary's shoulder as he worked through the logistics of the newcomer joining them - checking what recruitment had sent them and the status of his necessary space and materials. Well, damn. They wouldn't have an office available until the end of next week.

"Thank the stars it's Friday, eh?" The mousy man grinned.

"Seven hours and I don't have to deal with this for a weekend. Yes, Taka, thank the Maker it's Friday." 

With a quick turn, Ruari moved back into his office, a red eyebrow raising as he watched his now co-director writing down his information as the file asked. He shouldn't even be dealing with this. Phasma was the head of HR, this was her jurisdiction, not his. No, this was just a waste of his time. "We won't have an office ready for you until next week, so I'm afraid you'll have to work from here. After all, we will be doing the exact same job." The ginger extended a hand. "Welcome, Kyle, to the First Order."


	2. Incentive

Kyle could feel the weight of Ruari’s gaze as he threw himself into the task of filling out the personnel paperwork, but he continued diligently, and didn’t look up until the ginger’s last words had sunk into his consciousness. His pen froze mid-letter and he looked up at the executive, studying his face to discern whether this might be his idea of a cruel joke. Share this office for an entire week? He’d only been sitting here for ten minutes and already his skin was crawling with eagerness to escape the redhead’s presence. Try as he might, though, Kyle could find no trace of mockery or jest in Ruari’s face. 

“Well then, I guess we’ll be getting to know one another a little better,” he offered with a congenial smile, hoping that he was effectively hiding the shock and dread he felt at receiving such news. It wasn’t really _so_ bad, after all. This man would undoubtedly be training him in his new responsibilities, in any case. Sharing an office would likely make the process run more smoothly. At least that was what Kyle was trying to convince himself. 

“So,” he said, “What do we do first?”

Hux hummed, running a hand through his hair and smoothing down any locks that had fallen out of place. "First, you finish that paperwork. I need to go talk to someone in HR. If you have any questions, direct them to my secretary. I'll be back momentarily." 

With that, the man took his leave, sauntering out of his office with his normal confidence and seemingly frozen attitude. He gave one look to his dark haired friend as he passed, before turning to seek out Ms. Phasma.

Dopheld watched him go with dark eyes, filled with curious concern. Ruari was young, yes, but highly capable. He was brilliant, but also had the constant need to prove that he was better than those around him, and that he had made a name for himself. It was more than a thing of pride, but not many people knew that. 

The secretary stood from his desk to fetch two cups of coffee, returning and slipping inside Hux’s office to place one cup in front of Kyle. "Welcome to the PR Department," he said with a smile. "The paperwork is terrible, but after you get through that, it's really not bad. And the General's a good boss. He knows what he's doing. He just doesn't warm up quickly." Mitaka shrugged.

Kyle took the cup of coffee gladly, offering a warm smile to the mousy secretary in return. “Thank-you,” he said softly, with a subtle nod. He had to fight the temptation to remind Mitaka that Mr. Hux would be his partner, and not his boss, but he managed to squelch the need to make the correction. Instead, he cast a curious look at the secretary. “So, how long have you and Ruari known each other,” he asked, blowing a soft stream of air over the surface of his coffee before taking a sip. It was black and bitter, and Kyle sputtered, pretending the liquid was too hot for him before setting the cup down nonchalantly on the desk. “I’m usually a good judge of character,” he continued, once he was free of the offending beverage, “but I can’t quite get a read on your Mr. Hux there. Tell me about my new partner.” 

He laughed softly - tell him about Ruari? The man must really not be interested in business if he didn't know the Hux name. They were a family born and bred for power, and their private consulting company stood as a testament to that. 

"Well, his father is the department head for the business school at the Academy back in his hometown and his mother runs Hux Consulting, Inc. Ruari...didn't want to follow in his family’s footsteps, so when he graduated, he worked for the military for a few years before Mr. Snoke recruited him, here." A small shrug accompanied the end of Mitaka's words. "He's very good at what he does, Mr. O'Ren, and also very private. I doubt you'll ever be able to get into his head, unless he allows it."

***

Meanwhile, as Kyle and Dopheld spoke in soft tones, the ginger tracked down the Director of Human Resources and, having vented to the tall, blonde woman for the past many minutes, finally slumped down in one of her office chairs and played with a button on his suit idly.

"Ruari," Ms. Phasma stated with a small smile and a shake of her head. "Are you more upset that Sebastian did this, or that you have to share your office, because I think I heard equal complaints for each."

Grey eyes rolled. "I'm glad that you're taking pleasure in my pain, Caprie."

The woman stood, walking around to lean on her desk in front of the pouting man. "As a professional, I think that this is a completely inappropriate move and, if you really wanted to, you could make a case against it." She smiled. "As your friend, I know that you're not going to do anything because that would be accepting defeat, and all I can tell you is chin up, Buttercup."

With that and a little scowl, the ginger stood to make his way back to his office.

***

Kyle listened intently to Mitaka’s words, nodding from time to time at what he heard. At the proclamation that he would not be able to get inside Hux’s head, Kyle’s lips twitched into a sly grin; that sounded a lot like a challenge. 

Standing at 6’3” with a solid, if somewhat lanky frame, and hair as black as night, Kyle was used to standing out. He didn’t particularly enjoy excessive attention, but he’d learned how to poke fun at himself and go with the flow as well as anyone could. He had a sharp wit, a big heart, and a fiery temper, and when asked, most people would have described him as creative and passionate. The idea of working alongside a man who was cold and self-contained did not sound like much fun to him, and Kyle did not do anything unless it was fun. ‘Life is too short to waste your time on things you don’t enjoy’ had become his motto, and he followed it religiously. 

He bid Mitaka farewell and turned his attention back to the stack of paperwork in front of him with a heavy sigh, glancing around him. He really needed a solid surface to write on if he wanted to get this all filled out before the work day was over, but the only surface he saw was the large oak desk in front of him. Hux’s nameplate glared at him as if to argue, but Kyle glared right back at it. He rose from his position, walked around the desk and perched himself in Ruari’s plush leather work chair. He spread the paperwork out on the desk and immediately jumped back into the mundane chore set before him, just as the door opened and his new business partner stepped inside. 

Stormy eyes trained on the man behind the desk - Hux's desk. The papers were spread over its normally tidy surface, littering the stained wood like bodies in a warzone. The ginger glared at the taller man for a few silent seconds before he turned on his heel and slammed the door behind him, turning his gaze to fall on his friend.

"Yes, Taka, I will be by this evening. Make sure you have something that will get me so drunk that I blackout every memory of today," he instructed, growling slightly as he made his way over to the dark-haired secretary. Ruari sat on Dopheld's desk, long legs hanging off the edge of it as he ran a hand through his hair and glowered over at the closed door of their CEO's office.

Hux kept his reaction as tame as it could be, knowing full well that when it came to the business, all eyes were on him. He was the youngest board member - although now he apparently shared that title as well - and was firm, but fair. He drew attention just by stepping into the room, being just over six feet tall, and with his rare genetics.

Mitaka snapped him out of his thoughts by handing him a paper to sign and asking, "he's at your desk, isn't he?"

"He's at my desk."

"You have to admit that he's bold and strong willed, and those are good in this industry."

"No," the redhead stated, standing again and heading back to his door. "Those are things that can be molded into a lethality that is highly valuable in business. Until it's trained, though, it's destructive." He opened the door and slipped back into his office, watching as Kyle bent over his desk, messy hair almost touching the surface of it as he curled forward to focus on what he was writing. He said nothing. Just watched and read whatever he could get from the man's body language. It wasn't much.

Kyle had heard the office door open, shut, then open again. He could sense the weight of the ginger’s gaze on him as he bent over the paperwork, but he stubbornly refused to look up to meet it. 

“I hope you don’t mind me borrowing your desk,” he offered casually - not quite an apology. “It’s just that you seemed very concerned about me getting this paperwork filled out quickly, and I thought this would be the most efficient means.”

Once he had completed the form he’d been working on, Kyle finally looked up at the man standing by the office door. He flashed his most winning smile, glancing up at Hux with big brown eyes, full of playful energy. In that moment, Kyle was a lumbering Newfoundland puppy, desperate to play with the sleek ginger cat, completely unaware that the cat had no intention of playing his game and could easily scratch his eyes out if he saw fit. 

After a few moments of silent, increasingly awkward eye contact, Kyle dropped his gaze and cleared his throat, gathering up his paperwork into a messy pile, scooping it all up in his arms, and rising from the chair. 

“Look, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to… I just uh… Well, is there a place I can sit and fill out these forms?” He finally spit out the question, as he moved out from behind the desk. This day had gotten off to a remarkably bad start, and by this time, he was ready to escape his new partner’s presence. It was becoming more and more obvious that the frosty young executive did not like him. He needed time to regroup and, with any luck, start over fresh the following week. “Maybe there’s an empty desk I could use?” he suggested, hoping to defuse the tension he felt filling the office where they stood. 

Hux wanted to tell him that there was a great place to sit outside called a bus stop, but he held his tongue. He was a professional. Born to live a life in business and rise up to the top. He wasn’t going to get there with petty arguments and letting his emotions run his tactics. 

No, Mr. Snoke had made it clear that the dark-haired man wasn’t leaving any time soon, and was very specifically under the ginger’s watch and tutelage. More or less. The man was a wildcard, recruited for the sole purpose of bringing down Resistance Textiles and ending the rivalry once and for all. And that was good for both the company and for the PR sector, which had been scrambling to put out explanations and go through various public events to help ease the wave of backlash that came with them ending five separate businesses in one, obliterating, hostile takeover.

“No. Sit,” Ruari stated, gesturing to the chair behind his desk and trying to keep the ice from his gaze. He slowly moved to take up one of the other chairs, reaching and pulling a file from his workplace to start looking over. They had a recruitment weekend coming up and the fundraising for it was finally being reported, meaning that PR was juggling putting together the event while also working out the other crises that cropped up left and right.

Gray eyes watched as Kyle worked once more, shoulders tense now that Hux had joined him in the room. He glanced down at the reports in his lap and back to the aspiring artist. Surely he knew how to do something as simple as event planning, right? He didn’t just get hired off the street as he left an art class? 

Kyle awkwardly resumed his position behind the large desk, laying the pages out before himself and beginning to enter the required information on the next page. He was ever-conscious of the ginger’s eyes on him, and had to read each line over 3 times before finally comprehending what was being asked of him in each blank space. When the other man began speaking, he looked up and set down the pen. 

“What skills do you have, Mr. O’ren? And what do you prefer to be called? Since we are presumably working with one another for the foreseeable future, we’d might as well be professional about it,” the redhead commented flatly. “You can call me Ruari, since we are...somehow...peers, now.”

“I’m Kyle,” he said with a slight shrug of his broad shoulders. “Everyone just calls me Kyle.” His brown eyes narrowed as he contemplated his answer to the next question. What skills did he have? Skills that made him eligible for a job like this? The answer was simple: None. However, he couldn’t exactly lead with that, so he cleared his throat and slumped back in the chair to buy himself a few moments to make up something that would sound impressive and believable. 

“Well, I have considerable skills in social event coordination,” he spat out. Sure, if one considered weekend barbecues ‘social events’… “Of course you already know my primary skillset is artistic in nature, but I’m a good, honest worker, and a quick learner, and I feel certain I’ll be able to pick up quickly whatever responsibilities you see fit to give me.” 

He leaned forward, placing his elbows on the desk in front of him, leveling the ginger with his most impressive look as he turned the question back on the other man. “What about you, Ruari? What sort of skills do you bring to your position?” It was a waltz on thin ice to question this man, he knew, but he couldn’t resist the opportunity, and his lips twitched up at the corners, into a playful smirk. 

A red eyebrow arched as the question was turned back onto the young executive. “I graduated with my bachelor's in digital design and business as well as with my MA in Public Relations in four years,” the ginger began his answer. “I went into the military to work for them in PR for a time, during which I not only worked in an office, but also on site. My family owns a consulting company and I’ve interned summers with them since I was in high school. I’m a orator as well as a persuader and I know my way around the industry front and back.”

With a cock of his head, Hux continued. “I bring experience and a youthful perspective in a constantly innovative and digitally advancing world. I am the mix of a traditional business mind with a new-age perspective.” He smiled. “That, Kyle, is what I bring to my position.”

The ginger glanced down at the unfinished paperwork and back to the man opposite from him. He would hardly say that he was impressed by O’Ren, but there wasn’t anything that he could do that wouldn’t also put him on the chopping block in Snoke’s eyes. With the rate that the newcomer was going, the papers would not be filled out over the span of the day. That thought in mind, Ruari rose once more, straightening his suit as he did so.

“Pack up what you have and just take the file home. Finish filling everything out over the weekend and have it completed by Monday morning. I’ll give you your first task, then.” Hux straightened his stance. “Follow me. I’ll give you a tour of our operations.”

Kyle nodded, gathering up the paperwork for the second time, into a sloppy pile, and cradling the mass of papers in the crook of one arm as he scrambled up from the chair to follow after his new associate. Even though he was supposed to be this man’s equal in job status, Kyle had no illusions of being anywhere near qualified for the position in which he found himself, and he was beginning to have serious concerns that perhaps there was another man named Kyle O’Ren wandering aimlessly around the building, who was actually _supposed_ to have gotten the job he’d stumbled into. He was tempted to ask his reluctant tour guide about the possibility, but judging by the ginger’s reaction to meeting Kyle that morning, he guessed that Ruari was just as much in the dark about this turn of events as he was, himself. 

“Lead the way,” he said with a smile. 

Hux led him first to the break room, showing him around the lounge and doing a quick rundown of rules before moving from department to department and explaining key connections and contacts in each. As they moved into Human Resources, the ginger caught Phasma’s eye and waved. She made a small gesture to Kyle, and he nodded at her unspoken question before turning his attention back to touring the man around. 

Their operation was large, and the space that it took up reflected that. By the time they had come full circle - with all the explanations and the questions that had to be fielded, due to the taller man’s lack of experience in business, almost an hour had gone by.

“And, of course, this is us. The Public Relations department--”

“Mr. Hux, Sir,” a woman with blonde hair and brown eyes approached them with a small smile. “I’m sorry to interrupt, but I have an update on the fundraiser. Would you like me to take it to your office or come by later?”

“No, please, tell me.”

“Catering is now completely taken care of, and we have reached our goal for the recruitment event. However, without much else being planned, I can’t make any calls, and some people are having a hard time with the fundraising website,” she reported.

Ruari furrowed his brow and led them to her cubicle, watching as she opened the site in question. He hummed, gray eyes flashing over it before pulling her keyboard to him and opening the source code. He typed in the changes, moving things from place to place on the page and fixing a few links that appeared to go absolutely nowhere. Coding done, he refreshed the page and slowly nodded as he observed the changes before altering one more thing.

“That should be easier, Emily, don’t you think?”

The woman laughed, “I don’t know why we even use the IT staff. Most of the time it’s just you telling them what to do anyway.”

Hux chuckled and turned back to Kyle. “Any questions?”

Kyle watched as the ginger made the necessary adjustments to the coding. To say that he was impressed by the other man’s skills would have been an understatement, and when Ruari turned to him and asked if he had any questions, the taller man just gawked at him for a moment before formulating a sentence. 

“Questions? No. Uh.” He paused, trying to recall all the information that had been thrown at him over the past hour. He was absolutely certain that he would not remember even half of it by Monday morning, but asking the man to repeat himself now wouldn’t really help with that. 

Suddenly, a thought occurred to him, and he glanced around the room in which they stood before taking Hux by the arm and pulling him aside. With a hushed voice, he said, “There was a girl...When I first arrived this morning. Her name was Rachel.” His lips twitched into a grin as he remembered the brief interaction. “I’d like to speak with her again,” he continued. “But I didn’t see which direction she went, or where her desk is. Do you happen to know a Rachel? Or know where I could find her?” 

The look of utter unamusement that crossed the ginger’s face was almost as obvious as his red hair. Of all the things that this newcomer was shown, it was a girl that he was most interested in knowing about? This was the man who would be his executive director partner? No, this must be a joke. There must be hidden cameras somewhere, because is wasn’t possible for Hux to suddenly go from holding all the power to being a glorified nanny.

“She’s a secretary at the front desk, if you mean the woman you were talking to earlier,” he finally answered, tone flat. “She never stays in her jobs long, based on her resume. She’s a scavenger - she sees an opening and she takes it until she is blown somewhere else by her own inability to stay put.”

Ruari’s tone wasn’t mean, just factual. He had talked long hours with Phasma about the girl and her background. She didn’t have any of the necessary qualifications to be promoted to more than her desk job, and she didn’t seem to mind that. Rather, she was happy with little-to-nothing. 

But, in her defense, she was always smiling and could light up a room, if she wanted, and perhaps that’s why everyone who first started here inevitably was drawn to her. “I’ll be in my office. You’d might as well spend the day flirting, since you’ve nothing to do by paperwork.”

The annoyance in the ginger’s voice was not lost on Kyle, and he flinched slightly at the blunt force of his words regarding the sweet girl he’d spoken to that morning. Hux didn’t seem to be particularly hostile toward her, but he also obviously did not hold her in high regard. 

“I didn’t mean I was going to go talk to her right this minute,” he said, half joking, but half offended that his new partner had seemingly already judged him as lazy and flirtatious. “I’ll just go by on my break. That is assuming I _get_ a break.” He tried to hide the defensiveness in his voice, but was aware that he’d failed. “I’ll just go and finish filling out these papers, if you don’t have any other training for me at the moment. I’d rather not have to take paperwork home with me over the weekend.” 

Kyle glanced around the room once more, searching for a spot to sit and complete his task that was not in his new partner’s office. He spotted an empty desk on the far side of the room and motioned toward it with his head. “Is that desk taken? I can sit over there, and I’ll be out of your way,” he offered. “Unless you’d rather I just spread these papers all over your office floor. I could lie down to finish.” He grinned, trying to lighten the mood with a little humor. 

“Take it,” Hux stated simply, nodding toward the aforementioned desk before turning on his heel and making his own rounds between his workers, pausing at a few choice cubicles to get reports or watch what was being done.

He was a strict employer, but that did not mean that he was apathetic toward those that he hired. The opposite, actually. He may not go out of his way to get to know anyone, personally, or even start a conversation with those around him, but he was protective of his men and women and made sure that he did not just hire the best, but that he was able to uphold his own standards. He made sure that everyone was on the same page and that the delegated tasks were not too much for any one person to handle.

However, he also had no time for those who could not do their job well or were more idiotic than rational and useful. He’s been known to break people - to send people off crying and with their heads down. He’s been known to drive people out of their ranks by words alone. Nothing ever abusive or outright cruel, but hard truth mixed with brutal fact that collided to become a better weapon than any kind of offensive insult could be.

Almost an hour later, with a stiff neck and bleary eyes, Kyle leaned back in his chair, groaning softly in satisfaction as he both felt and heard the vertebrae in his upper back pop into alignment. He glanced down at his watch and found that it was noon. Finally, a reprieve, just in time for lunch! He pushed away from the desk and rose to his feet, stretching again and rolling his shoulders, very much looking forward to handing over the stack of abominable paperwork and being done with it forever. 

Kyle strode across the room to the ginger executive’s office and knocked on the door before opening it, without waiting for an answer. “I hope I’m not disturbing you,” he said apologetically, poking his head inside the room. “I finished the paperwork…” Tentatively, he stepped into the office, extending the stack of papers to the other man with a smile. Feeling optimistic, after conquering the daunting mound of papers, Kyle offered his brightest smile and said, “You know, I think we’re going to get along just fine.”

Hux glanced away from his computer screens just long enough to look at the file extended to him and then to his desk’s surface in a simple ‘take that and put it here’ order. His fingers never stopped their typing as he wrote out the report he was currently in the middle of. He stayed silent until he found a place that he could pause, making quick work of a note to remind himself what he was working on as well as saving the work all together before finally turning his attention to the other man.

With a quick swivel of his chair, the ginger faced Kyle directly and pulled the paperwork toward him. His stormy eyes checked that everything was more or less in order before lightly tapping and realigning the pages and setting them aside. Ruari read the time off a clock on the far wall of his office, then gazed once more at his monitor. Another day, another missed lunch to instead catch up on work that seemed unending.

“Well done, Mr. O’Ren,” he stated simply. “I’ll look them over before the end of the day. Until then, feel free to take your lunch hour, either in the main eating area, or off site.” He paused for a moment to run back over the newcomer’s words. “I hope we find an equilibrium between us as well.” He turned back to his work. “There is a small cafe at the corner of the street that many people like to go to during breaks. I’m sure Mr. Mitaka is going there, if you’d like a place to eat away from the building. Enjoy.”

Kyle nodded, smirking. “An equilibrium between us? Really?” He laughed softly before continuing, “Do you always talk like that? Like a programming textbook? He grinned, looking down at the ginger. He knew his comments wouldn’t endear him to his new associate, but he also knew he couldn’t pretend to be something he wasn’t. Not indefinitely, at any rate. Hoping to soften the mood, he leaned against the desk, pushing aside a leather cup that held a variety of black pens. “You’re not taking a lunch break?” he asked, not quite sure of why he was asking. He did not want to eat lunch with this man - just moments earlier, he was trying to escape his presence. 

“I think maybe I’ll go down to the front desk and see if Rachel wants to grab a bite.” He leaned in conspiratorially. “Hey, what do you think? Is she dating anyone? You think she’d go out with me?” He grinned like a silly schoolboy with a crush. “There’s no ‘rule’ about intra-office dating is there?” Kyle lifted his hands for the ubiquitous finger quotes when he spoke the word, as if rules were something that didn’t really exist in the real world - or at least not in his world.

Hux paused his train of thought as the dark-haired man continued to talk - or, rather, ramble. What did it matter that the ginger wasn’t taking lunch, or if Kyle wanted to spend his lunch flirting with a front desk woman? He never cared for small talk and this was exactly why - nothing ever got done because of it. It was a filler that took time away from actual work and wasted it on little nothings.

“No, there is not a regulation because she is not part of our department. So far as I know, she’s broken up with her previous interest, but I don’t exactly go out of my way to memorize people’s relationship status,” the ginger answered, eyes trained once more on his screen as he continued to type. “Further, no I’m not having lunch. This report needs to be finished before I meet with the heads of the accounting sector. I rarely eat lunch anyway, so it’s not too much of a surprise to anyone who has worked here for more than a few hours.”

A quick glance fell on the newcomer, gray eyes tagging everything they could and reading as much into the man as possible, taking in the way he leaned forward across the desk and the lines of his clothes and body. Put the man in a suit and clean him up and Ruari could possibly see him becoming someone much more suited for business. No pun intended.

“You do have work clothes, right?”

Kyle watched as the ginger took in his appearance. “If by ‘work clothes’ you mean a dress shirt and slacks, then yes. If you mean that I have to wear a damn tuxedo, then no.” He gestured toward Ruari to be sure he didn't miss the exaggeration. “But if the dress code necessitates a suit and tie, I can get one easily enough at Goodwill.” 

He made the statement without any real thought; his choice in apparel stores was not an issue of insufficient funds, but of personal preference and a good eye for a bargain. He had no problem shopping at thrift and resale shops, and even preferred it, often. Why wear the same thing everyone else was wearing? An ironic juxtaposition, considering he'd just landed a job with a prestigious clothing manufacturer. 

Kyle stood back up, waving a dismissive hand. “Don't worry, I'll be presentable on Monday,” he said, and turned to walk out of the room.

“Meet me back in my office when you return,” the redhead called after him. Goodwill? That’s hardly a place that he would let his new partner go, especially since their company was known for its formal and business lines.

He turned his attention back to his work, making a small noise of acknowledgement when his secretary bid him farewell for his break. The minutes blurred together until a knock on his door snapped Hux out of his focus with a startled jerk. He turned to find the source of the noise, his eyes landing on the tall, slender figure of his CEO. Snoke leaned against the doorframe in a way that should not be anywhere near as intimidating as it was, watching him with an expression that was half curiosity and half boredom.

“Sebastian, how can I--”

“Take a walk with me, Ruari,” the man interrupted, waiting as the ginger rose from his desk and followed him into the near-empty hallways. “You’ve had time now to be introduced to Kyle.”

Hux grit his teeth in response, trying to keep his instant reaction at bay before responding. “I’ve had time to tour him around and find out that he’s more interested in girls and shopping at low end stores than he does in our operation. Why is he here?”

“I’ve already answered that. And I’ve answered why you’re the one I’ve paired him with,” Snoke quirked an eyebrow at his Director, almost challenging him to say more. When he was silent, the imposing man continued. “I expect the utmost professional behavior from you, Mr. Hux. I expect you to make him feel as welcomed as the rest of your team and if that means taking an hour off of reports and going with him to lunch--”

“I can’t just--”

“-- then do it, Ruari,” the CEO sighed as they turned down an empty hall and faced the ginger directly. “Allow this to be incentive. If he leaves this company, so do you.”

Without another word, the bald man left, sending a final glare at his executive as the redhead mulled over what had been spoken to him before slowly making his way back to his office. He stared at his computer for a long time before giving up on focusing on anything other than planting his elbows on his desk and dropping his head into his hands.


	3. Hands On

As it turned out, Kyle’s plans to invite Rachel to lunch were fruitless, since she had already taken her lunch an hour earlier. However, before proceeding to the building’s onsite cafeteria, Kyle had successfully procured the girl’s phone number _and_ made a tentative date for dinner the following evening. So, as Kyle ate his ham and cheese sandwich and small bag of chips, he had a smile on his face. Maybe this fiasco of a first day on the job hadn't been a total loss, after all.

The raven haired young man made his way back upstairs with a spring in his step. Just a few more hours and he'd be free to go back to his apartment and spend the rest of the evening doing something he actually enjoyed.  But with each step he took, his spirits grew heavier and heavier.  He just didn’t know if he could do this job.  It wasn’t even so much the job itself that bothered him, but the man with whom he would be forced to work.  As far as Kyle could see, the two of them had absolutely nothing in common and, in fact, were polar opposites in nearly every detail of their lives.  

Kyle sighed heavily as the elevator doors slid open and he was once again greeted by the glare of fluorescent lighting, the maze of cookie cutter cubicles, and the blinding white walls.  He breathed deeply, hoping to inhale some inspiration as he strode across the large room toward Ruari Hux’s office.   

The ginger glanced at the clock when he heard the elevator ding, knowing that his new partner would be soon re-entering his life. He hadn’t moved from his hunched over spot, lacking all motivation to do so. Perhaps he should send both Kyle and himself home early, claiming sudden illness and hiding away in his apartment for the rest of the day. It would mean admitting defeat to Snoke, but that was nothing new. 

Hux could stand toe to toe with the man in heated arguments and could challenge him at every turn, but the reality of the situation was this: Sebastian held all the power.  He was just renting it to his executive in a small token of good faith. But he had never so brazenly and obviously demonstrated that power over the ginger before - never threatened to take away his position based on the duration of another person’s time, here.

 With a heavy sigh, Ruari turned, swiveling his chair until he could lounge back against it and stare out the large window that made up one of his office walls. The cityscape around them was filled with other buildings and constantly moving cars. It never ended and, thus, also never really began. An odd paradox that gave him no reprieve from the thoughts bouncing around in his head as he tried to ready himself for the return of the man who was apparently more important to his CEO than he was, himself.

 “Come on, Ri, get it together,” he whispered to himself, closing his eyes for a moment and steeling his features. Just a few more hours and he could leave and forget all about the day. Push it aside for the weekend and let it go until he was better rested and less caught up in the idea that he was being shoved off his pedestal by a wannabe artist.

 He turned again, facing his desk once more as he pulled out his ID card from one of the drawers and stood to prepare to greet the newest addition to his department.

 Kyle gave a knock on Ruari’s office door before opening it and peeking inside, as he had done earlier.  “May I come in?” he asked in a voice that conveyed the rhetorical nature of the question.  If they were sharing the office for the foreseeable future, then he ought to be able to come and go as he desired.  Stepping inside, with his hands clasped behind his back, Kyle closed the door behind himself and walked up to the imposing desk.  

 There was a spark of playful mischief in his eye as he approached and pulled one hand from behind his back to reveal a large, shiny red apple.  “I thought you might be hungry, since you didn’t get to take a lunch break,” he said with a soft shrug of his broad shoulders.  “So I picked this up for you.  I hope you like apples.  I saw the red, and it made me think of you.”  He gave a playful grin as he placed the apple gently on the desk in front of his partner.  

 Kyle turned and sat down in the chair facing the desk and crossed his legs, one ankle across the opposite knee.  “Look, I’m sorry if we got off on the wrong foot this morning,” he said casually.  “I need to keep this job.  And I’ll do better - you’ll see.  Starting on Monday, you won’t even recognize me!”  

 He leaned back in the chair and let his gaze linger on the man behind the desk.  His face was serious, yet his features were soft - a paradoxical combination that intrigued Kyle.  His sleek red hair was neatly groomed - not a hair out of place - and a very faint dusting of freckles graced his cheeks.  His lips were full and pink, and there was something about them that made the artist in Kyle want to reach out and touch them.  An incredibly foolish notion, he knew, as such an act would likely result in his losing a hand.  But Ruari’s eyes were most striking of all - pale grey, like princess-cut diamonds sparkling in the sunlight - cold like ice, but deep and reflective like a crystal pool.

 Kyle dropped his gaze immediately when those grey eyes rose from the apple to rest on him, and he cleared his throat, pointedly casting his gaze out the window behind Hux’s desk ask if he’d been looking there the entire time.  He looked back at the ginger with an awkward smile and said, “So, what’s next?”

 Hux’s eyes flickered between the apple on his desk and the man before him and back again, trying to riddle out whether this peace offering had a meaning that was deeper than a simple ‘let’s work together.’ He pursed his lips as he trailed his eyes down the taller man’s stance. He was well built, the muscles in his arms obviously just a hint of what lie beneath the rest of his informal attire. He looked more like someone who should go into the Marines than someone made for a desk job.

 Regardless, his size was something that could very easily be imposing, if the man wanted it to be. Since meeting him, though, Kyle had kept his body language calm and laid back. Still, with brown eyes that could flash gold in the right lighting and hair as dark as the blackest ink, the man was born for leadership. Or, rather, he looked the part. His impulsive attitude and misplaced passions, however, would be his downfall.

 “Next, we get you out of /that/,” Ruari finally answered, gesturing to Kyle’s clothing. “And into something much more appropriate for this work area.” He gave a small smirk and grabbed the apple, tossing it up once and catching it before striding over to his office door. Snoke wanted them to work together - a revision: Snoke demanded that they either both work here or both don’t. He had ordered Hux to give his attention to the newcomer, even though he already had too much on his plate to begin with.

 “Luckily for you, this is a high end fashion company with our own research and development sector. Come with me,” the ginger said, slipping from the room and leading them down winding halls and various levels of stairs, swiping his card to gain them access to the warehouse-like area where their test products were kept. He flipped through a rack filled with clothing from a few cycles ago that were out of date and destined to be given away or donated. “What’s your size? Nevermind, just...choose a few outfits that will fit you. There are dressing rooms over there for you to see how it looks.”

 Kyle sucked in a breath when they entered the massive stockroom, filled with racks of all types of attire.  “Whoa,” he said softly, looking around.  He walked over to the rack where Ruari was standing and ran his fingers over the garments hanging there.  They were all much finer than what he was accustomed to, and he couldn’t help but smile at the feel of the fabrics under his touch.  

 Once Kyle had overcome his initial awe, he began flipping through the hangers, looking for his size.  He glanced over at the redhead, who was standing aside, but watching him.  “I can just...take whatever I want?” he asked, incredulous.  He turned back to the rack of clothing after receiving a curt nod from the ginger.  He wasn’t sure what to make of this; it was a drastic change in demeanor from the redhead, and Kyle couldn’t help but wonder what had brought about the change.  Surely it could not be attributed solely to the apple he’d brought back from lunch.  What, then?

 Moving quickly, Kyle gathered up several pairs of slacks and shirts in his size.  Moving over to another rack holding accessories, he chose two belts and several ties in various colors.  Once he was satisfied with his haul, he turned and scanned the far wall, looking for the dressing rooms Hux had mentioned.  Once he’d located them, and with a final glance and nod toward the redhead, Kyle walked briskly over to the first dressing room.  

 Several minutes passed as Kyle tried on the various articles of clothing, separating the keepers from the rejects on separate pegs on the dressing room wall.  He decided to wear the final ensemble he’d tried on, and stepped out of the dressing room, grinning ear to ear as he lifted his arms and quickly spun in a circle to show off his new look.  He wore a pale blue button down dress shirt and a pair of navy dress slacks that draped gracefully from his hips, accentuating his long legs.  A brown leather belt and navy silk tie completed the ensemble.  

 “Well? What do you think?” he asked, eager to please the man he would be working with.  “Am I fit for work now?”  He offered a radiant smile, and took a mock bow.

 Ruari munched on the apple as he looked at the outfit chosen. It was simple and clean. More than that, it was finally something professional and appropriate for an executive. The ginger stepped forward, throwing the apple into a nearby trashcan before taking one of Kyle’s arms and rolling the sleeve up in measured movements before doing the same to the other side.

 “Because you’re not wearing a suit, long sleeves can seem out of place, even in a place like this. So, because they are still the preferred dress code, an easy trick to get around the oddity is to roll them up, but only if it’s done in even sections, like so,” Hux gestured for the man to turn around and look into the mirror behind him, drawing attention to the way the sleeves were now just above his elbows, but still formal.

 Kyle observed as Ruari adjusted his sleeves, taking note of both the method he used, and the ironic chill that swept over him as the other man’s fingers came in contact with his skin.  It was the closest he had been to the other man up to that point, and he glanced up from the sleeve to his face as he worked.  His brow was slightly furrowed, and his lips pressed together and to the side in a look of concentration. At this distance, he could smell the other man’s cologne  - a crisp, clean, but masculine scent with just a hint of musk.

 When his sleeves had been appropriately folded, Hux stepped backward and Kyle’s posture relaxed noticeably.  He shrugged off the nervous chill from moments before as new job jitters, or possibly a fight or flight response to the perceived threat of the formerly hostile man suddenly being in his personal space.  Either way, he was distracted from his musings when asked for his shoe size, and before he knew it, they were headed back out the way they’d come in with all the clothes he’d just chosen and two new pair of shoes.  

 “And there you have it, Mr. O’Ren. Congratulations, you’re now officially an associate of the First Order,” a teasing smile came with the words. “You said at one point that you had experience in event planning and, while I doubt you’ve done anything quite as large scale as the task I have for you, it will be an easy way to get you involved in my work while allowing you to use me as a mentor.” Putting his hands into his pockets, Ruari continued. “I want you to help me plan the upcoming recruitment event.”

 At the mention of the recruitment event, Kyle froze, eyes wide like a deer in the headlights.  “I...uh…” he stammered, suddenly panicked.  “When I said I had experience in event planning, I didn’t....”  He swallowed hard, weighing his options.  He _could_ tell the other man he’d been drastically stretching the truth about his experience in event planning, or he could do what he did best - go with the flow and make it up as he went along.  Making a quick decision, he covered with, “Well...I didn’t get to tell you how much I adore doing it!  Event planning, that is… I uh…” He cleared his throat, knowing he probably sounded ridiculous, but determined not to let the other man know he had no idea what he was doing.  He smiled broadly and said, “I can’t wait to get started,” in what he hoped was a convincing performance, while inwardly groaning, “What have I gotten myself into?”

 Hux rolled his eyes at the man’s performance. He already expected that the artist was out of his depth and had no intention of letting him out of his sight while planning the event.  After all, it needed to go off without a hitch if they were going to bounce back from the disaster that was their Star line. Resistance Textiles had very quickly destroyed any and all public interest in the products when they released their Rebel line at the same time.  ll of which would probably go right over Kyle’s head, at the moment.

 Once they were back in his office, the ginger took his seat, as his companion - partner - took up residence on the other side of his desk. A file was pushed across the surface toward the newcomer. “That is our normal outline for recruiting events. It’s standard for most companies. We basically wine and dine the recruits while secretly interviewing them and sizing them up. It’s as useful for us as it is for them.” He paused. “However, this year needs to be bigger and better due to public image issues lingering from when we took over Hosnian Inc. All of it, all five family companies.”

 Gray eyes flicking down to the opened file and then back to the completely lost look on the dark-haired man’s face, Ruari sighed. They’d be starting at square one, then. Fine. No time like the present. He spread the papers out on the desk. “This is for accounting purposes. These are our usual contacts. This is what the schedule and event center normally look like. These all have to do with our logo and what can go where. Here are forms that we require recruits to fill out during the day. And this is the sign up sheet where we designate what department is where at what time.”

 The young executive turned to his computer suddenly, typing up an email to Mitaka to tell him to get a computer set up for Kyle to use while he was in Hux’s office, before he motioned to his partner to join him in front of the monitors. “It’ll be easier to work off a screen rather than on paper.”

 Kylo stood and rounded the desk to look over Hux’s shoulder at the various monitors.  He squinted as he glanced over what he supposed must have been a variety of spreadsheets and ledgers documenting expenses, agendas, legal documents, and who knew what else.  It was all Greek to him, and he blinked several times in rapid succession.  It didn’t help.  

“I think I’ll pull that chair around,” he mumbled, and walked back to retrieve the seat from which he’d just risen.  He dragged it as close as he could to the monitors, given the cramped space, and plopped down.  

 “Alright,” he said, refocusing on the screens before him, but shaking his head.  “I’m sorry, Ruari,” he said, “I’m totally lost with these computers and numbers and charts.  I need to see this stuff - to touch and feel it - smell it, taste it… I can put together an event, but I have to do it /my/ way.”  He turned to look at the redhead, well aware that his words were not being received well, but not truly caring.  What was the worst that could happen?  He’d get fired?  He’d be no worse off than he had been the day before.  Kyle turned his attention back to the screen and reached out a finger to tap on the name of the conference center where the event was to be held.  “This place,” he said, “This is where the event will take place?  Let’s go look at it.  That’s a great way to start.  We can get a feel for it - the atmosphere...ambience...you know?”  He turned to Hux with a grin.  

 A red eyebrow quirked at the suggestion. The ginger had been to the location plenty of times and he wasn’t exactly thrilled about walking around the streets in the middle of the work day to plan an event that should have been done weeks ago. However, he couldn’t exactly say that his mind had been at all focused on anything before Kyle returned from lunch. His thoughts had been scrambled like eggs with the shells still attached by the way Snoke was reacting to the newcomer.

 Hux had the sudden feeling that he had been caged in, with his back pressed to the wall of professionalism and their CEO standing over him on one side as O’Ren took up the space opposite. The work was supposed to come first, but with both men suddenly focused on him, he was forced to put it aside to instead play house with the new golden child of the company.

 With a sigh and a forlorn look at the clock on his wall, Ruari opened a new email and cancelled his meeting for the afternoon, telling the other board members that he needed more time to finish his proposed budgeting for the recruitment day and apologizing for the late notification. He would deal with their griping and upturned noses next week. Pushing his chair back, the ginger grabbed his jacket and slipped it on.

 “Alright, come with me. It’s just a few blocks away, if you’re willing to walk.”

 Kyle leapt to his feet, thrilled that the other man was willing to try his approach.  “I don’t mind walking at all.  I walk almost everywhere in the city,” he replied, following after the ginger as he exited the office and headed for the elevator.  

 The elevator trip was spent in awkward silence, as both men attempted to focus their attention firmly on the elevator walls so as to avoid obligatory conversation.  Kyle found himself breathing a sigh of relief when they finally reached the ground floor and stepped out of the moving prison cell and into the large lobby, full of people bustling here and there.  They moved through the crowded room and out onto the street, which was only slightly less crowded with hurried pedestrians.  

 Kyle shoved his hands into his pockets as he walked in long, easy strides.  Even though he was only a couple of inches taller than Ruari, the ginger seemed to need to take two steps for every one of Kyle’s.  They passed the time quietly for the most part, each lost in their own private thoughts, except for some small talk about the weather and other passing observations.  Before he knew it, they were standing outside the entrance to the conference center.  

 The building itself was a split use, with a hotel and galleria taking up the first few floors, and the higher ones consisting of open conference areas and ballrooms that could be rented out. Hux briefly spoke to the people at the front desk - smiling and joking with them as they chatted and he explained that they only needed to see the venue for a few moments for a bit of planning. The staff was used to seeing the ginger and were more than happy to offer him a temporary key card to get to the floors they were interested in.

Another elevator ride provided Ruari a few moments to catch his breath and collect himself. Kyle moved at a fast pace, whether he meant to or not, and the slighter man was more or less jogging to keep up with him on their way. Finally reaching their first destination floor, Hux led them from boardroom to boardroom. “This floor is where we do little workshops and group interviews to see if there are any recruits that may be of interest to us. Generally speaking, we only use these three rooms on this floor, with the main events happening in the two ballrooms a floor above us.”

With that, he led the dark haired man back to the elevator and to the upper floor, revealing two ballrooms on either side of a hallway. “The walls, here, are collapsible, so if we wanted to, we could have one large open area, but normally we keep them separate and serve food in one and have presentations and meet-and-greets in the other one. The event lasts all day and after it concludes, there’s a staff party in one of the ballrooms,” Ruari quickly ran through the details.

He turned on his heel, looking up at O’Ren. “What do you think?”

Kyle offered the ginger a smile and stepped into the ballroom to the right, slowly turning in a circle as he made his way to the center of the space.  His eyes took everything in, from the colors to the lighting, to the high ceilings.  He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, drinking in the overall ambience of the area - the smells, the air quality - temperature, air flow patterns, humidity level… When he opened his eyes and turned back to his companion, there was a broad smile on his face.  

“It’s perfect.  Just look here…”  Kyle walked toward the far wall, reaching out a hand to indicate the area.  “We’ll set up the tables here, and here… drinks on this side, hors d'oeuvres over there.  Navy table cloths with silver accents, and crystal stemware arranged in a towering pyramid.  It’s high end fashion, right?  So we want to play up the elegance of it all.”  

He moved toward the end where he’d envisioned the drink table and waved an arm excitedly.  “An ice sculpture here!  Something fashion-related...uhhh...maybe a dress form!  Yes, that’s perfect!”  Next, he moved to the center of the wall between where the the hors d’oeuvres and drinks table would be.  “A large floral arrangement here… or maybe balloons.”  He shook his head immediately with a look of disgust.  “No, no balloons.  Balloons are cheap.  Resistance would have balloons, but not FOF.  No, we go all out for our prospective employees.  No cheap balloons for us.  White Calla lillies and roses, with blue carnations and long sprigs of lavender… baby’s breath and palm fronds… maybe some eucalyptus…”  He squinted at the area.  “Behind the flowers, a large banner on the wall… ‘Make First Order Fashions _your_ First Order of business!’ or something like that.”   

Kyle turned back toward his new partner with a look of inspiration on his face as he glanced around the large open area.  “There will be tables here, of course.  Alternating navy and white table clothes with a small but elegant floral centerpiece on each - something modern.  Perhaps an orchid, or a small potted bamboo…and crystal platters with little marzipan accessories - hand bags, shoes, dress forms, ties…   The lighting will be dim but not oppressively so, of course, and low music playing.  We’ll need representatives at the door and an attendant at each table, and the meal itself will be catered, of course, yes?”  

The energetic young man moved back over to where Ruari was standing.  “What do you think?” he asked, a little nervously.  “Should we move on to the next room?”

“How...did you do that?” Hux’s brow was furrowed as he envisioned everything that the man had described. It was like watching a magician at work - the sudden way that Kyle had brought to life a picture of perfection out of thin air and a wave of energy out of the dim lighting was unexplainable. The ginger watched him with his head cocked, a small upturn on his pale lips as he tried to riddle out the power that the taller man seemed to possess.

Without waiting for an answer, Ruari pulled out his smartphone, quickly making notes about what the man had said and adding reminders next to certain notes about which contact would be most helpful for each idea. The man was a visionary, in one sense, at least. He had an artist’s eye, and, perhaps, that was why he was determined to go down a more creative path than his mother. He could be an events coordinator, if not a PR executive.

Or maybe that’s how he would fit O’Ren into the company - make him the PR Director in charge of event planning while letting the ginger take control of the business and associate aspect of it all. With a slight purse of his lips, Hux slowly started to concede that they might, maybe, possibly be able to find a way to work side by side, so long as the dark-haired man had a work ethic that was appropriate for such an important position.

Perhaps there was a partnership, here, yet.

“Talk while we walk. The second ballroom is across the hall,” Ruari turned them. “So, what’s your secret?”

“My secret?”  Kyle was surprised by the question, but pleasantly so.  It meant that  he’d finally succeeded in impressing the frosty ginger at something!  He shrugged casually as they turned to walk across the hall to the opposite room.  “I dunno… it’s just something I’ve always been able to do.  I guess you could say I’m a ‘hands on’ type of person?  I need to get into the situation and see it and feel it for myself, and if I can do that, it just all sort of comes together.  Everyone says I have an artist’s eye, but…”  

Kyle trailed off and a frown spread across his features.  “Well, you don’t want to hear all this,” he mumbled as the two men stepped into the other room.  It was a perfect mirror image of the first room, with the same colors, lighting and dimensions, and he paused inside the door.  “You said presentations and meet and greets here, right?”  he asked.  “Pretty straightforward then - a platform at the front for a speaker to be visible from all points in the room.  Pedestals on either side with floral arrangements to match the ones in the food room… Long tables set at angles throughout for the purpose of visibility and ease of maneuvering around the room.”  He glanced at the walls and said, “A banner behind the platform, matching the other, and strips of tulle wound with white Christmas lights draped around the perimeter, mounted with Blue satin ribbons at even intervals throughout.  You’ll also want the lighting brighter in this room, so that your recruits can take notes and read over any materials that are passed out.”  

He turned to cast a glance at Ruari, his expression unreadable.  “I don’t think we really need to look at the other rooms, do you?”

“No, I suppose we don't,” the ginger tilted his head. His eyes watched the man like a hawk, tracking him and trying to understand what was behind the sudden blank expression and closed look. Kyle was suddenly very guarded and while Hux wasn't interested in being buddy-buddy with the other, he made a mental note to not bring up such subjects in the future.

With a tilt of his head, Ruari led them away from the large area and back to the elevator. Within minutes, the temporary key was returned to the front desk and the pair was back out in the sunlight and midday bustle. Stormy eyes glanced at O’Ren. He was still blank - body language and expression completely guarded and unreadable. Whatever was going on in his mind, he was being careful to not let Hux pick up any hints about it.

And that was fine. After all, they weren't exactly boon companions or even friends. They hardly were business partners - they'd barely worked together, had yet to really work _with_ one another. It was none of his business. But, still…

“I need to run an errand in this part of town, do you mind a detour?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love hearing from you! Let us know how you're enjoying the story! You may comment here, or look us up on twitter, @JustGeneralHux and @DisappointedSon.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! We hope you have as much fun reading our story as we are having writing it!


	4. A Ride Home

Kyle shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged lazily.  “No, I don’t mind a detour,” he replied honestly. He was certainly not in any hurry to return to the sterile office where he felt completely out of place, and besides, he could use some fresh air.  

Kyle knew the other man had picked up on his drop in mood - knew he was actively trying to figure him out, but he didn’t want to get into all the things swirling through his head in those moments.  He sighed as they walked out the front doors of the hotel.  

“Look, I’m sorry I clammed up on you,” he finally said.  “It’s nothing, really.  Just...family drama.  Nothing you need to concern yourself with.” The topic of conversation was closed, for the moment. “So where are we heading,” he asked his companion, as he turned to follow him down the street. 

Hux didn’t answer the question.  Instead, he simply continued to walk, looking both ways before quickly gesturing for them to cross the street. He wasn’t entirely sure why he was running this particular errand now.  After all, he wasn’t truly concerned with the other man’s well being - not to the point of wanting to try to help him through his problems. Perhaps it was the looming threat-not-threat that Snoke had given to him earlier, or perhaps it was just another excuse to try and figure out how the man was so good at event decoration without even trying. Perhaps he was already tired, and hadn’t eaten anything all day, and just needed to string out their break for a little longer. 

And, after all, they were in the area.

A few turns later, the pair found themselves outside of Maz’s bustling coffee shop. “We need to restock our office and Maz has the best products. Her cafe is the most well known in town.” The ginger opened the door for the taller man, ushering him into the festively decorated open area, with people and singing and chatter all around them. “It’s not exactly my type of place to be, but there’s no better place for ordering coffee for the lounges.”

Kyle tilted his head quizzically to regard the redheaded enigma by his side.  Was it possible that he was actually concerned about Kyle’s mood, and that he was making an attempt to cheer him up?  Maybe even reaching out in friendship?  It certainly appeared that way, and it was very puzzling, after the way he’d been treated that morning.

Slowly, the taller man’s lips twitched upward into a smile, as he turned his attention from Ruari to the coffee shop into which they’d just stepped.  Maz’s was indeed well known, throughout the city and beyond, for being the best place to get a steaming cuppa’, but Kyle hadn’t taken the time to check it out yet, so it was with eager anticipation that he took in his surroundings.  

As soon as the door had opened, they’d been met with a warm embrace to the senses - the rich, earthy aroma of roasting coffee, the sounds of live music and clinking glass and ceramic drifting through the room, and the low ambient lighting.  Kyle inhaled deeply, taking it all in.  If the atmosphere here was any indication, he thought this was a place that he would probably frequent in the future.  

He turned to his companion with a smile and a nod, and said, “Care to grab a drink while we’re here?” 

Hux would have put up much more of a fight had he not noticed Maz already waving at him. It wasn’t exactly polite to leave an establishment when the owner, herself, was requesting for the pair to take a seat and be served. So, with a small sigh and a subtle, nonverbal greeting back at the little woman, the ginger motioned for Kyle to follow him to a booth on the outside of the open room.

There was new artwork on the walls, including an impressive sculpture of Maz, herself, that was hung up to watch over the entire cafe. Ruari chuckled at the image, glancing to the little band playing, before finally focusing once more on the man accompanying him. “We’ve had a sort of understanding with Maz for a few years. Her shop is in the prime location for an expansion of the company, but, so long as she supplies us with coffee, we leave this place alone.”

The woman in question bounded up to their table, her thick glasses magnifying her deep, brown eyes and making her seem all the more fragile than her short and thin frame already did. “Well, now, Ruari Hux, it’s been awhile since you’ve been in this part of town. Ever since you started at that company--”

“Maz.”

“It’s true,” she huffed. “So you need to restock, is that it? Who’s this?” She turned to Kyle as though she’d just noticed him.

With a glance to his companion, the gray-eyed man replied. “This is Kyle O’Ren. My co-director.”

The woman laughed heartily, silencing the crowd around them. Once she had control over herself once more, she shook her head and squinted at the dark-haired man. “If you wanted to go into business, why not fight for your family?”

“Right, enough. I’ll have my usual, Maz, and whatever Kyle wants.”

Kyle observed the exchange between the two with interest, curious about the relationship between them.  From the very brief conversation, Kyle deduced that his new partner had come here more often before being employed by First Order Fashion, and he wondered what had changed since then.  Furthermore, it appeared that FOF was using extortion to get deeply discounted coffee for the office, which made the unlikely friendship all the more puzzling.  

When Maz leveled her gaze at Kyle and made the comment about his family, he stiffened noticeably.  “My family is my own business,” he said shortly, casting a glare between the two of them.  Realizing he’d let himself get riled, he took a deep calming breath and apologized.  “Sorry.  I didn’t mean to be rude.  I’m just very… private about my family.  I’ll have the house latte with an extra shot and whipped cream.  Now if you would be so kind as to direct me to the restrooms?”  He stood from his seat and looked across the room to where the petite lady was pointing.  With a curt nod toward them both, he strode off in the direction of the restrooms. 

Once he was in private, Kyle slumped forward with his hands resting on the vanity and head hung so that his hair fell around his face like a curtain of black.  He had been completely unprepared for a jab at his family name, and he’d allowed himself to bite out a retort without thinking.  He took a deep breath and looked up at his reflection in the mirror.  He almost didn’t recognize the man he saw there.  Kyle ran a hand through his wild mane of black hair and straightened his tie before nodding at his reflection as if to give himself an expression of approval, and walked back out to the table where his new partner was seated.  

For a long moment, Hux remained silent as he watched the other man return to his seat. Deciding to change the subject completely, the ginger stated, “Maz and I go way back. I used to live in this part of town, when I just moved here from the military. It was only a short walk from my apartment, so I ended up coming here basically every weekend.” His explanation was short - much more like a talk with a stranger than a coworker.

It was all calculated - just enough information to make it sound like he was opening up without actually revealing anything. A small hint that there was a human behind the icy mask of the young executive. An invitation to a conversation and also a way to distract from other topics. Perhaps it was a defense mechanism, but the ginger wasn’t keen on suddenly becoming friends with someone who’d been forced into his life unexpectedly.

Their orders were quickly made, and Maz brought out a paper bag filled with bags of coffee from the back. “The rest will be shipped over later today, but this should keep you until then.”  Her voice was clipped, but not directed at either man at the table. Ruari gave her an apologetic look for a moment before taking the bag and turning to his vanilla cappuccino. The manager wandered away, leaving the two men in awkward silence. 

After a few sips, the slighter man tried again. “This is the art district of town. There are a lot of showings and such all along this street. You may enjoy it.”

Kyle looked down at the steaming mug that had been set before him.  It smelled delicious, and he picked it up gingerly, as if it were a fragile, priceless artifact.  He inhaled the aroma deeply and allowed his eyes to fall closed as the familiar fragrance washed over him.  There was nothing quite like the smell of a freshly brewed espresso to heighten the senses and lift the mood, at least in Kyle’s opinion. He took a small sip of the steaming liquid and hummed in approval.  “It’s good,” he commented briefly before stopping to consider the other man’s words.  

The mention of the art showings caught his attention right away, and he leaned forward with his elbows on the table to listen more closely to his companion.  “Do they allow independent artists to display their work?  Or is it only for those who own businesses in the area?” he asked.  “I ..uh ...dabble in painting and pottery, among other things.”  It suddenly occurred to Kyle that he was reopening the topic that had turned his mood earlier, but maybe Hux wouldn’t notice.  It didn’t matter.  Eventually the man would discover his proclivity for the arts, and he obviously had already deduced it to some extent, since he’d mentioned the exhibits.  

Shifting the topic very slightly, Kyle leaned back in his seat and took another sip of his drink before suggesting, “Maybe we could go some time.  Is it something you enjoy?”  It was an empty invitation, he thought.  He couldn’t imagine the stuffy ginger being interested in art at all, let alone wanting to accompany him to an event such as this.  With this in mind, Kyle didn’t wait for an answer, but instead moved onto the next question that popped into his head: “And where do you live now?”  Well.  Where had  _ that _ question come from?  “I’m sorry...that’s...you don’t have to answer that,” he quickly amended, not wanting to offend his new partner, and tried to hide himself behind the large mug of coffee as he took a long sip.  

Every time that Ruari started to answer a question another was asked until he finally just waited until Kyle hit a verbal road block and finally stepped in to answer the queries. He took a sip of his coffee before beginning, “In a relatively chronological order. There are exhibits and places for independent artists to display their work. And there are exhibition weeks at the larger galleries around town. We have access to all of those dates and times back at the company because we use it to recruit digital designers.”

The ginger paused to offer a smile and a small wave to someone he saw across the cafe, turning his attention back to the man before him quickly afterward. “And I’m not sure I could spend an entire day at an art exhibit, but, depending on what you have scheduled for yourself and how spontaneous you are, there is a gala tonight at the large gallery on Main Street. Uh, what’s it called. The one with the red and--TIEs. That’s it.” He gave a shrug. “Anyway, there’s a gala there tonight and I’ve been invited to represent the company, since we are a big sponsor for it.  That does come with a plus one, if you would like to accompany me on your first official event.”

Hux took another sip of his coffee, pausing for a moment to enjoy the blend of flavors as each touched his tongue. He wasn’t keen on the idea of O’Ren knowing all that much about his personal life, and that included where he lived, but he did more or less set himself up for that question to be asked. “I live outside of city limits. At an apartment in Spira Heights.” He went back over his answers. “I think that was all of your questions accounted for. Anything else?”

Kyle shook his head, blushing ever so slightly; he hadn’t meant to ramble on with so many questions.  Listening to the ginger’s replies, though, set him at ease.  The invitation to accompany his new partner to the gala that evening took him by surprise, though, and his eyes widened slightly as the words made their way into the center of rational thought in his mind.  “You...uh…” he stammered slightly.  In truth, Kyle was surprised that the attractive executive didn’t already have a date, but he refused to make himself look more foolish by asking why that was.  It was none of his business, and… why was he so surprised?  And why was he thinking about his new partner’s physical appearance?  He cleared his throat awkwardly, once again feeling self-conscious, when he was suddenly granted a reprieve by the muffled sound of the  _ Imperial March _ playing.  Kyle flinched and reached into his pocket to withdraw his cell phone and, glancing at the caller ID number, quickly answered it with an apologetic gesture toward his companion.  

Kyle turned aside and lowered his voice, trying to maintain some level of privacy.  “Hey!  Yeah… No, it’s ok.  What’s going on?”  he asked the person on the other end after the informal greeting.  Kyle picked up his mug and swirled the cloudy brown liquid idly as he listened to the caller.  He made a few noncommittal grunting sounds before pausing, nearly choking on the coffee he’d just swallowed. All the color drained from his face as his eyes focused on a speck on the table in front of him, brows furrowed.  “I’m coming over,” he said decisively.  “No, Mom.  I’m coming over now.”  His eyes fell closed in a signal of apparent surrender, and he finally sighed heavily and said, “Fine.  No, no, it’s fine.  Alright. Let me know if --  Yeah, ok.  Bye.”  

The call disconnected and Kyle put the phone back in his pocket.  His face was still pale, and there was worry in his eyes as he addressed Ruari again.  “Sorry about that,” he said dismissively, as if something traumatic had not obviously just taken place.  “It’s just...family drama.  But it’s fine.”  He waved a hand, as if that could make the ginger believe the obvious lie he’d just told.  The news he’d just received had set him on edge, and he knew he would brood and fret over it until he made himself sick with worry if he didn’t have a distraction.  “So this gala,” he said, “I don’t have a tux…”

 

***

 

Standing just outside of the gallery, Hux awaited his business partner. His tuxedo was fitted to him, accentuating his natural frame in its monochromatic, black and white design. His eyes danced around the crowd of people, taking in each face that he recognized and tagging those whom he didn’t. The gala itself was themed, of course, for the time period of the artwork displayed. The waiters and waitresses inside were dressed in stereotypical 1920s attire and served food off of a silver platter.

The next time the ginger looked across the road, his eyes fell on Kyle. He offered a smile and a small wave, and took in the man’s appearance as he crossed the street. He cleaned up well - with his hair combed back and his body hugged in a tailored tuxedo provided by their company. A gift from their CEO that had Ruari rolling his eyes at the time it was given and glancing away. Now, however, he was happy with their production team’s work. They’d successfully brought out the high society, business man that was hiding away behind an artist’s mask.

“Right on time,” the redhead greeted. “You look good.” He paused for a moment, wondering why he felt the need to compliment the other man. “Shall we?” 

Kyle had been delighted with the gift from the CEO, and felt like high society as he strutted in his new tuxedo toward the gallery’s entrance.  He felt his heart flutter when he locked eyes with the ginger who awaited him, though he quickly dismissed it as a simple recognition in an unfamiliar situation.  Still, his eyes took in each line and angle of the other man’s form, taking note of how the fabric hugged and caressed his body in all the right places.  

When he reached Ruari, he instinctively thrust out a hand to shake in greeting.  “Thanks,” he answered the compliment paid him.  “So do you.”  He made the statement before he’d had a chance to really process what he was saying, and felt a faint blush blossom on his cheeks in the comment’s wake.  “Yes, let’s go,” he said, quickly going along with the suggestion to move inside, inconspicuously turning his face aside to take in the spectacle surrounding them, as well as to hide the blush that painted his cheeks.  

Kyle had never been to an event like this before, and he felt a childlike sense of awe and wonder as he drank in the atmosphere all around them.  He felt suddenly very small, like a child lost in a crowd and separated from his mother.  --His mother.  His heart sank as he remembered the conversation he’d had with her just hours earlier.  No.  He wouldn’t think about that right now.  Wouldn’t think about  _ him _ .  He wasn’t worth it.  

The towering young man trailed close behind his companion, not wishing to get separated.  They hadn’t exchanged cell phone numbers, and he was quite certain that if they were separated, they would never find one another again in this crowd.  “This is amazing,” he shouted over the din. 

Ruari grinned in response, happy that his companion was enjoying himself. He took two glasses of wine from a passing waiter, handing one to Kyle, before leading them away from the majority of the hustle and bustle and into a less crowded room. Instrumental music danced through the air and bounced off the walls of the large, open area in which they now were. The ginger greeted a few people briefly as they moved around, looking at the paintings hung up on the walls and the photographs that were also framed and put up on display. 

Every once in awhile, Hux offered little tidbits of information and factoids that related to one artwork or another as they mosied around the gallery. The redhead found himself sneaking glances at the taller man, and quickly berated himself mentally, committing to do his best to keep himself in line for the rest of their exploration. It proved to be a more difficult task than he thought and he blamed it on the half-drunk glass of wine, even though he knew that had nothing to do with it.

“Ruari Hux!” An old woman approached them with a smile, not even bothering to hold her hand out for a shake, but rather going right in for the hug. “So good to see you, and, of course, it’s always good to have the donations from FOF.”

Ruari smiled in return, “Mrs. Archer, always a pleasure. Your Gallery is one of my favorites.”

The woman smiled and waved a hand as his compliment. “And who’s this? Have you brought a date this year, Ruari?”

A blush lit up the ginger’s pale cheeks, “No, no. Ah, this is my associate and co-director, Kyle O’Ren. Kyle, this is Beth Archer, the curator for the gallery.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Kyle said, offering his hand to the lady.  The blush that stained his companion’s cheeks was not lost on him, and for the first time since he’d met Ruari, Kyle allowed himself to contemplate the other man’s background and sexual preference.  He was so confident - completely sure of himself at his office.  Kyle had just assumed that he was straight, but the look on his face made him second guess that assumption.  He quickly turned his attention back to Mrs. Archer, though, and offered his brightest smile.  

“It’s a beautiful event.  I’ve been enjoying it immensely,” he said.  The statement, while seemingly trite and superficial, also happened to be completely true.  “I particularly enjoyed the Depression era photography exhibit.  I’m an admirer of Dorothea Lange and Walker Evans’ photography.  It’s incredible how they were able to capture the climate of the era in black and white still photographs, don’t you think?”   

Kyle made some remarks about the other exhibits as well, being sure to put forth his more complimentary and courteous demeanor when chatting with the curator.  Occasionally, he would sneak a glance at his companion, offering a sly grin or half wink as if to ask ‘how am I doing?’  

When Mrs. Archer had finally departed to mingle with her other guests, Kyle turned back to Ruari with a conspiratorial smile and a subtle shrug of his shoulders.  “She seems nice,” he offered, taking a sip of his wine.  “How long do these events typically last?  Is there a keynote speaker or something?”  A server passed by carrying a tray of hors d’oeuvres that caught his attention, and he turned to follow, deftly grabbing two pieces off the tray and offering one to Ruari. 

“Thanks,” the ginger murmured, taking the little bite of food from the taller man and giving a small shrug at the question. “It can go on for hours, really. I almost never stay that long. Just enough to shake hands and listen to the host of the event speak before leaving and calling it a job well done.” He pointedly kept his gaze away from Kyle, looking everywhere that wasn’t the dark haired artist who was dressed like a professional businessman. He chewed on his bottom lip for a moment, deep in thought and snapping at himself for letting such an innocent comment get the better of him. 

Honestly, at this point, he should expect little questions like that from Beth. She had seen him with his past dates - both men and women - and also saw how quickly his significant others changed until he just gave up on dating and instead threw himself into his work and married his job. After all, he didn’t exactly have a steady schedule and often spent nights late at the office. Being an executive and holding a social life was basically an impossibility, especially for First Order Fashions, which had a seemingly unending supply of PR problems and image events that lined up for Hux to work through.

“Mrs. Archer is a character,” he slowly stated, stringing together the words as he carefully chose them from his mind. “She’s one of the few people around town that’s on good terms with Mr. Snoke and I have no idea how she does it, when I can’t even keep him interested long enough to ask him a question about his own company.”

Ruari glanced further away. “I’m sure your introduction to Beth will make a funny story to retell to Rachel.” Oh, that was supposed to sound much more like a joke and much less like a bitter statement than it ended up sounding. “Anyway. You know a lot about these pieces. Where did you learn that?”

Rachel.  Kyle had almost forgotten about the bubbly young lady he’d met that morning who had instantly made him feel at home in his new surroundings.  Of course, the feeling had not lasted, once the brunette had left his presence, but that was beside the point.  Something in the tone of Hux’s voice, though, made him blink.  Was that a hint of jealousy he detected?  No, that was a ridiculous notion.  And yet… he was actually surprised that the ginger had even remembered him showing an interest in the girl.  Another thought occurred to him, and with the aid of the haze that was beginning to cloud his mind from the wine, he remarked, “I asked Rachel out, you know.  We’re supposed to go out to dinner tomorrow evening.  Maybe you’d like to join us?  You could bring a date of your own.  What do you think?”  

It seemed like such a good idea  _ before _ he said it.  Yet somehow, as soon as the words had tumbled from his lips, he knew it was a bad idea.  Still, he could hardly revoke the invitation now that it had been made, so he simply grinned in anticipation of an answer.  Surely Hux had someone he was either dating or at least would be interested in dating.  Surely… 

Kyle was jerked away from his thoughts by his cell phone ringing again.  “I’m sorry, Hux,” he apologized as he pulled the phone from his pocket, following the same pattern as earlier that day - glancing at the screen before immediately answering.  This time, though, he turned away from the ginger and cupped his hand around the phone to try to reduce background noise.  

“I’m sorry, Mom, I can’t hear…” he began, but cut himself off quickly.  Just as before, the color drained from Kyle’s face as he listened to his mother on the other end of the conversation.  “That worthless sack of shit.” he said.  He didn’t shout it, nor did he make any effort to  _ lower _ his voice.  He simply stated it as if it were common knowledge.  

“No, Mother.  No.  Stay where you are.  I’m coming over there right now.   _ No! _ ”  His eyes closed and he pinched the bridge of his nose as if he were trying to stem a particularly nasty nose bleed.  With a hasty glance cast at his companion, Kyle spoke once more.  

“Like Hell, I will, Mom!  No.  I’m going to kill him this time, I swear!  No.  I’m coming over.  Good-bye.”  

He disconnected the call and looked back over at his companion with an unreadable expression.  His face was blank, but there was a fire burning behind his eyes as he said, “I have to go.  Now.”  And without even waiting for a reaction, he turned on his heel and began making his way toward the exit.  

Hux was left in a state of shock as the events of the evening turned so quickly from simple and almost amicable instead of professional - or at least it had gotten to the point that the ginger was beginning to enjoy the companionship - to growled words into a phone and barely controlled anger flashing in dark eyes. In almost a daze, he turned to follow the taller man out. Once outside, the redhead called out to the other.

“Kyle? Kyle!” When all he received was a look of warning shot over the other executive’s shoulder, Ruari stopped trying to go after him. He watched the man walk away with concern shining in his eyes. O’Ren obviously didn't want to be intercepted or spoken to. He wanted to leave and deal with whatever it was he had been called about.

So, the slighter man should have left it at that. He should have walked back into the gala, finished his rounds and then left, gone home, and slept. He desperately needed sleep and rest. Needed to shake off the tiredness that clung to him like the tie around his neck. Instead, he went and got his car, heading in the direction in which Kyle had stormed off, until he saw the man's form stalking along the sidewalk.

With a quick move that had to have been illegal, Hux pulled over next to his partner. Rolling the window down, he snapped. “Get in.” He paused. “Look, I'm not going to ask you about what's going on or anything of the sort. That's your business. But, if it's urgent enough for you to walk away from your work, then I can get you wherever you need to go a lot faster than you can by walking. So, get in and glare at me later.”

Kyle shook his head with an exasperated sigh, but did as he was instructed, pulling open the car door and plopping down in the passenger seat as he slammed the door shut.  He was in no  mood for conversation,  _ especially _ about where he was going and why, but he had to tell Hux where he was headed, or they’d never get anywhere.  

“2187 Fern Street,” he spat out, crossing his arms in front of his chest and staring daggers out the window at the pedestrians walking by. After a few minutes had passed in silence, Kyle finally cleared his throat and said, “Thank-you.  You didn’t have to come and find me.  So...thank-you.”  

Once he’d finished this sentence, however, he did not speak another word.

The ginger got them there in record time, his porche having moved easily between lanes and cars and he cared less about the speed limit and more about getting his companion to his destination. After all, whatever was happening seemed like an emergency - or at least something very urgent - for the man to be acting in such a way. Of course, Hux hadn’t known him for long. For all he knew, this anger could be something that was very characteristic of Kyle’s nature, always there, just below the surface, and waiting to show itself.

As they parked in front of the veritable mansion on the outskirts of town, an awkward and heavy silence fell between them. There was the obvious elephant in the room, now. What was happening? What had changed the mood of the evening so quickly? What was the event that caused Kyle to suddenly sit so tense beside Ruari when they had just started to relax around one another and get along? With a shaky breath and a glance away, the ginger finally broke the quiet. “I told you I wasn’t going to ask, and I won’t. I get not wanting people in your head. But do you want me to come in with you or should I leave, now?” 

Kyle turned his head to look at the driver, his expression still blank, almost confused, as though he hadn’t realized until that moment that there was actually a person driving the car.  He sighed deeply as his eyes seemed to come into focus on the driver and recognition dawning there.  Shaking his head, he said quietly, “I’m sorry.  I...uh…”  He looked down at his hands in his lap as he finally began to open up to his new acquaintance.  

“This is my mother’s home.  You know who she is, as you made very clear this morning when we met.  You also, apparently, know of my father’s reputation.”  Kyle gritted his teeth as he lifted his gaze to meet the frosty grey of the man sitting beside him.  “He is a degenerate slimeball.  A real piece of work.  He loves to come crawling back to Mother, handing her some sob story about how he’s changed his ways.  Then, once he’s syphoned off whatever it is that he wants - usually money, but sometimes other… _ things _ …”  The dark young man might as well have made finger quotes for the emphasis he placed on the word, leaving Hux to come to his own conclusions about exactly what those things might entail.  “Once he’s gotten what he wants, he disappears, leaving my mother heartbroken, with less money, less dignity, less of herself every time he walks away.”  

Kyle’s hands clenched into fists as he continued, his eyes growing dark with rage again as he continued.  “I’m going to go inside, and if he is still here, so help me I will beat him to a bloody pulp and toss him out for the dogs to feast on.”  These words he spoke softly - coolly and calmly, like it was a perfectly natural reaction to seeing a relative with whom one didn’t get along.  

“You can come if you want, or you can stay here.  It doesn’t matter to me.  But if you come in, you may need to call an ambulance.  Or the police.  I take no responsibility for what I might do if that man is here.”  

Having said all this, Kyle exited the sleek little sports car and stretched his long legs before slowly making his way toward the imposing front door.  Something inside him wanted to beg the other man to go with him.  If not to keep him from doing something foolish, at least to have someone there to clean up the damage after his anger had taken its toll.  But he was too proud to ask Ruari to accompany him, so he simply moved as slowly as he could, giving the ginger every opportunity to follow.  Once he’d reached the heavy, solid oak door, he stopped and turned to see whether or not his companion was behind him.  

Surprisingly, the ginger was, though it had taken a long debate in the driver’s seat to actually have him out of the car and following the other man up the walkway to the white house. It loomed over the front yard in gorgeous arches and perfectly constructed accents that complemented the home, but made it no less daunting to stand before. So this is where the CEO of their rival lived. It was much more tasteful and modern than the gothic-style home of Sebastian Snoke.

Hux met O’Ren’s eyes for the briefest of moments before he dropped his gaze and nodded silently. He was here. He was at his side, but he was not going to intervene unless he needed to. Rather, he wasn’t going to intervene unless the crisis management team would tear him to shreds for allowing the newest PR employee to destroy the company’s credibility. No, it wasn’t his place to step in, but the way that Kyle had behaved when getting out of the car. The way that his voice trembled with rage as well as something else that struck the ginger deeply...that had been enough to tell him that the taller man wanted him to follow. So, there he was. 

“Just don’t make too much of a mess,” Ruari tried to lighten the mood. “I’m not cleaning up after you.”

Kyle forced a smile and nodded, thankful that the ginger had followed, though he wouldn’t admit it.  He didn’t bother knocking, but pushed the heavy door open with a soft creaking sound.  

“Mom?” he called out, finding the foyer darkened and no signs of life coming from anywhere nearby.  He cast a nervous glance at his partner before stepping over the threshold and inside.  He led Ruari through a formal sitting area toward a dim light emanating from a room up ahead and around a corner.  “Mom, are you ok?” he called again, but received no answer, beyond a shuffling sound coming from the same direction as the light source.  Kyle felt every muscle in his body tighten as he continued walking steadily toward the sound and light.  He knew deep in his gut that this was not a good sign, but he wasn’t sure exactly what to expect when he rounded the corner.     


The hallways grew lighter as it turned to the right and opened into a large sunroom.  The shutters were all drawn, and the only light came from a small lamp perched atop a white end table.  Next to the end table was a plush pale aqua loveseat, complete with nautically themed throw pillows, and the form of a woman, curled into a tight ball.  She had an ivory chenille throw tightly wrapped around her shoulders, which shook with sobs that echoed softly through the room. Her brown hair was pulled tightly back in a neat bun, and her face was hidden, buried in her arms and the shimmering fluffy blanket that enveloped her.  

“Mother…” Kyle said softly, immediately moving to her side and sitting next to her, wrapping his strong arms around her shoulders and pulling her into a tight embrace.  “Mom, are you okay?  Shhhh… it’s alright.  I’m here…”  Kyle cooed and shushed and rocked her gently, trying to calm his mother as best he could.  He cast a lost glance back at Ruari, but quickly turned his attention back to his mother, whispering soothing words under his breath and rubbing her back.  

The ginger looked around awkwardly. Nothing seemed out of place, beside the weeping woman now wrapped up in the arms of her wayward son. He felt out of place, and while he could tell that the dark-haired man was happy with his presence and was thankful for the young executive being there for support, he didn’t know exactly what he was supposed to do, other than just watch the two from a distance. Stormy eyes glanced around, landing on an open kitchen across the hallway.

He held up a hand to Kyle as he moved away, slipping into the kitchen and rummaging around as much as he was comfortable doing, finding a mug, tea bags, and a spoon. He made quick work of warming up water and returning to the mother and son, sitting right where he left them. He approached silently, lightly touching the taller man’s shoulder to quietly announce his return. Instead of saying anything, Ruari simply held the cup of tea over O’Ren’s shoulder, offering him both the small liquid, chamomile comfort as well as a little, sad smile.

Stepping away from the two once more and giving them as much privacy as he could, the ginger sad down on the far end of the couch, pressing himself against the arm of it so that he was as small as possible. He covered his face with his hands, letting out a long sigh as tried to figure out what he was doing here with his not-quite-friend-but-more-work-associate and his distraught mother. “Force…”

Kyle took the steaming cup of tea from Ruari with a nod that he hoped would convey his gratitude, and held it out to his mother, who had separated herself from her grown son, and was dabbing at her eyes with a tissue.  He pressed the teacup into her hands and backed off enough so as not to jostle her while she took a sip.  He turned to look at the ginger huddled on the other end of the sofa, and mouthed a silent  "Thank-you."  He suddenly had the strangest urge to take the man's hand, or place an arm around his shoulder.  Perhaps he could sense the ginger's feelings of awkward tension, and wanted to comfort him as well.  Who knew?  But he pushed the thought aside, labeling it ridiculous before turning back to his mother.  Once she had steadied her breathing, dried her eyes, and was halfway through her tea, Kyle spoke again, softly.

"Mom, what happened?  Why are you so upset?  What did he do?"   

The raven haired young man rested a large, comforting hand on his mother's shoulder as he waited for her to collect her thoughts.  When she finally spoke, her voice was hoarse from crying, but deep and rich - the type of voice to which people stopped what they were doing to listen.  

"Kyle, you know I don't like you involving yourself in these things," she began, keeping her Kleenex conspicuously covering her left cheek, which was facing away from the two men.  The posture did not go unnoticed by Kyle, though he didn't pursue the topic at the moment.  

He sighed heavily, his hands clenching into fists at her words.  "Mother, we've been through this a thousand times.  All I want is to protect you.  You can't keep doing this - you can't keep letting him crawl back through that door like a forlorn puppy and give him whatever he wants, just to watch his leave again.  How many times is this going to happen before you finally stand up to him?"  

He hadn't meant for his voice to rise.  The poor woman was upset enough already, but that was exactly why Kyle was so agitated.  It physically hurt him to see his mother like this, but he reined in his temper as best he could by splaying his fingers across his knees and taking a deep, calming breath.   "What did he take this time?"  he asked as calmly as he could.  

"Some money..." 

"How much?" 

"Ten thousand." 

Kyle jumped up from the sofa, seething.  "Ten thousand dollars, Mother?  Are you out of your mind?"  He ran his long fingers through his inky black tresses, hands balling into fists in his hair.  In an effort to calm himself, the gangly man began to pace.  "Fine, fine, what else did he take?"  He hoped that the money would be all, but in his experience, it rarely was.  

Leah scowled, looking now more angry than heartbroken. "He said he needed to borrow the Lexus, but I told him 'no'," she said, looking down at the teacup in her lap. "I told him he could get his own damn car to drive his like trailer trash whore around in." 

Kyle didn't know if it was the tea or some other unknown source, but she seemed to be gathering strength, which was very refreshing.  He nodded eagerly, almost smiling at her words, until the regal woman finally lowered her hand from her cheek.  His vision focused for a split second on the blossoming purple bruise that ran along her majestic cheekbone, before his entire field of vision faded to white, and finally to red.  His head swam with rage as he realized that his father had struck his mother. 

Kyle had no words, but a low groan fell from his mouth as he shook his head, fire blazing behind his eyes as he whirled around, one arm connecting with a large Chinese vase that had been displayed on a pedestal.  The delicate piece of pottery flew a few feet through the air before connecting with the hardwood floor and smashing into a million tiny shards with a deafening crash.  Kyle, however, didn't even seem to notice; he just kept pacing, seemingly deep in thought, mumbling incoherently until he had calmed himself just enough to form intelligible speech.  

"I'll fucking  **_kill_ ** him." 

Ruari’s mouth opened and then snapped shut as he watched the scene unfold - the fire growing and burning ever brighter in the dark coals that were the other man’s eyes. He looked at the shattered remnants of the artwork, laying there, on the ground, like a metaphor of the broken home the ginger had stepped into. Each fragment of the vase was another piece of the man that was currently pacing back and forth with harsh strides that echoed in the otherwise quiet room.

Tension rolled of Kyle - anger and sorrow and the need to protect and the want for revenge all coming together into one ball of aggression and overflowing passion as he glared at everything that got in his way, from the floor beneath his feet to the dust in the air that dared to inhibit his stalking motions. Hux turned to look at the woman beside him with eyes so full of concern and a look of confusion and lostness.

She only offered him a sad look and an apologetic frown, as though she was saying sorry for the ginger having to see what was happening around him. Something else when crashing to the ground and Ruari was on his feet before he knew what exactly he was doing. Within a blink of his eyes, he suddenly found himself standing directly in front of his co-director, whose burning gaze was now locked solely on him. 

Maker, if that wasn’t intimidating…

The man who was so seemingly laid back - who flirted with everyone in sight and had the vision of an event planner mixed with the free spirit of an artist - had drawn himself to his full height. Despite only being separated by a few inches, Hux felt as though he was being towered over and it took him a few seconds to remember that he was here to help and support. Right now, that meant damage control, and he knew the logistics of that.

“Kyle, I think you should take a walk,” his statement was simple and, when it got no response, the ginger squared himself as well. “Walk, Mr. O’Ren.” His heart beat loudly and his tone softened, though it didn’t lose its authority. He found himself oddly unafraid of the man before him and much more afraid for the woman on the couch and how this reaction from her son may affect her, emotionally. “I get it, Kyle. I do. This isn’t helping. This isn’t doing anything. This is just making a mess of the house and making a fool out of yourself.” His gaze didn’t waver, but his voice dropped to a whisper. “This is about her. Stop making it about you and go comfort your mother. Summon up this rage later when it can actually be useful.”

Kyle stared blankly at the man who had stepped into his path.  His first instinct was to shove him aside, hurling him across the room just like the priceless vase that now lay ruined on the floor, like so many other things the young man had laid waste to in a blind rage.  But something in the slighter man’s demeanor demanded respect - demanded that Kyle stop what he was doing and listen.  It wasn’t about the words he was saying, though they were certainly true and rational; it was something far less tangible, and it fascinated him - intrigued him.  Still, there was no time to explore that train of thought.  Ruari was right: Kyle’s mother needed comforting, not lecturing, and for Kyle to rave and destroy was not helping  _ anyone _ .  

Kyle took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and visibly relaxed the tension in his muscles.  He nodded to his new partner, suddenly even more thankful that the unsuspecting ginger had volunteered to bring him here, and had stayed with him.  He walked back over to the loveseat where his mother sat, saddened, but not truly surprised by the outburst, and he slumped down next to her, clearly ashamed of his behavior.  

“I’m sorry, Mom,” he said so quietly it was nearly inaudible.  “I know this isn’t helping.  I just...I can’t stand that he does these things to you.”  The son lifted his face to fix his gaze on that of his mother, with eyes full of sadness and regret.  He shook his head.  “This is my fault,” he said with a tone of utter defeat.  “If I’d come over right away like I wanted to, none of this would have happened.”  

Leah leaned forward, reaching out to cradle her son’s cheek in the palm of one hand and she shook her head sadly.  “No, Kyle.  You can’t think that way.  If you had been here, it would have been even worse.”  

Kyle leaned forward and wrapped his mother in a warm, strong embrace, rubbing her back with the palm of one large hand.  “I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you,” he whispered, tears welling in his eyes.  He felt the sting of shame at his new executive partner seeing him cry within the first 24 hours of having met him, but as the man himself had said, this was about his mother, not himself. 

When he pulled back, Kyle offered a sad, half-forced smile.  “I’m sorry about the vase,” he murmured, now feeling the full brunt of his own shameful behavior.  “I’ll clean it up.”  

Before she could protest, Kyle had hurried to the broom closet in the hallway and in no time at all, the mess had been swept up and disposed of.  “There.  All cleaned up,” he announced triumphantly, grinning like a toddler who’s successfully stacked a 3-block tower for the first time.  Suddenly, though, his cheeks reddened and he brought his hand to his face in embarrassment.  

“I’m so sorry,” he muttered, dragging his hand down over his face.  “I haven’t even introduced you.  Mother, I’d like you to meet Ruari Hux, my new pa-- my new business associate.”  He didn’t know why, but the word partner stuck in his throat.  It just didn’t feel right.  Turning to Hux, he said, “Ruari, this is my mother, Leah.”  

The ginger tilted his head slightly when Kyle stumbled over his words, but quickly turned his attention to the woman on the couch, stepping over to her and offering her his hand to shake. “It’s a pleasure, Ms. Organa.”

“Mr. Hux,” the woman offered back, the warmth in her eyes overwhelming based on what he had just witnessed before him. She looked between him and Kile for a moment before nodding and releasing his hand. “I’m sorry that this has to be how we meet one another, but I think I’ve seen you at various events around town.” She smiled. “You know how to work a room.”

Ruari happily took the change in topic to one which he was comfortable with. “My entire family is business oriented, Ma’am. I grew up and had no real choice as to what path I took in life.”

“Oh, but I’ve heard things about you,” Leah raised an eyebrow. “I heard that your credentials are very impressive and your skills are even more so.”

“It sounds like you’re trying to recruit me, Ma’am,” Hux joked, a lopsided smile forming on his lips that matched the one that the woman before him was wearing.

This was okay. This was without personal information having to come out. It was professional and simple. Polite and superficial for the most part. He could deal with idle chatter like this if it meant that the tension around him was cleared and he felt less like an unwelcome spectator and more like a mediator.

Truth be told, he was surprised that Kyle had listened to him and calmed down - had been preparing himself mentally to receive a black eye before anything had dissipated and the air began to even out. This was a much better outcome. The three of them conversed amicably for a few minutes more before the woman expressed her tiredness and bid them goodnight as they all walked together toward the main door.

Once there, Hux turned to O’Ren once more. “Do you...uh, would you like a ride home, Kyle? Or are you staying here?”

Kyle turned from his mother to his ginger companion with a look of interest.  He was sure there had been a hint of uncertainty in Ruari’s voice - a momentary hesitation.  Why?  

The dark haired man smiled, looking back at his mother and leaning down to kiss her cheek and bid her farewell before turning his full attention back to Ruari.  “If you don’t mind giving me a lift, that would be great.  I  _ could _ stay here, but I don’t have a change of clothes or any of my other things, so it would be better for me to go home.  If it’s not too much trouble, of course.  You’ll be driving all the way back into town…”  

Kyle ran long fingers through his shaggy black mop of hair as he glanced down at the ground before lifting his gaze to meet the icy grey of Ruari’s.  He suddenly felt nervous, but he didn’t know why.  Perhaps the ginger’s anxious behavior was rubbing off on him?  He shoved his hands in his pockets and offered his most charming smile.  

Hux shook his head, both to indicate he didn’t mind and also to try and shake off his own nervousness. He wasn’t sure exactly what made him feel such, but it settled deep in his stomach. “No, it’s not a problem at all. I’d have to go back into town, anyway, to get to my apartment, so, I can just...right.”

The ginger frowned slightly at his own ramblings. He couldn’t quite pin down what was running through his mind - perhaps the sudden turn of events had drained him or had just been so jarring of a transition that...he needed sleep. That was it. He needed to go and rest and just accept the day for what it was and let it go.

He also needed to stop thinking about how well Kyle’s tuxedo looked, even with the bow tie crooked.

“I can give you a ride.”

Kyle nodded with a somewhat shy smile, and the two men walked down the drive to the sporty little car in which they’d arrived.  “Nice ride, by the way,” he said with a nod of appreciation toward the vehicle, as he opened the door and plopped into the low seat.  There wasn’t quite enough space for Kyle’s overly long legs, but he was able to manage without too much discomfort.  

“Thanks,” came the small response as Hux climbed in behind the wheel. “I don’t normally waste money on things that could easily be replaced my more practical means, but, well, how could I resist.” He offered a small smile to his passenger before starting the drive down the long driveway. “Your mother has a gorgeous house.”

“Well, you’ve got a good point there,” Kyle agreed, regarding the car.  “Everyone’s got to splurge once in awhile, right?”  

Kyle turned his attention down to the console that boasted a wide array of buttons and knobs, and a digital display that looked like it could control a nuclear power plant for all the options it afforded.  He frowned at it for a moment, as though it had personally offended him, but then glanced over at his companion with a grin and said, “What kind of music do you like?  Can I turn on the radio?”  Without waiting for an answer, he reached down to fiddle with the dial that appeared to control the audio input and output. 

Stormy eyes glanced down at what the taller man was doing and a grin fell onto the slighter man’s face. He reached over and opened a slightly hidden compartment between their seats and pulled out a phone with one hand, offering it to Kyle. “The system’s hooked up to it. Passcode is 2199. All my music is on that, it’s my personal phone. Feel free to pick whatever you’d like.”

Kyle drew back his hand from the controls and looked down at the phone he was being offered.  His eyes flicked back and forth between the device and the man holding it a few times before he finally decided it wasn’t some sort of trick, and reached out to take it.  He entered the passcode, opened the audio file folder, and scrolled through the list of songs he found there.  Mozart...Beethoven...several other classical composers… He had just resigned himself to listening to an orchestral piece when recognition dawned.  With a triumphant grin, he selected  _ Bohemian Rhapsody _ and touched the ‘play’ option.  With a curious glance at his companion, Kyle put the phone back into its hiding place as the music began. 

A smile curled over pale lips as the song began and gray eyes flicked over to the dark-haired man, a playfulness shining in them that had yet to be present when Kyle was around. It was a look normally reserved for Phasma or Mitaka. And it had taken them months to finally get to the point where he felt comfortable enough with them to show them the less professional side of himself. O’Ren, however, seemed to be in the business of breaking down mental walls more quickly than the ginger could build them. 

It was like he was in Ruari’s head.

“Well,” Hux stated simply. “If that’s the song you’re playing, you better turn the volume up and blast it.”

“Oh really?” Kyle beamed, happily surprised at this change in demeanor from the typically frosty executive.  Maybe he really was human after all.  “Well then, challenge accepted!”  He reached down and increased the volume until he could feel the music vibrating between his ears, and began bobbing his head in time with the rhythm, glancing at Ruari occasionally with a playful grin.  The man behind the wheel was a mystery; just when Kyle thought he’d figured him out, the ginger threw him a curveball.  It was unnerving at times, but also intriguing, and at that moment, he made it his personal objective to solve the puzzle that was Ruari Hux. 

The ginger drummed on the steering wheel, dancing in his seat to the song as drove. He felt comfortable and he didn’t know why, but he couldn’t deny that it had something to do with the man sitting beside him. This artist dressed in the clothes of a businessman - a man torn in two by the calls of two separate lives and forced to make the decision of whose words he followed, his mother’s or his new employer’s. In the midst of all that, Hux had to wonder if Kyle remembered to stop and consider what he, himself, wanted in life. With a smirk, and a glance to the taller man, Ruari started singing with the chorus, moving a hand from steering to shake Kyle playfully and drag him into singing as well. 

Kyle laughed out loud as the redhead shook him and began singing along, with a teasing roll of his eyes.  He turned to look out the window as the scenery blurred past.  They must have been moving at a considerable speed, and the feeling of it was intoxicating.  He could almost imagine that the trees, houses, and cars they zoomed past were pieces of his past - distant memories, slipping away into the night, there one moment and then gone in a flash.  If only it were so easy.  

The dark-haired young man closed his eyes and let the music wash over him - transport him to another place and time when he was younger and carefree - and he let himself go.  With another glance toward the driver and a toothy grin, he rolled down his window and threw one hand out into the night air.  The warm New England humidity tickled his skin, and the wind whipped through the car, making his hair dance, seemingly of its own accord.  Giving himself over completely to the spirit of the song, he squeezed his eyes closed and belted out the lyrics at the top of his lungs.  

Hux smirked at his companion and, with a devious look, switched gears to shoot them even faster across the mostly empty road they found themselves on. He moved around other cars in his way with ease, keeping his distance and eyes on the road until they took a turn and he steadily slowed them back down as they neared the city once more. The laughter that filled the car was so different from the silence he was used to and it sent little sparks of energy racing through the ginger.

He felt free and floating. Like the worries and tensions that he always held onto were whipped away in the winds and sent flying behind them. The song switched, suddenly, to an old folk song in Gaelic and a slight blush painted his cheeks. “My, uh, my family is from Ireland,” he stated in a means of explanation. “Dublin.” A soft smile curled his lips. “Where do you live?”

Kyle scrunched up his nose as the music shifted drastically.  At first, he thought it was some sort of mistake, or a joke, but when he heard Hux’s words, and sensed the tinge of embarrassment behind them, his impulse was immediately to set the other man’s mind to rest.  “Ireland, really?  That’s incredible,” he said, rolling his window back up so that he could more easily hear his companion.  “Have you visited there?”  The music was lilting and somehow mesmerizing.  It wasn’t something that Kyle would have included in a playlist of his own, but he had to admit that it was not unpleasant.  

His mind had already started to wander to Europe and family heritage when Kyle realized that Ruari had asked him a question.  Of course he needed to know where Kyle lived, if he was going to drive there.  “I’m sorry,” he stammered, “I live downtown, not far from the office.”  He recited the address before continuing, “I just moved in a few weeks ago.” 

Hux nodded as he was given the destination and quickly headed off in that direction. “It’s an interesting part of town you’re in. Not in a bad way, just...different than where I’m from,” the ginger trailed off, frowning when he realized that he had lost control of his accent for a moment, the Irish lilt melting into his normal projection of himself. He always wanted to step away from his family in every way possible, at least that’s what he told himself instead of accepting that he just didn’t want anyone to get too close.

“I was born and raised there,” he finally answered. “And I go back sometimes, but not recently, now that work’s picked up.” They came to a stop at a light, the music filling the car as they simply stared as the blaring red as though mesmerized. “What about you? Have you traveled?”

Kyle immediately picked up on the shift in Ruari’s speech, and he felt a chill spread over his body at the sound of it.  He tried to stifle a visible shiver, but was unsure whether he’d succeeded.  “I didn’t realize you’d actually grown up there…”  He shook his head at his own words.  Stupid.  Of course he wouldn’t know.  How could he possibly know something like that?  “I...uh…” he was running through mental checklists of etiquette.  Should he mention the accent?  Would it be inappropriate to tell the other man that the sound of it was like a silk scarf being lightly trailed over his skin?  Yes, that would  _ definitely _ be inappropriate.  Focus.  

“Traveled.  Me.  Uh, no.  Well, I mean yes.”  He was losing his mind; he was convinced of it now.  “Let me start over,” he said apologetically.  “I was born and raised in the United States.  My family moved a lot when I was younger, but always within the country.  When I was in high school, I spent a year in Italy as a foreign exchange student.  That’s where I truly fell in love with the arts.”  He smiled softly, eyes unfocused as he recalled the time he’d spent there.  It had been a magical experience, full of firsts.  A blush crept up his neck, settling over his cheeks, and he turned to look out the window, hoping it was too dark in the car for Ruari to have noticed.  Glancing up at the street sign as they made a turn, he cleared his throat and said, “It’s that building, right over there.”  Kyle pointed down the street about a block and to the right.  

Listening with a keen ear and a tilted head, the ginger hummed only when the building was pointed out, otherwise remaining silent and taking in the new information that his associate - friend? Companion? - had offered in return. It was different to hear that baritone voice as it cradled the memories of his past. Over the short time that they had known one another, Hux had heard that voice change so many times. From a gentle breeze with his mother to a tornado in his anger. He probably shouldn’t be waxing poetic about his co-director’s voice.

Yeah. Probably pushing the boundaries of professionalism on that one.

“I’ve always wanted to go--” The slighter man paused and started again, hiding his accent once more. “I’ve always wanted to go to Italy for a long period of time. I’ve had work, there, but have never really had the chance to explore and just take it all in.” He shrugged as he pulled up to the curb in front of the aforementioned building. He quickly parked the car and turned to offer a small, almost shy smile to Kyle. “Well, this has certainly been an...unexpected night.” He glanced away and down the street before turning his stormy gaze back to the taller man. “Thank you for your company at the gala. You looked good tonight--the tux looks good on you--you clean up well. For an artist.”

Kyle nodded at Hux’s comments about Italy, mental images from his time there flitting uninvited through his mind’s eye.  Combined with the slight shiver that ran through his body at the re-emergence of Ruari’s lovely Irish brogue, Kyle was sure the blush on his cheeks must be darkening, but there was no hiding it now.  “I’d love to go back one day,” he agreed, glancing out the window at his apartment.  Suddenly, Kyle was aware that his heart was hammering in his chest.  He looked back over at the man behind the steering wheel, as he took in the words that tumbled over one another in a sort of adorable jumble of thought, and couldn’t help but laugh softly.  

“Thank-you,” he simply said in reply.  

Rich brown eyes lingered on the ginger, tracing his features with smooth strokes, like a paintbrush gently caressing a canvas for an oil painting.  There was a thought that he found appealing, but he filed it away for another time.  

“In fact,” he continued, “I wanted to thank you for everything you’ve done for me this evening.  You didn’t have to pick me up and drive me out to my mother’s house, and you certainly didn’t have to stay.  But I’m glad that you did.”  A soft smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as his eyes meandered around the space between them restlessly, before finally settling on the other man’s lips.  

Why was he still sitting in the car?  He didn’t want to leave.  Why?

Suddenly, all Kyle could hear was the pounding of his heart in his ears, and all he could see was the man beside him.  All he wanted was…  

His mind screamed at him, ‘No!  Don’t be a fool!’  but his body refused to comply. 

Slowly, he leaned across the seat toward Ruari, eyes still focused on the pale pink lips that seemed to draw him in like a magnet.  His eyes darted up to meet the silver grey, and for a moment he was unsure what he saw there.  Fear? No…Uncertainty, maybe.  He wasn’t sure, but it was not a look of annoyance, or anything else that would have raised a red flag.  

Kyle paused, inches from the ginger’s mouth, closed his eyes, and frowned.  He knew if he did this, there was no going back.  This was the man he was going to be working with for the foreseeable future.  He didn’t even have an office of his own to which he could retreat.  This was the point of no return.  He knew he shouldn’t, but he didn’t care.

Steeling himself, the taller man closed the gap between them, pressing his lips softly against Ruari’s, as his heart swelled in his chest.  For a moment, he thought it might actually burst from the thrill of contact.  The ginger’s lips were soft and warm, just like he thought they would be, and his breath tasted of cinnamon and clove.  A breath mint, perhaps.  Or cinnamon gum.   A soft muffled sound made it’s way up from his chest, which immediately caused him to blush more furiously than he already had been.  

 

The ginger could feel his heart beat wildly and his breath hitch. A blush instantly clung to his cheeks, darkening them as their lips pressed together. His eyes widened. He had had relationships before, but they had all ended just as quickly as they had begun, leaving him with little experience as to how to react in certain situations like, for example, being kissed by a very attractive associate in the middle of the night, outside his apartment, in a car. He could feel tension creeping back into his body.

It wasn’t as though he was opposed to this turn of events, nor was he trying to make it stop in any way.  However, he had just stepped out of his normal comfort zone and fallen head first into the deep end. He tried to focus on the way little sparks lit up behind his eyes from the kiss, and how soft and full Kyle’s lips were. Try as he might,though, he was becoming more and more out of his element - lost in the middle of a world that he knew nothing about.

Ruari felt the muscles in his shoulders flex as his mind raced. Professionalism was out the door, now, wasn’t it? They worked together. They hardly knew one another. They were so different from each other. What would happen if he was invited inside? What would he do if--

The ginger broke the thought by pulling away, just barely, but enough that their lips were no longer pressed against one another. Hux kept his eyes downcast as he tried to search for the words he wanted to say. ‘I don’t know what I’m doing.’ ‘Are you sure about this?’ ‘Don’t stop, just please be patient as I try to figure all of this out.’

“Kyle, I…” That’s as far as he could get.

Kyle felt the other man pull away, and immediately he knew he’d made a horrible mistake.  Of course, he had.  What had he done that day that had  _ not _ been a mistake?  He sank back into his seat with a look of complete and utter dejection on his face, feeling more foolish than he had in years.  

“I’m sorry,” he said, refusing to meet the ginger’s gaze even for a moment.  His hand moved to the door and he wasted no time opening it, and unfolding his legs from the cramped space they had been occupying, to step out onto the pavement.  “This was a mistake.  I shouldn’t have…”  He shook his head.  Kyle was vaguely aware that Hux was trying to say something, but he was not in the mood for pity or excuses.  He held up a hand to silence the man, and stood up from his seat.  

“Thanks again, for the ride,” he said shortly, and was just about to slam the door when he remembered the invitation he’d extended earlier in the evening - before everything had been turned on its head and his whole world seemed to spiral out of control.  He bent down to peer into the car, looking at the ginger without meeting his gaze.  “I’m meeting Rachel at 7:00 tomorrow evening at Angelo’s Italian restaurant downtown.”  He paused, struggling with whether to say what he really wanted to, or hold his tongue, but Kyle was not skilled at holding his tongue, so the words tumbled out.  “If it’s not beneath your station...You know, if it’s not too  _ unprofessional _ , you’re welcome to bring a date and join us.”  

  
For a split second, Kyle allowed his eyes to meet with Ruari’s, but they didn’t linger long enough to see the emotion there; he couldn’t bear it.  Instead, he shook his head and stood to his full height, slamming the door to the car and trudging up to the apartment building without looking back.  


	5. The Double Date

Once he was safely behind the closed door of his building, Kyle collapsed backward against it and knocked his head against the solid surface with a  _ thud _ .  He couldn’t remember a time that he’d felt so humiliated, but he supposed he deserved it.  He’d known better, but he’d done it anyway, and now he would have to suffer the consequences.  Heaving a deep breath, Kyle collected himself and began ascending the staircase to his loft.  

Ruari debated calling out after his associate - interest? - but his voice failed him. He was known for persuasion and his ability to speak, and it failed him. He leaned forward to rest his forehead against the steering wheel and closed his eyes. Why? Why now? Why couldn’t he have been able to just speak and simply tell the other man, not that he didn’t want to kiss him in a car, at night, outside of an apartment, but that he just was nervous and confused and needed to...even he didn’t know. He needed to stop thinking and just let himself accept that either all of his relationships were doomed to fail or that he had to at least try.

His lips still tingled from where they had been pressed against Kyle’s. 

This was better. Was it better? Was it best to put aside his own wants and possible dreams to instead throw himself into his work - marry his job and just forget about anything beside that. No commitments. No ties. No contact with anyone except to work with them and be infrequent friends?

With a sigh and a light knock of his head against the wheel, Ruari started his car and drove the rest of the way to his apartment in complete silence. He stayed sitting in the car, watching the minutes go by, until his hidden phone started ringing. Pulling it out of its compartment, the ginger barely glanced at the name before answering. “Hey.”

“Ruari? Maker! Where have you been?” Phasma’s concerned voice rang in his ear. “I’ve been trying to text you all night.”

“Yeah, I was...at an event and something came up.”

“Are you okay?”

“Sure.”

“Ruari.”

“I’m fine, Caprie.” He sighed, covering his eyes with his free hand. “It’s just been a long night and...and I think I’m going turn in early.”

“It’s two in the morning.”

“I think I’m going to give up on sleep and rethink my life for four hours before I have to come back in.”

A sigh was heard on the other end of the line before the woman’s concerned voice softened. “Ri, are you going to talk to me?”

“Maybe sometime.”

A long pause. “Do you need me to come over?”

“No,” Hux answered, finally getting out of his car. A thought occurred to him. Surely it was a bad idea, but… “What are you doing tomorrow evening at seven?”

***

Kyle stretched out on his California king sized mattress, staring at a crack in the ceiling that snaked across the room before disappearing.  He had never brought anyone back to his apartment to share his bed, but had opted for the largest mattress available, so that his feet weren’t constantly hanging off the end.  Having been the tallest boy in his class all through school, Kyle had spent the majority of his teenage years with cold feet every night, poking out from beneath his blankets, and the moment he’d struck out on his own, he vowed to remedy that situation once and for all.  

Kyle had spent the entire time, since arriving home, running over the events of the evening in his mind on a continuous loop.  He still felt foolish, but his melancholy embarrassment was slowly mutating into a brooding angry offense.  It was a self defense mechanism of course; he knew he had no right to be angry at the man.  If anything, Hux was in the right.  What good could possibly come from beginning a romance with his new business partner?  It was almost certainly destined to end in heartache and ruin.  And yet…

The lanky young man stretched, his hands above his head and toes pointed parallel to the mattress.  With a deep sigh, he pushed up to a seated position before slipping off the mattress to stand.  Lazily, he shuffled across the open space from his bed to the area he’d set up as a kitchen. 

Kyle’s apartment was made up of one large open area with columns arranged at intervals to support the roof, and one long wall covered with industrial style windows.  A minimal amount of furniture was placed in groupings that loosely formed the basic living areas.  A sitting area, complete with sofa and chairs, a free standing lamp, and coffee table sat adjacent to the wall of windows, with a view onto the city street below.  A kitchen/dining area was comprised of an oven, refrigerator, and sink, all lined up on the far wall, and a small table with mismatched wooden chairs.  Kyle’s bedroom included his large 4-poster bed and matching nightstands, reading lamps, and a dresser.  Most notably, practically in the center of the wide open space, an antique claw-foot free-standing bath tub sat on display for all the world to see.  Kyle had always thought it was an odd spot for a bathtub.  Who on Earth would think to put a tub in the center of a wide open room with absolutely no privacy whatsoever?  But it had come with the apartment, and, being solid cast iron, it was too heavy for him to move.  The toilet was the only piece of furniture that was completely concealed - set back in the farthest corner of the space, with walls surrounding it that had clearly been added after the initial construction.   

Leaning heavily against the edge of the kitchen sink, Kyle hung his head, his hair falling around his face in inky black waves.  He squeezed his eyes shut as a low, rumbling groan emitted from deep within his chest.  He turned the squeaky knob and watched the stream of water gush forth from the spigot, realizing that, in his distracted state, he hadn’t thought to take a glass from the cabinet.  In two long strides, he was in front of the cupboard, grabbed a glass from his mismatched collection of hand blown glassware and filled it halfway with water from the tap.  Throwing back the drink, he slammed the cup down on the counter.  He  _ had _ to get out of his head, and he decided, rather than fighting himself and his emotions, he should use this debacle to feed his creative spirit.  

The angry artist made his way to his favorite part of the loft - his art studio.  Set in the far corner of the wide open space, on the other side of the sitting area, was a tall wooden easel and rolling cart arranged with his smock, palette, jar of paint thinner, and blotting rags, all set up on a painter’s drop cloth.  Along the wall that jutted up perpendicular to the wall of windows, was a large shelving unit full of paints, brushes, sponges, pencils, sketch books, and all sorts of other art supplies.  Kyle made his way directly to the shelf and selected a large, blank canvas.   Spinning back around, he placed the canvas on the easel and picked up his palette, which already had oils smeared onto the surface from his last project.  He selected a wide sable brush, and dabbed it into the glob of cobalt blue paint from his palette.  With brow furrowed, and eyes fixed on the blank canvas, the artist gave himself over to the emotion swirling around his head and heart, and began pouring himself out onto the surface.  

***

Ruari dragged himself up to his apartment, shoulders slumped and outer jacket slung over his shoulder. He closed and locked the stained door behind him and sulked his way through the entrance hall, black shoes tapping against the light colored hardwood floors, surrounded by white walls accented with similarly colored wooden panels. With a heavy sigh and a brief pause, as he looked into the dining area, the ginger decided he wasn’t hungry and certainly didn’t want anything to drink as he made his way to the living area.

The curved wall that separated the room, decorated with a long, sleek, modern-style couch and chairs that were topped with pillows in varying shades of red, orange, and gold, was a giant window-wall that had an enclosed porch area that Hux often found himself pacing in as he watched the sunset over the city-scape that loomed up in his view. He was happy, here, out of city limits, but still within range of the busy life that was there. Now, in the middle of the night, all he could see were buildings silhouetted against the blackness of space and the stars that shimmered in the sky.

It looked like  _ his _ eyes.

With a shake of his head, the young executive turned away from the scene to click his way over to the dark brown, metal hanging stairs that were tucked away in an adjacent room.  This room he had set up as an office, with stained wooden bookshelves and a simple desk and computer set up. The stairs themselves looked almost unsteady with the lack of walls around them - much like a spiral staircase, but without even a pole to keep them upright. No, they were there, suspended and connected by a landing, almost magically.

It had been worrying when he first toured the modern-style apartmtne, but he found himself quickly warming to the odd looking fixture and, now, not even noticing how it was any different than going up stairs at the FOF Headquarters.

He trudged his way upstairs, thoughts and tiredness warring within his mind and already alerting him to the fact that he would get no sleep that night. There were only two rooms upstairs - the stairway led directly into the open master bedroom, and a restroom that was closed off behind another door on the far side of the area. Gray eyes looked around the bedroom - a place that was so important to any home, but also somewhere that he hardly spent any time.

The walls were different, here. White wallpaper still covered most of the area, but an accent wall and the ceiling over the large, king-sized bed were alternating stripes of light-colored wall and stained wood. His eyes fell on his mattress - coffee colored sheets and bedding with white blankets and pillows that reflected the colors of those downstairs on the couch and chairs. He went over to the hidden closet, sliding open a section of the wooden wall and hanging up his tuxedo coat before unbuttoning his top and untying his tie to hang them up as well. He kicked off his shoes and tossed his socks into the hamper before simply falling back onto the bed and staring up at the ceiling.

Heaving another sigh and covering his eyes with his hands, Ruari accepted that he wasn’t going to rest and his mind would not stop replaying the events of the evening over and over and over in a mocking taunt of what could have been, had he not been so afraid. Had he been able to say something. Had he just swallowed up the rational part of his mind and given in to feeling, like the man whose eyes reminded him of the night sky and whose hair fell like a waterfall of black waves around him.

He was a coward. Too fearful of letting go, too terrified to just allow a relationship to progress, too nervous to just stop thinking and let himself feel - to live life like the man who now haunted his mind, instead like the good little soldier-business man that his family had always wanted him to become. His hand reached for his phone and was selecting a contact before he ever had a chance to think about it.

A sleepy voice answered, grogginess clinging to it.

“Dopheld?” Hux whined into the phone. “I fucked up.”

***

By the time Kyle awoke the following morning, the sun was high in the sky.  He rolled onto his back with a groan, rubbing his bleary eyes against the encroaching sunlight that shone through the wall of windows, uncovered by any type of shades or curtains.  

“Dammit,” he murmured, dragging the palm of his hand over his face.  

He’d stayed up late into the night painting, stumbled into bed, fully clothed and unwashed, around 4:30 in the morning and apparently, had slept well into the afternoon.  He pushed himself up to sit, pivoting on the mattress to swing his long legs off the side of the bed.  Kyle glared at the bathtub, silently willing it to be a normal shower, or at least to be in a spot that made any sense whatsoever for a bathtub to be.  With a shake of his head, he rose from the bed and shuffled over to the bathroom to begin his day - better late than never.  

A heaviness clung to Kyle’s chest, like a weighted vest, and it took him a few minutes to remember what had happened to cause the oppressive mood.  The memory came back with the force of a Mack truck, and he felt like someone had kicked him in the stomach as the emotions resurfaced.  How could he have been so  _ stupid _ ?  And then, what had he done?  He  _ ought _ to have let the subtle rebuke roll off his shoulders and forgotten about it, like a grown man would do.  But no, he had to go and rub salt in the wound by inviting the redhead to come along on his dinner date that night.  

“No. No, no, no, no…” he squeezed his eyes shut, leaning forward over the sink to lightly headbutt the mirror.  His stomach clenched like he might vomit, but the feeling passed as quickly as it came, and he opened his eyes to stare at his reflection.  

Kyle barely recognized his own reflection.  He looked awful; dark circles lay like drop cloths under his eyes, and a shadow of scruff peppered his jawline.  With another groan and dramatic shake of his head, the frustrated artist began to prepare for the day. 

***

By the time that afternoon rolled around, Hux had forced himself to take a shower, shave, and change. His breakfast lay untouched in the kitchen - he had convinced himself to make it, but found that he wasn’t hungry. Embarrassment and self-anger had settled in his stomach as he continued to replay the previous night.

Should he have let it go further or was he right to end it, even if he failed to express why? After all, they were new business partners for a multi-billion dollar corporation, surely it was inappropriate conduct to start a relationship. It would probably fail, anyway, with his luck. No, it must just have been the turbulent emotions that had gripped them both - from the stress of the day, to the calmness of the evening, to the anger of the night, and the friendly comfort of their drive back into the city. It was for the best. It had to be. 

Didn’t it?

Because the ginger couldn’t help but also think that, for the first time in a very long time, he had felt connected to someone. And, true, they hadn’t known one another long, but something had clicked during the day - when they were looking at the empty ballrooms - that set them off balance, that had tilted the world to the side, and had them tumbling together and accidentally stumbling over one another in the process of refinding their own footing.

Ruari felt at ease with Kyle, as though they had known one another their entire lives. He felt like they were kindred spirits, in a much less romanticized way. He felt like they walked very similar paths in life to get where they were, now, and there was something about that which caused Hux to be oddly trusting of the other.

Not to mention that he was skittishly attracted to the other man, though he’d never admit it.

A small noise filled the room as his phone announced a new text message, he glanced down at the screen, seeing Phasma’s name pop up.

[Are we still on for 7? -- Cap]

A little smile that was equal parts sad and happy slowly sketched itself onto his lips as he replied. [Aye, Cap.]

[As you say, General.]

[Maker, I hate you sometimes.]

[I know.] [You want me to come over, now?]

[Yes.] [Please.] [I didn’t really sleep last night.]

[Give me 30 min and I’ll be there.]

Ruari put his phone away after that and stretched out on his living room couch, going back to staring at the ceiling.   
  


Kyle had spent the majority of the afternoon brooding in his apartment.  He did some more painting, called his mother to check on her wellbeing, and forced himself to eat a sandwich to keep his stomach from churning.  Hearing that his mother had slept well, was fine, and had not heard anything more from her estranged husband was the one redeeming quality of the day, and he allowed himself to bask in the glow of this good new for all of about 20 minutes, before reverting to his sulking.  

He’d tried sketching, but every image he drew seemed to look like his new partner, so that exercise ended with Kyle throwing his pencils across the room in frustration and tearing the pages from his sketchpad.  

Inwardly, he grew more and more bitter over the whole affair.  Not only had the redhead rejected and humiliated him, but he’d managed to ruin his date that evening, before it even had happened!  Subconsciously, Kyle had already decided the evening was going to be miserable, so his goal became, not to have a good time, but to make sure that Ruari did  _ not _ .  If he even showed up, which Kyle was beginning to doubt more and more.  

Glancing at his watch, Kyle realized that it was nearly 6:00.  The restaurant was only about a 10 minute walk from his apartment building, but he realized he’d wasted the entire day feeling sorry for himself, and still hadn’t showered or dressed.  

Grudgingly, the raven haired man ran a bath in that ridiculous tub and, as quickly as possible, washed, dried, and dressed himself for the evening’s festivities.  If nothing else, he figured, he’d get a good authentic Italian meal - a reminder of the year he’d spent overseas.  

Kyle strode over to the full-length mirror that lay propped against a wall by his bed, and surveyed his appearance.  He’d chosen a graphite-colored sateen button-down dress shirt, and rolled the sleeves up to his elbows, just as Ruari had shown him the previous day.  He cringed at the thought, and nearly choked as it occurred to him that the shade of his blouse was nearly identical to the color of the ginger’s eyes.  This did not bode well.  He was now unconsciously choosing his clothing based on some suppressed feelings he had for a man he’d only just met the morning before?  Still, he was too proud and too stubborn to change, and besides, he was running out of time.  He wore a pair of black cotton pants that hung at the hips, fitted to his long, well-muscled legs, and the outfit was completed with a black leather belt and a pair of black dress shoes.  

Kyle took a deep breath, turning slightly to examine himself from various angles, and combed his long fingers through his shaggy black mop.  It wasn’t the best he’d ever looked, by a long shot, but it would have to do.  He nodded to his reflection before turning on his heel and briskly striding to the door, as ready as he would ever be for the night ahead of him.  

***

Phasma had all but demanded that Ruari put down his car keys and accept a ride with her - knowing that he had not slept for the past two days and had barely eaten one full meal in that time. She shook her head, short blond hair styled in gentle curls and dark makeup around her eyes that brought out the striking blue that they naturally were. The black dress she wore hugged her curves, but was modest, regardless. It accentuated all of the beauty that she so often tried to brush off.

With a look and a hand on her hip, the blonde ordered her coworker back to his room to actually get dressed for the upcoming double date. The ginger did so with a grumble and a gray-eyed glare. Spending time with his friend had lightened his spirits, some, and at least had him looking forward to the evening instead of feeling a sort of reluctant obligation to attend. So, with less protest and more huffing, Hux retreated up the stairs.

He strode to his closet, picking out his outfit for the night and slipping into the restroom. His reflection, surprisingly, hid his tiredness and sleep deprivation surprisingly well, and while he and Phasma both knew that he looked paler than usual, to the outsider’s eye, it wouldn’t appear that different from his natural complexion. He shook his head and pushed the thoughts aside to instead pull on the dark crimson button up, rolling the sleeves up to his elbows before finishing the buttons and knotting a skinny, black tie around his neck. Equally dark pants covered his legs, less professional than he would normally wear, the denim bottoms fit to his form in a way that could have been casual, if paired with a different shirt.

With a bit of gel and a long moment alone with his mirror, Hux styled his hair with a part off to one side, making sure that the parting would stay where it was, but letting some of his red fringe fall onto his face. Casual, formal, simple. He finished tucking his shirt into his pants and wrapped a black belt around his waist before finding dark dress shoes from his closet to complete his look. He half-bounced, half-slumped down the stairs to stand in front of the slightly taller woman.

Holding his arms out to the sides for inspection, Ruari spun around in a small circle before Caprie.  She smiled and laughed at the showing, before walking to him, heels clicking on the hardwood. “You look lovely, Ri.”

“And, you, beautiful, Caprie,” he returned with a smile. “Absolutely gorgeous.”

The woman blushed when he held out an arm for her to take as they walked to her car and got in. It might have been casual between them - this double date less of an actual romantic evening and more of two friends who hadn’t found time to spend together in far too long - but the ginger was determined to treat the woman as she deserved and to make every effort to make the night about her, rather than him.

His mind flickered to dark hair, black eyes, and slightly tanned skin, and the young executive turned to look out the passenger side window at the scenery that passed them. His thoughts kept going back to  _ him _ …

They arrived and parked before Hux realized they had even returned to the city. He smiled an apology and quickly moved to help his date out of the car, and walked with her into the little restaurant. 

***

Despite his best efforts, Kyle arrived at Angelo’s Italian Ristorante about five minutes late.  Rachel was waiting on a bench outside the front door, but to his relief, she didn’t look upset.  She jumped up upon seeing him, and hurried over to him, immediately holding out her arms for a hug.  Well, that was a marked difference from his previous evening’s company, Kyle thought, as he embraced the young woman.  

Rachel looked lovely - though more “cute” than “beautiful” if distinctions were to be made.  Her petite frame was hugged by a sapphire blue dress that accentuated every curve, with a plunging neckline and a hem that landed midway down her thighs.  Her long brown hair was pulled back and up in a loose French twist, held in place by a shimmering hair comb, and she wore a choker-length string of white pearls around her neck.  

Once they’d separated, Kyle let his eyes roam down her body and back up to her face with a bright smile.  “You look amazing,” he said, thinking for the first time all day that maybe this evening wouldn’t be so bad after all.  In fact, looking back and forth, Kyle saw no sign of his redheaded partner.  Maybe he’d decided to stay home.  That thought was instantly corrected, though, when Rachel interrupted his musings.  

“Your friends are inside,” she said with a nod toward the restaurant.  Mr. Hux greeted me on his way in, but I told him I’d wait for you out here.  I think they got us a table, though.”  Her expression was pure innocence, but she’d might as well have just delivered the news that the Titanic had sunk, for the reaction this bit of information elicited from Kyle.  

“Oh...Good,” he replied, trying to hide his ...disappointment?  No.  What then?  No, he wouldn’t even try to label the feeling that twisted and writhed in his gut.  

“Shall we?” he asked, forcing a smile and offering his arm to the bubbly brunette.  

Kyle tried, and failed, to keep himself calm as he entered the cozy bistro.  He’d tried preparing himself mentally to see Ruari, but it was no good.  The moment his eyes landed on the redhead, his heart was in his throat.  He realized, with a deep, gnawing shame that he’d felt no such thrill when he’d laid eyes on Rachel, who was his  _ actual date _ for the night.  Instinctively, he held tighter to Rachel, as if to use her as a human shield against the pain he knew was imminent.

Inside, Hux glanced up in time to see Kyle and Rachel enter and his eyes instantly fell to where their arms were connected. He blinked, looked away, and then focused again on his menu until they were close enough for Phasma to give him a look as she stood up to greet the couple, nudging him to do the same.

Something about the closeness the other two had as they approached made Hux bristle, but he shoved his distaste aside and blamed it on the exhaustion that he was currently hiding under a forced smile. If he was perfectly honest, he’d been hoping that O’Ren’s tardiness was actually his way of not showing up all together.

Even now, the dark-haired man looked good. The colors he wore brought out the darkness that were a natural part of his aspect through his eyes and hair, while also bringing out the subtle color to his smooth skin.

Hux really needed to stop thinking about the other man like that.

That hope came back as the redhead stepped away from greeting Rachel a second time and he turned to offer his hand to the taller male. “I...Kyle. Always good seeing you,” he fell into a professional persona - voice cool, but not cold. “Please, sit. I’m glad you could finally join us.” Ruari moved to pull out Caprie’s chair for her before taking his own once more when the other man’s date plopped down in her own seat. 

Kyle’s heart fell from his throat, down into his stomach at the formal reception he received.  So this was it, then.  Hux had probably not even given their moment in the car last night a second thought after he’d left.  The assumption nearly drew a groan from him, but graciously, he was able to squelch the sound before it ever began.  He turned and took his seat next to Rachel, and directly across from Ruari.  Lovely.  He would have to look at the man throughout his entire meal.  Already, his appetite was waning.  

For the first time since arriving, Kyle looked at the woman who accompanied his associate.  He recognized the tall, stately blonde woman, but it took him a moment to place her.  He scowled down at the elegant white place setting before him, recalling his thoughts the previous day when he’d been introduced to Phasma.  Even then, he’d wondered whether there had been something between the two of them, and it seemed his suspicions had been accurate.  Now he felt more foolish than ever.  Of course, Hux had a girlfriend.  Why would he not?  He was successful, charming, incredibly attractive… 

Kyle had to force himself not to swear out loud at his train of thoughts, and he fought the urge to sprint out of the restaurant and back home, hiding under his blankets for the rest of his life.  Instead, he drew a deep breath, and forced a smile, and for added effect, slipped one long arm around the shoulders of the woman seated beside him, as he picked up his menu and began to peruse the offerings.

Seeing the arm draped around the petite woman caused a frown to pull on the ginger’s lips and he quickly hid it by placing his hand on top of one of Phasma’s and lightly rubbing his thumb across the back of it. His eyes stayed pointedly downward, as though the action was something that was normal for both of them and not some petty, ‘look, see, we’re enjoying each other’s company, too’ sort of a move.

The blonde shot him a subtle questioning look, as if asking why their hands were suddenly interlocked before she seemed to accept the attention and hold his hand loosely back. He wasn’t sure exactly why he felt the need to outshine the other couple.  Perhaps it was because it looked like they got along so well. Or perhaps, because it felt like, in a night, Ruari had been replaced by Rachel as the object of Kyle’s attention.  And that made him feel a little less than human and a lot more annoyed with himself for not just doing  _ something  _ the other night to apologize or to explain what was on his mind.

He’d had stayed up all night thinking about it and he still didn’t know what to say.

“You ladies look absolutely stunning,” Hux stated instead, after a waiter had taken their orders and left to get them a wine bottle for the table. Stormy eyes lingered for a moment on O’Ren before turning to meet the blue of his date. He offered Caprie a small smile and a soft look. “Breathtaking, really.”

Hux wasn’t sure who, exactly he was meaning to describe with that last comment.

Chocolate brown eyes fell on the joined hands of the couple on the other side of the table, and hovered there for much too long.  He wished that he had some sort of laser vision, because he would just love to bore a smoldering hole right through those hands in that moment.  His own hand tightened around Rachel’s bare shoulder, gently rubbing a circle on her smooth skin.  It was not an affectionate gesture.  It was a challenge.  “I see your hand-holding, and I raise you one hand on shoulder,” it said.  He  _ had _ to get a grip on himself.  Kyle knew his own temper, and he knew at this rate, there would be a fist fight before the appetizers arrived.  

“Yes,” he agreed, a sour note ringing in his voice that instantly made him regret speaking.  “You ladies both look lovely.”   _ Breathtaking, really _ he repeated in a mocking sing-song voice in his head.  Kyle reached out and grabbed the bottle of wine, pouring himself a full glass before offering some to his date.  She accepted with a soft giggle, but stopped him before he filled the glass halfway.  Kyle placed the bottle on the table a bit more forcefully than was necessary, in front of the ginger and said, “Hux? Wine?”  

The ginger’s gaze flickered between the bottle before him and the man who asked him the question. He slowly uncurled the hand that had connected him to his date, bringing her own up so he could press a kiss to her knuckles before letting it go completely. Taking the wine with a quirked brow, Ruari poured himself a glass, offering it to Caprie after and pouring her a glass until she told him to stop with a bright smile and a shake of her head.

It had been a while since she’d seen him being playful, but tonight was different. Each movement he made answered his co-director’s challenge. “I accept your hand on shoulder, and best you with a kiss on her knuckles,” his actions snapped silently.

An almost cold smirk fell onto Ruari’s face as Phasma interlocked her fingers with his own. “So, tell me, Rachel,” he smiled to the other woman. “How are you finding the company?”

Kyle turned his attention to Rachel, very nearly affronted that Ruari’d had the gall to speak to her at all.  So, not only was he unavailable himself, but he was now moving in on Kyle’s date?  No, that was ridiculous, he realized.  It was a simple question - professional in nature.  

Rachel shrugged her delicate shoulders and smiled sweetly.  “It’s nice.  I like it a lot,” she answered, her eyes darting between Hux and Phasma nervously.  “Of course, the best part of the job is the opportunity I get to meet new people, like Kyle here.”  She batted her lashes at Kyle and not-so-discreetly, placed a small hand on his thigh.  

Kyle nearly choked at the sudden contact, but managed to pass it off as having inhaled a sip of wine down his windpipe.  “Yes,” Kyle agreed, once he’d gained control over his voice again.  “First Order Fashions does seem to be a  _ wonderful _ place to meet new people!”  The brown-eyed man leveled his gaze at Ruari for the first time since they’d sat down.  Damn, he looked good in that color.  Why did he have to look so good?  Kyle cleared his throat again and dropped his gaze immediately when the ginger looked his way.  Even the briefest moment of eye contact made him feel like his stomach had twisted in knots.  Without thinking, he removed his arm from around Rachel’s shoulders, and dropped his hand to cover hers on his leg.  

Stormy eyes glared at the taller man, lightning flashing warningly in their depths. “Well,” he hummed, head tilting slightly. “Aren’t we all  _ lucky _ to meet Kyle so...unexpectedly? After all, he did just basically waltz into my department completely unannounced.” Hux’s hand freed itself from Phasma’s grasp and looped around her shoulders before his fingers lightly threaded into her blonde locks, slowly and gently urging her to place her head on his shoulder. 

She complied and wrapped her own arm around his waist, almost causing him to jump right out of his seat. An azure gaze flickered between Ruari and Rachel. Caprie was a clever woman and, partly due to her position in Human Resources, was very good at understanding others. Whatever was going on with her friend - whatever had plagued his mind last night so much that he couldn’t sleep - was manifesting itself.

The blonde raised an eyebrow when Rachel’s gaze finally met the taller woman’s. ‘Do you see this?’ it seemed to ask, without words. ‘What the Force is going on here?’

“Rachel,” Phasma suddenly stated, “I need to go wash my hands before dinner.  Why don’t you join me? It’s been awhile since we last talked.”

Kyle, hearing Phasma’s request, whirled to his date in a panic.  “No!  Don’t go,” he said pathetically.  “I mean… Let me walk you there.”  He shook his head.  This was not getting any better.  Why was he suddenly incapable of speaking?  “What I mean to say is...I need to wash my hands, too.”  

Rachel eyed him suspiciously.  She had picked up on Phasma’s silent question, having noticed something off about the two men’s interactions herself.  She wasn’t sure  _ what _ was going on, but if the tension between them had been any heavier, it would have crushed the table before them, and they would have all been eating off the floor.  

“Kyle, don’t you know that it is a woman’s prerogative to visit the ladies’ room in groups?  Don’t be rude, now.  Stay and keep Mr. Hux company.”  She gestured in the direction of Ruari as she said it, like there might have been more than one Hux sitting at their table.  

Kyle had to stifle the urge to plant his palm firmly against his forehead.  This entire evening was a disaster, and they hadn’t even gotten their meals yet.  “Of course,” he said, duly reprimanded.  “Forgive me, ladies.”  

The flustered young man watched pitifully as the two women rose and left the table, speaking in whispers and giggles the moment they were out of earshot of the two men.  He wondered, stupidly, how long they would be gone, and whether he could pass the entire length of time without looking at, or speaking to, the man across the table.  This plan only lasted about 30 seconds, however, before he finally caved in and glanced up at his reluctant companion.  

Ruari’s hands gripped the fabric napkin in his lap like a lifeline, fingers tightening in it as the awkward air between the two men grew even more. He tried to keep his eyes downcast, but as he felt the heat of Kyle’s gaze, his own flicked up to meet it. The tension between them only seemed to grow as their silent stares met, only broken by their food being delivered to the table with a timing that Hux considered divine, for it kept him from talking before he could think about the consequences.

He wasn’t hungry, anymore, and just stared at the plate in front of him.

The feeling that he had been replaced mixed with his self-frustration and the bitter anger that had been building up toward the taller man. It left his stomach feeling unsettled and his throat tight. He wanted to just leave, but he didn’t have his car, and he couldn’t exactly walk home from here. He wanted to fake an excuse to leave and hole up in a place nearby, where he could hide until Phasma came to pick him up and take him home with a judgemental look and a roll of her eyes.

Hux was being petty and he knew it, but he couldn’t stop.

***

The moment that the blonde woman heard the door to the restroom close, she turned to Rachel. The smile Caprie wore was equal parts amused and friendly and she shook her head at the way that the night was turning out.

“First and foremost, I’m glad to finally see you out from behind your desk,” Phasma joked before putting her hands on her hips and shrugging. “What exactly is happening out there? I don’t know Kyle at all, but I know that something’s up between those two.”

Rachel laughed softly and nodded at the blonde’s comments.  “Thanks,” she said, “It’s good to  _ get _ out from behind the desk!”  The brunette turned to look at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, tucking a loose strand of dark brown hair behind her ear.  Catching Phasma’s reflected gaze in the mirror, she shrugged slightly.  

“I honestly don’t know Kyle any better than you do,” she confessed.  “I only just met him yesterday, but he seemed sweet and funny, and you have to admit he’s yummy to look at.”  She gave another schoolgirl-esque giggle and rummaged through her handbag to pull out a tube of mascara and began applying a layer to her lashes.  

“I know what you mean, though, about those two.  Something weird is definitely going on between them.  What it is, though, I have no idea.”  

***

After the server had delivered their meals, Kyle stared absently down at his plate.  It was a lovely presentation of color, texture, and flavors, but all he saw when he looked at it was how it might look coming back up, because he definitely did not feel well enough to eat anything nearly that rich.  He breathed a sigh as he took a chance at lifting his gaze to look at Ruari.  This situation was not going to get any better by remaining silent.  Come Monday morning, he would be expected to share an office with this man, and it would be best if things were at least somewhat smoothed out before then.  

“So,” he began, dropping his gaze again to the plate of food in front of him, “Done anything...interesting lately?”  He swallowed hard.  What kind of a question was that??  Still, it was out there, so he sat awkwardly and waited to hear what sort of condescending answer the ginger might provide.  

Ruari just stared at the man in response, head slightly tilted and lip barely curled in an ‘are you serious?’ expression. What was he supposed to say to that? ‘Well, last night, I kissed a bloke I’d known for a day, in a car.  That certainly was interesting.’ Was he being mocked or was that just his head telling him that the other man was poking fun at him?

With a shake of his head and a hopeful glance to the restrooms, desperately wishing for the women to return so that their double date felt less...stifling, he shrugged and finally let his grip on the napkin loosen until he could smooth it out again and again. “I destroyed five companies in one business move, decided that sleep was an optional luxury instead of a necessity over the past two nights, and had an artist turn up at my office and talk to me like he was a businessman.” The clipped tone he used was unamused. “And what about you, Mr. O’Ren? Anything  _ interesting _ ?”

Stormy eyes lit up with a torrent of emotion as they flitted across the grey surface.

***

“I’ll let you in on a little secret,” Phasma stated as she leaned against the sink counter that Rachel was now sitting atop as they chatted. “Ruari and I have no romantic feelings for one another. This entire night was just meant to be us having fun, but those two just seem locked in some, I don’t know, competition? Have you picked up on that, too?”

The blonde frowned as she continued speaking, another thought coming to her mind. “They went to that gala at TIEs together last night. I wonder if they got into a fight or something. Everything’s just so tense around them.”

Rachel’s brow furrowed slightly in thought.  She was much younger and far less experienced than the blonde, in reading the idiosyncratic behaviors of strangers, but even she could sense the heaviness that seemed to have settled over their dining table like 6 feet of dirt thrown over a coffin. 

The bit of information about the gala sparked her interest, though, and realization began to dawn in her mind, like a sunrise through a dense fog. 

“It’s almost as if they’re... _ jealous _ ,” she said, though jealous of  _ what _ , she couldn’t begin to guess.  “You obviously know your date much better than I know mine…”  A thought was beginning to form in Rachel’s mind, but she had to be careful how she presented it, so as not to be offensive. “...Have you ever known Mr. Hux to be attracted to other men?” 

***

Kyle glared at the ginger and his smug expression.  Here he was, trying to be civil, and Hux was throwing his own failures back in his face!  Strong hands gripped the edge of the table, slightly tugging on the pristine white covering and causing the wine in his glass to slosh a little.  He scowled down at the stemware, releasing the table and lifting the glass to down the rest of the sanguine liquid in one swallow.  

Feeling a sudden surge of alcohol-induced confidence, Kyle raised his voice slightly in reply.  “Well let’s see...hmm...yes, there have been a few things of note.  I was handed a position that I didn’t really want, at a pretentious company that I know next to nothing about, and forced to share an office with the most infuriating man I have ever met in my entire life!”  

Kyle reached for the bottle of wine and poured himself another glass.  

“Beyond that, though, it’s nothing really out of the ordinary.  You know...formal gala, receiving word that my mother’s been robbed and physically accosted by the man I once called ‘Father’, and then possibly making the biggest mistake of my adult life before returning to my apartment.  You know, same old, same old.”  

Mistake?! Hux’s eyes narrowed, lightning flashing once more as the dim lighting above them caused them to shine silver. Was that what he was, then? A mistake? A fleeting fancy that didn’t turn out, and thus was deemed a trick of the mind - an accident, even though it was Kyle, not the ginger, who had made the move, last night, to press their lips together.

Pale fingers tapped on the edge of the table as the slighter man became eerily still, head cocked to one side and back and shoulders tensing. The drumming of his fingers stopped after one more round of tap-tap-tap-tap. Be a professional. They were in public. Be the better man and don’t drop to petty insults and--

“An infuriating man and a mistake, hm?” Ruari snapped. “That reminds me of the impulsive, volatile  _ child _ that moved into  _ my _ department. You see, he’s temperamental. Can go from caring and calm to uncontrollably angry to flirting with everyone he sees all within a few hours. It’s incredible, really, just how much this privileged boy pretends to be an adult.”

***

“Men?” Phasma repeated, her eyes looking up to the ceiling in thought. She hadn’t known much of Hux’s personal life when he was dating anyone, but she had seen him cozy up to both men and women when they went out to bars with one another. He never took anyone home, but he certainly wouldn’t shove off their advances. It was one of the few times he actually let himself be himself: when he was drunk. “I don’t think he has a preference,” she finally answered to the brunette’s question. After a few more thoughts and the memories of things the ginger said in passing, the woman continued. “No, wait. He has at least gone on dates with other men bef--”

Blue eyes widened and then focused on Rachel. “Do you think that’s it? Are they jealous of  _ us _ ?”

Rachel swung her short, but delicate, legs from the countertop with a shrug.  “It’s the only logical thing I can come up with,” she concluded.  “I mean, what else could it be?  Have you noticed that neither one has fully looked at the other the entire time we’ve been here?  And when I first told Kyle that you and Mr. Hux were here, he seemed to deflate, like he got real nervous or something.”  

Rachel bit her lower lip absently, as she often did when in thought.  Vibrant hazel eyes rose to meet the blue eyes of the taller woman with a mischievous gleam.  “I think you and I could have a little fun with this,” she said in a low, conspiratorial tone.  

***

“How dare you!”  Kyle’s cheeks flamed with a crimson flush as he slammed a hand down on the table, making everything clatter in protest at the jolt.  “Privileged boy?  What do you take me for?  You know  _ nothing _ about me, Ruari Hux!  And who are  _ you _ to be talking about privilege, Mr. “Oh look at me, I drive a flashy exorbitantly priced foreign sports car just because I can”?  Oh, right, you don’t  _ normally _ throw money around like that.  But how could you resist, right?  Well you sure as hell were able to resist  _ me _ !”  

Kyle froze, horrified.  Eyes wide, palms sweaty, heart racing, he stared at the man opposite him, simply because he was too in shock to look away.  His mind reeled, a cacophony of choice expletives rolling through his consciousness like a broken record.  He swallowed thickly before realizing that in his anger, he had bent the handle of the fork in his hand.  He tossed it down on the table in front of him as if it had openly insulted him, and was a millisecond from getting up to walk out of the restaurant, when the two ladies returned to the table, as if on cue.  

If it wasn’t for the kiss on his cheek, the ginger might have stared at the other man all night - thinking over and over about the sudden anger and how it fell away just as quickly as it came. The shift in mood was jarring enough, without the seeming confession to go along with it. As it was, Hux blinked and looked up with a smile as his date returned with the other girl. He cleared his throat and awkwardly put his arm back around Phasma when she moved her chair closer to his and leaned against him.

The blonde sent a raised eyebrow and secret grin over to Rachel before resting a hand on the redhead’s knee. “You look so dashing, Ri. Stunning.”

“I...oh, uh, thank you, Cap,” the redhead furrowed his brow, no longer able to look back at the man across from him as thoughts rushed through his mind.

What did that mean? Ruari had resisted him? How? In the car? How was moving away due to nerves and trying to explain the situation to a man he had just met resistance? What other rational option was there? Hux’s gaze fell to his plate as his date lightly nuzzled herself against his shoulder before moving away once more to make idle chatter about the food with the couple across from her.

When the young executive looked up again, dark eyes were still watching him.

Kyle was, indeed, watching every move that was made between the couple in front of him, in utter disbelief.  He had just come clean - confessed to having been wounded by the man’s rejection, and this was his repayment?  To get even cozier with the woman at his side?  

He didn’t have much time to dwell on this unpleasant thought, however, before he felt a delicate hand resume its position on his thigh, this time moving higher toward his crotch.  His eyes widened and he instantly turned to Rachel with a look of half confusion/half horror.  What had they been talking about in the restroom?  How to seduce a man in 5 easy steps?  

“Rachel...what…” he began, but was abruptly cut off as the bubbly young woman moved closer to him, reaching out with her free hand to lightly stroke his cheek.  She was close enough to his face that he could feel her warm breath against his skin and it caused a shiver to run down his spine.  

This evening just kept getting stranger and stranger.  

Big hazel eyes batted their lashes at him before trailing down to focus on Kyle’s lips.  

This was not happening.  

And then it was.  She had leaned in the rest of the way and was kissing him on the mouth in the middle of the restaurant!  A strangled sound was muffled by the girl’s mouth as he initially struggled against, but ultimately surrendered to the kiss.  And why not?  If Ruari wouldn’t kiss him, why shouldn’t he kiss his date?  There was nothing wrong was that, was there?  Was there, though?  

Moments later, Rachel was drawing back with a smile, and reaching up to wipe red lipstick off Kyle’s face with her napkin.  He could feel his cheeks burning with a fierce blush, as he hazarded a glance at the ginger.  

It took Hux two seconds and one glance at Phasma, meeting her straightforward gaze and raised eyebrow, for him to realize that he was missing something, a key element of this sudden affection that both women were displaying, a change that had happened as quickly as the shift in the air between the men. It took him a skipped heartbeat and a glance down at the food that had seemed to be arranged and made so beautifully when it was first given to him and now looked like something he would never want to see again for him to be forced to acknowledge that this little crush of his wasn’t going away.

It didn’t take any time at all after that for him to stand and walk out of the restaurant, throwing a quick “I’m sorry, I have to...There’s...work” over his shoulder as he retreated. Out in the night air, Ruari crossed his arms over his chest and glanced around the city streets before turning in a random direction and walking away.

He was an adult, mostly. Twenty-six years old and so full of work experience that he could have almost any job in the world. He had shrugged off his childhood early and paved his own way in life. So why couldn’t he act like it, now? Why were his emotions allowed to grab him and throw him around, when he was normally so cold and distant? He could play the man people loved to hate at work and never care about anything they thought, but when it came to the dark-haired artist, he was suddenly lost.

In one day -  _ one day _ \- Kyle had gotten under his skin. He scoffed at himself. He was being immature and rash. He knew that. But that didn’t make him stop his actions as he walked farther and farther away from the bistro. He needed to clear his thoughts, needed to get away. He needed to find a way to shake the tiredness that was finally catching up to him and causing him to stumble over some of his steps.

This was a disaster.

Kyle had watched, dumbstruck, as Hux had suddenly risen from his seat, mumbled some contrived excusal, and abruptly left the bistro.  Turning to look at Phasma, he caught the shared subtle smile and nod between the two women.

“What in the  _ Hell _ was that about?” he demanded of the pair of them.  “Is this some kind of joke to you?  What is going on here?”  His head swung back and forth between the two ladies, desperate for some kind of explanation to their suddenly bizarre behavior.  To his horror, though, they both began to laugh harder, before Rachel finally spoke.  

“We had to see if it was really true, but it’s so obvious now,” she said, still chuckling a little.  

Kyle was in no mood for guessing games.  “What are you talking about?” he demanded.

Phasma was the one who answered this time.  “We’ve got eyes.  You and Ruari…” she paused one maddening second before continuing, “Well, you know… It’s perfectly obvious that you both like each other.”  

Kyle couldn’t believe what he was hearing.  Were these women out of their minds?  They claimed to see what was going on, but he was convinced they couldn’t have been further off base if they’d tried.  “I don’t think you--” 

Rachel interrupted him with a forceful shove - much stronger than he would have guessed her to be capable of.  “You’d better go after him quickly,” she urged.  

Kyle sighed heavily.  He was so lost and confused, but there was also a tiny shred of hope that maybe - just  _ maybe _ these ladies really knew what they were talking about.  

Phasma spoke up with, “Go! Quickly, before he gets too far.”  

Flustered and perplexed, Kyle looked between the two women a few times before pushing out his chair and standing to his feet.  “You really think that-” 

“Go!!” they both said in unison. 

Without another word, Kyle set off in long strides in the direction the ginger had gone.  Maybe they were right, and maybe they were wrong, but whatever the case, he was determined to find out what was really going on, and fix it if he could.  

Bursting out the front door of the restaurant, Kyle frantically looked back and forth to try and catch a glimpse of the redhead, not having seen which direction he had gone.  To the left, in the distance - one block away?  Two? - Kyle could just make out the man’s tall, lanky form.  

“Hux!  Ruari!” Kyle called out as loudly as he could, but it was no use, so he took off after the ginger with brisk, long strides, pushing people aside and mumbling his pardons as he made his way down the street.  

The ginger didn't realize his name was being called until it was far too late to think about turning a different direction to try and throw off his human shadow. He closed his eyes and took a breath, knowing that very soon he would be faced with the same man that was his very reason for leaving. Hux didn't know exactly what to expect from a talk with Kyle, but he wasn't prepared for a fight or a heart to heart.

He was tired and his emotions were out of control. But he knew that something eventually had to give between them or they would never be able to work together at the company, let alone in the same office. Regardless of how he felt, no matter the way his heart sunk and his throat closed, Ruari slowed his stride and sighed, waiting for the taller man to catch up to him and for the tension around them to rain down once more.

Kyle continued his brisk pace, very nearly running down the city street after Hux.  To his great relief, the man in pursuit realized that his target was slowing, which pushed him to begin moving even faster as he gradually closed the distance between them.  

When Kyle finally stepped up behind the ginger, he shouted one final time, “Ruari, stop!”  and reached out with one long arm to grab him by the shoulder, effectively halting the other man’s movement and also spinning him to face the taller man.  

Molten brown eyes met icy silver in a clash of elements to create the perfect storm, and Kyle was astonished at what he saw behind those diamond-flecked spheres.  He had expected Hux to be angry, arrogant, and sulking, but what he saw in those crystal gray eyes was brokenness and exhaustion.  The unexpected discovery jarred the taller man, and he momentarily forgot what he had wanted to say.  

Suddenly feeling every bit as exhausted as Ruari appeared, Kyle’s shoulders slumped and he heaved a deep sigh.  “I think…” he began tentatively, “I think we need to talk.”  He looked around them to locate a likely place that they could go and speak privately.  They were very close to Kyle’s apartment, but somehow that seemed like a bad idea.  His gaze fell on the coffee shop they had visited just the day before, and he turned back to Hux to ask, “Do you want to grab a cup of coffee?  We’re going to have to work this out if we’re going to work together.”  Kyle gave a slight shrug as he asked the question, as if to convey an attitude of nonchalance, but he knew he wasn’t fooling anyone.  With his face pointed downward, Kyle looked up at Hux from behind heavy lids and lashes.  “Whad’ya say?” he asked with a forced smile. 

No. Terrible idea. Walk away. Get a taxi. Sleep. Ruari glanced away. He could see the turmoil and the lingering tiredness that clung to the taller man, despite how much Kyle was trying to play off the fact that he more or less chased the ginger down after his unexpected departure from dinner. From the double date which was probably the single worst idea he had ever agreed to. He didn’t know what O’Ren was going to say, but he was certain that it wasn’t going to be anything he wanted to hear.

After all, the artist-turned-executive seemed more than cozy with the central secretary, if the lock of their lips and the little touches and smiles were anything to go by. Hux didn’t need to hear that the other man had moved on from something that was never there in the first place. He didn’t need to be called a mistake, again. He understood that, even with what the dark-haired man had said to him while the women were away.  He was convinced that Kyle had already chosen Rachel as the next person his eyes were on to kiss in a car at midnight.

“Yeah,” the redhead didn’t try to hide his accent anymore. He was too tired to hold back the natural lilt in his tone and the way his Irish background wrapped around each word like a choke hold. “Coffee. Fine.”

As he followed Kyle toward Maz’s, he tried to remember that this needed to happen. They needed to talk and clear the air or, very soon, neither or them would have a job to go back to. After all, being co-directors meant that they had to lean on one another and rely on one another for the department to work seamlessly instead of in grinding jerks.

At this time of night, the cafe was relatively empty. The little woman who owned it looked up when they entered and, upon seeing their faces, instantly went about making the same orders from the previous day, delivering them to a booth in the far corner of the eatery, and then disappearing once more to give them all the privacy they needed.


	6. Let's Try this Again

Kyle had spent the entire walk to the coffee shop struggling over what he wanted to say to Ruari, and trying very hard  _ not _ to think about the way Ruari looked in the cold night air, with his cheeks flushed from the wind, or the way his accent changed when he was tired or upset.  Equally frustrating was the effect the transformation had on Kyle, as every word sent a chill through his body.  

No... It would not do for him to dwell on  _ those _ things right now.  This was a delicate situation, and it needed to be handled with finesse - something at which Kyle was not particularly skilled.  In his mind, he played through several possible scenarios, and their most likely outcomes, before finally deciding the best thing he could do was to just speak from the heart and see what happened.  In fact, that was his motto for most things in life - Live from the heart.  Be authentic.  Don’t waste your time trying to be something you’re not.  Once they were seated at the booth, however, tucked away from the rest of the world, Kyle’s mind was a total blank.  

“She’s good,” Kyle mumbled after Maz had delivered their drinks, impressed that the little woman had remembered his order perfectly.  He lifted the mug and took a slow sip of the steaming liquid, relishing the warming sensation as it traveled down his throat to his (empty) stomach.  Setting the cup back on the table, Kyle glanced up at the man sitting across from him.  

Ruari didn’t seem to feel any more comfortable than Kyle himself, and that thought was oddly reassuring to the artist.  The Irishman was looking down at his own coffee mug, his lips in a slight pout.  

Those lips --

The memory flashed through Kyle’s mind, unbidden - the two of them in Ruari’s car, the sound of Kyle’s heart pounding in his ears, the silken touch, taste of cinnamon, and then the ginger pulling away.  That was what this was all about, and that was what they needed to address.

Kyle removed his hands from the mug and smoothed them over the fabric covering his thighs, drying his sweaty palms in the process.  He cleared his throat and began speaking. 

“Look, Hux, I just want to say that I’m sorry.  I screwed up, and I apologize.  I had no idea you and Phasma were together.  If I’d known that…” Kyle paused, brow furrowed.  If he’d known that, what?  Would he have behaved differently?  Probably...but it wouldn’t change the odd, and fairly overwhelming, attraction he felt to the other man.  He took a deep breath and pressed on, “If I’d known you had a girlfriend, I wouldn’t have tried to kiss you.”  

And there it was.  He’d said it.  It was in the open, hovering like a cloud of cigarette smoke, stubbornly lingering.  He sucked in a deep breath of air and let it out slowly, feeling relieved to be done with it, but also nervous about how the ginger would react to his apology.  He lifted his hands, folding them on the table in front of him, and waited to hear what the other man would say. 

Ruari tried to come to terms with the idea of one of his closest friends being his actual date - how quickly would their friendship be shattered, if that was the case? With a small shake of his head and a quick glance up to Kyle, which quickly dropped back to the mug in front of him, Hux slowly and softly responded. “She’s not...Phasma and I aren’t together. I brought her to dinner because she’s one of the very few friends that I have.”

‘Way to make yourself sound pathetic, Ruari,’ he thought to himself. Distractedly, a slender hand lifted the coffee to the slighter man’s lips. Once the cup was back on the table, the young Irishman looked up once more, this time forcing his gaze to stay fixed on the man across the table from him. This wasn’t exactly how he had wanted to bring this topic of discussion up, but he felt like they were headed down a rocky road if he did not add his own two cents to the conversation.

“I’m not in a relationship,” Hux shrugged and glanced away for a second before reminding himself to look at Kyle. “I...I’m sorry that I acted the way I did. You took me by surprise. And,” a pause settled in the middle of the statement as the redhead tried to think of what, exactly he wanted to say. How much information was he expected to give at the start of this talk? “And I got nervous and started to overthink everything because, I don’t know, that’s just what I do.”

Kyle stared, in disbelief, at the man across the table.  He wasn’t entirely sure whether he was hearing correctly, or if his lack of sleep and growling stomach were somehow muddling his mind.  Furthermore, he wasn’t completely sure which action Hux was referring to when he apologized for acting ‘the way he did’.  Was he talking about the kiss?  Or was he simply referring to leaving the bistro in a huff?  

The taller man squirmed in his seat, feeling nervous again, but determined to come to an understanding.  Forcing himself to meet the crystal gray gaze of his companion, he tilted his head and said, “Yesterday was one of the strangest days of my life.”  Great...great start…  He shook his head.  

“What I mean is, nothing that happened to me yesterday was what I was expecting.  I walked into a job that I, quite frankly, am woefully unqualified to perform, attended my first ever gala, received word that my slimeball of a father had accosted my mother, and then…”  He trailed off, dropping his gaze back to the cup of coffee in front of him, and took a drink, his mental wheels spinning out of control.  

When he set the mug back down on the table, it was with renewed purpose as he looked back up at the ginger.  “Then there was you.”  He forced a sort of sad, shy smile before continuing with a subtle shrug.  “Maybe it was the day.  Maybe it was the high emotion of everything that happened.  I don’t know.  All I know is that from the moment I first saw you, I felt drawn to you.”  

Kyle picked up his cup and swirled the liquid around inside, needing some outlet for the jittery, fidgety feeling crawling with icy fingers up his spine.  He wanted to run away.  He wanted to reach out and take the other man’s hand.  He wanted to kiss him again.  Yes.  He really  _ really _ wanted to kiss him again.  Letting out a slow breath, Kyle sat back in his seat and replaced his hands in his lap.  

“When I said I had made a mistake yesterday, I didn’t mean you.  I mean, I did, but not for the reason you think.  I thought it had been a mistake because I thought I’d misread you.  I thought you weren’t interested.  I thought you were either already in a relationship, or thought yourself too high and mighty to consort with the likes of me.”  He shrugged again, dropping his gaze to his hands in his lap.  “But I don’t regret kissing you,” he said very softly.  “In fact, I’d do it again in a heartbeat.”  

Ruari’s eyes widened as the other man spoke, his baritone voice cradling each syllable like the thunder cradles the storm. In the entire night that he’d stayed up and thought himself into corners and circles, the ginger didn’t think once that the sudden break away from that kiss would affect Kyle in such a way - or, rather, in such a strong way. He’d already deemed the man to be a flirt and to bounce from person to person, but the more that he actually got to know the man, the more he realized that he had been slightly off in his assumption.

O’Ren was still a flirt, but he didn’t seem to move from person to person on a whim.

The mug in between his hands kept the ginger warm, even as the window they sat beside chilled him slightly - closed or not, the ginger had never coped well with extreme temperatures, cold or hot.  He sighed, and shot a longing glance at the exit to the cafe, as though it could somehow provide the words he wanted to say, or could ease the tension and awkwardness that surrounded them. 

“None of the above, Kyle,” Hux finally decided on. “Look, I…” His shoulders slumped. “I don’t regret anything that happened last night except how I wasn’t able to say anything after…” He took another drink of his coffee as he tried to not make the same mistake he had before. Mistake - a word that was not directed at him, but at an internal situation. “I’m sorry. I should have said something to let you know what I was thinking, but I don’t regret it. It kept me up all night because I was an idiot and couldn’t just say that I was nervous because--” He snapped his jaw closed with a faint blush. He wasn’t ready for that part of the conversation. “Right.”

Kyle leaned forward slightly, leaning on the table in anticipation.  “Because what?” he asked, suddenly very curious about the other man’s thought process.  What could he possibly have been thinking that would cause him to be that nervous?  Surely… No, that couldn’t be.  He was so busy trying to work out that piece of the puzzle that it only now occurred to him that Ruari had just stated he’d been up all night.  All night?  Well, he’d been wrong about that too.  

As the taller man leaned forward, Hux pressed backward, resting his shoulders against the booth’s wall and glancing away once more. The pink staining his cheeks quickly deepened as he bit his lip for a brief moment. “Because I overthink everything and...I don’t exactly have much experience in relationships and...well...anything beyond…” His cheeks burned, shaking his head as he silently told Kyle that his answer stopped there. This was not a topic of conversation he wanted to stay on with a man he had a crush on like he was back in university.

Kyle’s eyes narrowed as he took in the words.  He knew he was hearing correctly, but he still couldn’t believe it.  He tried not to let his shock register in his features, but he wasn’t sure he’d succeeded in that endeavor.  

“Maker, Hux...I’m sorry.  I don’t mean to pry into your personal life.  Look, it’s fine.  There’s no reason to be embarrassed.”  He took note of the bright pink shade that had adorned the ginger’s cheeks and couldn’t help but smile at how adorable Ruari looked like this.  

Kyle leaned back in his seat, chuckling nervously, his eyebrows arching slightly as he asked, “You were really up all night?  Because of that?  Because of… me?”  He felt sure that must have been the reason, or else Hux wouldn’t have brought it up at that moment, but he could barely believe it.  He had assumed the executive had compartmentalized the event, filing it away under ‘things to never think about again,’ and gone on to have a restful night’s sleep.  The implication here, though, caused a blush to stain Kyle’s cheeks now.  Maybe this situation wasn’t as hopeless as he’d thought.  

“So…” Kyle began tentatively, “If I were to ask you to go on a date… with just me…” he laughed, looking down shyly, but smiling broadly, peeking up at Hux, “how long would you have to think about that?”  He grinned, hoping the other man would pick up on his playful, teasing tone.

Gray eyes snapped back to the other man, widening slightly at the seeming joke-not-joke. Ruari stopped his instant reaction that wanted to accept the offer, bite at the bait, without second thought. He held back that instinct, though, to actually think about the happenings around them - to look at the bigger picture, not just the little details that made it up.

They were co-directors for a major company’s Public Relations Department. If they were in a relationship that failed, then their work relationship would also suffer and Mr. Snoke had made it very clear who he deemed more important between the two of them. But would it be any better if they worked together with the knowledge that they both were attracted to one another and neither were willing to make a move? Would the tension be any better than trying, and possibly failing?

And what would happen if it didn’t fail? How would that outcome effect the bigger picture?

Of course, Hux didn’t believe that it would all conclude with a happy ending - none of his past relationships had; why would this one?

The ginger leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table and was about to respond and accept when someone clearing their throat interrupted him. Stormy eyes fell on an an old couple sitting a few tables away. The woman pointed upward with a small smile and Ruari followed the gesture upward to a small bundle of mistletoe before his gaze shot down to Kyle. “I, uh...oh.”

Kyle watched Ruari expectantly.  At first, he thought the ginger was going to immediately accept his implied offer, but then something happened, as if a “please hold” sign had been pulled down over his eyes.  Kyle could practically see the gears begin moving in his mind; this was a man who did not make snap decisions.  

When Hux looked upward, Kyle followed his gaze.  At first, it didn’t register in his mind what the little sprig of greenery was.  His family had never been in the habit of hanging mistletoe around the house at Christmas time, so it wasn’t the first thought to pop into his mind.  However, as he looked back down at the man across the table, the pieces began to slot together.  

Suddenly inexplicably nervous, the taller man glanced back and forth from the mistletoe to the ginger several times, swallowing hard and unconsciously licking his lips.  He still hadn’t heard Ruari’s answer about his openness to the idea of dating, and he wasn’t about to try and kiss the man again only to be made a fool of in public.  He cleared his throat and laughed awkwardly, with a, “I...uh...heheh...Um…” desperately searching Hux’s face for any clue about how to proceed.  

The ginger’s face heated up even more. He had already been worried about finding an appropriate answer to the question of going on a date.  This wasn’t something that he was expecting to have to also work through. He could just laugh it off, couldn’t he? Joke about how they should stop meeting like this - or was that too friendly and out of place, considering the circumstance? He looked down at his coffee once more as his mind started to short circuit from all the thoughts bouncing around in it.

Let go, he had told himself last night. Stop thinking about everything and just let the world happen around you. Some things were worth giving up control for - after all, nothing about this was expected. Hux finally looked up, gazing at Ren through golden-red lashes. Let go. Let go. He swallowed, glancing down once more before slowly shifting his weight and leaning forward, looking back and forth between dark eyes and full lips before he just took a breath and connected them with a kiss.

Kyle had been just about to brush it off and change the subject, when he looked up to see Ruari leaning toward him.  Oh.  

...Oh!  

His eyes widened and his heart jumped up into his throat, but he leaned forward slightly to bridge the gap between them, chocolate brown eyes fixed on the ginger’s perfect lips, eyelids slipping shut at the last moment as they finally made contact.  

It felt the same, but different, in all the best ways.  The same, because it was the same person - the same mouth - the same soft, full lips, the same faint hint of cinnamon to his breath.     
But it felt very different in that, this time, there was no pulling away.  It was mutual, and certain, and full of pent up emotion from the evening they’d just come through.  

A quiet sound escaped Kyle’s throat, muffled against Ruaris lips, before he could stop it, and instantly, he felt his body responding with an increase in temperature, breath rate, and pulse.  He wanted more - to hold, touch, taste - but he knew this was neither the time, nor the place, so instead, he simply reached out with one large hand, gently cradling the ginger’s cheek as their lips caressed one another softly and tenderly.  

After a long moment, which seemed infinitely long and yet not nearly long enough, the two broke apart, leaning back in their seats, somewhat breathless and both with cheeks a brilliant shade of pink.  Kyle smiled, his heart hammering away in his chest, but feeling lighter than it had for a very,  _ very  _ long time.  

Ruari was trembling slightly, nervous energy sparking through him as his cheeks flared with excitement and a tinge of embarrassment that had nothing to do with Kyle and everything to do with his own shyness toward public displays of affection - especially those with someone he wasn’t exactly in a relationship with. Which brought him back to the question that was asked of him before the mistletoe was pointed out and their mouths met in the acceptance of a tradition that normally meant nothing to the ginger.

Kyle had asked him on a date.

Giving a small sigh and dropping his gaze back down to his coffee in an attempt to collect himself and stop the sudden erratic beating of his heart, the tingle on his lips, and the warmth that he could still feel on his cheek where O’Ren’s hand had once been, Hux paused. His mind flitted back through what he had decided to tell the taller man and, for a moment, he wondered once more if what he was about to say was the right choice.

“I, heh, a date?” Gray eyes, filled with so many clashing emotions, looked up once more. “I’d like that,” the slighter man’s voice was soft - like the steam that gently drifted up from the mug between his pale hands. “But...I think we need to talk about what this means for work.”

Kyle’s smile grew steadily, until he was beaming when the answer was finally given, and he let out a soft, nervous chuckle as a giddy excitement swelled in his chest.  

“Yeah?” he said, still not quite able to wrap his mind around what had just happened.  Even for Kyle, this was uncharted territory.  He’d flirted with people he’d only just met, and even asked them out, like he had done with Rachel, but the feeling he had right now was unlike anything he’d experienced before, and it was almost frightening in its intensity.  

He blinked, then nodded, at Ruari’s next comment.  Right.  Back to business.  Kyle wasn’t quite sure whether this professionalism was frustrating or adorable, but it didn’t matter.  

“Yes, ok,” he agreed.  “What does this mean for work?”  He grinned, still too high on the adrenaline coursing through his veins from the kiss they’d shared moments ago to worry about any of these little details.  Leaning his elbows on the table, Kyle folded his hands and propped his chin on them, his gaze steadily on the man opposite him.  

“Well, we need to set boundaries,” Hux stated, unconsciously leaning forward as the other man did the same. “We need to figure out how we’re going to work together and be professional. And...maybe this should all be talked about after we actually go on a first date and decide if we even want to be in a relationship.” He glanced away. “I just...tend to overthink things and then I start asking questions, which leads to more overthinking, which leads to--I’m rambling.”

A moment of silence passed over them as Ruari tried to gather his thoughts and convey them concisely. “We need to be able to still work together, whether or not this works out between us. And, frankly, I hope it does, but I’m used to relationships appearing and disappearing before ever actually going anywhere.” He shrugged. “Maybe I’m even over thinking this.”

Kyle unconsciously drifted between extreme focus on what Ruari was saying, and drifting into a daze as his gaze rested on the other man’s lips as he spoke.  He had just kissed those lips.  Amazing.  The way he spoke, with that lovely Irish lilt, sent chills over Kyle’s skin, and he was sure he must have had goosebumps, though he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the man’s face to check.  When the ginger concluded his thoughts, Kyle blinked himself back to the moment.  

“It’s alright,” he reassured.  “It’s good to think things through - to consider every angle before you act.  If anything, I tend to swing toward the opposite end of the spectrum.  I act before I’ve thought things through at all, and it usually ends in an equally disastrous outcome.” 

Almost as if to illustrate his remark, without thinking, Kyle reached out and placed a large hand over Ruari’s smaller one.  The contact was like an electric current racing through him, and he almost immediately released the hand, drawing back as if he’d been shocked.  It was silly, really.  After all, they had just  _ kissed _ .  Why should hand contact be a shameful thing?  He laughed awkwardly and shrugged.  

“See what I mean?”  he said, sitting back in his seat and folding his hands in his lap.  “Incidentally, I think I could sit here and listen to you ‘ramble,’ as you say, all night.  Your accent… It’s beautiful.  Why don’t you speak that way all the time?”  

“My--oh.” Hux cleared his throat, glancing down at the hand that the taller man had touched before he hid it under the table. He snapped at himself mentally - it was a touch and a little kiss and he was an adult. He wasn’t supposed to feel all fluttery from such simple things. “It tends to come out when I’m tired or when I lose control of my emotions or am just not thinking about it.” The ginger glanced over at Maz, who met his eyes from behind the counter as she finished fixing something before wandering their way and placing two plates of her house special on the table before them.

With a look, she disappeared once more and Ruari suddenly realized that neither of them had actually eaten anything at the double date they left. He scratched his neck absentmindedly. “Maz likes to take care of people,” he stated lamely before looping back to their previous conversation. “My parents are both really big in the business world. And when I left home, I wanted to leave it all behind. Wanted to make a new name for myself.” He shrugged. “At least that’s partially why. More, really, Americans just sort of stare at me if I speak freely and then I have to repeat myself a few times before actually having my orders followed.”

Pouting his lip slightly in a look of thought as he pushed forward in their conversation. “Can we...take things slow?” He looked up at Kyle. “All things considered, we don’t really know one another and, really, every time I start a relationship quickly, it ends just as fast. And I’m kind of out of my element as it is, anyway.”

Kyle listened intently to Ruari’s story, nodding periodically and offering reassuring smiles and sounds of understanding from time to time.  He couldn’t help but smirk at Ruari’s verbiage when he mentioned having orders followed.  He considered poking fun at the choice of words, but decided it wouldn’t be a good idea, considering that the man was already slightly rattled.  

“Slow, huh?”  the taller man repeated thoughtfully.  “Sure, I think that would be fine.”  Internally, Kyle wondered exactly what the ginger meant by taking it slow, but he decided he could be flexible and follow the other’s lead.  It was unnerving, but he couldn’t remember the last time he’d been so excited over the prospect of a new relationship.  Hux was right about one thing, though: they really didn’t know much of anything about each other, and it was possible (though he felt it was unlikely) that they wouldn’t end up getting along at all, and this whole conversation would have been an exercise in futility.  

“Well,” he began again, glancing down at the meal Maz had set before him, “Let me try this again, slowly.”  He winked playfully, but couldn’t deny the butterflies in his stomach as he cleared his throat and smiled softly.  

“I’ve really enjoyed spending time with you tonight, Ruari.  When can I see you again?” 

“We’re both off this Friday for a staff holiday,” Hux responded, blushing once more at the little wink. “Why don’t we plan on that?”

The plate before him was simple, today, with a small salad, a bowl of soup and half a sandwich. He smiled down at the food, chuckling softly at knowing that Maz knew so much without ever having to be told a single word - she knew they needed to talk, where they needed to sit, and, now, that they were both hungry. She understood a lot more than she ever let on.

Ruari’s mind started running again, thinking about possibilities and outcomes before he just slowly moved one of his hands across the table, palm up in an invitation for Kyle to take it while they ate, if he chose to do so. He didn’t look up to see the expression the other man wore, instead focusing on picking up his spoon and tasting the soup that sat, steaming, on the edge of his plate.

Kyle glanced down at the hand extended across the table, a smile spreading across his face as he reached out slowly, clasping it with his own and softly running the pad of his thumb over the other man’s knuckles.  Ruari’s hand was cool to the touch, but his skin was silky smooth, and Kyle felt the same electrically charged energy flowing from his hand up his arm and straight to his heart as his gaze lingered on the two joined hands.  His body relaxed noticeably, and he stretched his legs under the table so that one foot rested against the other man’s.  Everything about that moment felt perfect.  

As he picked up his spoon and tasted his soup, Kyle considered the date.  He’d half hoped the ginger might suggest they go out the following day, rather than waiting an entire week.  No, they were going to take it  _ slow _ he reminded himself.  

“Alright,” he said with a smile, after swallowing his first mouthful of the steaming hot soup.  “Friday it is!”  Suddenly, a thought crossed Kyle’s mind and he broke into a broad smile.  “The winter carnival is next week!  We could go together!  Would that be alright?  It’s so much fun!  They really pull out all the stops.”  He could barely contain his excitement as the words tumbled from his lips.  

“A carnival? That’s the most cliche and silly idea I’ve ever heard,” Ruari stated, glancing up with eyes full of teasing and playfulness. Perhaps it was the nervous energy that still shot through him or the feeling of holding the hand of the taller man while that had a seemingly normal dinner under a mistletoe. Perhaps it was the tiredness mixing in with the lack of food finally getting to his head, but for whatever reason, the side of the ginger that he reserved for friends only peeked out and then took control of the slighter man, tossing any ideas of professionalism away for the moment.

He squeezed the hand in his own slightly. “I’m joking. That sounds...like a lot of fun. It sounds like the perfect idea,” he murmured. “I think I went to one of the winter carnivals here a few years ago, when I first moved over here, but I don’t really remember it that well.” He paused as he took another bite of his soup. “The phrase ‘married to my work’ is a fairly apt description of my life with FOF.”

Stormy eyes fell on the connected hands and an odd feeling of calmness washed over the young executive. Now that they had cleared the air - now that they agreed to go slow - now that they had decided that not trying was worse than the possible outcomes, it felt nice to be this close to the other man. Soothing in a way that he hadn’t expected or experienced before. It felt  _ almost _ natural.

Kyle smiled down at his plate, feeling suddenly shy.  How different this man, whose hand he was holding, seemed from the cool professional he’d met the previous morning.  How was it possible that in less than 48 hours, they had come to this?  

“I’m entered in the snow sculpting competition,” he said softly, jumping back to the topic of the carnival.  “I won’t need to do anything special during the day on Friday, though.  I’ll be working on my sculpture Thursday night, so it will be ready for viewing and judging on Friday, and the winners will be announced on Saturday.  I haven’t completely decided what to sculpt yet, though.  Maybe you could help me come up with some ideas.”  He looked up from his food to meet the sparkling grey eyes of his companion with a warm smile.  

Kyle couldn’t wipe the silly grin off his face for the rest of the meal.  The food was delicious, and he finished it all, along with his coffee, fairly quickly.  Having eventually let go of each other’s hands so they could sit back and relax in their seats, Kyle made sure to keep his legs extended, occasionally brushing his foot against Ruari’s.  They passed the time with casual conversation and stolen glances, secret smiles and blush-stained cheeks, and before either of them knew it, the other patrons had begun filtering out of Maz’s coffee shop.  

Glancing down at his watch, Kyle’s mouth dropped open.  “It’s 1:00 AM!” he exclaimed, looking back up at the man seated across from him.  “I had no idea it had gotten so late.  We should go.”  He reached into his pocket and extracted his wallet.  Based on the unspoken cues and body language of the shop owner, Kyle guessed that she was not planning to charge the men for their meals, but he wouldn’t leave without offering some type of payment.  He pulled a twenty dollar bill from his wallet and tucked it half-way under his plate as he rose from the bench and stood at the end of Ruari’s bench, extending a hand to help the other man up.  

Gray eyes flickered between Kyle’s face and his outstretched hand, not entirely sure which he should be focusing on. With a little blush that he hid with a downcast gaze, a snow white hand took the offered help.  He was slightly surprised, even after all that they had discussed, to find that the hold lingered even after he stood and they moved, joined at the fingers, out of the cafe. Hux glanced behind them, catching the smile and shake of her head that Maz did from behind the counter.   
  
The cold night sent shivers through Ruari that made him wish he had thought ahead enough to bring a jacket - in case of impromptu escapes from double dates that led to realizations of mutual interests being unveiled in the middle of the night. Only at that thought did it occur to the redhead that they had been talking for hours, completely wrapped up in conversation and learning about one another and sharing stories. He couldn't remember the last time he had done that with someone, even with his closer friends. A winter wind bit at his nose, turning the tip red.   
  
Another thought suddenly halted the slighter man in his tracks, his arm moving with O'Ren a few more paces until the man noticed his companion’s stop. "I don't have my car with me," Ruari stated, as though that explained everything. Didn't it? It was one in the morning and he was stranded downtown when he lived out of the city. He couldn't exactly walk home and he loathed the idea of getting a cab ride, alone, with a driver he didn't know taking him out away from where anyone could see them. “Maker.”

Kyle turned to face the other man when he stopped mid-stride.  He tilted his head slightly, perplexed by the sudden declaration, but quickly put the pieces together in his mind and laughed.  “I can give you a lift home if you want,” he offered.  “My car is...well...it’s not quite as nice as yours…but it’ll get us there in one piece”  

Since he lived downtown, within walking distance to most everything, Kyle rarely had the need to drive, preferring the freedom of being able to walk, ride his bicycle, or take a taxi for short distances.  However, he felt safer owning a car so he could quickly reach his mother’s house if she needed him, and he did enjoy driving to the beach from time to time.  His infrequent need of a vehicle dictated to Kyle that he didn’t need anything extravagant, so he’d purchased an old 1994 Toyota Tercel, and covered it in a combination of his own artwork and a hodgepodge of bumper stickers.  Kyle actually loved his car, but he was doubtful that Ruari would share his affectionate viewpoint.  Oh well, he thought. Hux would discover his dirty little car secret eventually.  Might as well be tonight.   

Hux gratefully accepted the offer of a ride home, feeling much safer with Kyle than he would with a random stranger whom he knew nothing about. He did everything in his power to keep the expression of condescension off his face when he actually saw the car he would be driven in. He glanced at the taller man, then back to the vehicle that looked much more like a mosaic of stickers than it did a functional automobile. 

Managing to keep most of the thoughts to himself, Ruari thanked the artist and slipped into the passenger's seat. At his feet was a mess of papers and a leather bound journal that he picked up while Kyle was moving around the car to get in, having refused to do anything less than open and close the door for the ginger, no matter how capable he was of doing it, himself.

  
He thumbed through the book, looking at the sketches within. Mostly images of people in parks and Kyle’s mother, each drawing was intricate and carefully done for realism, but with a bit of artistic flair. Once his companion had joined him in the car, Hux turned to him with the journal. "Did you draw these?" He paused. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry. It was under my feet and I just looked at it and...and these are really good. They could be in a showing or something."

Kyle flopped into the driver’s seat, flashing a smile at his passenger.  He couldn’t help but note the complete reversal from the night before, when he had been the passenger, and Ruari the driver, but in a much nicer car.  When he realized what the ginger held in his hands, though, Kyle’s cheeks turned as red as Ruari’s hair.  He was tempted to reach out and grab the leather-bound book from the other man, but stopped himself before he could do it.  He didn’t want to offend his new love interest, and besides, he’d already seen the contents of the book.  

“I...uh...yes.  They’re just quick sketches and doodles, really,” he said softly.  “You never know when inspiration will strike, ya know?  I go to the park a lot, pack a picnic lunch and just watch the people around me.  Sometimes I sketch a bit.”  He shrugged.  “If you want to see some of my better pieces, you’ll have to come around to my apartment some time.  I’d love to show you my--” Kyle halted his speech suddenly with a shake of his head.  “Some time.  Later.  Slow, right?”  He grinned as he twisted the key in the ignition and threw the little car into gear.  

“So, where to, Sir?”  he said with a playful grin.  

Ruari raised an eyebrow at the joke and almost instantly wanted to tell the other man that a quick look at paintings wouldn’t change anything. They could still go slow, even if they were in one another’s apartments. At one in the morning. Alone. After they both had confessed--

Maybe it was for the best to just give Kyle his address and accept that the night had ended in an unexpected way. The ginger rattled off his apartment's information, slowly closing and putting the journal back where he’d found it. “The easiest way to get there from here is probably just take Main until you hit the highway and go from there,” he added. After a short pause, Hux continued, “I would like to see your other work sometime. Eventually.”

“Yeah?” Kyle replied, a little surprised, but thrilled, that Ruari was even interested in seeing his work.  From their conversation the previous day, he hadn’t thought the redhead had much interest in the arts.  Then again...perhaps his interest was more in Kyle than in his paintings.  The thought brought a blush to his cheeks and a smile to his lips as he said, “I’d really like that.”  

Crossing his ankles as he stretched out his long legs in a way that his car would never fully allow, the slighter man relaxed, looking out the window at the cold world around them. The few people that were left on the streets were bundled warmly and huddled together as they fought through the wind and the snow that was beginning to fall gently in the night - like little stars falling from the sky to the ground. “What made you want to be an artist?” 

Kyle contemplated the question for a long moment before trying to answer.  His reasons for wanting to become an artist were very personal, and he didn’t share them readily.  However, under the circumstances… 

“My grandfather was an artist.  A  _ good _ artist.  He was incredibly talented, but unrecognized.  A lot of people say that I take after him in many ways…”  Kyle trailed off in thought.  He was shocked to find that he  _ wanted _ to share this information with Ruari, but he questioned the wisdom behind telling him too much, too soon.  He cast a sidelong glance at his passenger and found that the ginger was watching him, listening intently.  He smiled shyly, directing his attention back to the road.  He could share a  _ little _ bit more without any harm.  

“My mother has never approved of my decision to pursue a career in art.  She was always afraid I would make the same mistakes that my grandfather did.”  Kyle frowned with a subtle shake of his shaggy head, his fingers gripping the steering wheel tightly until his knuckles turned white.  “She never has understood that I am my own person.  I am capable of making decisions for myself without her fussing over me every second.  Besides, my grandfather may have made mistakes in his life, but who hasn’t, right?”  

Kyle focused on releasing his grip on the steering wheel, and took a deep, calming breath.  “It’s a touchy subject with my family.  That’s why I didn’t want to talk about it yesterday at the coffee shop.”  That was enough; he didn’t want to scare his new partner (and possible love interest) with excessive information about his very dysfunctional family, so he turned the question back on the other man.  “What about you, Ruari?  What made you decide to go into public relations?”  

A small shrug acted as the beginning of the ginger’s answer as he kept his gazed fixed on the driver, swiveling slightly in his seat so that he could face him more directly. “I keep forgetting that you’re new to business,” he murmured, more to himself than to Kyle. Scratching at his neck in an anxious tic, Hux furrowed his brow.

His family wasn’t exactly known for pleasantries. Rather, they were bred for business and unwilling to let anything hinder them from success. While that was something that he had always looked up to in his parents, the ginger wasn’t entirely sure how to breach the subject of his family ties without more or less saying ‘we’re known for ruthlessness, coldness, and mysterious happenings that suddenly put competitors into bankruptcy.’

“My family owns a consulting company back in Ireland. And...we’re very well known,” Ruari tentatively started. “I always knew that I didn’t have a choice but to go into business as well. There wasn’t any argument needed for that. There was an expectation, and my family wouldn’t budge on it no matter what I did, so I decided not to fight it.” He moved around, crossing his legs at the knee. “My mother specialized in marketing and my father was well known for his business management. I wanted to branch out as much as I could and I thought that Public Relations might as well be my venue.”

Another shrug took up the next pause in speech. “I wanted to go more into technology - it’s why I have a background in digital design as well, but...that wasn’t going to happen.” He smiled. “It’s not all bad, I don’t think.”

“Well, it sounds like we understand each other,” he said with a smile and quick glance over at Ruari.  “Don’t get me wrong.  I love my mother very much, but she is so stubborn.  I wish I could make her understand that, just because I’m an artist, it doesn’t mean that I’m going to end up as…”   He stopped himself before the word “addict” could slip out.  He shook his head.  “I don’t know,” he continued, more quietly, “Maybe she’s right.  After all,” he looked over at Ruari with a soft smile, “If I hadn’t taken the job with FOF, I never would have met you.”  

Suddenly, Kyle realized that they’d reached the highway, and he needed further instruction on how to reach Hux’s apartment.  “Where to now?” he asked. 

“Oh, ah, take the highway north to Island Cove Boulevard,” Ruari instructed, making a vague gesture with his hand that was completely unnecessary and worthless. He relaxed back into the seat behind him and sighed happily.

That was something that he wasn’t entirely used to. Being happy. Not that he was overly sorrowful with his life at the moment, but more that he never thought he had time to be joyous over something like a car ride back to his apartment. Especially one made in the dead of night with a man with whom he had more or less had a jealousy war over a double date that neither of them stayed for.

As soon as he thought of that, Hux pulled out his phone to text a quick [Sorry, Cap.] to Phasma before slipping it back into his pocket and accepting that he would be having a very long chat with his blonde friend come tomorrow. With that little notification that he was still alive sent off, the ginger’s full attention went back to the man with eyes and hair as dark as the night and skin like the early morning light.

He dropped his gaze once he realized he was staring, turning to instead focus on the way that the snow was starting to stick to the road and build up in the trees. He watched the little flurries dance around in the wind as they zipped past them. Ruari tucked his hands under his arms, offering the other man a hum. “So, tell me, Kyle. If Irish Folk songs aren’t at the top of your lists, what do you normally listen to while driving?”

Kyle had also noticed the snow beginning to fall more steadily.  He leaned forward to peer through the windshield at the street lights to get a look at how thickly it was beginning to come down, and frowned until his attention was drawn back to his companion and the question he posed.  

“Oh, I listen to all sorts of stuff,” he said with a smile.  “I guess you figured out that I like Queen,” he laughed, remembering the previous night and the drive that had led up to that very awkward moment.  A soft smile played at his lips when he considered that his actions were not really a failure.  Had he not kissed the other man, chances are that none of this would have happened.  Or at least, definitely not this quickly.  

Kyle reached across the car with one long arm, and opened the glove compartment, accidentally bumping into Ruari’s knees in the process, and mumbling awkward apologies.  Keeping his eyes on the road, he groped around blindly in the glove box until he’d found what he was looking for - a small vinyl zippered CD case.  He held it out to Ruari with a smile.     


“Sorry, I’m not quite as high-tech as you are,” he quipped teasingly. “But this is most of what I like to listen to in the car.  You can flip through if you want.”  

With a wave of dismissal at the high-tech comment, the ginger started flipping through the options. The man hadn’t been joking, he thought to himself, as he gazed down at a Led Zepplin CD stored right beside a Taylor Swift one. Gray eyes shot a look a judgement over at the taller male, holding it until Kyle made eye contact with him before dropping it. A few more pages were flipped before Hux made his decision with a smile, carefully pulling loose a Journey CD from it’s fabric and plastic covering, he slipped it into the car’s player before Kyle could see what had been selected.

Ruari kept his face completely neutral as the first few chords of ‘Don’t Stop Believing’ strummed to life around them. A little smile pulled on his lips and he watched O’Ren from the corners of his eyes.  The moment the first chord sounded, Kyle’s grin widened into a broad smile, and he began tapping out the rhythm with his fingers on the steering wheel, singing along quietly at first, but gaining confidence throughout the first verse until he and Ruari were both belting out the lyrics by the time the chorus began.  

Kyle glanced over at the redhead, beaming and laughing as he sang his heart out, and just like that, they were back to the mood of the night before.  The snow swirled around the car in little eddies of white powder as they drove through the night, two souls caught up in ‘livin’ just to find emotion,’ like the words of the song they sang.  It was funny how such little things - a song, a cup of coffee, a failed kiss and a renewed one - brought them out of their shells. It broke down all their defenses and left them open to knowing one another and sharing stories about themselves with one another. 

With a bright smile that lit up his eyes and and lilt in his accent, the ginger finished singing the song with his companion, quickly pointing out their exit as they neared it, almost tempted to ‘accidentally’ have them miss it, if only to have an excuse to prolong the drive and stay together in this happy bubble for just a little while more. He wasn't ready to part, even though they needed to. 

Hux directed them to their destination, perhaps being slightly guilty for taking them the long way instead of the most direct route. As they pulled up outside of his loft, the last song ended, and if that didn't feel like the universe telling him to say goodbye, he wasn't sure what would. Ruari unbuckled his seatbelt and turned toward the dark-haired man. Surely a parting kiss would be acceptable, now, regardless of them wanting to take it slow

The slighter man slowly leaned forward, his eyes flicking out the window as they started to close and causing him to stop his advances. The wind outside had picked up and blew icy gusts all around them. The snow fell hard enough now, that it looked like their world was encased in fog. This wasn't the weather to be stealing kisses from one another in, let alone to be driving in. 

Hux bit his lip. He couldn't let O’Ren leave and possibly put himself in danger. It was simple risks management - protect the valuable assets. “Kyle, I don't...I don't think you should drive in this,” his voice was steady, though his tone was unsure and nervous. “I...I have a couch that's comfortable that you can spend the night on. Or if you'd rather, I can sleep there and you can have the bed, but it looks bad out there, and it doesn't look like it's going to let up.”

Kyle’s heart had skipped a beat as Ruari began to lean forward, and he licked his lips in preparation for the kiss he felt sure was coming.  But then the ginger had frozen, and the taller man cleared his throat awkwardly, trying to play it off casually, but failing.  Maybe it was wishful thinking on his part, making him believe his companion was going to kiss him again?  But His doubts were put to rest when Ruari spoke.  

Turning to look out the window, Kyle considered the suggestion.  He’d already noticed some slick patches on the roads as he’d been driving, and it would surely get worse before it got better, as the snow seemed to be falling harder and faster than before.  The black-haired man turned back to look at his companion.  He could tell that the ginger was nervous, and it was no wonder, considering what they had just discussed at the coffee shop, not even an hour ago.  Still…

Kyle’s head said, “This is not a good idea.  You barely know this man.  You should turn around and drive yourself home and get a good night’s sleep in the comfort of your own bed.”  But his heart and body screamed much more loudly, “Do it!  The roads are bad and worsening, and you don’t want to say goodbye yet.  Give in and stay.”  He didn’t labor over the decision for  long.  

“Yeah, ok,”  Kyle agreed with a soft smile and a nod of his head.  “I don’t mind taking the couch.  Thank-you for the invitation.”  

Ruari breathed a sigh of relief at not having to worry about the man's safety on the road. That moment passed quickly enough when his nerves set in once more. He had just invited this man - his business partner that he had only known for a little over a day - into his home. Furthermore, he’d brought the man who shared a mutual attraction with the ginger. He rolled his shoulders in an attempt to lessen the anxiety that traveled through him.

They had agreed to go slow, hadn't they? Surely this wasn't a step away from that, but a morally right thing to do? It was courtesy. Politeness. They'd be in separate rooms and-

And Hux was over thinking, again.

With a shake of his head and a small smile, the slighter man gestured for Kyle to follow him as he led them to his apartment. He opened the door and flipped on the lights. “Welcome. Ah, make yourself at home.”


	7. Stargazers

As the lights flickered on, Kyle glanced around the apartment, curious about the place that Ruari Hux called home.  He forced himself not to scowl at the stark, minimalist decor.  No wonder Hux had  taken offense to Kyle’s comments about the FOF office, because the apartment in which he now found himself was every bit as stark and sterile.  Instead, he turned to his host with a smile.  “Nice place,” he said in a tone he hoped sounded sincere.  The decor didn’t matter, anyway; Kyle’s heart was still thumping away just at his close proximity to the other man.  

Hux could tell by the strain in O’Ren’s tone that the artist wasn’t impressed with the welcoming hallway into the remainder of his home. It’s a hall, what did the artist expect? Splatter paints and sculptures? This was an apartment, not a museum. The ginger shook his head in amusement before finally accepting the compliment for what it was. “Thank you. I haven’t lived here  _ too _ long, but it’s grown on me. Especially the view.”

Stating that, Ruari gestured for the taller man to follow him into the living room, pointing out the kitchen and guest restroom as they traveled down the hall. As they entered the much more open space, the slighter of the two led them to the large window-wall that looked out at the city - the buildings lit up by the golden glow of people still at work, even at this time of night, and flurries of snow contrasting against the moonlight. 

A million thoughts swirled through Kyle’s mind as he followed the ginger down the hallway that led into the rest of the apartment.  He had to grin when Ruari mentioned the view, considering that Kyle’s view at the moment was quite lovely as well.  His thoughts were derailed, though, when they entered the living room and his eyes were drawn to the wall of windows that looked out over the city.  

Glancing between his host and the windows several times, Kyle slowly stepped up to the glass wall and gazed out at the night scene that lay sprawled out before them.  It looked like a giant snow globe as the flakes fell and blew in the wind, covering everything below in a fluffy blanket of glistening white.  

“It’s beautiful,” Kyle said in an awed hush.  He turned his head to look at the man standing beside him; he was such a mystery.  Kyle’s first impressions of the ginger had been so far from what he saw in that moment, that he wondered how much of their initial meeting had been the real Hux, and how much had been a facade.  He couldn’t imagine the stuffy businessman he’d met that day standing here, gazing admiringly out over the romantic scene before them, yet here they were.  

Suddenly, the panoramic view outside paled in comparison to the vision beside him, and Kyle had to make a conscious effort not to take the man in his arms and kiss him deeply.  He rubbed his eyes wearily.  What time was it?  He needed to sleep.  He  _ wanted _ to kiss.  

Stop it. Focus. Slow.  Don’t screw this up. 

Breathing a sigh, Kyle forced a smile and asked, “Where would you like me to sleep?”  

Hux was completely lost in thought as he gazed out at the view, almost startling when the taller man asked him a question. “Where do--oh, right,” he cut off his own reiteration as he focused back on his guest. He glanced over at the couch, then back to Kyle, making a small gesture to the furniture as he spoke once more. “Well, that’s one option. It’s very comfortable. I know. I’ve spent quite a few nights on it, when I’m too tired to make it up to the bedroom.”

Ruari lightly kicked out his foot, moving it back afterward to gently tap his toe on the ground. “But, you’re welcome to use…” A little gesture of a hand dismissed the end of that sentence as Ruari started his idea once more. “Follow me. You’re welcome to take the bed, if you’d rather. Come on, I’ll show you around.”

Turning around to lead the dark-haired man away from the view and the open area, Ruari made his way to the hanging stairs. His shoes clicked against the metal of them as he made his way to the landing only looking down when he turned to take the second half of the stairs, facing O’Ren and looking down at him - right where he left the man, at the bottom of the stairs. The ginger stopped his ascent, nervously glancing around. 

Was offering his guest his own bed too far? Was Kyle uncomfortable with seeing his bedroom? Was that going too fast?

“Is...something wrong?” Hux asked slowly.

Kyle felt his throat constrict at the mere sight of the stairway that his redheaded host had begun to climb.  There were no railings whatsoever, and there didn’t even seem to be any sort of support beams holding it up.  He followed Ruari right up to the foot of the stairs, and just watched him walk up as if it was the most natural thing in the world, but he could not bring himself to step onto it.  

Kyle shook his head.  “Uhh…” he stammered, trying to decide how to say that he was afraid to climb the stairs without sounding like a coward or a child or both.  “Heh...Um...no, nothing is wrong,” he reiterated.  “I just...I’ve never seen a staircase like this.  It’s really...uh… unique.”  

He was admiring the stairs? A red eyebrow arched in question, curious about what was running through the man’s mind as he stood at the bottom of the stairs and looked up at the ginger as though he was some sort of spirit ascending into the heavens. Those dark eyes were pinned to him for the few moments in which they did not stray to look at the metal structure.

“Yeah, they are interesting,” Ruari answered back, tilting his head. “Came with the apartment. I thought about replacing them at one point, but they’ve grown on me.” A small shrug accompanied the answer and he turned to continue his trek up to his room. “Come along, it’s just up here.”

Kyle watched helplessly as Ruari turned to finish his ascent.  He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment.  ‘You’ve got this, Kyle.  You can do this,’ he thought to himself as he exhaled slowly and reopened his eyes.  He took the first step and stopped, testing his weight.  The metal frame beneath him did not give or sway at all, which was a comfort, but he still felt like he could topple over the edge at any moment.  Still, wanting to impress his host, Kyle steeled himself and took another step.  

“You know, it wouldn’t have killed them to install some hand rails with this thing,” he called up to the ginger.  His voice was shaky now, and he knew it must be obvious that he was afraid, but it didn’t matter.  He guessed that if they dated for long enough, Ruari was bound to figure out that Kyle was afraid of heights.   “Uh…” he started again, “Maybe I’ll just take the couch.”   

He swore silently, frustrated with himself and his fear.  How difficult could it be to walk up a flight of stairs?  But it  _ was _ difficult, for him.  

Hux reappeared at the top of the steps, watching the man with a cock of his head and a furrow to his brow. The way that voice shook, the way that body tensed...the way those dark eyes opened and closed and kept focusing on the stairs before closing again. Fear. The man was acting like a caged animal who was fearful of its fate. Oh. The ginger hadn’t thought about that. Hadn’t remembered his own trepidation of using the stairs for the first few days and weeks after he had started living here.

A look of understanding passed over the Irishman’s face and he bounced back down to stand on the step in front of Kyle, putting them, for once, at eye level with one another. Ruari offered a small smile and a gentle touch to the artist’s upper arm before nodding. If he wanted the couch, he was certainly welcome to take it, but if the redhead could help him work through whatever had him so cautious while standing on the steps, he would try.

Reaching out gently to take a soft hold of O’Ren’s arms, the slighter man started talking, keeping eye contact with the endless pools of black. “When I first moved in, I slept downstairs for three days before I finally just accepted my fate and went upstairs.” As he spoke, he started to move them, careful with every step he took backward. “I was so ready to get rid of these stupid stairs and replace them with something more practical, until I started walking under them and getting used to them. Nowadays, I hardly think about how different they are from normal steps.”

Kyle tensed when Ruari took hold of his arms, but he kept his gaze focused on those icy gray eyes and let the soothing tone of his voice wash over him like a warm embrace.  He twisted his arms slightly so that he could cling to the other man, and just when he thought they’d reached the landing, he realized they were already at the top.  

“And this is the bedroom,” Ruari announced, proudly, “You’re more than welcome to take the bed, if you’d like, and I’ll sleep downstairs.”

The taller man broke into a wide smile, and laughed almost giddily at the realization that he’d made it all the way up, with a very large amount of help and encouragement from his host, of course.  

“I...um… Thank-you.”  he said, somewhat awkwardly, but completely genuinely.  “I have a small fear of heights.”  Kyle blushed at the admission.  It wasn’t something he was proud of, but it was a part of who he was.  “It’s silly, I know,” he added with a shrug.  

“It’s not silly, it’s just you,” the ginger stated plainly. “Everyone has some irrational fear that is completely unnecessary.” He lightly squeezed the arms in his hands, a simple and silent reassurance that the man was not being made fun of in any way. “For me, my greatest fear is to lose my life’s work. My second greatest fear is fires. My third greatest fear is spiders. Because I don’t care how many times I’m told ‘they’re just as scared of you as you are of them’, those things are the work of the devil and I don’t want them near me.”

The jest came with a small smile and an expression of understanding along with the teasing. Playfulness lit up the stormy eyes that were normally so cold. Something about having Kyle standing there, in the entrance to his bedroom, helped him shuck off his normal professionalism - to hang it up like a coat on a rack - and to simply let himself be.

The two days straight of no sleep probably also helped with the breaking down of walls, but that was something he could ponder another time, when his mind could properly function.

Hux’s gaze dropped to O’Ren’s lips, then flicked back up to his eyes, then lowered once more. They were going slow, and he was fine with that - Maker,  _ he _ had suggested it. It calmed him to know that the other man had agreed to those terms, and still accepted him. But, they had kissed before, surely one more wouldn’t change anything. Certainly it wasn’t too fast to press their lips together... as he was doing, now, without realizing that he had even moved.

Kyle hardly had time to think about anything as he gazed into the eyes of the man in front of him.  His whole body was tingly from the adrenaline rush that had come along with scaling the stairs, and they were still holding on to each others arms.  He watched, spellbound, as Ruari’s eyes darted from Kyle’s own, down to his lips and back again, and his heart skipped a beat as the ginger leaned in toward him.  

Surrendering all rational thought and self-discipline, Kyle released the other man’s arms and slipped his own arms around Ruari’s waist, pulling him closer against his chest as their lips connected.  He had thought of doing this so many times over the past 24 hours, but now that it was actually happening, it seemed surreal.  It had been a long time since Kyle had kissed someone like this, and he gave himself over to it, reaching up unconsciously, to thread his fingers through the other man’s hair, and deepening the kiss.  

A flurry of thought swept through his mind, like the drifting snow outside the window.  This should not be happening.  They had just gotten done establishing their intention to take things slowly.  Yet here they were, standing on the threshold of Ruari’s bedroom, kissing passionately.  Kyle pulled back to look down into the face of the man in his arms.  His eyes were closed, lips parted, and a faint blush stained his cheeks.  

“We...we shouldn’t…” he started to say, but he cut himself off by pressing his lips back against Ruari’s again, awkwardly staggering through the bedroom door and toward the bed.  

As the back of his legs came in contact with the bed, Hux broke their kiss with a small yelp of surprise, his balance lost and pitching him backward onto the mattress. He automatically reached out for something to steady himself with, only succeeding in dragging Kyle down on top of him. Gray eyes widened, body tensing as they stayed like that - pressed against one another atop his bed, gazing into one another’s eyes because they were too close to see anything other than what was right before them.

A deep blush was painted onto the redhead’s cheeks and he tried to break the heated eye contact by dropping his own. Full lips, slightly parted, panting warm breath against his own, became his focus and that was no better than the burning coals that watched him so intently.

Ruari swallowed and glanced away, nervousness coming back full force as he lightly moved to push Kyle off of him, only relaxing once more when the taller man was balanced up on his arms. Yes, they were still close and the taller man was still hovering over him, but that small bit of distance made him feel safe - made their pace seem slower, even if it wasn’t, exactly.

“I, uh, well. So...this is the bed,” Hux murmured to break the awkward situation. 

“It’s a nice bed,” Kyle replied, chuckling softly.  He could feel the tension radiating off the other man in waves, but his heart was hammering away, and all he could see were the pale crystalline eyes and soft pink lips of the man beneath him.  

“I think…” he said softly, leaning back in for a quick peck on the lips, “that I actually…” another kiss, “really…” one more quick kiss, “ _ really _ like this bed.”  Kyle rolled onto his side with a smile, but tugged the ginger with him, pulling him close and connecting them at the lips again.  He could feel Ruari’s muscles tense, and he realized the other man was really, truly nervous.  Kyle pulled back to look deeply into his eyes, brushing a few strands of hair from his face.  Now it was his turn to comfort the other man.  

“Hey...don’t worry,” he said in a soft voice, cupping the ginger’s cheek with one large palm.  “We don’t have to do anything more than this...we’re going slow, right?”  His eyes and mouth both smiled reassuringly, letting the other man know that Kyle was not going to press him.  “If you want to stop right now…” the words trailed off as Kyle stroked the ginger hair.  Truthfully, he didn’t  _ want _ to stop.  But he also didn’t want Ruari to feel uncomfortable, so he finally finished his thought with, “I’m going to kiss you again.  And if you don’t like it, you can turn away, and I’ll stop. Ok?”  And without waiting for an answer, Kyle leaned in to graze Ruari’s lips with his own in a soft, tender kiss.

Hearing the other man’s words soothed the ginger slightly. His nerves still flared brightly and the tenseness of his muscles stayed firmly in place, but his mind was more or less put a ease as he willed the rest of his body to relax as well. This - little kisses and soft words - he was okay with this. He had done this. It was something for which he could effectively draw from experience to apply to the current situation. It did feel different, now, though, with the taller man. It felt almost natural to be lying together, lips to lips and chest to chest.

Perhaps that added more to the nervousness that streamed through Hux than the actual act and possible outcome.

Despite only knowing him for a day, Ruari trusted Kyle, and could hear the genuine concern in his voice when he consoled the slighter man. With the knowledge that he had the power to put an end to all of this - to turn away and stop the kisses and the closeness - Hux gently pressed his lips back against O’Ren’s. It was hardly more than that - mouths pressed together over and over, lips meeting and just barely parting - but it was electric.

And, truth be told, the Irishman was much more content with such little, innocent touches. Gratefulness washed through him at his co-director's willingness to pace themselves and to take their budding relationship one day at a time - to move into it step by step instead of falling down into the sheets, tangled up in one another and just as quickly leaving.

Breaking away to breathe, the young executive quietly whispered, “thank you.”

Kyle allowed Ruari to pull back, feeling breathless, himself, at the moment.  He smiled softly and replied, “There’s no need to thank me.  I’d be crazy to take a chance at messing this up.”  He laughed, glancing down between them with a shy smile.  His heart was still pounding, and his body was responding to the closeness and gentle touches between the two of them, but he refused to acknowledge the desire, instead leaning back into the pillow beneath his head and simply gazing at Ruari.  

“You are not exactly what you seem at first glance, Ruari Hux,” he said softly, lifting a hand to run his fingers through the silky red hair of the man lying next to him.  “Tell me something about yourself that you’ve never told anyone before.”  Kyle smiled playfully, letting his hand fall from Hux’s hair and come to rest on the mattress between them.  

Something he had never told anyone? The Irishman thought about the suggestion. There were many things that he had never breathed - so many parts of his life that he kept locked away and private. He could count the number of people who actually  _ knew _ him on one hand, and he had always been perfectly happy with that. It never bothered him to be a loner, because that’s what he preferred.

Perhaps that was why so many of his past relationships ended up falling apart before they were ever able to grow, to form, to come to fruition.

But something that no one knew, that he was open to sharing with this man who now lay, face to face with him, in his own bed, that was a pondering that gave him pause. More than just looking for something to say, though, Hux was determined to find a tidbit about himself that would only spark further interest from Kyle - after all, he wanted his best foot forward and show himself off a bit to the man he was about to start dating - were they dating already? What label was given to people who planned to have a date and were supposed to separate at the end of the night, only to stay pressed together and gravitating toward one another?

“Something no one knows,” Ruari murmured, stormy eyes distant for a moment before they snapped back to focus and he gave a small nod. “Something no one knows about me? Alright. During my time in the military, when I was working in PR over there, I learned a few self defense techniques.”

Kyle raised his eyebrows and grinned at the statement.  “Self defense techniques, huh?  Maybe you could teach me some one day,” he grinned.  He had forgotten that Hux had been in the military, but it fit with his personality.  Briefly, an image flitted through his mind of what Ruari might look like in uniform, and it sent a chill straight through him in the best possible way.  Feeling a little embarrassed, even though he knew there was no way Hux could possibly know what had caused the slight shiver, Kyle cleared his throat.  

“So, alright.  My turn?”  He hadn’t thought that far ahead when Kyle had asked Ruari to share a little known fact, but it was only fair that he share one in return.  “Let me think,” he said, lifting a finger to rest at his lips and furrowing his brow in concentration.  “Well, you already know I have a fear of heights. Not many people know that, but…” His eyes lit up as he thought of something to share. “When I can't sleep at night, I go up on the roof of my building and look at the stars. I try to count them, and give them silly names. It helps me unwind. I've fallen asleep a few times up there.” 

“So you’re a stargazer?” The smile that spread across pale pink lips as the taller man spoke was soft, almost not even there. “There’s a little patio area in that window downstairs that kind of feel like being in a greenhouse, but, anyway...there’s a little patio area that I like to sit in or pace in when I can’t unwind. It feels like you're flying, because of the view.”

A shy blush came over the ginger as he trailed off. He wasn’t sure why all of that had popped into his head at the mention of the stars - well, yes, he did. He had spent many sleepless nights out there, watching the way the city lights looked like twinkling stars until the real diamonds in the sky appeared and put the city to shame. Thinking about the night brought with it an unconscious reminder that it had been too long since Ruari had actually slept. He stretched his back and folded his arms under his head. “What’s your favorite thing to paint or draw?”

Kyle smiled as he listened to the other man’s words.  His voice, along with the accent he’d been so successful at hiding the day before, was soothing, and sent little ripples of pleasure over the taller man as he lay there.  He smiled at the thought that, over the past month, there might have been nights that they had both lain awake, unable to sleep, looking at the same city lights and the same stars, until they had both fallen asleep.  

In answer to the question posed him, Kyle gave a little shrug.  “I’ll draw just about anything or anybody, but my favorite thing to paint is a simple still life.  It’s about finding the beauty in everyday things.  Like, say… an apple.  Have you ever just held an apple in your hand and examined it?  I don’t mean examining it to see if it’s good to eat, or if it’s blemished or spoiled, but really  _ really _ examined it - the colors, the texture, the curves and angles.  The way it feels in your hand, the weight of it, or the way it reflects the light.  That’s what I love most - taking something perfectly banal and mundane, and displaying the inherent beauty it possesses, so that the rest of the world can see it too.”  

Kyle turned his head to the side to look over at Ruari, and a soft smile formed at his lips when he realized that the ginger had fallen asleep.  He rolled onto his side and propped himself up on one elbow, watching as the Irishman’s chest rose and fell in a slow, steady rhythm, eyes closed, lips slightly parted; he looked perfectly at peace.  Kyle reached out a tentative hand and ran his fingertips gently down Ruari’s cheek, just barely making contact with his skin.  “Beautiful…” he whispered, drawing back his hand to rest gently on the mattress.  

A thought suddenly struck Kyle and panic gripped his heart for a moment.  He was supposed to be sleeping on the couch downstairs, but there was no  _ way _ he was going to get down those stairs without help, or at least a healthy dose of encouragement.  He bit his lip, glancing from the sleeping form of the ginger to the doorway that led out to the stairway.  Surely it would be alright for him to just sleep here.  After all, it wasn’t like they were  _ doing _ anything.  Ruari was already asleep, and Kyle would be soon.  There wasn’t any harm in simply occupying the same surface for the night, was there?  

The raven haired man was too tired to fight himself over it for long, and he quickly decided to stay where he was.  He sat up and kicked off his shoes, letting them fall to the floor with a soft ‘thud thud’ and pulled off his socks.  Best to leave his pants on, he thought, but he removed his shirt before leaning down to pull the bedspread from the foot of the bed and lie down next to the sleeping ginger, pulling the covers over them both.  He had intended to sleep on the opposite side of the bed, but he ended up snuggled up to Ruari, with his head on the pillow, lying on his side facing the other man, and one arm draped over his chest.  Within minutes, Kyle was asleep, with a smile on his face.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little shorter than previous ones, but I hope you enjoyed it! Leave us a comment and let us know what you think! As always, thanks for reading! <3


	8. Turn Into the Skid

Hux awoke bit by bit the next morning, completely relaxed. He couldn’t remember the last time he had slept so soundly and dreamlessly - just floating, there, in blissful unconsciousness all night long, until his mind and body were finally rejuvenated once more, reborn in a way that only sleep would allow. The rousing man was about to stretch when the sound of steady breathing close to him suddenly registered to his groggy mind, and his eyes snapped open.

Gray orbs fell onto the very close image of Kyle’s face, and a glance down proved the man didn’t have a shirt on. Ruari grabbed at his own chest, feeling the fabric of the top he had fallen asleep in. Why were they in bed together? When had they fallen asleep? What had happened between that time and now? How was this anywhere close to going slow? What did--why were the lights still on?

For one reason or another, that thought - that little observation about all the electric illumination that shined around his apartment - cut into his worry and dashed it to pieces. It remained, veiled under his sleepy confusion, but it lessened. Carefully as he could, the ginger slipped out of the taller man’s grasp and vanished into the restroom. He meandered through his morning routine and then stopped to just look at himself in the mirror. Stormy eyes met their reflection for a long, silent moment before glancing away. Hux returned to the bed, lying down close once more, but just out of reach to O’Ren. It was cold, after all, the only logical means of warmth was to--

Okay, so he just wanted to continue their innocent cuddle.

Kyle’s eyes fluttered open when he felt the mattress shift. A brief moment of panic flashed over him before he remembered where he was and who he was with. When his gaze fell on the other man lying next to him, his panic was replaced with a different kind of thrill, and he smiled shyly. 

“Good morning,” he said groggily, careful not to breathe directly on Ruari, in case he had morning breath. He stretched his arms and legs before settling back into the pillow with a sleepy grin. “I...uh... I’m sorry I didn’t go sleep on the couch last night.” A faint blush crept up over his cheeks as he went on, “I fully intended to, but you fell asleep and… Your stairs… “ Kyle glanced toward the doorway, beyond which lay the dreaded stairs. “Nothing happened, I swear.” 

“I-I know. I trust you. And, frankly, I'd be a little impressed if something did happen and then you redressed me perfectly afterward. That would be commitment to the act,” the ginger tried to joke, hoping to lighten the nervousness that fell around them. “I'm sorry, I should have at least stayed awake long enough to get you back to the couch, if that's where you wanted to be.”

Ruari offered a sheepish smile. Now that the man was actually looking at him, they seemed to be lying entirely too close, and he cleared his throat before sitting up and resting his back against the headboard of his bed. “And, again, thank you for...for going slow. I know we've only known one another for a few days, but I know that some people expect...well, anyway.” He paused for a long moment before lamely asking, “did you sleep well?”

Kyle dismissed the ginger’s apology for having fallen asleep prematurely the night before. He considered telling Ruari that he had not wanted to sleep on the couch last night, but had, in fact, slept exactly where he had wanted to, but he decided it might not be wise to make that statement. After all, he didn’t want the other man to think he had orchestrated the whole series of events to play out the way they had. 

A frown formed on Kyle’s face when the ginger seemed to scoot away from him and then sit up, citing their decision to take things slowly. Had he gone too far by staying in bed with the other man the night before? Maybe he should have slept on the floor, or crawled backwards down the stairs… Suddenly, he felt awkward and nervous. 

“I… uh… yes. I slept very well, thanks.” Kyle squeezed his eyes shut. Had he really just said ‘I slept very well, thanks’? He sat up, placing a few more inches between himself and the other man, and pulled the bedspread up around himself. “Thank-you for letting me crash here last night,” he said as he began inching toward the edge of the bed to retrieve his shirt from the floor, where he’d let it fall the night before. “The roads ought to be clear by now, so… I guess I should probably… get home?” 

Kyle felt frazzled and awkward, and unsure of what to do or say. Everything had felt so perfect the night before. Why did it feel so tense this morning? As he scrambled to put on the shirt he’d worn the night before, along with his socks and shoes, realization came crashing over him. This was not going slowly, at all. 

Whether he had spent the night or not, there was nothing slow about the way he felt. He’d only met this man two days ago, and already he felt that he was in way over his head, struggling to tread water so that he didn’t drown in a sea of emotion. And if he was feeling this way, Kyle was sure that Ruari must be feeling much more confused and conflicted.

Ruari’s mind was a blur of confusion. “Yeah, probably. But, uh, would you like to have some breakfast, first? Or at least a cup of coffee, since we didn't exactly get to sleep early last night?” 

“I'd like that,” he said casually, with a nod, “on one condition.” After a moment, he continued with a mischievous grin, “You have got to help me get down those stairs!” He laughed playfully, already beginning to feel the tension and strain melt away. 

Getting the taller man back to the ground floor actually proved to be a much more difficult task than bringing him up. Without railings or walls, the distance - if one happened to pitch off the side to the floor - was on clear display. Hux did all he could, laughing and telling little stories and keeping the artist's focus on him as they made their way to the landing and down the second half of stairs. They paused at the final step and a gentle look came over the slighter man.

“There, see? Not that bad at all. You’ll get used to it,” he stated, not realizing that he had inadvertently suggested that Kyle would frequent his home enough to overcome his nerves. Standing close and watching one another, the pair fell quiet, waiting for some sign. Finally, Ruari spoke again, eyes dropping for just a bare moment. “So, coffee.”

Kyle breathed a sigh of relief at having, once more, conquered the fearsome stairs. He smiled as Ruari dropped his gaze, feeling the same gentle nervous fluttering in his stomach. He suddenly felt a strong urge to kiss the other man. After all, they'd just slept together - in the literal sense - and hadn't really touched yet that morning, beyond the ginger helping Kyle down the stairs. 

The taller man began to lean in, eyes focused on Ruari’s lips, but then a voice in the back of his mind gave him pause. What was he doing? The decision to sleep in the other man’s bed had been a mistake, and he needed to tread lightly if he was going to breathe life back into the possibility of a relationship with this man. Ruari had suggested coffee, not kissing, so he needed to focus and stop letting his impulses rule his actions. 

Kyle turned his head suddenly, and cleared his throat, hoping he could play off his leaning in as a means of getting a better look into the kitchen. “Coffee sounds really good,” he stammered, nervously scratching at the dark stubble that peppered his chin. 

The ginger automatically started leaning closer to the other man, pausing and blushing as he pulled back, apparently reading the situation incorrectly. “Yes. Coffee,” he stated and turned to slip into the hall and duck into the kitchen, starting the process of making the beverage. “Make yourself at home!” The message was called out over a slender shoulder.

Ruari’s mind was stuck, there, in that moment of making them each a drink. He had requested going slow, but so long as he overthought everything, his own nervousness prevented him from doing even that. They had slept in the same bed, more or less fully clothed. So what? It was like going camping or having sleepovers as a child. What was different about it?

Other than the fact that Ruari found Kyle attractive and wanted to have a relationship with him, even though the artist was going to drive him insane during work hours due to his carefree personality and inexperience with anything remotely business. He knew that, already. Knew that the co-directorship was going to have them biting at one another as they growled and barked, knew that they would butt heads constantly and fight for power.

Hux wasn’t certain he could let that go - to spend an entire day battling one another to then hang up his metaphorical hat and suddenly get along and step out of his professional mindset. It was, after all, that very way of thinking that had sent him into a brief moment of panic this morning and caused his heart to beat with nervousness whenever his kind-of-but-not-really date got too close.

Finishing the coffee, the ginger came to a conclusion. He had to be more open - had to find a way to be more accepting toward advances that had no strings attached. With a nod to himself and both mugs in hand, the Irishman wandered back into the living room to find O’Ren.

Meanwhile, Kyle had wandered into the living room and flopped down on the couch with his long legs stretched out in front of him and crossed at the ankle. With the exception of the sleek black coffee table in front of him, everything else in the living room was white, and the gangly artist suddenly felt nervous about even touching anything, for fear of leaving a stain on some surface. He sat up straighter, pulling his feet closer to himself on the floor, and folding his hands in his lap. 

As Ruari walked back into the room, Kyle jumped to his feet with a smile. He really was jumpy, wasn’t he? He laughed as he sat back down, gesturing to the space beside him on the couch, in hopes that the ginger would accompany him there, as he reached out for the cup of coffee. 

Kyle closed his eyes as he brought the coffee mug to his nose and inhaled deeply with a sigh.   
“This smells wonderful,” he said in a hushed tone, opening his rich brown eyes to gaze at his companion. “Thank-you, really. I appreciate you letting me stay here last night, and… I’m really glad we were able to talk things through last night.” He shifted nervously, turning slightly to face Ruari. “I’m sorry I was such an ass at the restaurant. I get...well, I can get a little jealous.”

Hux sipped at the coffee, sighing as it warmed him and energized him all at once. With a little shrug and a soft smile, he accepted O’Ren’s gratitude and apology - after all, with the weather like it was last night, no sane person would let anyone drive, regardless of how well they knew them or not. He had simply done what was right.

And selfish. He had wanted more time with the taller man, more excuses to get to know his new business partner and possibly more. It was true that he didn’t expect to awaken to Kyle being so close to him, with one arm thrown around the slighter man in a pose that was far too intimate for people who had just met, but felt strangely natural with the dark-haired artist.

“You were jealous over me?” Ruari laughed slightly. “I don’t know if you noticed this, but Rachel was all over you. What could have made you be jealous over me when you had her, there?”

Kyle smiled shyly down at his coffee cup with a subtle shrug. “I didn’t want Rachel,” he said, feeling the blush rise to his cheeks as he spoke. He glanced up at the ginger with a flirtatious grin. “I mean… Sure, Rachel is gorgeous, and friendly, and she has that cute little giggle…” He trailed off with a laugh and a shake of his head. His voice took on a softer, more intimate tone as he went on. “But she doesn’t make me feel the way you do.” 

Kyle took a deep breath and let his legs extend before him as he had done upon first sitting. He wanted to scoot closer to Ruari, or hold his hand, but he still wasn’t sure exactly what was appropriate at this point, so he remained stationary and took another sip of his coffee. 

“Anyway, you and Phasma weren’t exactly keeping your hands to yourselves, either,” he teased. “I thought you two were an item, and that I’d made a huge fool out of myself by trying to kiss you Friday night.” 

“So maybe I was being jealous, too,” Hux admitted into his mug, the words muffled and barely there to begin with. He pretended to take a few sips before he let his shoulders slump and put the glass down on the table directly in front of him. Swiveling in his seat to face Kyle more directly, Ruari instantly acted counterproductively and turned his head away.

After a few moments of complete silence between them, Ruari decided that he should offer more of an answer. He was trying to let go, wasn’t he? Speaking freely had to be a step in the right direction.

“Frankly, I had planned to just let everything go and see that double date as a means to move forward. Like seeing you with Rachel would have confirmed to me that the kiss...I don’t know, I just decided that I was going to have a good time and treat Phasma like a gentleman should. Both because she’s a dear friend, and also because she could probably kill me and get away with it.” The ginger smiled, teasing, playful. “I don’t know what happened after they came back to the table. Caprie was just suddenly so affectionate and then you and Rachel...I shouldn’t have left, and I’m sorry that I more or less ruined the date, but I couldn’t control that jealousy. I’m sorry.”

Kyle smiled as he listened intently, understanding exactly what Ruari had felt, because he’d felt basically the same way. He made a quick decision to push aside his fears of moving too quickly, and slid closer to the other man, reaching out to rest one hand on the ginger’s, and leaning in to meet his gaze. 

“Don’t be sorry,” he said softly. “You didn’t ruin anything. In fact, if you hadn’t gotten up and left, I would never have known that… Well… The evening would have ended very differently. And, frankly, I rather like the way our evening turned out.” 

Brown eyes flitted downward, their gaze resting on Ruari’s lips, but he lifted them again to lock onto the shimmering gray of his eyes. 

“Ruari,” he said quietly, a shy smile playing at his lips, “I really want to kiss you right now. Would that be alright?” 

That question was possibly the most reassuring thing that the taller man could have vocalized. The fact that he actually cared enough about the ginger’s original conditions, enough to ask, was telling of his character and how the artist’s mind worked. Something about the thought, though, caused stormy eyes to dip, gazing down at O’Ren’s mouth and sending little sparks of impulse running through the slighter man.

Let go. Just let go. They hardly knew one another, despite staying up all night talking to one another until they’d both passed out. And they had agreed to take things slow. Perhaps last night was too quick of a step. Taking a few paces back might do them well and allow for them to get a better understanding and, perhaps, that’s why Kyle asked for permission.

The ginger stopped thinking. He was starting to confuse himself with all the ‘what if’s and ‘but maybe’s. Biting his lip, Ruari just decided to nod. Yes, the artist could kiss him.

Kyle’s smile grew as Ruari bit his lip and nodded. With an almost imperceptible nod in return, the taller man leaned forward slowly. His eyes, which had been fixed on the ginger’s lips, finally slid shut as he made contact, his lips gently pressing against Ruari’s in a slow and tender caress. One large hand rose to cradle the other man’s cheek with a delicate touch, as though he was afraid he might break if Kyle was too rough. 

Warmth radiated over him, sending fireworks shooting off behind his eyes. He wanted to keep going; he wanted to deepen the kiss, thrusting his tongue into the other man’s mouth to taste him, but he knew that wouldn’t be a wise move. Instead, he drew back from the kiss, smiling softly, and said, “I could really get used to that.” 

Colorless eyes slowly opened as a blush stained the ginger’s pale cheeks like watercolor on an unblemished canvas. Focusing slowly on the artist, Hux couldn’t help but want to lean back into him, to claim another kiss, to open up to the man and let them explore each other. But that would hardly be considered slow, and he was beginning to realize more and more just how little about Kyle he actually knew.

“You should just hang out here,” Ruari stated and instantly snapped his mouth shut. Was that request too much? Or was it still okay? The slighter man had meant it in a friendly way - a means to get to know one another while still using their Sunday for relaxation. He wanted to learn about this co-director of his. Wanted to figure out the riddle that was presented to him.

Part of him just really wanted to be able to tell itself that he didn’t just sleep beside a person he had only known for a few days - to justify that, if they took the time to get to know one another now, at least they wouldn’t be complete strangers.

Another part of him argued that he never invited people to stay at his apartment, unless it was unavoidable. This was so out of the ordinary for him and he wasn’t sure if he liked it - it felt like some higher power had sewn them together without ever consulting him and it pricked the back of his mind just how far from the norm they were. 

With a little sigh, Hux snapped himself from his thoughts. “I mean, if you want. We could watch movies or something. I completely get it if you don’t want to. I’m sorry, that...spur of the moment.”

Kyle watched as Ruari seemed to be waging some internal war with himself, and he tilted his head slightly, trying to gauge whether the ginger really wanted him to stay there or not. At the same time, he considered his own thoughts on the matter. He did, very much, want to spend more time with the man beside him. There was no doubt of that. However, he was still wearing the clothes he’d worn the night before, and he hadn’t thought to pack anything for an overnight stay. With a sudden panic, Kyle wondered if he smelled ok. 

“Uh… I… um…” Kyle stuttered and stammered, before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Upon opening his eyes, he began again. “Ruari, I would absolutely love to spend the day with you here. But…” he grinned sheepishly, “I could really use a shower, and a fresh change of clothes. I don’t have any toiletries with me. I know we’re getting to know each other, but the scent of my body odor is one thing I would rather you not discover so soon.” 

Awkward laughter filled the space between them, and Kyle glanced down toward the floor. He was rambling, and he still hadn’t actually answered the man’s question. Looking back up to meet Ruari’s gaze, he smiled softly and put forth another alternative. 

“What about this? Let me run home, wash up a bit and change my clothes. Then I can come back, and we can watch a movie or something. If… you know… if you still want me to.” 

That was good. Time apart would allow Hux time to wash up as well and to settle down - to calm his mind and to take control of his nerves once more. And if either of them decided in that time that all of this was too much - that they should take a day to collect themselves and reflect - well, that was made possible as well. 

Slowly, Ruari nodded, adding a smile to his expression to cover up the way he wanted to frown and tell the other man that he was welcome to shower, here, and clean up. Or, similarly, that Hux could wash up and go with O’Ren back into town. He wasn’t sure which idea sounded more desperate, so he kept them to himself.

“That...sounds like a plan,” the redhead answered, voice soft and low. “Besides, that’ll give me time to take a shower and...such.” A pause. “Yes. Good. Right.”

Kyle nodded again, returning the smile offered to him. His thoughts continued to swirl around inside his head in a jumble of cognition. Truth be told, he didn’t want to leave. What if Ruari changed his mind while he was gone? No, that was silly, wasn’t it? He was the one who had invited Kyle to stay. And yet… he considered asking Ruari to come with him, back to his own apartment, but his apartment was a mess, and he didn’t relish the idea of his new partner (lover???) seeing the disorganization and clutter that was positively everywhere in the artist’s loft. 

“Right,” he simply said, still forcing a smile. “Well, I guess I...uh…” He glanced down at the coffee mug sitting on the table in front of him. “I guess I should finish my coffee before I go,” he concluded, picking up the mug and taking another sip. 

“Well, coffee doesn’t really do it’s job if you don’t drink it. Unfortunately, you can’t just look at caffeine and feel more energized,” the sass in the response was the dominant tone, completely overtaking the tinge of excitement at the prospect of spending more time with his...whatever Kyle was to him.

Taking the briefest moment to unshackle himself from his mental holds and reserves, Hux allowed himself to relax just a bit more. He leaned backward, stretching out over the couch and resting his back against the armrest. Flashes of images flitted through his mind - of O’Ren crawling over him, of their kisses deepening as they rested on the couch. Slow. They were taking it slow and that was simply not something that he should be thinking about.

Even though they were both adults and completely capable of jumping off that figurative ledge together, if they wanted. 

Luckily the conversation they shared had nothing to do with sudden makeouts on furniture or of what might happen if they decide that, in the age of now, it really wasn’t all that uncommon for two people to meet and instantly decide to know one another in a very intimate way. Hux’s anxiety spiked, then, to force his focus off his mental musing and back onto the tale that Kyle was telling him. They stayed like that - chatting and relaxed and playing with long-since empty coffee mugs for close to an hour before they both stared into the cups and said nothing.

It was time for Kyle to go, at least for the moment, and Ruari didn’t like the idea, not when they were talking so freely and so relaxed - as though they had known one another all their lives. He looked out at the cityscape shining in the late morning sun. “You should paint that sometime.”

Kyle followed Ruari’s gaze out the patio windows and smiled. “Absolutely,” he said softly, stealing a glance at the other man. “Although, I would be afraid to get paint stains on your white… everything.” He laughed, then, looking down at his empty mug, wishing he didn’t have to leave. And really, he didn’t have to leave. He could just stay. A sudden thought rose up in his mind, unbidden - an image of the two of them together, in the shower, hot water cascading over their naked bodies as they... He shook his head, as if the motion would clear away the mental image. 

“So, yeah, I should get going,” he said with a cough, standing to his feet. What was it about this man that had him tripping over himself? Kyle was usually so calm and collected - he never got rattled over this sort of thing. Holding out his empty mug, he asked, “Shall I put this in the sink for you?” 

Pushing himself to his feet as well, the ginger plucked the mug from the taller man’s hand and placed it onto the table top. “I’ll deal with it later. Thank you, though,” he smiled.

Ruari put his hands in his pockets and glanced away, gaze focusing on the door to his apartment, glaring at it as though it had personally offended him by simply existing. As though it was his door’s fault that their chatter had died down and they were standing and getting ready to part, if only for part of the day.

“Okay, well,” Ruari shattered the quiet that was quickly becoming tense with the newness that the two had with one another. How were they supposed to say goodbye? A handshake? A hug? A simple wave? A kiss? What protocol were they following? What was the right policy?

When was the redhead going to actually be able to stop thinking in business terms and start thinking like a normal person starting a relationship? Hux shook his head as he both chided and reprimanded himself, turning and leading O’Ren to the door, where he paused. “Text me when you get back to your apartment, okay? Just so I know I don’t need to come looking for you. Oh! Uh. Hold on.” He vanished into the kitchen, reemerging with a small piece of paper. “This is my personal number. I always have my phone on me, so...yes.”

Kyle’s heart was thumping, and he felt like there was a rock in the pit of his stomach as well. He really didn’t want to be parted from Ruari, but they’d already been hovering in the doorway for several minutes, and for him to retract his suggestion that he go home for a bath would probably seem bizarre, so he simply nodded and shrugged, smiling, and turned to walk down the hallways to the elevator. About halfway down the hall, Kyle glanced over his shoulder with a flirtatious smile and a wink, and waved good-bye. 

Hux raised a hand in a simple gesture - a parting look crossing over his expression. With the smallest of sighs, the ginger’s shoulders slumped. He startled when a huffed laugh sounded behind him and he spun around to see his landlord standing with arms crossed over a broad chest. “You know, Kid, you look like a lost puppy right now. Who was that?”

“Mr. Tarkin, good to see you. He was a...well, a coworker, really.” 

“A coworker who has you standing out in the middle of the hall and waiting for the elevator doors to close?” The elder man smiled - an expression that seemed so out of place on his stony face. “I’m just making rounds, so I won’t keep you. Is there anything that needs to be fixed or reported?”

“Not at all,” the ginger responded, stance becoming professional once more. “Have a good day.”

The chat ended as Ruari slipped back into his home, clicking the door locked behind him and taking in the seclusion he suddenly found himself in. Pursing his lips for a moment, he gave up trying to decipher the sudden feeling of loneliness that fell over him and made his way back upstairs and into the shower. He made quick work of bathing and decided to towel dry his hair and leave it ruffled and in a more natural style than his normal combed and business look.

Wandering back into his bedroom, Hux remade his bed before picking out a pair of white jeans and a navy blue sweater to change into. His foot had barely touched the ground under the last step leading him back down to the first floor when his phone rang. He knew who it was before ever looking at the number.

“Hey, Cap.”

“Ri! Okay, good, you made it home. What happened last night?”

“It’s kind of an odd story.”

“Tell me, anyway.”

***

Kyle spent the majority of his drive home arguing with himself over whether he should follow through with his plan to go back to his new partner’s apartment. He wanted to, and badly, but he just wasn’t sure it was the best idea. The time they had spent together had been relatively intense, and if the ginger was serious about moving slowly, Kyle wasn’t sure that spending two nights (including one overnight) in a row was the best plan. Still, he really wanted to go back…

The young artist trudged up the steel grated stairs to his apartment loft, shedding his coat as he walked in the door, and letting it drop onto the chair as he walked by. The first thing he did was to walk over to that ridiculous tub in the middle of the room, and start a bath running, testing the water temperature to be sure it was at a satisfactory heat level before wandering over to the wall of windows to look out on his view. 

It was amusing, and also a little disconcerting, how opposite his apartment was from Ruari’s. What did that say about the men themselves? Were they really opposite in their tastes and lives as well? And if they were, was this relationship doomed to fail before it ever began? Kyle heaved a sigh as he wandered over to the little kitchen nook and poured himself a glass of water. It wasn’t like him to overthink things this much, and he didn’t like it. 

Suddenly, Kyle remembered that he’d promised Ruari that he would text when he arrived at home. He reached into his pocket to retrieve the note paper with the ginger’s phone number on it, but his fingers were met, not with a crumpled bit of paper, but with a gaping hole in the seam of his pocket. “Damn!” he hissed at the realization. Who knew where the paper had fallen out? For all he knew, it was still lying on the floor outside Ruari’s apartment. But there was nothing he could do about it then. He’d just have to hurry and bathe, and get back before the ginger started to worry over him. Surely Ruari would understand. 

With his glass of water in tow, Kyle walked back over to the tub and began removing his clothes. It felt good to get out of the clothes he had worn and slept in… sweated in. He turned off the water and gradually sank down into the tub, uttering a quiet moan of contentment as the hot water kissed his skin. This was just what he needed - a nice, quiet, relaxing soak in the tub to unwind. 

About an hour later, Kyle jolted upright in a tub full of cold water. He was shivering, goosebumps had risen on his arms and legs, and his extremities were wrinkled like prunes. He glanced around frantically, completely disoriented and unaware of the time, and he realized with a curious fascination that his first concern had been that he’d missed his ‘date’ that evening. As it was, he would be a little later than he’d planned, but not badly, as it was still early afternoon. Then he remembered that he hadn’t been able to text Ruari, and panic set in again. 

Kyle quickly sloshed up out of the water, grabbing the towel he’d laid out by the tub, and wrapping it around his waist as he rushed over to his wardrobe to find something to wear. “Damn, damn, damn…” he grumbled, completely frustrated with himself. 

He grabbed the first clothes he could find - a chocolate brown thermal knit pullover, and a pair of faded jeans that hugged his hips, but fell casually down his legs. He slumped down on the bed to pull on a fresh pair of socks and slipped on his Brown leather hiking boots, lacing them tightly. Pushing himself up off the bed, Kyle grabbed his keys off the hook by the door where he always hung them, and hurried out the door. 

The frazzled artist flopped into his car with countless emotions swirling through his head and heart. He turned the key in the ignition and the little car rumbled to life. He deftly maneuvered through the city traffic, dodging motorists and pedestrians as he moved out of the downtown area. The streets were basically cleared of their snowy cover, and Kyle was finally beginning to relax as he headed out of town towards the interstate. A grin tugged at his lips as he remembered the car ride the previous night, and he glanced down to turn on his stereo. Journey blared to life from the CD that had been left inside, and he pushed the keypad to back up the tracks to listen to “Don’t Stop Believin” again. 

In the split second it took Kyle to look down and locate the song track, his car hit a patch of black ice, and he began to fishtail out of control. “Damn it!” he shouted, trying to remember… “Turn into the skid. Turn into the skid…” The last thing Kyle remembered was a navy blue Jeep careening toward him, and then all was black.


	9. Do you like Sushi?

Hours passed, and Hux looked down at his phone once again. He had lost count of how many times he had done so, waiting for a text or a call or anything to tell him that O’Ren was coming back, or had made it home, or was delayed. With what he knew of the man, though, the ginger wouldn’t have been surprised if the artist had simply forgotten to update him.

They should have exchanged numbers both ways. Should have made it so that they could contact each other, instead of putting all the responsibility on one part of the pair.

But they hadn’t, and now, Ruari was left looking back and forth between the clock on his wall and the phone that now sat on the coffee table in front of him. The longer he waited, the more he was laying down on the couch, instead of sitting up and looking more or less awake. His eyes slipped closed and when they opened again, the sun was starting to set.

Checking his phone for anything he might have missed, his shoulders slumped as he realized that there was no word regarding the taller man’s disappearance. He had wanted to return, hadn’t he? The ginger wasn’t imagining that there was a connection and excitement in those dark brown eyes? As the sun moved lower and lower, lighting the city aflame and then cooling the world in mere flickers of embers, the fiery-haired man sighed and finally stood from his resting place as a hard truth - well, less a truth and more of an insecurity rising up - settled in his chest.

Had he been stood up? Surely Kyle would have told him if their plans had changed. Surely he would have given him some sort of notification. This felt like a dismissal and a disappointment. It felt a lot like a rejection.

And maybe that was it - that’s why O’Ren had been so hesitant in everything he did this morning, all the tension that settled between them, all the moments of awkwardness...maybe all of it came forth because the dark-haired man had already decided that, after one accidental night of opening up and getting to know one another, he didn’t want to be anything more than professional associates with Hux. That thought hurt more than it should have, for the amount of time that they had known one another.

His phone suddenly rang and Ruari jumped on it before he had even looked at the caller ID. “Hello? Go for Ruari.”

“Hey, Ri!” Mitaka’s cheerful voice came through the speaker. “I just wanted to check on you, since you were so down a few days ago. How are you?”

The ginger felt like someone had sucked all the air from his lungs and replaced it with lead. He felt heavy. He feld annoyed and saddened and lonely and disappointed and disappoint _ ing _ .

“Yeah,” he answered with a shake of his head. “No, I’m fine. Much better. Thanks. What are you doing?”

A sigh sounded from the other end of the line, followed by the sound of  movements. The rustle of fabric and the sound of a door opening and closing, the cold wind almost chilling to Hux, despite it just being background noise to their call. “What am I doing? Walking over to you. I’ll be there soon.”

***

Kyle awoke with a jump that set off a chain reaction of aches and pains throughout his entire body.  He felt completely disoriented, with no idea where he was, what time it was, even what day it was.  Panic gripped his heart as his eyes squinted against the blinding light that shone down on him, and when he lifted a hand to block the light from his eyes, he was horrified to find that there was an IV in his arm.  

A gentle touch on his other arm caused him to startle again, but this time when he looked, he was comforted by what he saw: his mother was sitting in the chair next to him, wearing an expression that was a mixture of concern and relief.  Her soft hand rested on Kyle’s arm, and her thumb was rubbing gentle circles on his skin.  She was making soft shushing sounds, and scooting her chair closer to him as he awoke.  

“Mom...where am I?  What happened?  I… I… Oh, Mom!  My car!”  

The middle aged woman shook her head and shushed him again, patting his arm tenderly.  “Don’t worry about that right now, dear,” she said softly.  “Your car is wrecked, but the important thing is that  _ you _ are safe!  The policeman said you hit a patch of ice, and your car skidded off the road.  You missed colliding head-on with a Jeep, but you ended up hitting a highway sign.  You were knocked unconscious, but you’re not hurt.  Well…” she looked down with a sad expression and immediately Kyle knew something was wrong.  

“What is it, Mom?  What’s wrong with me?”  he did a quick mental checklist.  He could feel all his fingers, all his toes.  No limbs lost then.  He ran through his ABC’s and counted to 20.  His mental capacities seemed to be intact.  

“You should try to get some rest right now.  The doctor will be back in shortly to check on you.”  

Kyle was equal parts panicked and annoyed by his mother’s dodging his question.  There was obviously something wrong, but he knew there was no use arguing with her.  Leah Organa was a notoriously stubborn woman, and Kyle knew this better than most.  Besides that, he realized he was suddenly feeling very sleepy.  “Mom, I’m...so tired.”  

Leah nodded, reaching up with one hand to gently stroke his glossy black hair.  “Rest, Kyle.  Get some sleep.  The doctor will wake you when he needs to.  It’ll just be--” 

That was the last thing Kyle heard before he was plunged back into unconsciousness, though whether it was from a head injury, or from the heavy pain medication pumping through his IV, it was impossible to tell.  

***

The knock on the door sounded like the toll of a clock, like the bells ringing deep within a tower and echoing around the area and through the air like a mournful sound of time lost and gone by. It took Hux another few seconds to actually will himself off the couch and march to the sound, floating away from the time he wanted back and facing the present and all that it held. As soon as he could, Dopheld wrapped the ginger in a tight hug, not even knowing what was wrong, but knowing that he needed something as a sign that he was cared for.

The gesture of his closest friend brought a smile onto pale lips. His mousy secretary, once they had finally gotten to know one another and become friends, had quickly learned how to read Ruari’s moods and had adapted that ability in the workplace. He would keep people away from the redhead when he was in a tiff, or would make sure that everyone knew when he was in a good enough mood to talk openly and about anything. He would bring Hux coffee when he needed it and drag him out of his office for lunch when he knew that the executive was at the end of his rope and needed to step away.

Now, his hug was all that was needed.

“What’s going on, Ri?”

Hux shrugged. “A lot happened.”

“A lot happened between you and Kyle kissing two nights ago and now?” Mitaka clarified, his voice pitching upward in slight disbelief at the end of his question.

With a nod and a gesture toward the kitchen, the taller of the two made them tea as he started his tale, telling his friend about the double date and how it ended unexpectedly and spurred the start of something equally as unpredictable. Dopheld listened with a pensive expression and little sounds of engagement. 

They walked to the couch in silence, sitting down and sipping their drinks before the dark-haired man finally spoke up once more. “You think he stood you up?”

Ruari shrugged. “I don’t know, Taka. He just vanished. And...I don’t really have a way of contacting him and...he’s obviously not here.”

“I’m sorry,” the secretary stated, trying to find something to say short of ‘men suck, it’s why I have a girlfriend’, but he had a feeling that would only get him on the ginger’s bad side at the moment. “What do you want to do about it?”

“Forget it.”

***

The next time Kyle awoke, there was a light being shined directly into his eyes.  “Hey!” he protested, trying to swat away the instrument.  

“Well, look who’s awake!”  A man in his 60’s with rapidly graying hair, a trim beard and mustache, and thick wire-rimmed glasses took a step back and offered a friendly smile.  “I’m Dr. Kavanaugh,” he said, reaching out a hand to shake.  Kyle reached out awkwardly, with the IV sticking out of his arm, and the Pulse/Ox monitor securely taped to his finger.  

“Can you tell me your name?” the doctor asked in a patronizing voice that made Kyle mentally roll his eyes.  

“Yes, my name is Kyle O’Ren.  Now, can you please tell me what is wrong with me?  When can I go home?  I have--  Oh no!”  

Memory broke over Kyle like a tidal wave, sending adrenaline crashing through his bloodstream all over again.  He was supposed to meet Ruari for a movie that night, but he hadn’t even been able to text him to let him know he was running late, let alone that he was now in a hospital room and very likely would be kept overnight, by the look of things.  He cast a pitiful glance to his mother.  

“Mom, I was supposed to go to Ruari’s apartment.  That’s where I was going when…” 

Kyle flopped back against the thin and uncomfortable mattress, closing his eyes and wishing he could go back to sleep and forget about everything.  Ruari would think that Kyle had stood him up - he was sure of it, but he’d lost the ginger’s phone number and had no idea how to contact him on his personal cell phone.  

“Hush, now, Kyle.  We’ll get all that figured out.  Don’t worry about it right now.  The important thing is for you to rest and let the doctor take care of you.”  

Kyle shook his head.  He’d already done so many stupid things regarding the budding relationship.  How could he possibly screw it up any further?  In that moment, Kyle resolved himself to the probable fact that there would be no future with Ruari Hux.  How could there be?  He groaned softly as the doctor continued his examination.  

“Everything seems to be ok, beyond the obvious,” the doctor was saying to Leah as Kyle drifted in and out of consciousness.  He supposed the medicine must be on a timed drip, and was causing him to become very groggy when it hit his system.  

“There doesn't  _ seem _ to be a concussion, but we’ll need to keep him overnight, just in case.”  The doctor moved back over to stand by Kyle’s shoulder and looked down at him with a deeply apologetic look that made Kyle’s blood run cold.  Whatever was wrong with him, Kyle felt sure he was about to hear it.  

“You sustained a laceration across your face.  It required 38 stitches.  But it should heal up with only a faint scar.  You were very lucky.”  

Kyle’s heart sank.  A scar, across his face?  If he had held any hope of patching things up with the redhead, they were shattered anew at this news.  Why would a man like Ruari Hux want to go out with a Frankenstein-esque scarface person?  He was vaguely aware of the doctor asking if Kyle wanted a mirror to look into, but he waved the doctor off with a dismissive hand.  

“I just want to sleep.  Can I sleep?  Is it safe for me to sleep?”  He knew his speech was beginning to slur, and felt the pull of the medication dragging him into unconsciousness.  The doctor was nodding in affirmation as Kyle slipped back into a troubled slumber.  

***

As evening turned into night and night turned to an inevitable strike of midnight and the turn of the new day, the fairytale-like state that the ginger had found himself in with his company - faded away. He couldn’t keep the man up this late and still expect him to function tomorrow morning at his station like he should. Hux was used to staying up all night.  His secretary, contrastingly, was used to actually getting a healthy amount sleep.

“What are you going to do tomorrow?” Dopheld asked before Ruari could start to usher him out of his apartment. “With Kyle.”

“He stood me up, Taka. I think it makes it pretty clear where he and I stand.”

“That’s not what I asked and you know it.”

“Are you really going to talk to your boss like that?”

“We’re not in the office, and you’re still deflecting,” the dark haired man retorted before suddenly backing off when he received a leveled look coming from the redhead. “I-I mean that right now I’m not worried about you as my employer, I’m worried about you as my friend. You and Kyle are sharing an office, remember?”

“I know how to be professional, even with people who don’t know how to, themselves.” The thought of having to be in such close quarters with the artist, however, made his stomach turn. How was he supposed to look at the other man, sitting in  _ his _ office and not feel at least a little put off or distracted or absolutely angered for what had happened? “I take it back, he’s sitting with you. Not in my office.”

***

Kyle slept hard, if not peacefully.  He woke at periodic intervals as the nurses came in to check his vitals or see if Leah needed anything.  There was a span of a couple hours when he was allowed to sleep, but he kept having nightmares.  

In one dream, he was at home, removing a bandage from his face and looking in the mirror.  When he’d removed all the dressings, he found that he no longer had a face at all.  Another dream featured Kyle going to work the following morning and everyone running away as he entered the building.  But the last dream was the worst - possibly because it was the most realistic.  He was trying to talk to Ruari - to apologize for not contacting him, and not making it to his apartment, but the redhead refused to even look at him, let alone listen or accept his apologies.  

Kyle was awakened by yet another nurse checking his blood pressure and temperature, and announcing that she was going to remove his IV.  

“The doctor has written you a prescription for Percocet to help with your pain.  There’s no concussion, and everything else looks normal, so you’re fine to leave, but you shouldn’t be driving while you’re taking the pain medication.”  

Kyle shrugged.  “Doesn’t look like I’ve got a car to drive, anyway, so it doesn’t really matter.  I mostly walk when I’m in town anyway.”  

The nurse nodded dismissively and Kyle realized she really didn’t care about what he was saying.  Of course she didn’t.  She was doing her job by telling him the precautions and that was it.  He couldn’t wait to get home and sleep in his own bed.  Then it occurred to him that he had a brand new job to which he was supposed to be going.  And that meant seeing Ruari.  How could he face Ruari now?  He groaned and sank back into the bed, barely registering when the nurse slid the IV line out of his arm and taped a gauze pad over the entry point.  

“Mom… I have to go to work.”  

“Like Hell, you do,” Leah said, standing from her chair.  “I’ll call Snoke myself.  If he has a problem with you missing one day of work after suffering a car crash, then he doesn’t deserve you as an employee.”  

Kyle didn’t have the strength to argue with her, so he simply nodded, letting the nurse finish her flurry of activity in preparation for his discharge.  He really,  _ really  _ just wanted to go home and sleep.  

***

Hux stepped out of his office at lunch, leaning against the doorframe as he looked over at Mitaka with a raised eyebrow, shake of his head, and a small shrug. His little gesture made it’s point as the secretary gave a similar one in return. No one had any idea where Kyle was. They had tried to call his phone multiple times only to be told that he couldn’t be reached and instantly being clicked to his voicemail - over and over and over until they had filled his inbox.

It didn’t make sense, but the ginger couldn’t exactly say that he was surprised that the artist suddenly disappeared. After all, he had left him waiting the previous night without a word and made it well known to everyone that he was not a man who was business oriented. Before Friday, he hadn’t even owned high quality professional attire or a tuxedo. He was too driven to be like his grandfather, as he mentioned to the ginger while they were still together.

With another shake of his head, Ruari slipped back into his office.

He felt exhausted and that was only partially because of the late night he had. He was disappointed, yes, but more than that he felt used. As though his previous thoughts about O’Ren moving from person to person and only being interested in someone so long as he was able to have what he wanted were all confirmed. He broke away from their initial kiss, and fell back into Rachel. When Hux showed interest, he came back to the ginger until sleeping together literally meant lying in the same bed while slumbering.

After that, he vanished, leaving Ruari to try and connect the dots of a puzzle that was unnumbered. Use and leave behind.

A sudden knock on his door snapped the redhead back into the present just as his CEO stepped into his office and closed the door once more. “Ruari,” he said in greeting, taking a seat across the younger man’s desk.

“Sebastian. How can I help you? Have you read the reports I sent you yest--”

“It’s about Kyle,” Snoke cut in, causing Hux’s professional smile to fade away completely. 

Stormy eyes glanced away and then back again. “What about him, Sir? Has your dear prodigy left, yet? The apprentice run away from the master? You and I both knew that he wasn’t going to last here. You said yourself that you put him in my department so I could babysit him and--”

“Enough,” the CEO’s gaze was piercing, as though speaking ill about O’Ren was a personal insult. “He won’t be in for the rest of the day and perhaps not until next week because he was in a car crash yesterday.”

Hux’s heart clenched and his breathing stopped. No one ever expected to hear about an accident until after it was too late to prevent it, regardless of how unavoidable it was. The ginger dropped his eyes, focusing his gaze on the desk before him instead of his employer. “Yesterday?” Probably on the way back to the executive’s apartment, or home from it. A pale lip was bitten as that thought sunk in. Kyle hadn’t stood him up and he hadn’t even thought about the possibility that the man was hurt - he had Ruari’s number, why didn’t he just tell him? Why had nobody called him? He was the artist’s co-director, did no one think he should be informed?

“Yes. He was released from the hospital and has no major injuries, but is homebound for at least today, if not longer.” With his news delivered, Snoke stood and walked away, leaving the ginger alone with a click of his office door closing. He felt awful, guilty. To think such horrible things of Kyle when the situation was the problem, not the players.

He grabbed his jacket as he walked out of his office, telling Dopheld he was going out for lunch and making his way to his own car. A quick drive to a sandwich shop and then a few blocks more placed him outside Kyle’s apartment building. Hux moved to a random door, hoping it was the right one, though he had never been there, and preparing to talk to a random stranger, in case he had guessed wrong.

***

Upon release from the hospital that morning, Kyle’s mother had driven him back to his apartment and gotten him settled into bed with his pain medicine and a cool compress for his wound.  She had spent the remainder of the morning tidying up his loft apartment as best she could.  She had thrown together something he could reheat for lunch when he awoke.  Once she was satisfied that he was sleeping soundly in a relatively clean apartment, Leah quietly slipped out, locking the door behind her and heading back to her own home.  

Kyle drifted in and out of consciousness throughout the morning, waking just long enough to register the itching stitches on his face before falling back into a drug-induced slumber.  However, he was roused from a deep sleep by a loud rapping on the door.  He shot upright in his bed, immediately groaning as his body protested the sudden movement.  Sunlight streamed through the windows, lighting up his apartment brightly, and Kyle panicked.  

What time was it?  He should be at work right now.  He would lose his job if he was late.  He jumped up from the bed and hurried over to his wardrobe before finally realizing that his mother had already called in and gotten him excused from work.  Memories from the previous day and night began flooding back into his mind, and he closed his eyes and leaned forward against the wardrobe doors with a groan.  Well, at least he didn’t have to worry about losing his job...Not today, anyway.  

Suddenly, there was another knock at the door that made Kyle jump again.  Who would be at his apartment now?  His mother had her own key, so she wouldn’t need to knock, and all his friends were at work.  The only other person who could possibly be knocking was his new business partner, and he would have been at work, too.  He also, likely, never wanted to see Kyle’s face again, after Kyle had lost his number and then managed to never make it back to his apartment.  Never mind that his reason had been a valid one.  

Kyle quickly made his way across the room to his apartment door and squinted through the peephole.  He nearly choked when he realized who was standing outside his door, but he managed to pull himself together, nervously running his fingers through his untidy mane, and glancing down at his attire.  He was wearing a t-shirt and flannel sleep pants.  Well, it could be worse.  Taking a deep breath, he turned the lock and the deadbolt, and opened the door. 

“Ruari… I… uh…”  Kyle couldn’t seem to formulate a coherent sentence, though whether it was from sheer nervousness or the effect of the Percocet, he couldn’t be sure.  “Um… Won’t you come in?”  He stood back and held out his arm in a welcoming gesture.  

The ginger’s smile dropped away when he saw the taller man. It looked like there was nothing seriously wrong with him, but he looked pale and the jagged wound across his face, stitched up as it was, was prominent. Maker, he felt like a complete jerk for assuming that this man had stood him up or forgotten about him.

He felt petty.

“I, uh, well...right,” Hux dropped his gaze and slipped by O’Ren and into the apartment, looking around the studio-style layout as he entered and smiling at the place that was very specifically characterized. Each decoration, each piece of furniture, each scrape and cut and splatter of paint on the ground came together to make a place that reflected what he had grown to know about Kyle.

Gray eyes landed on the bathtub and a red eyebrow arched. Privacy, apparently, was entirely overrated.

Turning back to face the dark-haired man, Ruari tried again, “Sebastian told me about your car accident. I’m glad to hear you’re...okay.” His gaze dropped to the floor. “I brought you lunch. I don’t know if you’re at all hungry, but...it’s just sandwiches. And I’m on break. So, I thought I’d come see you and make sure you were--I’m sorry, why the hell is there a bathtub in the middle of your apartment?”

Kyle laughed at the question about the tub.  He could feel the blush rising to his cheeks as he realized that his apartment, though tidier than usual, was nowhere near what he would consider company-ready.  Especially for someone upon whom he actually wanted to make a good impression.  

“Uh...yeah…” He shrugged, “I have no idea.  The tub came with the apartment.  I thought about having it removed, but it would cost a lot to rework the plumbing, and…”  he trailed off, feeling foolish.  He was rambling.  

Kyle was a nervous rambler.  

Suddenly he realized he was still holding the door open, so he closed it and latched it out of habit.  

“You really didn’t have to go to any trouble to bring me lunch,” he said softly as he walked across the open room to the sofa, gesturing for Hux to follow him.  “But I do appreciate it.”  

Kyle flopped down on the couch and patted the cushion next to him in invitation for the other man to join him.  As the ginger took his seat, Kyle cleared his throat with downcast eyes.  

“Listen, about last night… I’m really sorry I didn’t call or text you.  When I got home and went to grab the paper with your number on it, I realized there was a hole in my pocket, and the number was gone.  Then I took a bath and fell asleep, and when I woke up, I panicked, because I wanted to get back to you…. I mean, to your apartment…”  

The blush staining Kyle’s cheeks darkened as he realized what he’d said.  It must be the damn Percocet loosening his tongue.  It was like being drunk, but with a head wound.  

“Anyway, I was trying to get back to your place quickly, but I hit a patch of ice on the road and skidded off the highway - landed in the ER overnight.  I’m fine, other than some scrapes and bruises… and this.”  Kyle gestured to his face with an expression of shame.  He hadn’t wanted Ruari to see him like this.  Not yet.  But there was nothing he could do about that now.  

“Kyle, stop,” the redhead placed the boxed lunches on the coffee table in front of him as he turned on the couch to face the other man directly. “I’m sorry that you got into a wreck, and I’m more than happy that you’re not seriously injured. But, don’t worry about it. Don’t apologize, because it was out of your control. Like that bathtub. Out of your hands. Nothing you can do about it.”

Even as he joked Hux decided to not tell O’Ren about his own thoughts. Now wasn’t the time to show his insecurities or to make the conversation about him. He came to check up on Kyle and to make sure that he was alright. And, perhaps, the man never needed to know that Ruari stayed up last night, worrying and sinking into his own self-doubt. No the concept of thinking that he had been stood up had no place, now. Not when it was a such a miniscule problem that never existed to begin with.

With a small smile, the ginger slowly raised his hands to cup O’Ren’s face - was this too fast? Did this seem bold? It was okay, wasn’t it? He gazed at the stitched line, the way it made a diagonal slash across his handsome face - the way that it didn’t take away the beauty, there, but almost acted as a stark contrast to it that brought it out even more. “It’s not as bad as you think,” Hux stated, carefully placing a kiss to Kyle’s lips and pulling away just as quickly as he had leaned forward. 

Kyle’s eyes widened when Ruari leaned in, but he quickly melted into the kiss, sighing as the other man pulled away, and remaining fixed, his eyes still closed for a moment before he fully realized that the kiss was over.  When he opened his eyes, he smiled softly, relieved and overjoyed that Ruari wasn’t angry with him.  

“Thank-you,” he whispered, reaching over to place his hand gently over Ruari’s.  He desperately wanted to kiss him again - to walk him over to the bed and just hold him and kiss and cuddle him the rest of the day, but he still wasn’t sure whether that would be appropriate.  Besides, Ruari probably needed to get back to work soon, so instead, he directed his attention to the packed lunch the ginger had brought him.  

“What’s in the boxes?” he asked with a smile, suddenly realizing that he was very hungry.  

“There’s a little gourmet cafe on the way here,” the ginger answered. “I got each of us their house special, so it has a sandwich, a cup of soup, and a salad.”

As he spoke, Hux turned back to face the table, but didn’t stray far away from his co-director. Rather - and by accident at first - he shifted and bumped their hips together. Knowing what he did, now, put him at ease, in a way. Yes, it was terrible that O’Ren had been in an accident and lucky that he walked away with only a few scratches and bruises, but the selfish part of the Irishman focused on the fact that the artist hadn’t meant to leave him alone for the night and was still, seemingly, interested in pursuing whatever it was that was blossoming between them.

“One of the sandwiches is turkey and the other is ham. I wasn’t sure what you prefered, so I just got one of each,” the slighter man smiled, then glanced up at a clock. The perk of being his own employer was that he had more leeway when it came to breaks, but he did need to get back to the office before the end of the day. “Anyway. I like your apartment.”

Kyle looked over at his guest at these words.  “Thank-you,” he replied, “I wasn’t sure if… Well, it’s very different from your apartment,” he said with a chuckle and a subtle shrug.  “It’s nothing fancy, but it’s perfect for me.  If I had an apartment like yours, I’d be constantly worried about getting paint everywhere.”  

The young artist looked at the two boxes sitting on the coffee table, and picked up the one closest to him.  “I’m not really picky when it comes to sandwiches,” he said, opening the box to inspect its contents.  “Looks like I got the ham.  Sounds perfect.”  He unwrapped the sandwich and took a bite, nodding and humming in approval as he chewed.  “Delicious,” he said, lifting his free hand to cover his mouth, which was still full of food when he spoke.  “Sorry...bad habit,” he added, realizing what he’d done.  

Kyle placed the sandwich back in its box and sat back against the cushions, looking at Ruari.  He looked as dashing as ever, though Kyle thought he could detect a hint of weariness in his eyes.  Sadly, he wondered whether the other man had lost sleep over thinking he’d been stood up the night before.  He considered apologizing again, but decided it would be better not to bring it up, since the ginger had already told him once that he needn’t apologize.  

“Hey, I was thinking,” Kyle said, once he’d swallowed his mouthful of sandwich, “Since we didn’t get to watch that movie last night…” he paused, feeling a little nervous.  “Well, I thought maybe you’d like to try a do-over.”  He offered a hopeful grin as he watched the other man for some reaction to his suggestion, but quickly added, “Of course, if you’d rather not, I totally understand.  I mean… you know, it is a weeknight and all.  And we’re already planning to go to the carnival on Friday…” 

Hux waited for the taller man to stop rambling - a small smile appearing as he took a bite of his own sandwich. It was endearing to hear the stumbling words and uncertain tones because he, himself, felt so out of his element as it was. It was comforting to know that O’Ren was at least nervous about the prospect of offering dates and future happenings. Stormy eyes glanced at the watch that adorned a slender wrist.

“No, I think that sounds like a lot of fun,” the slighter man finally answered, pulling the soup from his lunch and opening it to let it cool. “I get off at five, today, and am free after that. Besides, since I’m in the city, I’m going to be close to your apartment, now that I know which one it is.”

Tasting the soup gave Ruari a moment to plan out the evening in his head, flipping through time tables and schedules to better understand how his schedule would shift based on the commitment he had just agreed to. He nodded slowly as he mentally finished reworking his calendar. It wouldn’t be a date that he could -- oh. It was a date, wasn’t it? That made his heart flutter in his chest.

“Would you like me to bring dinner? On the way, here, this evening, I mean.”

Kyle broke into a wide smile as he slowly registered that Ruari was accepting his invitation.  “That would be great, if it’s not too much trouble,” he said.  His mind wandered to the casserole in the refrigerator that his mother had made that morning, but he quickly decided it would be just as good tomorrow.  After all, he had to eat every day, and he didn’t think it would be very romantic to offer his date a casserole from his mother for dinner.

“I’m not sure whether you’ll like my movie collection.  I don’t have very many, but you could stop by the Redbox if you wanted to pick up something more recent.”  

Kyle pulled out the plastic container holding his salad and, having poured the dressing over the greens and veggies, speared a helping with his fork.  As he brought the salad to his mouth, Kyle’s eyes trailed over to the man sitting beside him, and his stomach did a little somersault when their eyes met.  He looked away instinctively, smiling shyly in the knowledge that he’d been caught fair and square.  It had been so long since anyone had made him feel this way - no one really had since… 

Kyle cleared his throat and took another bite of the salad, crunching loudly, and wondering, with a smile, whether he would ever feel truly at ease in his co-executive’s presence. 

The sudden break of eye contact made Hux blush much more than it should have. The knowledge that, even when he wasn’t looking back, the dark-haired man was watching him made butterflies flutter around his chest. He shook his head slightly at his own musings. He knew of his own experiences with relationships, but it was just...different...with Kyle. It felt new, of course, and nerve wracking in a way that he wasn’t sure he’d ever completely get over. But there was something deep, there, too.

Like the sound of a gong among a string symphony, it resonated, even as work and professionalism and their lack of time with one another tried to drown it out. He had the odd feeling that he had known the man his entire life - connected to him like old friends, rather than new coworkers. It was like a ghost from his past, come back to haunt him anew.

Biting his lip once more in a nervous habit that he had only picked up since starting his job at First Order Fabrics, Ruari focused once again on his lunch and less at looking at the man beside him who could be just as easily marked as artwork as any of the paintings hung up around the apartment. “Do you have any specific requests for dinner?” The redhead asked before instantly following it up with, “did you paint everything in here, too?”

Kyle had just begun to consider what he might like to have for dinner when the ginger’s next question caught him off-guard.  “Me? No, no…” he said quickly, unwilling to take credit for his fellow artists’ work.  “I did some of them, yeah, like that one.”  He stretched out a long arm to point across the room to a large canvas painted abstractly in deep, rich earth tones.  

“Most of the others are the work of local artists, or prints of some of the classics.”  Kyle turned to point at the wall on the opposite end of the room, where there hung a print of Van Gogh’s “Starry Night” with a small lamp hung above it to spotlight the artwork.  

“Van Gogh is my favorite artist,” Kyle said with a wistful smile.  “There’s so much  _ feeling _ behind his work.  It’s impossible to look at it without being moved by some emotion.  Don’t you agree?”  He turned back to his companion.  

“Dear Maker, you sound like such an Indie artist. Do you know how hipster you sound, or does it all just come naturally?” The slighter man teased, glancing away for a moment to hide the smile that lit up his face at the sight of Kyle being so excited, so passionate, about the career that he had wanted - the now-hobby that the dark-haired man excelled at. After a few more minutes in silence, they finished their meals and idly chattered. Hux stretched, standing to start looking around. “Can I go see that painting? The one you made?”

Upon confirmation of his request, the ginger bounced over to the artwork, tracing each brushstroke with his eyes and taking pictures with his gaze. It was impressive, beautiful. Something that could easily be displayed or sold or cherished forever. A piece that deserved more than to be stuck on the back wall of its creator’s home.

Taking a step back to get a different view of the painting, Hux’s foot came into contact with another sketchbook, thrown almost haphazardly onto the floor. Kneeling, he picked it up, weighed it in his hands and gently ran his fingertips over the worn, leather cover. It was well-loved, at least. Scratches and dents coated the surface from use and papers were stuck in between the pages like pressed flowers.

Ruari flipped through the pages, smiling at the sketches that they contained before coming to a long stretch of blank pages. He assumed that was the end to the unfilled book until he started to close it and the edge of a sketch caught his eye. Quickly turning to that page, the ginger’s eyes widened and his breath hitched. He was staring at an image of himself - charcoal lines not quite complete and shading still unblended. He flipped the page and was met with his own, drawn reflection once more.

Slowly, the Irishman turned back to face O’Ren, holding the book up in a silent question as a blush deepened on his cheeks and a small smile pulled at the corners of his lips.

Kyle had been finishing his soup, and was just putting the take-out container back in the box when he glanced over his shoulder at his guest and realized with horror what he had found.  He lept up from the couch with a wince at his stiff and sore muscles, and hobbled over to where the other man stood, giving him a questioning look.  

“Ah...um...well, yeah, I…”  He cleared his throat and quickly took the sketchbook from Ruari, cradling it protectively in his arms, a dark blush staining his cheeks.  It was no use, of course: the man had already seen the sketches, and he knew they were of him.  Kyle sighed deeply and smiled sheepishly.  

“Well, you know, Friday night… I was trying to get my mind off things.  But…” he shrugged, finally lifting his gaze to meet the ginger’s.  “As you can see, all I could think of was you.”  Slowly, he extended the sketchbook so Ruari could take it back and finish looking through it, stepping closer to look over his shoulder as he opened the book to the place where he’d left off.  

Kyle was close enough to feel the warmth radiating off the other man, and smell the scent of his shampoo.  He was suddenly struck by the irrational urge to lean down and press his lips to the other man’s neck, but he quickly pushed the thought aside, inwardly cringing.  

“This one is how I remembered you looking in the car that night,” he said softly, leaning over the other man’s shoulder to point at the sketch.  “And this one,” he said as he reached around to turn the page, “was how you looked at the gala, the moment I first saw you in your tuxedo and all that.”  He smiled, tilting his head slightly to catch a glimpse of Ruari’s expression.  “Do you like them?” 

For a long moment, the slighter man doesn’t speak, pale eyes and gentle fingertips ghosting over the pages. He wasn’t entirely sure how to take the idea of someone he just met being moved enough by one kiss to have drawn him, over and over. But he’d be lying if he said that he didn’t like the idea that someone was so intrigued by him. Then again, if he had any artistic talent outside of music, he would probably have been sketching the taller man as well, with how much he had been playing on the ginger’s mind in the past few days.

Suddenly struck by the position they found themselves in - standing close to one another with Ruari’s back more or less pressed to Kyle’s chest, the young executive reminded himself to let go, if only just a bit, of his self control. He shifted his weight backward, bringing the two men into contact with one another. “They’re incredible. I don’t even know what to say.” He turned his head to smile at the artist. “Maker, you’re talented. Ealaíontóir, fíor agus fíor.”

Kyle felt a rush of adrenaline as the slighter man leaned back against him, and he was very near to leaning in to kiss him, when Ruari spoke.  

“That’s beautiful,” Kyle said softly, “What language is that?  I’ve never heard anything quite like it before.”  

Hux arched an eyebrow and tilted his head slightly before replaying the question. “Oh. Irish. Old Irish, but still very much used, there. My family insisted I learn it.”

Closing the book between his hands, the ginger’s eyes turned to meet the dark ones of the other man, his gaze flicking down to O’Ren’s lips briefly. “Póg mé,” he whispered the request before nervously translating it. “Kiss me.”

Kyle felt chills run through his body at the sound of the words spoken.  Combined with the proximity of the two, and the image that had already flitted through his mind, it was more than he could stand.  He nodded ever so slightly, eyes darting down to the perfectly rounded lips of the Irishman, before he leaned in and closed the gap between them.  

It felt like sparks igniting under his skin, causing him to tense and then tremble as he turned Ruari to face him and wrapped his arms around the other man’s shoulders.  He knew this wouldn’t lead to anything - knew that the ginger had to get back to work - but in that moment, it felt like perfection, as their lips met again and again in a gentle caress.  

When he finally pulled back, Kyle’s heart was racing and his pupils were dilated.  He smiled softly as he gazed into the ginger’s eyes that looked like diamonds glittering magnificently.  He knew he ought to say something, but his mind was completely blank, and he only managed to squeak out a soft, “Wow…” 

"Yeah," the ginger softly agreed to the exclamation, his lips tingling and heart drumming. It's like his body was thrumming, singing from the proximity with the other man. "Wow," the word was repeated with an edge of sass and a bitten lip.

Stormy eyes, for once, were completely calm as they looked up into eyes as dark as night. And that was a new sensation - being so at ease with another person. It normally took time, normally happened in small, stunted segments, not all at once in a rush of calm-angry-reassurance-jealousy-hope. Lithe arms wrapped around Kyle's waist, holding the man loosely. Ruari started to lean up for another kiss when his eyes flitted away and landed on a clock hanging up on one of the apartment's walls.

"Shit!" The word was hissed with a suddenness that it almost startled the redhead as well. He had to go back to work. More accurately, he needed to leave now. There was no way around that, no matter how much he wanted to stay and hold one another close. With a look of apology, Hux stepped back and away from the taller man. "I need to get back." Reaching up to lightly cup Kyle's scarred cheek, he smiles. "Think about what you want for dinner and I'll bring it when I'm on my way, again."

On his way out, Rauri stopped them long enough for him to write down his personal number once more. "Don't lose it this time."

Kyle took the number gratefully, with an embarrassed laugh.  “I won’t lose it this time.  In fact, I’m going to put it in my phone right now, and I’ll text you right away, so you’ll have my number, too.”  He’d started to walk back to the door to show Ruari out when a thought occurred to him.  

“Do you like sushi?” he asked with a grin.  “There’s a really great sushi place just down the street.  Kind of a hole in the wall place, really, but they make a mean spicy tuna roll.” 

As he waited for the ginger’s opinion on his dinner suggestion, Kyle pulled out his phone and began entering Ruari’s contact information and phone number.  With a triumphant nod, he tapped out a message:  _ Tag! You’re it!  _ and sent it to the redhead, grinning. 

The little ping Hux’s phone made caused him to tilt his head as he looked at Kyle, a small, hidden smile playing across pale lips as he nodded slightly. “Sushi sounds perfect. Yeah, text me the address or the name or something and your order and I’ll pick us something up.” 

They stood in the doorway. The seconds ticked by as their conversation turned to silence. How were they supposed to end this? A handshake? A hug? Another kiss? The ginger wasn’t entirely sure, so he decided to go the middle ground route - wrapping his arms loosely around O’Ren’s shoulders in a hug that ended in a kiss pressed to the taller man’s cheek.

“I’m sorry I have to run. I promise I’ll make my next leave much less abrupt,” he smiled, turning away and heading back to his car with a small wave in parting. 

Kyle smiled and nodded, leaning into the brief kiss on his cheek.  “I’m going to hold you to that, you know,” he said, lifting a hand to return the parting wave.  He watched until Ruari and rounded the corner that led to the staircase to the ground floor, only closing the door once he could no longer see the other man’s retreating form.  With a contented sigh and a smile, Kyle closed his apartment door and leaned back against it, feeling lovesick and slightly light headed.  

He glanced around the apartment, feeling like he ought to do something to prepare for the evening, but unsure exactly what.  He was also suddenly aware of the throbbing beginning to return to his wound, and with a glance at the clock, he realized it was time to take another dose of the pain medicine.  

Kyle wandered over to the kitchen counter and pulled open the drawer that held his collection of takeout menus.  Since cooking was not among his many skills, the artist used them frequently.  Riffling through the stack of papers, he located the menu for the “Tokyo Sushi House” and sat down at the kitchen table to peruse it.  Once he’d made his selection and sent the follow-up text to Ruari with all the pertinent information, Kyle finally took his medicine, and lay back down in his bed.  

Unsure whether or not he’d be able to sleep, Kyle lay on his back, staring at the ceiling.  He still had that fluttery feeling in his stomach, and couldn’t quite wipe the silly grin off his face, but he knew he had several hours to go before Ruari would return, so he rolled over, pulled up some relaxing music on his phone, and closed his eyes.  


	10. Kylo Ren and General Hux

When Hux returned to his office, Mitaka was the first person to notice him, and very quickly, he stepped into his office and closed the door behind him. The secretary held up his hands in a gesture of ‘what’s going on?’

Turning his eyes to his computer screen, the executive gestured lazily with one hand for the mousy man to take a seat as he pulled up the reports he’d been going over before lunch. He picked back up where he had left off, typing a few notes that he’d thought of on his return drive and saving his updates before speaking to the seated man. “Kyle--”

“I know you went to have lunch with him, Ri. Why? I mean, we’re talking about the guy who’s kept you up for... how many nights, now?” Dopheld interjected, almost instantly regretting the interruption when silver eyes were turned on him - ice and cold wind swirling in them in a silent warning. “Sorry, Sir, please.”

“Kyle didn’t stand me up. He got into a car crash on his way back to my apartment. He’s fine, but he’ll be out for a short while as he heals,” the ginger explained simply, his voice steady and authoritative - daring his employee to cut in, again, before he was finished speaking. “I went over there to check on him after Mr. Snoke told me about the incident. As any person who is being more or less threatened by their boss would do.”

The dark haired man shook his head at the comment. He knew Hux well and could see the stress that the young man was under - it wasn’t helping that their CEO was treating him so unfairly, but Sebastian was well known for his cruelties, in both business and life at large. It wasn’t exactly a surprise that he’d singled the redhead out, given the current situation, but it was no less upsetting. Snoke held all the cards and power here, especially when it came to the foreign executive. 

“So, what? Just like that, you two are back on? Don’t get me wrong, I’m happy for you. But, you’re working yourself into the ground already. Do you really think that a  _ possible _ relationship is something that you should be giving up sleep over?” Mitaka asked, his voice soft. He had never known Hux to connect with someone so quickly, but he had to admit there had been a spark between the two men - even if it was a bit explosive at first.

Rauri shrugged in response, taking in the other man’s concerns and letting him know that he had heard them, without offering a response. They parted ways and the rest of the workday began. Time ticked by like water dripping onto his forehead - slow and irritating. He was working on finalizing the recruitment weekend plans, based on what O’Ren had envisioned, calling and searching for people to fulfill the image that had miraculously come to the other man like magic. When five o’ clock hit, the ginger was slumped back in his chair, reading over the last few reports he needed to understand before the executive board meeting the next day.

He finished quickly and wrapped up his work, checking his email and work phone one more time to make sure that there was nothing urgent that needed to be taken care of before he packed up and locked up. Waving his farewell to Phasma as she walked out of her office, his grey eyes met the lurking form of Snoke and, not for the first time, the Irishman thought that he could be a better CEO than the craggly man ever could, if given the chance to take over. 

Ruari pulled out his phone once he was safe in the elevator and sent a quick text to Kyle. [Just finished up work, so I’ll be there in 30 min]

***

Kyle was snapped out of a deep sleep by the sound of his phone signaling that he’d received a text message.  Groggily, he reached over and grabbed the device, pulling it close to his face and lighting up the screen to view his message.  When he saw who the sender was, he grinned, but when he read the message, and confirmed the information by the time displayed at the top of his screen, Kyle’s heart jumped into his throat and he lept out of bed as if someone had lit a fire underneath him.  

He hadn’t meant to sleep this long - had only intended to nap for an hour or two and then get up and bathe before dressing for the night, and maybe pulling out a few candles and doing a little more straightening around the apartment.  Well, there was no time for a bath.  There was barely time for anything at this point, but he wandered over to the wardrobe and flung it open, looking for something suitable to wear.  

Kyle pulled out a hunter green sweater and faded blue jeans and tossed them on the bed before shuffling over to the sink.  He could at least freshen up a bit before putting on his clean clothes.  Fortunately, he had taken a bath the afternoon before, so he wasn’t  _ too _ dirty.  

Once he’d washed up as well as he could with a washcloth and a bathroom sink, Kyle put on his fresh clothes and quickly went about lighting the candles he had set out around the apartment.  He turned off the overhead lights, in favor of a few smaller floor lamps which, combined with the candlelight, created a relaxing environment, much more conducive to a romantic encounter.  

Remembering that Ruari was going to be bringing dinner, Kyle wandered into the kitchen and pulled out two ceramic plates, two glasses, and flatware, and arranged them on the table.  Glancing at the clock, he opened the refrigerator and pulled out the remainder of the bottle of wine from earlier in the day, and set it on the table. 

The minutes ticked by, and Ruari was nowhere to be seen.  Probably he was just running late, Kyle assumed.  Possibly there was a line at the Sushi House, or he’d run into traffic downtown.  He’d just decided to pour himself a glass of wine while he waited when he heard a knock at the door.  Instantly, his heart leapt into his throat again, as he walked quickly to the apartment door and peeked out to confirm the identity of his guest.  With a wide grin, and a final ruffling of his inky black hair, Kyle opened the door. 

Hux smiled up at the taller man, a bag  from the restaurant in one hand, and his coat folded over the other arm. The tiredness that clung to him as he made his way to the artist’s apartment seemed to drain away from him once they were face to face once more and, in its place, rested a little happiness that was more innocent than he could imagine being. 

He wasn’t happy at the prospect of having a warm body to curl against while a random movie played or a place that was close to work that he could spend time before leaving to go back to his own apartment.  He was happy to see Kyle and be able to be around him, regardless of whether it had been their original plan or not. It didn’t matter what they were doing or where they were. It was just... _ him _ .

“Sorry I’m late,” Ruari murmured as he stepped into the warm home. “You wouldn’t believe how many people here don’t know how to drive in snow.” He held the bag of food out to the other as he hung up his coat, turning completely to face the man once his arms were free.

Suddenly, though, his attention was drawn to the room around them - all the little flickers of light and the dimmed lamps. His blush was mostly hidden in the light, but it nevertheless heated up his cheeks. “Wow.”

Kyle took the bag of food and put it on the table before turning back to his guest.  The expression on Ruari’s face as he took in the ambience warmed him to the core, and he beamed, following the ginger’s gaze as it swept over the apartment.  

“Just a few candles,” he said, the pride in his tone belying the apparent humility of his statement.  “I kind of overslept.  Pain meds,” he said with a shrug.  “But they keep the pain to a minimum, so I guess it’s worth it. Come on in, and let me get you a drink.”  

Kyle stepped into the kitchen and poured his guest a glass of red wine.  Turning back to face Ruari, he handed over the glass and took a sip of his own.  “Don’t worry about it,” he said in answer to the ginger’s apology. “After all, I kept you waiting all night, last night.”  He had meant it as a little joke, but saying it out loud caused his cheeks to flush in embarrassment.  “I really am sorry, Ruari,” he said softly.  “But come in.  Are you hungry?  I’m starved!”  

Walking over to the table, Kyle began unpacking the boxes of food from their bags and placing them on the table.  Once everything had been set out, he gestured to a chair for Ruari to take and sat down in the chair opposite him.  “Thank-you for bringing dinner.  It looks delicious.”  

The ginger sat down with a small smile, eyes still traversing across the room as he took in the sight. ‘Just a few’ candles or not, it was romantic and made his chest heavy with...something. He wasn’t entirely sure what that feeling was, but it was new. It made it a little hard to breathe - like someone was tightly hugging him around his chest - and his heartbeat felt like it was drumming against his ribs.

It made him feel like a paradox. Heavy, but weightless. As though he was floating at the bottom of the sea, body compressed under the pressure of the ocean, yet not afraid to breathe, for he knew that it was safe to do so. The waves high above him crashed and some grew violent, nerve wracking, but there, under it all, it was calm and gentle. Little swells wrapped around him and bubbled against him in perfect tranquility.

Taking a sip of his wine, Hux drank away his musings to instead step back into the world around him - complete with honking cars and flickering candlelight, hard work and no sleep, two men at a small table that would still be considered strangers had they not been thrown together in a cosmic mix up. At his first bite of sushi, Ruari hummed happily. It was so much better than anything he had tasted before. The flavors blended beautifully, and the hint of spiciness made his tastebuds dance. “How are you feeling, Kyle?”

“I told you it was good,” Kyle grinned as he watched the expression on Ruari’s face after tasting the sushi.  “Best sushi in town.”  Kyle grabbed a pair of the disposable chopsticks and snapped them apart before beginning his own meal.  

He considered the question before answering, chewing his mouthful of sushi and swallowing with a smile.  “I feel… like I got hit by a truck.”  He laughed, knowing that was very nearly what had actually happened, though it was his vehicle that had hit the sign.  He stabbed another bite of tuna roll with one chopstick as he continued with a shrug, “I really don’t feel all that bad, actually.  I’m stiff and achy, and my face hurts a little, but the medicine keeps it in check.  Certainly nothing that will keep me from enjoying dinner and a movie with a friend.”  

He cringed at his choice of words.  A friend?  Well, he supposed that was better than some things he could have said.  “What I mean is... you know.  Nothing that will keep me from enjoying a nice, casual date.”  Yes, that was better, he decided, and offered Ruari a soft smile.  “How was work?”  he asked, and immediately was struck by the oddness of it all.  He suddenly felt like a housewife asking her husband how his day had been while she’d been home cooking and cleaning all day.  So very domestic.  Still, it was a valid question.  He reached out with one hand to lightly rest over Ruari’s, gently brushing the pad of his thumb over the other man’s knuckles.

The ginger turned his hand palm up so they could interlock their fingers properly. It felt so right and stunned him, struck a chord in him, that their hands seemed to fit together perfectly. “Work was…” Hux trailed off. It was exhausting and irritating and his boss hated him for some unknown reason. It put so much pressure on the 26-year-old that he couldn’t sleep some nights and others, he passed out before he ever got to his bed. “It was droll and routine. I spent the day reading reports for a meeting tomorrow.”

He shifted in his seat, crossing his legs under the table as he took another bite of sushi and turned his silver gaze once more to the candlelit room around them. “Do you know when you’ll be back? Not to rush you or pressure you into returning to early...I’m just curious.”

Kyle considered the question as he took another bite.  “Well, I that I could probably come back tomorrow,” he said thoughtfully.  “I’m not in a lot of pain, and there’s really  no reason I shouldn’t spend my time at the office, instead of moping around my apartment.”  He gave a slight shrug.  “The only thing that would really affect my ability to work would be the pain medication, but I should be able to get by without it before long.”  

He was actually surprised to realize that he really did want to return to work, though he quickly understood that his desire to return had nothing to do with the job itself, and everything to do with  the man sitting across from him now.  He offered a small smile as he added, “If you feel that I’m not fit to work, you can always send me home.”  

“Meaning that I could always drive you home, because if you aren’t fit for work, you’re probably not fit to walk the streets without passing out,” Hux retorted, snark dripping from his words like the eel sauce on his sushi roll.

Leveling his gaze onto Kyle, Ruari shrugged. He didn’t want the man to return before he was ready, but he certainly wouldn’t mind him back in his office - or in one of his own. His reasoning was twofold. Selfishly, he wanted to get to know the artist better, to understand what made the man tick and what he liked and disliked. He wanted to sketch him out like all the charcoal drawings that were tossed around O’Ren’s apartment - freeze him in time so that the ginger could see both the bigger picture and the small details that made him up.

Less selfishly, the executive was hard at work making the visions that Kyle had in his mind a reality and, while he was good at the business aspect of event planning, it would be much easier to have the dark-haired man at his side and directing the design. After all, it was his concept that the Irishman was trying to recreate. Frankly, he just wanted to not have another thing to work on when he was already busy.

“Take your time. You in the office high on pain medication and completely disoriented is about as helpful as you not coming into work,” the slighter of the two joked, accent lilting once more. 

Kyle laughed, giving the other man’s hand a squeeze.  “I suppose you’re right.  Maybe give me another day to recuperate.  Then I can re-evaluate and let you know.”  Glancing down at their interlocked hands, he added softly, “I like the way your voice sounds when you let yourself go.”  He felt a blush creep up his neck as he said it.  

He hadn’t meant it to sound the way it did, now that he replayed it in his mind.  “I mean…” he stammered, “I like the accent.  When you let down your defenses and let your accent through.”  He smiled, looking back up to meet the ginger’s gaze.  “You have a beautiful voice,” he said quietly, suddenly overcome by the urge to lean across the table and kiss Ruari.  Kyle really needed to get a grip on these sudden impulses.  Deciding to change the subject, he said, “Any idea what kind of movie you’d like to watch tonight?”  

Hux blushed at the compliment, his bottom lip caught between his teeth as he took in the other man’s words. His natural accent was always something people talked about and picked up on. After all, it was an anomaly to those around him. Rarely, though, was it commented on in such a way - and from such a person whose own voice sent shivers down the ginger’s spine whenever that baritone hit his ears.

“Uh, movies. I’m honestly not a very picky movie goer,” he answered. “Maybe something science fiction?” Ruari trailed off for a moment. “Okay, well, fun fact, I’m kind of a nerd. I love anything to do with space and the what ifs that surround it. I don’t know, it just fascinating to me.” The smile he gave to his companion was shy, as was the look in his eyes. “But, whatever you’d like to watch, I’m sure I’ll enjoy. So long as it isn’t some dusty documentary about Van Gogh.” He added as a joke.

In truth, Kyle didn't quite care what they watched.  All he wanted was to be curled up on the couch with Ruari. He wondered whether the other man shared that desire, or whether he was reading too much into things. 

Kyle couldn't help but laugh softly at the jab about art documentaries, and he decided immediately that he must not let the ginger know that at least half of his dvd collection was, in fact, comprised of art documentaries. 

“Science fiction…” he repeated thoughtfully.  “I wouldn't have pegged you for a sci-fi nerd,” he teased, scooting one foot forward to nudge Ruari’s under the table. “Well, I've got the old Star Trek movies, and maybe a couple others, but there's always Netflix.”  He grinned as he dipped another slice of tuna roll into the plastic cup of soy sauce and then popped it into his mouth. 

“I will deny my nerdiness to the grave,” the ginger teased back, lightly rubbing his own foot back against the taller man’s and looking down for a moment before stating in a holier-than-thou tone. “After all, I’m sophisticated. Born and raised in business to be the perfect gentleman, executive, and aristocrat.” He chuckled, shrugging slightly as he shyly poked at his food before taking another bite.

It felt…

Honestly, it felt so natural that Hux almost mentally referred to Kyle’s apartment as home when the woman at the counter had asked whether he was driving far on the snowy roads. ‘No, I’m heading...close,’ he had lamely answered at the time, the word home just barely held back and shocking even himself. He blamed it on his tired brain being unable to form the correct phrases on his command like it normally had the ability to.

“Star Trek sounds perfect,” Ruari stated after he swallowed, leaning forward slightly on the table and utterly at ease.

After they’d finished their meal, Kyle led the way into the living room area and began digging through a box, under his television, which housed his movie collection.  “Aha!  Here we go,” he announced triumphantly as he pulled out the DVD case.  He popped the movie into the player and took a seat next to Ruari on the couch.  

Immediately, he felt jittery - almost nervous.  He wanted to sit close to the other man - to put his arm around him and pull him close, but he wasn’t sure if Ruari would want to get all snuggly right away.  After all, they were supposed to be watching a movie, not having a makeout session.  So, in a sort of internal compromise with himself, Kyle scooted close enough that his knee leaned against the ginger’s, but kept his hands in his lap.  His heart was pounding, and he felt a little embarrassed that he was getting so worked up just over sitting next to someone on his sofa, but he felt so contented that it didn’t really matter.  

Ruari pointedly watched the screen. He was tense, trying to riddle out just exactly what he could or could not do when it came to their still forming relationship. Their knees were touching, did that mean he could move closer, or was that all the contact that Kyle felt comfortable with? They had snuggled all night long at his apartment, surely he could move a little closer on a couch, right?

Not wanting to presume, Hux mostly kept to himself, letting his knee lightly knock against O’Ren’s in a playful gesture that invited more contact and was aimed to show the man that the redhead was accepting his advances and giving hints of his own. As the opening scenes played out and they both laughed at the overacting and terrible effects, the air around them seemed to ease once more and Ruari decided to take a chance and lean over, curling himself against the artist’s side and dropping his head onto Kyle’s shoulder.

Kyle’s heart jumped up into his throat as Ruari nestled against him, and he was sure the Irishman must have been able to feel his heart thumping from his position on Kyle’s shoulder, but it felt so perfect and so natural, now that it was happening, that Kyle immediately relaxed against him and draped one long arm around Ruari.  

If he turned his head just slightly, Kyle’s nose was tickled by Ruari’s red hair, and he could smell the shampoo and other products he had used.  His eyes closed and he took in a deep breath.  It was intoxicating, being so close, and he suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to pull the redhead down on top of him on the couch and kiss him.  No...not appropriate, he thought, and tried his best to put his focus back on the movie they were watching.  

Ruari couldn't pinpoint exactly when it happened - wouldn't be able to say what scene was on the movie or even who was saying what line - all he knew was that, some time during their impromptu date, somewhere between awkward tension and letting go of constant self-restraint, the ginger shrugged out of the position they were in. He scooted away from the artist, putting a decent distance between them in absolute silence. With a little stretch and quick shift, Hux laid down, resting his head in Kyle’s lap, gray eyes once more on the screen as a redshirt died and the villain made an over-the-top speech about his evil plan and his unstoppable self.

Really, what type of megalomaniac would make a speech before destroying an entire civilization? What a waste of time and breathe.

Hux glanced up at the artist, the realization that he might have crossed a line or moved too fast. “Is this okay?”

“More than ok,” he said with a warm smile, butterflies tickling his tummy, “ _ if _ this is also ok,” he added, as he lowered his hand to gently run his fingers through Ruari’s hair. “Still ok?” Kyle asked, continuing the motion, loving the feeling of the silky hair under his palm and between his long fingers, and he sent up a silent prayer that he didn't become aroused while the ginger was lying in his lap.

A small hum acted as Hux’s response.  Rarely did he let people touch his hair. It was almost an obsession with people - between his accent and his coloration, everyone he met at one time or another would try to touch his hair, only to be quickly reprimanded. This was different, however, and it boggled his mind to think that in just a short amount of time, Kyle was already at the point of contact with him that most of his other relationships had ended with.

Kisses, cuddling, fingers in hair and gentle caresses. All of it was so simple, but, for someone as introverted and controlled as Ruari, all of those where large gestures signifying his comfort level and trust. “Very okay, except for the major plot hole that I’m sure is bound to happen,” he stated, suddenly feigning confusion. “Oh, did you mean us? No, no, that’s fine, too.”

Kyle laughed, turning his eyes back to the movie, though his attention was largely left on the man lying in his lap. He continued stroking Ruari’s hair for a long time, until finally, his hand came to rest, with his fingers still tangled there. 

The movie was almost over, and Kyle began to dread the end, when his guest would most likely want to get home. Unconsciously, his fingers curled more tightly in Ruari’s hair, as if this hold alone could make him stay.  However, when he realized what he was doing, he removed his hand altogether and shifted slightly.  

Feeling the tug on his fiery strands and then a sudden absence of touch was almost jarring, after they’d spent almost half the movie with the artist’s fingers carding through the slighter man’s hair. Hux was in a state of blissful relaxation - almost numb and limp from the massage he had received. His eyes were half lidded, barely focused on the movie until Kyle moved away.

They watched the credits in near silence, other than making a few jokes about people’s names or their position names. When the title screen appeared once more, Ruari didn’t move. He didn’t want to, and contemplated pretending to be asleep in order to stay just a little longer, despite knowing that he needed to leave. After all, though Kyle didn’t have to go in the next day, the ginger was still expected at his post.

Staying where he was, the Irishman glanced at a clock and quickly debated with himself - adding up the number of hours he needed to get and the time it took to travel with the want to stay right where he was. “Would you...like to watch one more movie? I should leave by about ten, but...I can always leave earlier if you don’t feel well.”

“No!  I mean, yes.  I mean…” Kyle was so overjoyed to hear the suggestion that he was stumbling all over himself.  “I’m feeling fine.  In fact, I was hoping you wouldn’t have to  leave just yet.”  He smiled, and wiggled a little, signally that Ruari would have to let him up to change movies.  “Do you want to watch the next Star Trek movie?  Or something different?” he asked, not caring at all what they watched, as long as Ruari stayed just a little while longer.  

Kyle felt giddy, like he was a teenage schoolboy with a crush, all over again.  He shuffled over to the TV and crouched down to open the box that held the movies, ejecting the DVD they had been watching, and replacing it in its case.  “What do you think?” he asked, glancing back to the couch where the other man sat.

Hux stretched out on the couch, resting back against one side and lounging with his feet up on the other armrest. He scanned the titles that he could see in the box, reading but not really processing. Frankly, the ginger couldn’t care less what movie was playing, he was certain it would very soon be just white noise to idle chatter and simple cuddling.

Running a hand through his hair to fix the odd angle that some of his locks stuck up in thanks to long, artistic fingers threading and massaging their way through them, Ruari thought about his options. He smiled softly as a means to better understand the taller man - to get a glimpse into his thinking process - came to mind. “Surprise me.”

Kyle grinned, immediately turning his attention back to the box in his lap, and digging through it.  Surprise him….Well… he rifled through the movie cases until he’d found what he was looking for.  “How do you feel about Star Wars?” he asked.  “I’m a huge Star Wars fan.  I mean, how can you not be in awe of Darth Vader?  He’s so badass!”   

“Really? It’s Vader that you cling to?” Hux chuckled. “Please tell me you had one of those Halloween masks. The ones you could program to change your voice and had his asthmatic breathing?”

Kyle laughed out loud, but had to admit that he had.  “Didn’t every kid have one of those?”  he asked, though he could feel a faint blush staining his cheeks at the confession.  “I think I wanted to be Darth Vader at least 5 years in a row, but my mom talked me out of it after the first 3.”  He laughed again, but more softly this time, reminiscent.  

Before getting up, Kyle removed the DVD from its case and put it into the player.  Walking back over to the sofa, he ran through all the possible options for sitting positions.  Unable to decide, he asked instead, “How about another glass of wine?  Or, I could make some popcorn.  Are you hungry?”  he asked.  

“Wine and popcorn?” The Irishman sat up, moving to the middle cushion of the couch and giving the taller man the choice of which side he’d like to be on. “Kyle, do you like to take every high quality drink and make it more business casual, per se, by pairing it with dollar store snacks?”

There was a lightness to the question. An air of teasing and jest that was laced and tied around every word. No, Hux didn’t think any less of his new partner, nor did he reject the combination. Pseudo-arrogance. A glimpse of the reason so many people referred to him as General instead of mister.

“I’m joking,” Ruari finally explained at the look he received. “Popcorn sounds wonderful, if it’s not too much trouble, Lord Vader.”

Kyle huffed playfully at the jeer, quickly dissolving into laughter, though, as he made his way into the kitchen and pulled out a box of microwave popcorn and got it started popping.  He shrugged, raising his voice just enough to be heard across the apartment and said, “It just seems wrong to watch two movies in a row and not have any popcorn!”  

While the microwave hummed and the sound of popping corn kernels began to pick up speed, Kyle opened the refrigerator and pulled out the bottle of wine.  He poured two glasses and brought them over to Ruari, handing one to the ginger and placing the other glass on the coffee table to await his return, as he went to retrieve the popcorn and put it into a bowl.  

When he returned with the bowl of freshly popped corn, Kyle realized he still hadn’t made up his mind about how he wanted to sit, and now he noted that Ruari had scooted to the middle, opening even more options for him.  Glancing down at the bowl of popcorn, he decided it would probably be best to simply sit next to his date, at least until they had finished with their snack, so he sat down to Ruari’s left, close enough that their thighs were touching, and set the bowl of popcorn down on the coffee table in front of them.  

“Are you ready?” he asked, turning to Ruari with a contagious smile, and lifting the remote control in preparation to start the movie.  

Pale lips twitched upward in a grin before Hux bit his lower lip self-consciously. To see the other man so full of life - so excited and giddy for a movie - was endearing and filled him with a warm happiness that he rarely felt around others. It was as though Kyle could control the energy around him - could light up a room with his smile and joy, or darken the mood with his anger. He dictated the way the mood around them was, the tone in which they spoke to one another. A natural leader.

Reaching over as if to take some popcorn, the ginger hit play on the remote, smirking at his date and finally grabbing the snack and popping it into his mouth. The saltiness contrasted heavily with the almost fruitiness of the wine in a way that magically brought out the best of both flavors. Once more, Ruari leaned on O’Ren until he glanced to his side and burst out laughing as he realized that the artist was staring intently at Darth Vader and mouthing his lines.

“I’m sorry, who’s the sci-fi nerd?”

Kyle shot him a withering look out of the corner of his eye, but quickly dissolved into laughter, nudging Ruari in the ribs with his elbow so he could finish quoting the lines along with his Star Wars idol.  

“Hey, I never claimed I was  _ not _ a sci-fi nerd!” he returned, still laughing as he poked Ruari in the ribs, now with his fingers.  “You’re not ticklish, are you?  Hmm?” he asked, reaching one arm around the ginger to prod him on both sides at once.  

“No! No, no, no, no!” The ginger squirmed and giggled, trying to lock his elbows against his sides and only succeeding in making sure that the taller man’s hands were pressed against him and his fingers were still free to move. One long leg kicked out slightly, skidding across the ground as Ruari wiggled and half-squealed. 

He planted his feet and released his arms from where they were, seeking an escape to the other side of the couch. Hux made it a few inches away from his tickle-attacker when two strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him back. When had Kyle moved? When had he managed to twist his body to have one leg stretched on the couch and the other still hanging off the side? Regardless, the slighter man was pulled and cuddled against a broad chest, his back resting against it and feeling the other man’s laughter as well as hearing it.

“Jerk, you belong on the darkside,” Hux huffed with a chuckle, panting slightly from all his giggling.

Kyle laughed heartily, snaking his arms fully around Ruari’s waist and tugging him close against his chest.  “You’re probably right,” he agreed.  “But I bet you’d be right there with me.”  

Keeping one hand on Hux’s stomach, as if to keep him from suddenly escaping, Kyle reached out with his other hand to lift his wine glass and take a sip.  They’d missed several minutes of the movie, but he didn’t care.  It wasn’t as if he’d never seen it before, anyway.  He set the glass back down and repositioned his arms, unsure of exactly where to let his hands rest.  He had to fight the sudden urge to allow them to roam, up Ruari’s chest, or down… Instead, he clasped his hands together, and let them rest on the ginger’s stomach.  Safe enough.  For now.  

Smiling and content, the ginger’s mind didn’t quite catch up to their new position for a few minutes. When he did, however, he could find no motivation to break the hold or shy away. He felt safe, there, in Kyle’s arms and in the knowledge that the man wouldn’t try anything - after all, they had already been in a much more vulnerable position than this. If O’Ren was such a creep, he would have made a move when Ruari was sleeping.

No, the artist was...well, complicated. He was passionate about that which he cared for - his art, his mother. And protective - to the point of explosive anger in times that he felt betrayed or undermined. He knew how to put in his blood, sweat, and tears - that much the ginger could already see in the efforts that O’Ren put forth on his first day of work and how adamant he was at getting to know the Irishman. More, still. He didn’t like authority, didn’t like being challenged. He had a problem with people who tried to extend power over him, like Ruari had done when they first met. He was intelligent and talented, but hid that - waited until it was beneficial to reveal, like how he had done at the gala when he spoke to the owner of TIEs about the paintings.

Complicated.

“Me? On the darkside? Hardly.” Hux snipped, bringing himself out of his thoughts and reflections. “I’d rule it. All of it.”

Kyle hummed in mock awe.  “Impressive, Hux.  Very impressive.  You know, I think you might be right.”  He laughed again, scooting forward slightly at the hips so he could recline against the arm of the couch in a more comfortable position, pulling Ruari back with him.  “Are you comfortable?” he asked, hoping very earnestly that the answer would be yes.  

“I have a human furnace wrapped around me,” came the snarked reply. Even still, the slighter man shuffled around in his date’s hold until he was more comfortable and better leaned against the chest behind him. “There. Now I am. Despite your attempts to melt me.”

Kyle chuckled, but made no move to release his hold on Ruari.  “Good,” he simply said, with a satisfied smirk.  He felt so relaxed like this, though he wasn’t entirely sure whether it was the familiar movie playing, the lulling effect of the alcohol, or the man in his arms that was most soothing.  Probably all three combined.  

They stayed in that position for a long while, and Kyle had to continuously bat away the urge to do various questionable things to the man in front of him.  One particularly persistent desire was to lean forward to kiss the back of his neck, but he stayed put, keeping his lips far from the pale column.  

Hux rolled his shoulders in the artist’s hold, stretching and relaxing further as the movie went on. He curled his lips into a sneer, mimicking Luke Skywalker’s complaining whines as they came. Chuckling and taking his wine off the table, he sipped at the drink, letting the warming effect of it combine to the way his heart beat just a little faster while he was pressed, bodily, against his living blanket.

Another scene with Vader flashed onto the screen and gray eyes rolled at the little squeeze that he received from the larger man. With his accent unhidden and more pronounced with the wine, Ruari laughed. “Alright, so you’re a Vader fanboy. You want to collect all his things and stand in line for autographs, but what would you be called? All the Darths have names bestowed upon them, who would you be, Kyle O’Ren?”

“What did you just call me?” Kyle asked with a laugh.  “Kylo Ren??  What kind of a stupid name is that?”  He couldn’t help but giggle, suddenly realizing that Ruari had actually simply said his name in that adorable Irish accent of his.  “Hm...Yes, I like that, actually,” he decided aloud.  “Kylo Ren.  That will be my evil moniker.  And, I seem to recall you having a nickname at the office.  What was it?  General?”  

Kyle wrapped his arms more tightly around Ruari, giving in to the impulse for one more tickle before releasing his grip on the squirming ginger.  “General Hux.  That has quite a nice ring to it,” he said, falling back into their easy hold.  

“General Hux and Kylo Ren? Are we evil wannabe dictators or the start of a boyband?” Ruari batted at the dark-haired man’s hands, not trusting them to stay put and completely cease their ticking movements. Instead, he took them in his own, interlocking their fingers and keeping them all against his stomach. Stormy eyes glanced down, looking at the contrasts between their skin and hands, the way they felt - the way that Kyle had calluses and rough patches on his palms from working and painting and possibly sculpting, whereas the slighter man’s hands were smooth and soft.

With a tilt of his head and a crane of his neck, Hux rested back against one of the artist’s shoulders so that he could look up into the almost-black eyes that seemed heated and cool at the same time. They almost looked endless, with how dark they were. “General and Kylo. I could get used to that.”

When Ruari turned to look up into Kyle’s face and their eyes locked, the artist thought his heart might pop.  “I agree,” he said absently, his dark eyes darting down to Ruari’s lips and back up to meet with gray irises.  “I...uh…” Kyle licked his lips, weighing whether he wanted to risk ruining the mood by doing the thing he really wanted to do.  But, Force, he really wanted to.  

Without another word, Kyle leaned down and pressed a kiss to Ruari’s lips, his eyes falling shut in the act.  His heart raced as he made contact, and a soft whimper escaped him before he could stop it.  The movie played on, but the sound of it was suddenly quiet, as if it was in the distance, and the sound of his own heartbeat was all that could be heard.   

The ginger could feel the moment that his mind shut down - could feel all the ones and zeroes freeze and misalign before finally giving up and crashing, pulling his entire cognitive systems down with them. He blanked. Only the feeling of the gentle press of lips to his own registered as his eyes slipped closed he he leaned back further.

He deepened the kiss slowly, giving his date ample time to pull away if he so wanted. Moving their mouths together, little sparks tingled through him - almost like the tickle from before, but more addictive, more lingering. In a small invitation for the artist, Ruari parted his lips, offering for the kiss to grow deeper still. This - making out on a couch with a movie in the background - this was something he would easily do. It was simple and normal for couples, old and new - to want to be closer than a cuddle and on and off awkward tension. 

Kyle responded immediately when he felt Ruari’s lips part in invitation, his tongue thrusting forward and into the other’s mouth.  He tasted like wine and popcorn, but beyond that was that familiar flavor that was solely Ruari’s.  The same way he had tasted Friday night, and Saturday night.  Kyle’s mind wandered, without permission, to ponder what other parts of the ginger’s body might taste like.  

No.  

Stop.  

He didn’t want to stop.  

Kyle pulled one hand free from Ruari’s, lifting it to run his fingers through the silky copper hair, gently cradling the back of his head, urging him not to pull away.  His thumb barely grazed Ruari’s earlobe as he took the kiss as deep as he could.  He wanted to go further - wanted to slip his other hand underneath Ruari’s shirt - to feel the skin of his back, but he held himself back from doing so.  Already, this was more than he’d dare to hope for from the Irishman.  Best not to press his luck.  

Hux shuffled around, his hair caught between Kyle’s fingers and his head bent at an awkward angle, but having no want to change a thing about this moment. The way their tongues twisted together was like music, but the kink he could already feel forming in his neck was becoming deafening. With a small sound, the ginger rolled, pressing them chest-to-chest so that their kisses could continue.

To be here, to do this, was breathtaking in a way that caused a haze to overtake Ruari’s mind. Maybe it was the wine, maybe it was the way they had been cuddled against one another in such a warm way that contrasted the cold winds blowing outside, maybe it was just  _ them _ . Whatever it was, Hux didn’t want it to stop. As his slender fingers threaded into dark wavy hair, the executive tilted his head further, giving them both more room to work. One hand started to trail down to Kyle’s shoulder, then his--

An explosion on screen made Hux jump backward, losing his balance and forcing him away from the artist to brace his hands on the couch to not topple over. Of all the times for Alderaan to be destroyed…

As they panted and drew in shaky breaths, Ruari silently thanked whatever deity might be listening. It was better that they parted, now. After all, it was the Irishman that wanted to go slow and with the pace things were taking, who knows what could have happened next between them?

Kyle’s mouth was still open as Ruari jumped backward, nearly falling off the couch.  He had to laugh at the situation, feeling slightly awkward, but more disappointed.  He hoped that, with the explosion and consecutive loss of balance past, they might resume their dance of lips, but Ruari seemed to back away, erecting a wall between them that left Kyle feeling somewhat stranded.  It was probably for the best, but it felt like a sort of rejection.  

The artist tried to keep a pout from his lips as he straightened up a bit on the couch.  “I’m...sorry,” he said, feeling a little embarrassed.  “I didn’t mean to… Well…”  He shook his head, and decided to simply tell the truth.  “I’m not really sorry,” he amended.  “I really liked that.”  He smiled, trying to convey a casual attitude without being pushy and demanding that they resume their kiss.  Whatever had happened, the moment seemed to be past.  

Hux shook his head and gave a brief wave of his hand. “No, no. Don’t apologize. I...I liked it, too, but...well,” he chuckled. “I have a feeling that it was just going to keep building more and more, anyway, and...you know, slow.”

Running his fingers through fiery locks, Ruari tried to mentally grasp at the edges of his self control. Where had it gone? When had he not only let go of his restraint, but also his entire conduct? The only time that he had snogged men that he barely knew was when Phasma got him so drunk that he didn’t remember what had happened the night previous. But this was different - much like everything else about the artist.

He didn’t believe in fairytales. Didn’t believe that there was a Prince Charming waiting to sweep him off his feet or a Princess that was awaiting his rescue. His mind could not wrap itself around the concept of falling in love with someone at first glance, and he wasn’t saying that was something that was happening, here, but he couldn’t deny that there was an odd sort of familiarity about the taller man, whose eyes were like coals and dying embers and hair was as black as night. He felt inexplicitly drawn to Kyle, and he wasn’t entirely sure what to make of that, but he knew that he wanted to explore it a little bit at a time.

Leaning over to press a quick kiss to O’Ren’s cheek, the ginger teasingly whispered. “Are you sure you didn’t Force-push me away, Kylo?”

“Oh, I’m quite sure of that,” he replied with what he hoped was a convincing smile.  Slow. Right.  He was beginning to hate the word.  In that moment, he was torn.  Part of him knew that he ought to sit up straight and let it go, and enjoy the rest of the movie.  But the deeper, darker part of him wanted to throw caution to the wind, and pull Ruari back into a heated embrace - to kiss him hard, until he surrendered to it.  

“Hey, I need to… um… I need to use the bathroom,” Kyle said, and shifted to untangle himself from the other man’s body.  He needed to remove himself from the situation before he did something he would certainly regret.  

With a nod in acknowledgement, long legs moved and settled so that Ruari could shift himself further away from his date, watching with a small smile as the man stood up and walked away from him. A breath that he didn’t know he was holding fell from him and he rubbed his hands over his face.

He wanted to go slow. He was the one, in this relationship - was it even a relationship at this point or just two people who were attracted to one another? - who wanted to ease into physical contact, and in a moment, he had almost straddled the artist so that their makeout could continue. He wasn’t even sure what he would have done had they started to move to more intimate touches. He just knew that, as much as his body seemed to want that, he wasn’t ready to just hand himself to Kyle and say ‘have fun!’

Glancing up at the screen, Hux shook his head. He trusted O’Ren. Was getting to the point that he felt completely at ease with him. But that didn’t take away the nerves he felt and his want to, for lack of a better phrase, feel out the connection between them instead of diving headfirst into anything. No, it was a good thing they had stopped when they had. It let him think, despite part of him just wanting to lay back and let them continue on the path they were headed, to offer himself belly-up to the man. Now, they could get back to knowing one another instead of almost  _ knowing _ one another.

Kyle trudged over to the little closet-sized bathroom on the far side of his apartment, and shut the door behind him.  With a groan, he realized that he couldn’t even use the bathroom in his current state, so he leaned on the sink and stared at his reflection in the mirror for a minute as he waited for his body to relax.  

The sight of the scar that ran across his face caused him to shudder.  It was recent enough that he kept forgetting it was there, and each view in the mirror sent a fresh ripple of shock and disgust over him.  He wondered what Ruari really thought of the wound.  Was he repulsed by it?  Was he afraid he might hurt Kyle by kissing him?  With a sigh, he shook his head and turned to take care of his business.  

When he made his way back to the living room, Kyle had decided that he would simply enjoy the remainder of the movie, and relax as much as he could, enjoying the company of his guest as well.  He offered Ruari a warm smile as he approached, and sat down on the couch next to him.  Not wanting to return to the more intimate position they had been occupying, Kyle scooted close and draped an arm around the other man’s shoulders, pulling him close against his side.  This seemed like a much safer option, but still felt warm and cozy and nice.

Once again pressed to the dark-haired man’s side, the ginger relaxed. He was much more aware, now, and much more cautious about what actions he made and what might happen upon making them. He wasn’t ready to take any large steps with Kyle, despite the chemistry they seemed to hold between them. With a drawn breath and a small smile sent to his companion, Hux rested one hand on the artist’s knee. A gentle touch that held no intention other than to be there and to keep contact.

The wine and popcorn lay, forgotten on the table - crimson liquid and the slight imprint of lips upon the rim of the glasses, nibbles lost from the salty snack. In the candlelight and winter night, with a movie sending the world around them into technicolor strobes, the artist and the executive cuddled together in a moment of silent bliss.

As soon as the fight between Obi-Wan and Darth Vader started, the two men shared a look and twin grins before grabbing two remotes off the coffee table and jumping up to face one another in ‘battle’. They recited the movie’s lines to one another before scripting their own scene, their imagined weapons clashing with one another as they fought.

“Your powers are weak, old man,” Kyle pantomimed in his best Vader impression, as they played out their own version of the classic duel.  They gave themselves over to the reenactment, two grown men playing together like children until they both collapsed back on the couch in a fit of laughter, panting from the exertion. 

Kyle looked over at Ruari fondly. He was still laughing, slouching backward on the couch with his eyes closed and a broad smile on his lips. Kyle thought, in that moment, that he'd never seen anything quite so lovely, and he wondered how in the world he had been so lucky, that this man now sat slumped on his couch, looking so beautiful. He smiled and leaned back against the arm of the sofa, simply watching him until the ginger opened his eyes and returned his gaze.

Worrying his lower lip between his teeth in an attempt to lessen his smile, Hux met O’Ren’s gaze - silver meeting onyx in a match of valuable minerals and warm glances. Like this - in the soft glow around them and a bright grin on his face - the artist looked almost surreal. The shadows that flickered around them drew the hard lines that made up the man seem more extreme and brought out the scar that now adorned his features. Reaching out slowly and being careful not to actually touch the wound, but instead hover his fingers over it, the Irishman traced the diagonal line before dropping his hand away and back to the couch.

“It suits you,” Ruari murmured, his voice hushed as the gentle breeze that barely made its presence known outside. “I don’t know. All artists are afflicted with something, right? Maybe that’s your mark.”

Kyle felt his breath still as Ruari’s fingers hovered over the scar on his face, and his eyes fell closed as he waited for the touch that never came.  When he opened his eyes, his gaze fell to the hand resting on the sofa, and he covered it with his own larger hand.  

“Thank-you,” he said softly, wanting so badly to lift the ginger’s hand and bring it to his face, but feeling instinctively that this action would lead somewhere they were not prepared to go.  They sat like this, just drinking in one another’s presence, for several minutes and when Kyle looked back to the television, the closing credits were rolling up the screen.  He glanced back at Ruari tentatively, sorting through the smattering of thoughts, feelings, and desires that clambered around in his head.  He wanted to pull the other man close, to taste his lips again, to carry him over to the bed and hold him all night.  But he knew that could not happen.  Not yet.  So instead, he said softly, “I had a really nice time tonight.”  

“So did I,” Hux answered, finally looking down and away from the dark orbs he was losing himself in. He needed to leave, and the first step of doing so was breaking them from this trance they had fallen into.

A part of him just wanted to stay, to watch movies through the night and fall asleep with one another on the couch, but the much louder and actually responsible part of him knew that he needed to get home and sleep. The meeting tomorrow came back to his mind and that was all it took for the executive to step away from the warmth and tenderness and back into his own professional role. With one more upturn on his lips and a small, affectionate nudge of his hand in Kyle’s, the ginger forced himself to stand.

After all, one of them had to be the person who pushed them forward and as much has he needed sleep to prepare for work, he also understood that the artist needed to rest to speed up his recovery. “Walk me to my car?”

“Of course,” Kyle nodded, pulling back his hand and standing from the couch as well.  He found that he desperately wanted the other man not to leave, but apart from holding him against his will, there was no way to make him stay.  Besides, they both needed sleep.  

Kyle walked with Ruari to the door, leading him down the hallways and to the long staircase that led to the ground floor.  Once they’d reached Ruari’s flashy little car, Kyle waited for him to unlock it before lifting the handle and opening the door for him.  The smell from the interior of the car wafted out and hit him with the intensity of deja vu - the leather upholstery, the air freshener, and the elusive “new car smell” all blending together to form a powerful memory from Friday night, when Kyle had leaned in and kissed Ruari.  

“Drive safely,” Kyle said softly, looking into the sparkly gray eyes of the man who had captured Kyle’s heart in such a short period of time.  “Some of those icy patches are hard to see.  Take it from me.”  Kyle laughed and pointed to the scar across his face.  “Just...be careful, ok?  I don’t want to lose you.”  He stopped, eyes widening slightly at the statement that had just escaped him.  “I mean...not that you’re  _ mine _ to lose, you know… just… well…”  Feeling completely flustered, Kyle did the one thing he was sure of - he leaned in and kissed Ruari again, suddenly but gently, on the lips.  

Hux chuckled into the kiss, lips parting in a grin. He broke away, lightly bumping their foreheads together as he did so. “I’ll be cautious,” the promise that was murmured into the cold air around them seemed like it held more meaning, as though it was meant to be applied to more than just a simple drive home, but the ginger was too mentally tired to ponder on it for very long.

A slender hand whose pale shade rivaled that of the snow that stuck to the ground around them lightly rested against the taller man’s neck - a gentle caress and a quiet farewell. And, perhaps, yet another vow. One that spoke of future meetings at another time. Ruari started to climb into his car when he abruptly stopped, his mind honing in on one particular event that was scheduled, but now hung in the air.

“Do you think you’ll be well enough by Friday to go to the carnival? We can always reschedule or just have a day in, if you’d rather,” Hux offered. 

Kyle thought for just a moment before answering.  The idea of a ‘day in’ could have sounded exciting, but for the fact that he knew nothing physical would happen between them, and the thought of being so close to the other man and not being able to do more than hold his hand seemed, at that moment, more like torture than fun.  

“Oh, I think I’ll be fine for going to the carnival!” he said confidently.  “I’m really looking forward to it. Wouldn’t miss it for the world!”  He grinned, watching as Ruari folded himself up inside the little sports car.  He leaned on the car roof to speak into the cabin, remembering one more thing he’d meant to mention. “I think I ought to take one more day at home before coming back to work.  Is that ok?  I ought to be able to return on Wednesday, I think.”  

The ginger’s expression was one of understanding. He hated workers being out - their absence meant that there was just another hole that needed filling and the responsibility often fell onto him. In this case, however, Kyle had yet to be given work to complete, since his role was more to shadow the slighter man and perform a bit of monkey-see-monkey-do for the time being.

“Take as long as you need,” a grin formed on pink lips. “After all, I was the single PR Director for a while before you came and took half my kingdom. I think I can manage for one day more.” It was a jest and his tone suggested so - lilting and weightless as he spoke. Turning the key in the ignition, Ruari gaze up at the other man before playfully adding, “Good night, Lord Kylo Ren.”

A chuckle bubbled up from Kyle’s chest at the jab, and he pushed off from the car roof to take a step backward, closing the door for Ruari and offering a mock salute.  “Good night, General Hux,” he replied, trying to look serious, but surrendering to the laughter after a few short moments.  

As he watched the Porsche drive off into the night, Kyle suddenly felt very alone and very cold, as if, when the Irishman left, he had taken a part of Kyle with him.  He wrapped his long arms around himself and headed back into the building, but even as the cold wind ripped straight through his sweater, he couldn’t quite wipe the grin from his face.  


	11. Brand New

By the time that Hux got back to his apartment, he was more than ready to just walk himself up his odd, floating stairs and fall into bed. He almost did just that, but forced himself to at least pull off his work attire before cuddling under the blankets in his boxers.

The warmth was different.

It wrapped around him, but not securely. It certainly kept away the biting cold, but it lacked personability. It had a purpose and that was all it was good for. With the thoughts of strong arms wrapped around him and fading laughter still ringing in his ears, the ginger fell into a deep sleep - restful in nature and so completely different from the normal slumber he had taken to.

When his alarm sounded the next morning, Ruari welcomed the early morning light instead of dreading it. He moved with an energy that was generally lacking - lost and unavailable due to sleep deprivation. He showered and slicked back his hair in his normal style, parted off to one side and completely off his face. A quick shave and brushing of his teeth later, the ginger padded back into his bedroom on bare feet with his towel tied snugly around his waist.

Pulling on a white button up and black vest, the ginger dressed, glancing at his clock absently as he pulled out a silver tie and black pants to complete his outfit. He looped his watch around his wrist and headed downstairs to the kitchen to start the process of making coffee as he idly decided what to have for breakfast. Coffee in one hand and a bagel in the other, Hux wandered back to his living room to watch the winter snow falling around the world outside his wall-window.

Once he was finished, Ruari put his dishes in the sink, deeming to deal with them later. He picked up his business satchel and carried it to the door, stopping for a moment at the front hall closet to pull out a grey scarf to drape around his neck and a dark, midnight blue trench coat-style jacket that clung to his slender form. Running over a mental checklist and making sure nothing was missing, the executive opened his door and made his way to work.

****

Kyle’s eyelids fluttered open to the sound of his cell phone buzzing on the nightstand next to his head.  He groaned, pulling the pillow over his head and rolling away from it, but the phone continued its loud intrusion, and he finally reached over blindly and grabbed it.  He propped himself up on his elbows and examined the caller ID.  

Leah Organa, aka “Mom” 

Tapping the call button, Kyle lifted the phone to his ear and croaked out a hoarse “Hey, Mom… Yeah, I’m doing fine.  Yes, Mother.  No, I know that.  Alright.  Talk to you then.  Bye.” 

Kyle dropped the phone back onto the nightstand and pulled the covers up over his head.  His apartment was not well insulated, and the windows were all fogged over from the cold outside, though they still allowed enough light through to bathe the entire apartment in sunlight.  

With another groan, Kyle pushed himself up and out of bed and staggered over to the bathroom to prepare for the day.  He needed to get ready for his mother’s arrival in 20 minutes, as she had called from the car, already on her way over.  

After washing up, Kyle pulled on a pair of faded blue jeans with holes in various places, and an old t-shirt, in hopes of feeling well enough to take some time to paint that afternoon.  He brewed a pot of coffee and sat down at his kitchen table with his coffee and scone and watched the world go by as the snow fell all around it.   

***

When Hux arrived at his workplace, the entire company was abuzz. He furrowed his brow as he walked past a few desks, glancing at the screen of one of his employees’ computers to try and figure out what had everyone talking. With no hints available other than a glance shared between the executive and his secretary, Ruari paused before he entered his office.

“Taka?”

The dark-haired man shook his head, dark eyes flicking to the ginger’s door in response. The message was clear enough, whatever had everyone talking was waiting for him to see. Perfect. Because he didn’t already have enough on his mind with the upcoming meeting and recruitment event.

The surprise waiting for him caused a scowl to form on his lips as gray eyes fell upon the guest who had seemingly made himself at home in the Irishman’s office. “Paul Dameron. A displeasure as always. Are you here to steal away more of my workers?”

The man rose from his seat, turning to face the PR Director with a cocky smile and a hand held out in offering. Hux took it for the sake of professionalism. “I see you’re in as good of a mood as always, Ruari.”

“Are we honestly going to waste time pretending that we’re on any kind of friendly terms, Mr. Dameron?” The taller of the two quirked an eyebrow, quickly running over the curly-haired man’s appearance. Dark jeans, a half-buttoned shirt and barely-styled hair. “What’s a random recruiter doing in my office?”

“I think we both know I’m the best recruiter that Resistance Textiles has to offer. I can recruit anyone and the offer we extended to you is still open if you--”

“You’re here about Kyle, right? Not me?” Hux interrupted as he sat down behind his desk, folding his hands on the wooden surface before him. “Were you sent here on a special mission to get information about your boss’s son? Or, perhaps, to try and riddle out our plans for the recruitment weekend?”

***

Leah Organa took a fleeting look around Kyle’s apartment.  The expression on her face made Kyle nervous for some reason, though he wasn’t exactly sure why.  

“You had someone here last night.”  It was a statement, not a question.  

“How did you know that?” was Kyle’s initial response, but he quickly followed it up with, “And what does it matter if I did?  I’m a big boy, Mother.  I can have company if I like.”  

Leah raised an inquiring eyebrow and smiled.  “I never said you couldn’t,” she answered, her tone softer now - more motherly.  “And I know, because when I left here yesterday morning, I had your apartment neat and tidy.  I doubt that you would have made a gigantic bowl of popcorn, drank an entire bottle of wine, and pulled out all these candles if you’d been by yourself.”  

Of course.  Kyle felt foolish, but had to admit that he’d been caught out.  He laughed with a nod.  

“Alright, Mom.  Yes, I had someone come over last night for dinner and movies.”  He might have left it at that, if it hadn’t been for the half grin his mother was directing at him, and that arched eyebrow of hers.  With a sigh, he continued, “It was Ruari… Hux.  From work.  We’ve… Well, we get along quite well, it turns out.”  

Leah nodded, and Kyle wasn’t sure whether he was imagining it, or whether her expression really had darkened at the revelation of his guest’s identity.  She said nothing in reply, but turned away and changed the subject.  

“I see you’ve been painting.”  Another statement.  

“Yes.  It’s something I enjoy doing.  It’s calming and relaxing,” Kyle said, trying not to give away the defensiveness he felt rising up inside him.  “You don’t need to worry about it.  I’ve got the job at FOF.  That ought to be satisfactory for you.”  Kyle leaned back in his chair with his arms folded across his chest.  

“Ah.  Yes.”  There was no doubting the expression Kyle’s mother wore now:  sadness, disappointment, even fear.  

It was more than Kyle could endure at the moment, and he threw his hands up in an exasperated gesture.  “Look, Mom, I don’t know what you want from me, ok?  You got me out of art school, which was what I really wanted to do, and I got this job in the corporate world.  Yes, it’s at a competitor’s company, but it’s still a good job.  I thought you’d be proud of me.”  

Leah leaned forward toward her son, stretching out an arm as if to touch him, but pulling back at the last moment with a sad shake of her head.  Her voice was small when she next spoke, making Kyle immediately regret having raised his voice.  

“I  _ am _ proud of you, Son,”  she said, turning her face to look out the clouded windows.  She pushed back her chair and walked slowly over to the wall, wiping the moisture away from one pane with her hand so she could see clearly out to the city street below.  

“I’m your mother, and I’ll always love you.  I am always proud of you.  But I also worry for you.”  

Kyle stood and walked over to his mother, wrapping one strong arm around her waist and kissing her softly on the cheek.  “I’m sorry, Mom.  I shouldn’t have shouted,”  he said.  “I just...sometimes I don’t know what you really want me to do.  Sometimes it just feels like I can never be good enough.”  

Leah turned and looked up into the eyes of her son - he had her eyes, big and brown and expressive beyond the ability of the average person.  Now she did reach out to cup his cheek in her dainty palm.  “All I want is for you to be better - to  _ have _ better - than the other men in our family.”  

Kyle nodded, turning away slightly.  Her words were intended to be soothing, but all Kyle heard was the condescension in her voice.   _ All I want is for you to be better ...than your father, and your grandfather,  _  she’d might as well have continued.  Kyle could feel his temper simmering, but he had no desire to fight with his mother, so he changed the topic of conversation back to a lesser evil.  

“So, let me tell you about Ruari,”  he said, taking Leah’s hand and leading her over to the sofa with a smile.  

*** 

Paul lounged back in his seat, his dark eyes watching Hux in a way that reminded the executive of a rabbit staring at a hawk. There was a sort of fearful respect, a knowledge that Hux had the power to breeze over him or target him. “So tell me about Kyle,” he finally stated, neither verbally confirming nor denying anything that the other man said.

“There isn’t much to say that is public knowledge, yet.”

“So tell me what you can.”

“He’s tall. Has black hair. Is annoyingly persistent and irritatingly unaccustomed to the business world. He works for his mother’s competitor in a move that should really be predictable seeing as he went out of his way to change his last name and hide any connection that he had with his past,” Ruari rattled off little nothings. “How’s our traitor?”

“Finn? Better now that he’s an actual intern and not treated like janitorial staff.”

“He  _ was  _ janitorial staff,” the Irishman rolled his eyes. Deep inside of them, the storm was brewing, lightning flashing across the gray orbs in warning. “We just gave him a summer internship part time, we never said we’d hire him for a desk job.”

“We did.”

“Wait until he runs from you.”

“He won’t.”

“I’m sure.”

The men stared at one another, each waiting for the other to blink. Each knowing exactly who it would be long before the recruiter glanced away. Dameron stood from his spot and slowly walked around the office, looking at the plaques and degrees hung up on the near-bare walls surrounding them. He whistled at the credentials, a sardonic mood taking over his stance as cockiness flickered in his eyes like a flame.

“You have to understand that Leah is concerned. I’m only here to make sure that Kyle is--”

“A grown adult to can make his own life decisions. Always good to see you, Mr. Dameron, but I have actual work to do that requires more than an online diploma and a ten week training system,” Ruari cut in, a red eyebrow arching. His talons were out. “Next time you insist on infiltrating my department, go to the front desk and get an escort like a professional. Good day.”

The curly-haired man smiled and shook his head. “I’m sure I’ll see you at the recruitment night.”

“You’re not invited. You don’t work for us, nor do you want to. Enjoy your afternoon.”

***

Kyle and Leah had sat together and talked amicably over coffee for well over an hour when she announced that she had some errands that needed to be done that afternoon. Kyle walked her to the door and gave her a kiss on the cheek as she left. 

“Oh.  There’s one more thing,” she said, turning back just as she was walking out the door.  Kyle knew this maneuver.  It was something she did when she wanted to say something, but was nervous about the response she might receive.  She hadn’t forgotten at all; she was stalling. 

“Your father is going to be in town for a few weeks.” 

Kyle felt his hands ball into fists and his jaw clench at her words.  “What is  _ he _ going to be doing here?” he growled.

“Now, Kyle, you know that-”  but Kyle shook his head in fury. 

“No.  I do  _ not _ know.  I will  _ never _ know why you put up with his shit, Mother!  He’s using you!  He’s using us all.  He doesn’t care about any of us.”  

Leah sighed sadly, her gaze downcast.  Kyle didn’t understand how someone so intelligent and shrewd in the business world could be so blind when it came to personal affairs.  It was infuriating on so many levels, and he simply had no patience for the man, or for the way he treated Leah.  

“When is he coming?” Kyle asked, lowering his voice as much as he could.  

“He arrives on Saturday,” she replied, looking up to make eye contact with her son.  

Kyle gave a sigh of resignation and shook his head.  “If he so much as lays a finger on you, Mother, I swear…” 

“I know, dear,” Leah said, stepping forward to rest a hand on Kyle’s shoulder.  “But try not to think like that.  Maybe he will surprise us one day.”  

“Right…” Kyle grumbled, but he forced himself to wrap the older woman in his arms, hugging her tightly.  For all their differences, Kyle cared deeply for his mother, and would do anything for her.  

“I love you, Mom,” he whispered before letting her go.  “If you need anything…  _ anything _ , you call me right away.  Alright?”  

Leah nodded, but Kyle knew it was a formality.  His mother was much too proud to ask him for help unless she had no other option.  

Once she was gone, Kyle flopped down in the fluffy chair that sat by the wall of windows, and gazed out on the scene below.  The snow had long since stopped, but it still covered most horizontal surfaces, piled into steep banks on either side of the busy street from having been plowed several times.  They were starting to turn black from the traffic - a reminder to Kyle that nothing pure can really remain.  “Nothing gold can stay,” he quoted the famous poem by Robert Frost.  It was true.  He sighed and wandered over to the kitchen counter, popping a pain pill and shuffling over to the bed where he flopped down, feeling suddenly exhausted.  

***

When Hux arrived back at his apartment, the last thing he wanted to think about was making dinner or doing anything more than slumping down on the couch and losing himself in the white noise of his television in the background and the scene of the cityscape darkening out before him. He sighed, forcing himself to make a quick smoothie before taking up residence on the white cushions and beginning to flip through channels. Everywhere had holiday themed movies and shows playing back to back to back in an endless loop of Hollywood cheer and cliche endings that caused his eyes to roll and his upper lip to curl. 

It wasn’t so much that he disliked the holiday season, but, rather, he found more and more that the focus of this time of year was moving away from relationships and celebrating one another and quickly toward materialism. It was a competition of gift giving, instead of a party of people.

Accepting his fate and letting some poorly made Hallmark movie with no-name actors play in the background, he watched the night take over the last rays of daylight. He sipped on his liquid meal, going over the events of the meeting and thinking about what had been agreed upon and what he’d had to argue tooth and nail for. It wasn’t a rare occurrence for the ginger to find ways to push back against any shove that Snoke gave him, but it certainly wasn’t something he enjoyed.

Suddenly pulling out his phone, Ruari sent a quick message to Kyle, not necessarily needing him to read it, but just to know it was there before going into work tomorrow.

_The meeting went well._

_We’ve been given the green light for the recruitment event plans, but need to cut out $1K. I have a few ideas, can discuss tomorrow._

***

Kyle raised his head groggily at the sound of his phone buzzing again.  He hadn’t meant to pass out, but glancing around the apartment, he guessed it must be at least six o’clock, as the room was completely dark, beyond the soft glow coming from the street lights outside his windows.  He stretched and yawned, and reached over for his phone. 

A smile lit up his features as Kyle saw the name on his lock screen, and he immediately opened his messages to see what Ruari had sent him.  His smile faltered slightly as he read the message.  It was all business - nothing personal.  And why should it be personal?  It wasn’t as if they were in a relationship...were they?  He didn’t even know, but he decided not to let himself get upset over receiving a text message that wasn’t dripping with romanticism.  

Dropping the phone onto the mattress by his pillow, Kyle rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling.  He needed to get up and have some dinner - needed to keep up his strength, since he would be going back to work the following day.  Wiith a groan, he pulled himself up to sit on the edge of the bed, letting his long legs slip off the side and his feet meet the cold floor.  Twisting slightly to grab his phone again, he stood up and trudged over to the kitchen area.  

Kyle opened the refrigerator door and was pleased to be met by the casserole his mother had made him the day before.  He pulled it out and dished some onto a plate to heat in the microwave.  Flopping down into a chair at the kitchen table, he glanced back at his phone.  He really should answer Hux’s message, even if it wasn’t personal in nature.  It was the polite thing to do - the professional thing to do.  

_Thanks for the heads up._

_Shouldn’t be too hard to cut some expenses._

_Looking forward to getting back to work tomorrow._

Kyle stared at his phone, willing the other man to return his text, wanting some hint that he was actually thinking of Kyle, and not just as a business partner.  Various thoughts skittered across the back of his mind as he stared at the screen: Maybe he should invite Ruari to come back over for another movie.  No, too soon.  Maybe he should send a more personal message himself, without waiting for the other man to take the lead.  Possibly.  But he’d wait a while first.  

The microwave beeped, pulling Kyle from his meditation, and he crossed the room to retrieve the steaming dish.  He carried it into the living room, flopped down on the sofa and flipped on the TV.  

***

Hux glanced at his phone when it lit up. The message was simple, and that worked well enough for him. A little acknowledgement that they were on the same page. He fiddled with his smoothie glass, passing it from hand to hand and wringing it between his hands before setting it, now empty, onto the coffee table. He stayed there for a few moments, debating a response as well as the few things he needed to do before going to bed.

Pocketing his phone, he stood and took his cup to the kitchen, rinsing it and then putting it into the dishwasher and making his way upstairs. As he walked, he sent another text, wandering over to his bed.

_ Good, but don’t rush yourself. If you need more time to rest, then take it. _

_ I’ll cover for you, I promise. _

***

Kyle jumped and grabbed his phone when it buzzed again, giddy with excitement over what he hoped was a response from Ruari.  Sure enough, the display confirmed his hopes, and he tapped to open the message.  

The artist stared at his phone for a full minute, trying to process the text.  It appeared simple enough, but he couldn’t help but wonder whether there was more to it than what it seemed at first glance.  If he needed more time?  Why would he need more time?  Was the other man trying to keep him from coming back to work?  Maybe he’d decided that having a relationship with a work partner wasn’t going to work after all.  

He finally decided that he must be overthinking.  Surely he could take this message at face value.  Ruari was just concerned for Kyle’s health, that’s all.  Still, he frowned slightly as he typed one more message:

_ Thanks, but I’m fine to come back to work tomorrow.  I’ll see you then. _

He dropped the phone back onto the coffee table and propped his feet up, setting his plate in his lap and finishing his meal. 

It hadn’t been all that long since he’d woken from his nap, but he found that he was still drowsy, so after he’d finished his meal, Kyle turned off the TV and wandered back to the bed, stripping off his sweater and jeans, and climbed into bed bed in his tee shirt and boxers and pulled the covers up over himself. 

***

Hux sighed heavily, halfway through taking off his shirt by the time his co-director texted him back. How did they go from laughing and reenacting movie scenes to clipped messages sent back and forth like this? Perhaps O’Ren didn’t want to talk or was too tired to say anything. If that was the case, though, wouldn’t he say something?

Really, did Ruari know him well enough at all to try and guess what Kyle would do?

Finishing the task of pulling off his shirt, the ginger quickly padded over to his closet, hanging up his tie and tossing his shirt into the laundry basket in the corner. He kicked his shoes off, let his socks join his shirt, and hung up his suit pants before pulling on a pair of pajama bottoms and wandering back to the bed, phone in hand.

_ Right. I’m glad you’ll be back, the office was much too quiet and productive today. I actually got work done, it was a miracle. _

Hoping to show he was joking, the Irishman added another text to the first.

_ ;) _

***

Kyle was just beginning to doze off when he heard his phone buzz again.  His heart sank as he read the message.  Surely he was joking, right?  Just as he was considering all the possible implications, the smilie emoticon came through, and he breathed out a sigh of relief.  

He rolled only his back, holding the phone over his face, just far enough that the glow from the screen didn’t hurt his eyes, but close enough that he could still read it.  It was so silly, that a semicolon and a closed parenthesis could alter his mood so dramatically, and yet it had done just that.  He felt such a rush of relief that it had put him into a playful mood, and he tapped out a return text. 

_ Did you have a good day?  I had a visit from my mom.  We talked about you. _

He grinned, anticipating Ruari’s reaction to having been the topic of conversation.

***

Reading the reply caused stormy eyes to widen and his mind to race. Kyle and his mother were talking about him - had talked about him, earlier? What did they say? Was it a good conversation or one of trepidation? Surely Leah wouldn’t exactly be the most approving person of their relationship.  After all, from the outside looking in, there were a lot of twists and turns already in their companionship. Relationship?

He already knew that the competition’s CEO was worried about her son being part of FOF, especially in such a high ranking, executive position. She had to if she was willing to send her star recruiter to heckle the ginger in his own company branch.

_ All terrible things I’m sure. _

His text was filled with sarcasm, at least from his end. 

_ Did she tell you about my fangs? _

***

Kyle laughed at the sarcastic reply.  He scooted back against the headboard, reaching around to prop himself up on pillows and get into a more comfortable texting position.  With a silly grin, he sent his reply. 

_ Oh, yes, and she also mentioned the devil horns you hide beneath that hair of yours, and the pitchfork you keep in the janitor’s closet. _

He shook his head with a quiet chuckle before sending another text.

_ No, actually it was mostly me talking about you.  She asked who I’d had over last night, and then we started talking about you.  I told her that-- _

Kyle bit his bottom lip as he considered what he wanted to say.  He remembered the conversation well enough, but he didn’t want to scare Ruari.  With a soft sigh, he continued.

\-- _ I really like you. _

There.  That wasn’t  _ too _ forward, was it?  It was actually fairly obvious, considering the time they’d been spending together.  

***

Reading those words sent a little patter of happiness through the executive. He pulled back the bedding  and slipped underneath his blankets, sitting up against the pillows. With a flip of a lightswitch, the room went dark and with a quick click, his bedside lamp cast the area in an artificial golden glow that would never be found  in nature.

He considered for a moment what the taller man could mean. ‘I really like you.’

_ Well, I suppose that’s a good thing. _

The late hour gave Ruari confidence that he normally lacked - a boldness that he reserved for conflict management, not communication of a personal manner. Perhaps it was because he was feeling more truthful than normal, but the distance - the very fact that no matter what he said, he would not see Kyle’s reaction and would not have to gauge his true meaning until at least the next day, if that - was comforting.

_ Because I just might really like you, too. _

***

This made Kyle grin even more widely, as his heart jumped into his throat.  All thought of going to sleep was banished now, as his pulse quickened and his bloodstream was flooded with adrenaline. He squirmed, folding his legs up against his chest and feeling like a child on Christmas Eve.  

_ I wish I could have seen you today.  I missed you.  Is that silly? _

***

_ Considering that you’ve seen me almost every night since Friday? Maybe a little. I almost dropped by for lunch, but...I thought you might be sick of me by now. _

The truth in that statement - that Hux was worried that they were dancing around one another too much, seeing each other too often, and sometimes seeming to be rushing into a relationship - made his breath catch for a moment. A sinking feeling filled his stomach as he waited for a reply.

***

Kyle made a soft  _ tsssk _ sound and shook his head as he read the message.  Tired of him?  Not even close.  

_ I guess I kind of worried about that, too, actually.  But no, I’m not tired of you.  In fact-- _

He paused, once again considering the wisdom of what he was about to type, but he decided to throw caution to the wind. 

_ \--I really didn’t want you to leave last night.  I actually considered asking you to stay. _

Kyle felt his cheeks flush, even in the darkness, all alone, as he waited with baited breath to see what Ruari would say.  

***

The Irishman stared at the screen, reading the message a few times more before he finally started his answer.

_ Okay. Honesty hour and all that - I considered pretending to be asleep on the couch. _

Hux laughed at his own antics, and how he had struggled throughout the evening to force himself to leave and be a responsible adult, regardless of his young age. His heart stuttered as he sent his next message before he could talk himself out of it.

_ I would have, if you’d asked. _

***

Kyle’s eyes widened as he read the response.  He hadn’t known what he was expecting the answer to be, but this was beyond anything he’d hoped for.  He swallowed, feeling his heart flutter as he replied. 

_ I don’t know how to explain it… Somehow you can make me feel perfectly at peace when we’re together, but then other times I’m so nervous I can’t even form a sentence.  I think I’m addicted. _

***

_ Good to know that I’m a veritable crack cocaine for you, Kyle. _

Hux huffed, not at all upset. It was almost an instinct, now, after working for so long at First Order Fabrics. Give a snarky reply, huff, fix the problem. But there was nothing out of line, no issue that needed his attention. Rather, he was content and pleasantly wrapped up in warm bedding and texting someone he wanted to continue growing closer to.

_ I feel like I’ve known you all my life. _

_ That probably sounds crazy. _

***

_ That doesn’t sound crazy at all, actually.  I feel the same way. _

Kyle rolled onto his stomach, shoving the pillows aside and laying the phone on the bed in front of him.  There was something on his mind, but he had no idea how to broach the subject, or if he even ought to bring it up at all.  However, he felt so at ease right now, and if it didn’t go over well, at least they’d have all night for the awkwardness to dissipate.  He took a deep breath and bit his lip again.  

_ There’s something I’ve been wondering… I know you want… -- _ delete _ \-- we want to go slow, but when we were kissing last night, I really wanted to… well… I just wanted to do more. _

Kyle stared at the message he’d typed for a full minute, trying to decide whether to send it or not.  He went through a mental checklist of the pros and cons, and all the possible reactions the other man could have, and finally decided to just go for it.  The worst he could do would be to shut Kyle down.  And even if that happened, it wasn’t really a rejection.  He exhaled, and hit ‘send’. 

***

Ruari worried his lip between his teeth. Thoughts raced through his mind, bouncing off the inside of his skull and barely taking form before another took over. What did ‘more’ mean? When did slow ever mean meeting someone and a few days later making out on a couch and almost -  _ almost _ \- going further than that?

The question brought him back to the realization that night. Had he not been startled out of their kiss, what would have happened? Where would they have ended up?

He put his phone aside for a moment to rub his hands over his face. They needed to have this conversation. To draw lines, even if they weren’t officially an item, yet, everything looked to be lining up for them to be one soon.

_ It was on my mind, too. _

_ I think-- _ He paused as he started to type anew.  _ \--we need to figure out what ‘slow’ is. _

***

Kyle frowned at his phone.  This wasn’t really an answer at all, let alone the answer he was hoping to receive.  Still, it wasn’t an all-out rejection.  

_ True.  What does ‘slow’ mean to you? _

He was already growing very tired of the word.  Everything about their interactions had felt so perfect - so natural and right.  Kyle was sure that Ruari had felt it, too.  He didn’t understand what the harm would be in just allowing things to run their course.  Still, he wanted very much for Ruari to be comfortable, and he definitely didn’t want to mess this up, whatever it was.  

_ I hope you don’t feel like I’m trying to pressure you.  I’m not.  I just wanted you to know that-- _

What?  What  _ did _ he want to get across here?  That he had left the room last night because he was so turned on he wanted to pounce on the other man?  That just thinking about the kisses they’d shared made him crazy with desire?  No.  He needed to focus and think about what he was saying here.

_ \--When you’re ready, I want to take the next step.  Not a home run, mind you.  But just, maybe, one more base? _

He hit send before he could change his mind, but immediately felt his stomach twist.  He sounded like a 4th grader talking about baseball euphemisms.  Still, it was done now.  

***  

With no one around to see it, the Irishman rolled his eyes at the elementary way that Kyle describe his wants. Much like the movies, it wasn’t the man that bothered him or the act of communicating with one another. No. Contrary to that, actually, he was happy that the artist was willing to talk to him. It was important.

The metaphors were cliche and overused, but, still, they were talking and that was good.

_ You’re not pressuring me, Kyle. We’re both adults. Or we’re both very good at pretending to be. _

Ruari paused. He had been feeling the energy between them - felt the way that they seemed almost magnetic to one another, electric in a way that he couldn’t explain. He felt like he was losing control, but wasn’t entirely sure that was a bad thing. O’Ren was breaking down his walls bit by bit and bringing out the man who was normally so buried in work that all of his relationships failed within a month.

This was different, though. He didn’t understand why, exactly, but perhaps it had to do with the idea that they would be working together. If one of them had to work late, the other would completely understand - and probably be working, too. He had more hope for them, though he was still nervous about starting anything with a coworker.

_ I’ll be frank with you. When we were kissing, I considered just letting whatever happened, happen. Okay. Completely opening up to you about my own...inexperience:  _

_ All of my relationships have stopped around second and third base, to follow your lead. I’ve always been too wrapped up in my work and there are days that you and I are going to hate one another in the office. I can promise you that because our department is stressful and it sucks sometimes. _

... _ And I’m rambling. _

_ What I mean to actually say is that, yes, I think that we can start taking the next step, but...as for what slow means: -- _ He laughed to himself, shaking his head as he just typed out the first thing that came to him.  _ \--I’m nervous. _

***

Kyle fidgeted as he waited for Ruari to finish his thoughts.  When he received the last message, he smiled softly.  Nervous… 

_ You’re adorable. _

_ But you don’t need to be nervous.  Not with me. _

He considered what he could say that might set the other man’s mind at ease.  Glancing at the clock, he realized that it was getting late, but he didn’t want to break off the conversation, especially now that they were actually discussing their relationship in earnest.  

_ I appreciate you opening up with me.  And I want to be open with you.  Would you like to know about my past experience?  Would that help you to feel more comfortable? _

He swallowed, perfectly willing to divulge this information, but still nervous about the offer and whether it would have the desired, or opposite effect.  

***

The ginger considered what was being handed to him. Shifting around on the pillows before settling once more, Hux pondered. He would probably feel more comfortable with the other if they knew more about each other, if he didn’t feel like they had just met and were suddenly just hopping into a relationship. Because, yes, perhaps it wasn’t an oddity to meet someone, hit it off, exchange numbers, and spend the rest of the night together - not in this day and age, at least - but, for him, it was a milestone.

_ Please. I’ll tell you more about me, too, if you’d like. _

***

Kyle took a deep breath.  

_ Alright, but it’s going to be a lot to text.  Would you mind very much if I called you? _

A thrill shot through Kyle as he thought about it.  It wasn’t such a great leap, really, to move from texting on the phone to talking on the phone, and yet speaking voice to voice somehow seemed so much more intimate.  Still, it would make things simpler.  

***

Ruari glanced at the clock on his bedside table, finding himself more awake now than he thought he could be after his long day. The red numbers yelled the late hour, warning him in neon colors that he was in bed to sleep and rest up for another day of work, not to stay up all night talking to a man he had barely met and had, more or less, climbed into the lap of recently.

There was always tomorrow night to catch up on sleep. Besides, Wednesdays were always slow.

_ Not at all. Gimme a ring. _

***

Once Kyle had received confirmation that it was alright for him to make the phone call, he dialed in Ruari’s number and waited for him to answer.  He didn’t have to wait long, and his heart jumped into his throat when he heard the rich voice of the ginger on the other end.  

“Hi,” Kyle said, internally scolding himself for the butterflies he felt frantically fluttering around in his stomach.  “Uh...how’s it going?”  

He closed his eyes and shook his head at how silly and awkward he must have sounded.  

Hux’s smile was completely hidden, though he was sure that at least part of it could be heard in the way his voice held a small sort of laughter-like tone.

“It’s going,” the answer started vague. “I made it up my stairs of death, so, I feel accomplished.” He teased the other man, his natural accent coming out the more he spoke. “And what about you, Kyle? How’s it going?”

How could a change in communication channels be so...Hux didn’t know how to explain it. It felt like something more than it was.

“Well, you know…” Kyle laughed, rubbing his eyes with the hand not holding his phone.  “I guess you summed it up when you said ‘It’s going’.”  He took a deep breath and tried to slow his racing heart.  It was just a phone call, after all!  

“So… I guess I should start by saying that I’m not really all that experienced, myself.  I mean… I’ve been with a couple people, but not a lot.  I know it probably doesn’t seem like it, but I actually do take it seriously.  Sex, I mean.”  He cleared his throat, knowing his nerves must be showing in his speech.  

“I was kind of awkward as a teenager.  I never really dated in high school until I went overseas for a year. While I was in Italy, I met this guy.  His name was Alessandro.”  Kyle paused, calling up the memory of the boy he’d met all those years ago.  “I’d never been attracted to other guys before...or at least, I didn’t know it if I had, but there was something about him that caught my attention.”  Kyle was beginning to lose the nervousness in his tone as he got more engrossed in his story and his memories.  

A jolt of jealousy pierced the ginger as he listened to the artist’s voice change. It was almost dreamy, now. Lost in his own world and his past attractions that were much less present than Hux, himself. He shouldn’t feel such a way over O’Ren - shouldn’t feel like he had any right to be jealous regarding a person who he had so recently met.

Still, it was there and it coiled inside of his mind, listening and waiting for a chance to show itself, like a cobra waiting in the night.

Ruari made a sound of acknowledgement, a little notice that he was still listening, despite the way his lips curled into a scowl. 

Kyle was completely unaware of the jealousy in Ruari’s tone as he continued his story.  

“So anyway, Alessandro was my first time for... just about everything.”  He paused, considering how much detail he should go into.  It seemed a little odd to be talking to his current potential romantic partner about an older one, but that had been the purpose of this whole phone call, so he continued. 

“I guess you could say that Alessandro was my first love.  I mean...if you can call a relationship between two kids love.  But anyway, we started spending a lot of time together, and then one day, we were out together and he just suddenly kissed me.  It was the strangest thing, because it scared me to death, but it felt good, too.  Ya know what I mean?” 

He paused for a moment, but then continued without really waiting for a reply.  “So after that, we started meeting in more private locations.  I was timid and shy.  I had no idea what I was doing, but he was patient with me, and… well… he taught me all sorts of things, and the night before I had to come back to the states, we…”  He trailed off now, suddenly aware of himself, and how he had gotten lost in the telling.  He found that he could not bring himself to say the words “made love” but also didn’t want to use a more crass term for the act.  “Well, you know,” he finally sputtered.  “After that, everything changed.  They’re so much more free with their sexuality in Italy than here.  I’ve been with a couple other people since then, but it’s never really...  _ clicked _ .”  

Kyle swallowed, wondering what Ruari had thought about his story, and whether he had really been successful in conveying what he’d meant to.  “So, uh...that’s me,” he said nervously, and waited silently to hear what Ruari might have to say about the tale. 

For a long moment, the Irishman was silent. The hand holding his phone had a small shake to it and he quickly put it on speaker before he could drop it, placing it gently on the bed beside him. To hear of a past lover - whether it lasted or not - felt like having cold water thrown over him. On the other hand, wasn’t this what he wanted? To get to know the artist better and bridge the gaps in knowledge that he had regarding the man who had swept into his department like a west wind?

"Mar sin go bhfuil tú. Ach tú," Hux mumbled under his breath, knowing that his phone would pick it up but not willing to say something that could be misconstrued in anything besides a language that only one of them knew. "So it was a pleasurable experience. Your trip, I mean. And you learned all about yourself and others. Sounds like a successful study abroad."

He pointedly kept away from mentioning the Italian who had apparently swept Kyle off his feet during his time there.

"Mo dhia," he huffed at his own thought. "Then you know what I'm going through, what I'm thinking. Imagine your nervousness, then, Kyle. That's how I am."

Kyle was taken aback by the sudden barrage of language he didn’t understand.  He pulled the phone away from his ear and scowled at it, as if he could have Siri interpret for him.  Bringing the phone back to his ear, he said quietly, “Ruari? Are you… I mean… Are you ok, man?”  

His brow furrowed as he began to piece together what was happening.  Was it possible that the executive was  _ jealous _ ?  Kyle had known it might be awkward to hear about his past encounter, but it hadn’t even occurred to him that Ruari might feel jealousy over Alessandro.  The knowledge had a strange effect on him, and he found that he wanted more than ever to shower Hux with affection - to assure him that he, and he alone, was the object of Kyle’s interest now.  

“I’m sorry. I thought you wanted to know…” he said softly.  “That’s all in the past, now, of course.”  He frowned, wanting to somehow fix whatever damage had been done in the telling, but he really didn’t know what to say that hadn’t already been said.  After all, the whole purpose of this conversation was to make Ruari feel more comfortable in moving forward with their own relationship.  He cleared his throat before continuing.  

“So, you want to tell me about your experiences?  Or… maybe… I know it’s getting late.”  He glanced at the clock.  It  _ was _ late, but he wasn’t sleepy at all.  Still, he wanted to give Hux an out, if he was feeling too uncomfortable to continue the conversation.  

Ignoring the second half of the artist’s statement - the possible end, if Ruari wanted it - the ginger started to think back on his own relationships. Tell Kyle about his experiences? “I didn’t have one person who taught me everything,” he started simply. “I’ve had...four meaningful relationships and a handful of ones that were...just complete jokes. Ireland is really accepting of all kinds of people and, uh, I never really had to find ways around social norms.”

He paused as he went through a mental list of his past, recalling his significant others and what each of them taught him and what each of them eventually left him for. “It’s split right down the middle, I suppose. Two men, two women. I don’t know. None of them really felt right. But, let’s see. Patrick was the first person who…” Hux trailed off, suddenly awkward and shy. “Pat and I...explored together. He knew more than I did, but he was still new to sex and he was slow with me and…” There was that word, again. “He made sure I was comfortable. After him was Abbie. She was a sweet girl who I almost thought about marrying.”

Kyle nodded and listened silently.  He couldn’t help but wonder just how much exploring Ruari had done with this ‘Pat’ person, and still felt uncomfortable doing much of anything with Kyle, but he set the question aside to address later.  When Hux mentioned the girl, though, he interjected.  

“Whoa, whoa, whoa… hold up there.  I don’t think it’s possible to  _ almost _ think about marrying someone.  I mean… you’re saying it now, so obviously you  _ did _ think about marrying her, or there would be nothing to mention.  So… that must have been pretty serious, then.”  

It wasn’t exactly jealousy he felt, but more of a righteous indignation over what he felt were mixed signals being sent his way.  Still, he knew he wouldn’t get any answers if he kept interrupting, so he quieted himself and said, “Forgive me.  Please continue.”  

“I  _ almost _ thought about marrying her, Kyle, before she joined the Marines,” Hux stated simply, a smirk curling the corners of his lips at the other man’s sudden outburst. “And, yes, she and I were serious. We went to the same uni and met in a class. She opened my eyes to a lot of things that followed me into my relationship with a girl named Jessica, who worked at the first place I had an internship. We broke it off after I left the company. And, most recently, I was with a bloke, Richard. He, uh, got the farthest with me. As you said, he ‘opened my eyes’ to a lot. And then we went to opposite sides of the world and thought we should probably end it before it got bad.”

When Ruari finished, silence fell between them and he wasn’t entirely sure if this phone call had been a good idea or not. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. He wasn’t so much tired as he was anxious to hear what the other man would say. Before Kyle could add anything else, however, the Irishman took the opportunity to simply state. “I think we both have questions.”

There was no mistaking the feeling that had begun to rise up in Kyle’s chest anymore.  He hadn’t expected to feel jealousy, primarily because he’d assumed that Ruari hadn’t really had a very serious relationship, given his self-proclaimed lack of sexual experience.  He took a deep breath, collecting his thoughts before speaking.  

“Well, I guess...I’m just surprised.  I didn’t expect… well.”  Kyle sucked in a deep breath.  How had their light hearted texting conversation come to this place?  And why did he suddenly feel so curious about exactly how far the Irishman had gone in the past?  “What do you want to ask me?” he finally said, temporarily giving up on forming a coherent question of his own.

The ginger wasn’t sure how to take the conversation suddenly being shucked back onto him. Perhaps he had said too much. Perhaps they should have gone to bed and just dealt with talking to one another like this face to face, but part of him knew that would have been much worse. Because there are no outs in a personal conversation between two people, when every expression it put on display.

What had he wanted to ask the artist? Wondering aloud about what they were to one another didn’t seem right - it felt out of place to be talking about past loves and lovers and suddenly turn the conversation to their own, odd relationship. “When were you in Italy? How old were you?”

Kyle did the calculations in his head before answering, “It was my junior year in high school, so that would put it 11 years ago.  I was 17 years old.”  He had to stop himself from adding that Alessandro had been 19, but quickly decided this bit of information was not needed, nor desired by the other man.  “Was there something else you wanted to ask?” 

Biting his lip and bobbing his head slightly from side to side, the ginger pondered whether or not he wanted to voice his question or not. Was it even relevant or needed? They had, arguably, gone out on dates, even though their first official one was scheduled for Friday. “Seventeen, huh? I remember seventeen. Maker,” he suddenly realized. “That was nine years ago for me. Well, I just had a reality check in the middle of the night.”

Hux shrugged, though his companion couldn’t see it. “What do you want to know? I’ll...ask my question a little later.”

Kyle fidgeted nervously.  “I’m not exactly sure how to ask this question without coming off sounding like a psycho,” he finally confessed with an awkward laugh.  “So if you don’t want to answer, you don’t have to, ok?”  

He cleared his throat before beginning, “When you told me that you hadn’t...you know… that you didn’t have much experience… Well, I just wondered exactly how far you’ve gone.”  Kyle chewed on the inside of his cheek, as he often did when nervous. 

The blush that appeared on Ruari’s cheeks probably rivaled his hair in vibrancy. He had, at some level, expected their conversation to focus on him once more - after all, their previous texting had waned off once they started talking about taking the next step in intimacy. “I, heh, oh.” He trailed off, heart beating in his chest like a bird trying to escape out of his ribcage. “S-some touching and...I guess the easiest answer is oral sex.”

Quickly the executive added, almost as an afterthought. “But that was only once and it was kind of a spur of the moment happening and I still really don’t know what--I’m rambling.” He paused. “I have another question that just came to me. Which are you more...Are you...hold on.” The bird’s wings flapped harder as his nerves came back. “Are you more inclined to be, um, dominant or submissive? I guess those aren’t the actual terms, but, well, Google only goes so far.”

Kyle could sense the nervous tension in Ruari’s voice, and it made him want to reach through the phone and pat him soothingly to let him know that everything was alright.  He smiled at the ginger’s question, phrased in his characteristic adorable naivete.  

“You are really cute when you ramble,” Kyle said, his grin apparent in the tone of his voice.  He considered pressing further about the circumstances surrounding Ruari’s foray into the realm of oral sex, but decided that was, perhaps, too personal, or at least not particularly relevant beyond his own morbid curiosity.  

The ginger’s next question gave him pause, not because he didn’t know the answer, but because he was unsure what answer Ruari was expecting, or hoping for.  Deciding that honesty was always the best policy, he said, “I think the expression you’re looking for is ‘top’ or ‘bottom’.  Top being the dominant, and bottom being the submissive.  Honestly, I enjoy both, but my natural inclination is to dominate.  I...I hope that’s ok.”  This last statement was added in a softer tone.  “What about you? Which do you prefer?”  

Hux mouthed the terms ‘top’ and ‘bottom’ as though getting ready to recite a script, memorizing his final lines just before the lights came up and the curtains opened. “Oh, no, yeah -- Yes. That’s okay.” He grumbled to himself shortly after, "a fháil a shealbhú de féin, Ruari." Reprimanding himself and willing himself to get a grip in the same sentence. He took a breath, not entirely comfortable talking about the intricacies of intimacy.  Not in a way that he was feeling pressured into doing so, but in that he was out of his element once again with the artist - stumbling over his words and trying to find answers to questions that he had only really discussed with himself. 

“I...I’m inclined to submit...er, bottom. Though I’m okay with both, I just...I guess my instinct has always been to bottom unless otherwise specified? I don’t know.” He paused. “Any other questions?”

Kyle exhaled a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.  He was very relieved to know that he hadn’t frightened Ruari, and that it sounded as though their preferences would mesh together perfectly.  He struggled with himself over whether or not he should say the words that were playing through his mind at that moment:  _ Yes, one other question.  Can I come over and cuddle you tonight? _  Deciding that even as a joke, this was a ridiculous thing to say, Kyle answered, “No, I don’t think so.  Well...maybe one thing.”  

He squeezed his eyes closed and mustered his courage one more time before quickly spitting out, “So, what are we?  I mean...are we in a relationship?  Is this...this is too fast, isn’t it?  Too quick to jump into… I mean…”  He sighed, knowing it was now his turn to be the one rambling.  With an awkward laugh, he said, “I guess what I’m trying to say is, I can’t explain what I feel when I’m with you.  It’s different from anything I’ve ever felt before, with anyone else.  It’s like… it sounds crazy, but it’s like we’re cut from the same cloth, if you’ll pardon the textile pun.”  He laughed softly, collecting his thoughts as best he could. 

“Anyway, I guess what I’m really trying to ask you is whether you want to be my boyfriend.”  Immediately, Kyle cringed at the sound of the words that had just left his mouth.  Really, Kyle?  Your boyfriend?  What in the actual … He shook his head and pinched his eyes closed, his heart thundering in his chest.  “I’m sorry, I know that sounds juvenile,” he disclaimered, as he waited anxiously for Ruari’s response.

The bird in the slighter man’s chest escaped, beating it’s wings faster and faster until it finally found an opening in its cage and burst forth and went, singing as it soared away. Perhaps that was what a bird should do, but not a heart, and Hux could feel his stop. His mind shut down as he  picked up the pieces of his shattered thoughts off the bedding.

Two ideologies clashed inside of him. His more professional mindset reminded him again and again that they barely knew one another and that working with someone he was dating would be difficult at best and explosive at worst. So many ‘what if’s circulated through his mind, but on the other hand...he liked Kyle. And that sounded just as juvenile. He was attracted to Kyle, in more ways than just physically. He wanted to let go of his constant control over himself. Wasn’t this what he wanted to begin with? Yes, he didn’t expect it to happen so quickly, but what was life - what was business, for that matter - without taking a few risks to see one ended up?

“Sorry, I dropped my phone in the blankets,” Ruari tried to excuse away the silence that had befallen him. “I, uh…” Get it together. It was one word and three letters. It didn’t take much effort or brainpower to get it out. “Yes.”

Kyle positively beamed when he hear Ruari’s answer.  He felt like he wanted to jump out of bed and run laps around his apartment, cheering.  He wanted to throw open the windows and shout to anyone passing by down below that Ruari Hux said he wanted to be Kyle’s boyfriend.  Instead, though, said, “Hey, hang on just a second,” and, wrapping the phone tightly in his bedding, he shouted victoriously at the top of his lungs.  Pulling the phone back out and flopping down on his back on the bed,  Kyle said very casually, “Cool.”  

The smile that broke out on the ginger’s face was given no permission to do so, but pasted itself on his lips regardless. He felt so much younger, so much more innocent and mesmerized. He felt like this was his first relationship all over again. Brand new. Those two words were becoming the definition for everything that Kyle did to him - all the emotions and the unexpected twists. All the late nights and the want to throw away responsibilities.

All the times they said they wanted to be slow with one another and instantly, accidentally edged near the point of no return before jumping back into safety. And, yes, perhaps it was happening all at once. Perhaps it would fizzle out just as quickly as it started, but, Force, Hux was willing to see what happened. He bit his lip to try and shrink the way his lips still curled upward. “Yeah. Cool.” He covered his face with his hands, shaking his head back and forth.

He felt like he was back in high school.

He felt like he really wished they lived closer to one another than they did.

“I should probably let you go to sleep and…” He clicked his teeth together. “Actually, do you want to meet for coffee before work? I mean, if you’re willing to get up early.”

Kyle knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep for the next hour at least, but he agreed it would be best to leave the conversation on such a high note.  

“I’d love to join you for coffee in the morning.  At Maz’s?” he asked.

“Yeah, that’s perfect,” Ruari agreed, finally picking up his phone once more as their conversation started to wind down - cue the curtains falling. “Meet there at, say, seven? Is that alright?”

“Seven sounds perfect,” he said, grinning.  “I’ll see you then, Ruari.  Good night.”  

“Good night, Kylo,” Hux joked, smiling around the teasing name. Neither wanted to be the one who hung up, so the ginger let gravity do the honors, dropping his phone onto the bed and ending the call. He broke as soon as no one could hear him, laughing and covering his face once more as he slid down his pillows and laid on his mattress. He dropped his arms to either side of him, staring up at the ceiling.

These were the first steps.


	12. Trying New Things

Kyle awoke early the next morning, before even the sun had risen.  The street lights below his apartment windows still hummed and the pigeons were just beginning their morning foraging, scuttling around and cooing softly.  He sat up and stretched, his arms above his head and a soft groan falling from his lips as he worked the stiffness from his back and shoulders.  

It had taken Kyle another hour to get calmed down enough to sleep, after ending the phone conversation the night before, as he had been all jitters and giddy excitement, but he had eventually drifted into a contented slumber, and had wakened refreshed and enthusiastic about the day ahead.  

He nearly hopped out of bed and walked over to his wardrobe to select an outfit for work, thumbing through the business attire that Ruari had let him pick out the previous week.  Maker, had it only been 5 days ago that he had met the redhead, who had somehow managed to turn Kyle’s world - and heart - completely upside-down?  He smiled at the thought, and shook his shaggy head as he pulled out a white dress shirt and black slacks, and a deep crimson silk tie.  He hoped that Ruari would approve of his level of professionalism in these clothes - especially since he had been the one to give them to Kyle. 

After having freshened up and dressed, Kyle made his way down to the city street below.  It was still relatively quiet at this early hour, and he liked that.  It was a rarity that the artist actually woke and got out of bed early in the morning, but when he did, he thoroughly enjoyed these moments of calm before the hustle and bustle of the day in the city - like taking a deep breath before diving under water.  

Wrapping his jacket tightly around his chest, Kyle began the walk to Maz’s coffee shop.  

Dressed in a midnight blue button up with a grey tie and pants, Ruari parked outside of the little cafe just in time to see the other man approaching. His morning had been uneventful, other than realizing in the middle of his shower that he was someone’s boyfriend and almost slipping as he laughed once more. He took his coat from the passenger's seat, slipping his arms into it as he waited for the artist to get a little closer before leaving the warmth of his car.

Part of him was still giddy from their conversation and revelations last night. He still couldn’t quite believe that their conversation had gone from little teases, to opening up, to solidifying what they were to one another. It was that part of him that smiled brightly at Kyle as they drew ever nearer to one another. The world around them was illuminated more by the artificial glow of a street lamp than by the rays of sun what were just starting to peek over the horizon, the light falling over O’Ren’s face like molten gold. It accentuated the lines of his features, and cast his eyes partially in shadow, darkening them ever further.

“Good morning,” Hux greeted, wrapping his arms around the taller man in a little hug, pulling back just as quickly. “You’re freezing.”

Kyle grinned broadly, with a soft yelp of surprise as he was embraced, but he very quickly relaxed and returned the hug, only grudgingly relinquishing the ginger when he began to pull away.  His mind was swimming with all the information they’d shared the night before, and here, in the reality of a public place, in the man’s presence, he suddenly felt shy and silly.  Had he really asked this man to be his ‘boyfriend’ the night before?  

It wasn’t that he didn’t want that, because he absolutely did.  It was more embarrassment over his own belief in such a childish notion, that one person could be so inexplicably drawn to another and, in such a short period of time, know that they wanted to be with that person indefinitely.  He purposely tried  _ not _ to dwell long on the phrase “love at first sight”.  Whatever this was, it was surely not love.   _ Couldn’t  _ be love.  Could it?  

“Good morning,” he answered, smiling as he drew back, very tempted to kiss Ruari, but somehow nervous about doing so.  “Yeah, I figured I’d walk, since it’s not that far from my apartment, but yes, it’s freezing out here, so let’s get inside!”  He laughed and offered his best pantomime shiver as he reached out for the door to the coffee shop and stood back for Ruari to enter before him. 

Such a little gesture should not have surprised Hux, nor should it have sent the amount of happiness through him that it did. So the artist was holding the door open for him, so what? It was a normal thing for polite people to do. And they were both going in together, so it was something that was routine, if not expected. But the simple knowledge that the situation had shifted - that the taller man was no longer just someone that he knew, but his  _ boyfriend  _ holding the door for him - made the act feel more flattering. More like a show of affection than a simple, societal obligation.

Ruari happily stepped inside, waiting for Kyle to join him before leading them to the counter. Maz gave them a look as they spoke to her cashier - a knowing gaze of brown eyes that watched as the men pointed up at the menu and stood close to one another.

“I don’t care if I said we’d meet for coffee, the chai tea here is better than anywhere else around town,” the ginger joked at a look he received for mentioning the alternative drink. “I’m getting it, no matter how pseudo-posh it makes me seem.”

Kyle laughed at Ruari’s defense of the spiced tea, rolling his eyes playfully.  “Oh, trust me.  I knew from the moment I laid eyes on you that you were pseudo-posh.”  He nudged his companion in the ribs as they walked away from the counter.  Kyle scanned the room quickly, happily noting that the booth they had shared the previous weekend was unoccupied.  He cast a conspiratorial glance toward Ruari and headed in that direction.  Only partially did it register in his mind that his motivation for sitting here could have been the sprig of mistletoe that still hung from the ceiling directly above.  

When they had slid into the booth, Kyle grinned across the table at the redhead.  “You look... _ good _ ,” he said, somewhat awkwardly, but with a smile that made his eyes sparkle.  “I hope you approve of my choice of apparel today.  I’m wearing one of the outfits you let me choose from the storeroom.”  Kyle slipped out of his coat to let the other man see what he was wearing underneath.  “What do you think?  Am I business-appropriate now?”  

Gray eyes trailed over the dark-haired man, taking in the way that the white shirt framed him and hugged him in all the right places to show off his figure, but not in an over-the-top way. Rather, the outfit made him look clean-cut and put together. The splash of color he added with the tie brought a small smile to pale lips. Of course he couldn’t be entirely monochromatic. Everything about the man was colorful, from the paintings hung on his walls to his personality. It suited him.

No pun intended.

“You look like a perfectly undercover artist,” Hux answered sassily. “You look professional. Work ready.” He brought his tea to his mouth. “Very handsome, Kyle.”

Returning his mug to the table with a small tap, Ruari ran a hand carefully over his fiery locks, making sure that none of them came out of place on his way to the coffee shop. “Did you sleep well?” He paused, what kind of a question for his new boyfriend was that? “Scratch that. How was your night?”

“My night was much better after talking with you,” Kyle replied softly with a warm smile.  “And to answer your first question, I slept very well, once I was able to get to sleep.”  He took a sip of his latte, peeking over the rim at Ruari.  Setting it down on the table and smacking his lips in approval, he continued, “I was a little keyed up, I guess.  You seem to have that effect on me.”  He grinned.  

“What about you?  How was your night?   _ And _ ...Did you sleep well?”  He gave a teasing wink.  

Rolling his eyes at the question being handed back to him, the Irishman murmured, “fuirseoir.” He translated quickly afterward. “Jester.” Slowly reaching across the table to take one of Kyle’s hands in a grip that could be easily shaken off if unwanted, Hux shrugged. “It...I was reenergized, so it took me a bit to get to sleep, but, after that, I slept very well.”

The truth was, O’Ren had a way of making the tiredness that so often clung to Ruari feel like it had no hold on him. Like it didn’t matter. Like the man was a human version of the Energizer bunny and could bring him back to life whenever work drained him.

“So tell me, Mr. World Traveller. Coffee here compared to Italy. Who does it better?”

Kyle felt his heart leap when Ruari took his hand, and he immediately curled his fingers around the offered hand, having wanted to do this very thing from the moment they entered the coffee shop, but having held back, though he wasn’t sure why.  

“Oh, well, I’m not sure I could draw an accurate comparison on coffee.  Sadly, I didn’t start drinking coffee until I was back in the states and attending college.”  He shrugged, “Sorry to disappoint.”  

He gave Ruari’s hand a gentle squeeze and leaned in to speak quietly.  “Are you sure we have to go to work today?” he asked with a playful grin.  “I’d much rather spend the day just relaxing with you.”  Of course, he knew the answer very well, and was mostly joking in the asking, but truthfully, if Hux had agreed, he would have gladly thrown off the responsibility of going into work.  

“You know what, Kyle?” The ginger whispered, glancing around conspiratorially. “I think that we should just shut down all PR operations today and let FOF fend for itself. Who needs the executives to go into work? I’m sure our secretaries can handle it.”

His voice was light, teasing as he answered the man’s jest with one of his own. Sitting back, Hux grinned and breathed out a small laugh with a shake of his head. A question flitted around his mind, a pondering that wondered, if they weren’t the heads of a department but simple paper-pushing workers, would he have taken the chance? There was no answer for it.

“Besides, it’s not like you’ll be very far away from me. Your new office is right beside mine,” Ruari added, then backtracked. “I didn’t tell you that, did I? Your office is ready for use. All you have to do is finish setting it up the way you like it, which is more or less the only checklist you have today, unless me hoping that you’ll ask me to lunch also counts.”

“Hmm...I’ll need to check my calendar,” he quipped without missing a beat.  “I am a very important person, you know.”  Kyle laughed, absently running his thumb over Ruari’s knuckles.  “I’d love to go to lunch with you,” he added in a more intimate tone, and lifted his mug to take another sip of his coffee.  

“You know, you weren’t kidding about Maz making the best coffee around,” he said, once he’d swallowed the steaming liquid.  “This is really amazing.”  Kyle glanced at his watch and said, “Do you think we should be on our way?  First day back...I don’t want to be late!” 

“Says the man who suggested playing hookie,” Hux laughed, but tilted his head in a gesture for them to go. He was reluctant to have to move from the little bubble they had placed themselves in, but life called, and they had to answer. He slowly slid out of the booth and bent over the bench to retrieve his jacket.

As he moved to stand, the redhead paused, glancing at the light fixture and eyes falling on the little bundle of mistletoe that he had completely forgotten about. Sending a glance to the artist as he playfully quirked a brow and stood straighter, Ruari smiled and shook his head. “You are a sly one, aren’t you?” 

Kyle followed Ruari’s gaze to the mistletoe and couldn’t help but laugh.  He’s almost forgotten about it himself, in the time they’d been sitting there.  

“What can I say?” he shrugged, “I know how to work a situation to my advantage when I want to.  May I?”  he asked, taking a step closer to the ginger. 

The executive bit his lip to try and lessen the smile that was forming on his lips. What was this? How was it even possible for him to get so fluttery over the idea of a little kiss? He gave a small shrug and then a slow nod, holding up one finger between them before the taller man could move. “But only if you let me drive you to work so you don’t freeze on the way there.”

That said, Hux dropped his hand and looked up at O’Ren through orange-ish blonde lashes.

Kyle was taken off guard by the announcement of a condition to his kiss, but he broke into a smile and nodded when it was laid before him.  “I was actually going to ask you if you could give me a ride,” he said, somewhat reluctantly.  “I enjoy walking, but it is  _ cold _ outside!”  

Taking one more step to bridge the distance between them, Kyle reached for Ruari’s hand, which he’d been holding as they sat at the table.  He clasped it gently, now, lacing their fingers together as he leaned in and pressed his lips against the other’s.  He lingered there for just a moment, breathing in Hux’s scent, and savoring the taste of his lips, before pulling back.  

“Thank-you,” he whispered, “I’ve been wanting to do that all morning.”  

“That makes two of us,” the slighter man responded, lightly squeezing on the hand that held his own before tugging his boyfriend in the direction of the doors.

Maz’s dark eyes watched them go, a sparkle to them as the Ruari she once knew started to appear more and more, the longer he was around the artist-turned-businessman. The couple stepped into the frozen air, the breeze tangling in their hair and wrapping black and red around one another in a way that resembled fire and smoke. By the time they arrived at the ginger’s car, Hux was shivering. He turned the heater on, rubbing his hands together before setting them on the steering wheel and pulling them onto the road.

The drive was passed in comfortable silence as each man tried to unthaw before they would have to freeze once more as they scurried into their workplace. Once parked, Hux turned to face Kyle, one hand lifting and repeating a previous action of hovering it just above the scar that ran across the artist’s face, causing Kyle’s eyes to flutter closed in an act of surrender, anticipating his touch.  Stormy eyes focused on the line as the Irishman hummed in thought, not saying a word as he moved his hand away, stole a kiss, and slipped out of the car, bundling himself up in his coat.

When no touch came, Kyle opened his eyes just in time to see Ruari lean in for a quick kiss.  He smiled, returning the gesture before turning to get out of the car as well.  He shoved his hands into the pockets of his coat in effort to keep some semblance of warmth in his fingers as they walked to the office building, their breath crystallizing in the frigid air.  

In truth, Kyle had been a little disappointed to hear that his private office was ready.  He’d been looking forward to spending the day with his new partner, and he really had no idea what he would do in an office of his own.  He comforted himself with the assumption that they would probably spend most of the day together anyway, since Kyle would need to be trained in his new position.  

As they reached the doors, Kyle lunged ahead and opened the door for Ruari, gesturing for him to enter first.  He was grinning as he walked into the lobby, until his gaze suddenly fell on the petite brunette behind the reception desk.  Rachel.  With the events that had succeeded their tragic meal, Kyle had completely forgotten about his intended date.  He hadn’t even thought about calling her to explain.  Suddenly, he felt like the biggest loser on the planet.  

“Uh...I’ll meet you upstairs, ok?” he said to Ruari with a reassuring smile and a nod, and parted from the other man to approach the woman who he’d treated so poorly, and who had apparently not noticed him coming into the building.  Still, he decided it would be best to smooth things over now, rather than waiting any longer.  He approached the counter with a pounding heart and downcast countenance.  

“Rachel?” he said as he walked up and leaned against the counter.  “Hey…” 

The hazel-eyed brunette looked up to make eye contact with the much taller man, and several emotions flickered across her face before landing on an expression of self-satisfaction.  It reminded Kyle very much of a spinning wheel from a television game show like Wheel of Fortune or The Price is Right - so many possible outcomes dancing across the surface before coming to settle on the eventual outcome.  

“Well, look who is it,” she said, tilting her head and jutting out one hip.  Kyle was relieved to surmise that she was not angry, per se, though he was having trouble reading her exact mood at the moment.  

“Mr. Jealousy, himself.  How are you, Kyle?  Did you make it up with Mr. Hux, then?”  

Kyle blinked.  He’d almost forgotten that she and Phasma had been the ones to piece together the riddle of their bizarre encounter at the restaurant that night.  

“I...uh...Well, yes,” he finally sputtered, unsure of what she might say next.  “We...um...yes.”  He felt like a deer caught in the proverbial headlights.  Rachel had obviously been much better prepared for this interaction than he was.  

Rachel gave her flirty little smile and giggled.  “I knew it,” she said with a slight shrug.  

Kyle returned her smile as best he could in his dazed condition.  “Well, I wanted to say I’m sorry.  About that night.  I didn’t intend for any of that to happen the way it did, and I feel really badly about it.”  

Rachel gave a dismissive wave of her hand and said, “Oh, don’t worry about it.  I actually had a good time, and it gave Phasma and me a chance to get to know one another a little better.”  

“Well, regardless, let me at least pay you back for my meal,” Kyle insisted, pulling his wallet out of his pocket.  “I left without even paying my tab.”  

Rachel made a fuss, though Kyle thought it was mostly for show, since she received the money without argument once he’d put the cash into her hand.  Feeling relieved to have that behind him, he smiled and nodded before bidding her farewell, and moving toward the elevator.  

By the time that O’Ren made it up to the correct floor, Hux was chatting with the HR Director.  He bid Phasma adieu when his eyes fell on Kyle walking off the elevator, and strode to his own office, motioning for the artist to meet him in there. As he waited, he unlocked his computer and pulled up the plans for the recruitment event as well as the invitation, poster, and banner designs.

“Hey,” the ginger greeted as his boyfriend appeared in the doorway. “I’ll show you to your office and help you get set up today, but I wanted you to see this, first. These are the first draft designs of the event and...oh, well, that’s the budget, but we can look at it later.”

Ruari moved around the images to better show the taller man, letting him see the way each dark blue background was layered with gold accents and lettering. “I personally tried to get them to do red, black, and white but they thought that wasn’t ‘wintery’ enough.” The Irishman chuckled,  glancing over at his schedule to make sure that there was nothing that needed his full attention until the afternoon. “The final date for it has been set to the second weekend in January. Anyway, the design department wants feedback. What do you think?”

Kyle rounded the desk to look at the computer monitors, standing behind the ginger’s chair and leaning down to look over his shoulder.  Being so close to the other man was distracting, and he had to really concentrate to keep his focus on the computer screens.  He felt as though he was being drawn toward Ruari, as if by a magnet, and had to shake his head to dislodge the persistent urge to lean in and kiss his cheek.  Then again, they were alone in his office… No.  Bad idea.  

Kyle took a step sideways, away from the redhead, just far enough that he could no longer smell his shampoo, or feel the warmth rising off his skin.  Squinting at the monitors, Kyle scanned over the images and other data.  

“Everything looks good to me,” he said, blinking, “but didn’t you say that we needed to cut some costs?  I have a few ideas on that, but I’d need to see a breakdown of expenses and the budget we have to work with.”  

Standing back to his full height, Kyle added, “By the way, I like your choice of colors.  Witness my choice of clothing today.”  He grinned, smoothing one palm down his red tie.  

Ruari swiveled his chair to get a better look at the taller man, pretending to inspect him, nodding and stroking his chin. "Yes, I see you went for the Imperial look today. Classic colors that are both bold and strong, but also blended expertly. You must have had a brilliant mind style you."

Joking aside, Hux waved his hand dismissively, standing from his chair, but keeping distance between them. "We can go over budgeting later this afternoon; that's when I'm planning to write a follow up and go through all the other details." Pale hands slipped into front pockets as the slighter man relaxed his stance and gave a shrug. "We can go through all of that together. It'll help you get started here. First, though, let me show you your new office. It's the room right beside mine." He gestured for Kyle to lead the way.

Kyle observed the body language of the other man - all business, now - the way he kept his distance, and hid his hands away in his pockets as if to insulate himself from any possible physical contact with the executive.  He knew he shouldn’t feel slighted by it - knew it would probably be this way, but he couldn’t help feeling a little disappointed.  He silently chided himself for such a foolish emotion.  What did he think - that they’d be parading around the office holding hands?  Of course not!

He nodded, forcing a smile and turned to exit Hux’s office, pausing on the other side of the door to allow the other man to direct him to either the right or left.  He took a deep breath.  This was good.  This was ok.  He could keep a separation between business and pleasure...couldn’t he? 

Slipping around the other man, the redhead moved to the left, opening a door to reveal an office with a standard desk and computer set up. It was barer than his own office, but he had a feeling that the artist would take care of that very quickly. The chairs, too, were different but there were still three of them - one behind Kyle’s new desk and two in front of it.

If he’d cared less about appearances and professionalism, Ruari would have stepped closer, wrapped his arm around O’Ren, or something to make their time together in the office less impersonal. As it was, however, he kept his distance, still unsure about how to proceed with a relationship with someone that he worked with - and, of course, still not entirely sure what the artist was comfortable with. That was yet another conversation that they needed to have.

“Here you are. You’re welcome to decorate it however you like and are free to order new chairs or a desk, like I did,” Hux stated with a shrug. “And I have the morning to help you get everything set up, technology-wise, so...yes. You’re on your way to be an executive.”

Kyle took a few minutes to look around the office space into which he’d been led.  Already, he was picturing it the way it would look once he’d decorated to his satisfaction, and a smile spread over his lips as all the pieces came together like a life-size jigsaw puzzle in his mind.  He turned to Ruari and nodded.  

“It needs a few homey touches, but I think it’ll be just fine!”  Realizing he probably sounded condescending, he added, “I mean, you know.  It’s just so….colorless.”  He shrugged, and took a step closer to Ruari.  “I’d still rather be sharing an office with you, though,” he confessed with a secretive grin and big brown puppy dog eyes.  

Kyle felt like there should be some sort of physical contact happening - some celebratory action to commemorate the christening of his private office, but he had no idea what that action would be, so he awkwardly held out a hand as if to shake.  Immediately it felt wrong, but he was already committed to the gesture, so he rolled his eyes at himself and shrugged again.  

“Celebratory handshake?” he said with a chuckle.  

The ginger glanced down at the offered hand, then back up to meet the dark eyes watching him. A handshake? For what? A new office? That was hardly something to celebrate, but, then again, this was also probably the first one that Kyle ever had. Still, Hux wished it was more than just a clasp of hands, but he nevertheless accepted the offer.

Pulling away from the taller man, Ruari gestured for him to explore and go sit behind his new desk. “Sharing an office would make training you easier, but I have a feeling that, at least until January, we’ll be in one another’s offices more often than not. It would, after all, be hard to plan an event together if we’re separated by a wall.”

Smooth, Hux, he chided himself. Make it all about work. Screw up the relationship the day that it started. Good.

“But I’m glad we’re still close,” the redhead added hastily. “Our offices I mean. They almost put you across the department, closer to Sebastian. I...insisted you stay here.”

Whatever letdown Kyle had felt about Ruari’s ‘strictly business’ attitude was quickly overshadowed by the faint blush rising to his cheeks as he listened to Ruari stumbled over his words.  He thought it was awfully cute, but he didn’t want to make the other man feel more awkward than he already did, so he simply nodded, and made his way around the desk to sit in his new executive chair.  He leaned back and stretched out his legs in front of him, and clasped his hands behind his head, trying his best to look official and comfortable in his new role, even though this was the furthest thing from the truth.  

“I’m glad we’re still close, too,” he finally said, deciding there was no harm in the comment.  “And I don’t just mean the office.”  He gave a sly wink, and did a quick spinning rotation in his chair, trying to lighten the mood.  

“So, you mentioned I could order my own desk and chairs if I wanted?  Is there a budget for that? Or a specific supplier I need to go through?  More importantly,”  he leaned forward across the desk in a conspiratorial posture and lowered his voice.  “Do I get one of those snazzy nameplates like you have on your desk?”  Kyle quirked an eyebrow with his most charming lopsided grin, but soon dissolved into laughter.  

The whole situation in which he found himself was so far from his wildest imaginings, it was actually laughable.  But, who was he to argue with fate?  His joking laughter faded to a genuine smile as he looked up at the other man, standing across the desk from him.  Once again, he was nearly overcome with the sudden urge to lunge forward and tackle him to the ground, covering him in kisses.  However, since that was obviously not appropriate office conduct, he simply waited to hear what his new partner had to say in response to his previous questions.  

Pale fingers ran across the smooth surface of the desk as the redhead watched his boyfriend - his  _ boyfriend _ \- get used to his new chair and everything that came with it. He made a mental note of each question thrown at him, tallying them up as they continued to come. The happenings of this week and the past were still events that he had not yet fully accepted. To be suddenly paired with a man who knew nothing of business and be demoted from the head of a department to co-director felt like a slap in the face. Further, to know that Snoke had hired the artist personally and more or less shoved him at Hux to babysit caused the hair on the back of his neck to stand on end. 

He felt like he was being toyed with, but knew that it was by no means the plans or intentions of Kyle. Rather, the other man was almost as much of a victim of this game - whatever it was - as he was. Almost.

“In order,” Ruari began. “Yes, you can order whatever you’d like for your office and there is a budget; however, you would have to try extremely hard to reach it. We do have contracted suppliers, but that doesn’t mean you have to use them.” He knocked on the wood of the desk. “And, yes, you get a nameplate. In fact, you should get it today.”

Walking around to lean on the tabletop beside Kyle, the Irishman nodded toward the computer. “Try logging in. The default username will be your first and last, all lowercase and no spaces. The password should be set to your birthday. We can go through all of this together.”

Kyle nearly gaped at Ruari’s responses. His question about the nameplate had been purely for comedic purposes, and he was shocked to learn that he would actually be receiving one.  

“Well, I guess I really am official, then, huh?”  he said, but his tone was quieter.  The carefree joking lilt was gone from his voice, replaced with a note of uncertainty, or even anxiety.  He really was in over his head, this time, but he was very thankful to have Ruari on his side.  This entire process would be more smoother now that the redhead was no longer sneering down his nose at the artist.  

Kyle turned to the computer and typed the login information as Hux had dictated, and sure enough, he was greeted by the Company intranet welcome screen.  He looked up at Ruari with an expression of mild wonder, before directing his attention back to the screen.

The remainder of the morning was spent relatively casually as the two men worked together to get all the hardware, software, and everything in between, in working order.  Together, they browsed through some options for new office furniture, and Kyle chose a desk and chairs that were much more to his liking.  The climactic event of the morning was the arrival of Kyle’s nameplate, which he very proudly displayed in the center of his desk, laughing as he did so, because he couldn’t imagine who on Earth would be coming into his office to see it.  

“So, what did you have in mind for lunch?” Kyle asked Ruari, when the hour had finally rolled around.  

A shrug acted as Hux’s response as he disappeared from O’Ren’s office for a moment to fetch his coat before returning. “Well, we’ve done sandwiches and sushi. And I don’t normally actually go out to lunch, but there is a sort of, I’m not sure exactly what it is. Country? Home cooked? Anyway, there’s something like that nearby.” He went through his mental map, through the places that were close enough for them to go, but were still suitable. Edible. Not a fast food chain.

“Have you ever had Indian food? Or Thai?” Ruari questioned, tilting his head as he pulled his jacket on over his shoulders. “If you feel experimental, we could go to one of those.”

“I’ve never had Thai  _ or _ Indian food before,” Kyle confessed, feeling very uncultured, for an aspiring artist. “But I’m always up for trying new things,” he added quickly.  

Oh.  Had that sounded as sexual to Ruari as it had to his own ears after he’d said it?  

“What I mean is, I… Well, yeah, I enjoy trying new things.”  He nodded, as if that cleared up the subject perfectly.  He was being paranoid.  

“Which do you prefer?  Of course, I’d be perfectly fine with home cooking as well.  I’m really not too picky when it comes to food.”  Kyle stood up from his chair and picked up his jacket, slipping it on as they talked.

Hux turned walking with the taller man out of the office and toward the elevators. He wasn’t sure what made the other stumble over his words as he did, but, regardless, it was nice to not be the one stuttering and nervously searching for an explanation or new turn of phrase.

Humming in thought, the ginger came to a conclusion just as the doors to the elevator closed and put them into a confined, little world of their own. It was tempting to just reach across the small space between them and take Kyle’s hand, but he resolved to wait to more personal contact once they were outside of the building and he could hang up his professionalism at the door.

“Let’s go for Thai food. It’s a little spicy, depending on what you get, but it’s good,” he stated with a little smile. “I think you’ll like it.”

“Thai it is, then!” Kyle agreed readily, already getting excited about trying a type of food he’d never had before.  When the elevator doors had closed, he glanced over at his companion, looking for any sign that it would be ok for him to take Ruari’s hand, or offer some other small gesture of affection, but the ginger’s expression was unreadable, and he didn’t seem to have any interest in holding hands.  

‘Right.  Slow.  Professional.  Of course,’ he thought to himself as they descended to the ground floor.  

With the restaurant only a block and a half away from their office building, the ginger decided that a brisk walk in the cold would be much more efficient than going to his car and traveling like that. He missed the heat as soon as the chilly air struck him, knocking the wind from his lungs for a few fleeting seconds as his body adjusted to the temperature change.

Once they were clear of the building and on their way, Hux glanced at the artist and slowly side-stepped closer to him. They were on break, so it was alright to act a little more affectionate, right? No harm, no foul? Deciding, yes, that ideology was solid enough for him to accept as fact, he wrapped his arm around Kyle’s locking them together at the elbow as they strode down the street, huddling close for warmth.

“Why couldn’t I have met you in the spring, when it was warm and nice to walk around outside?” Ruari asked teasingly, lightly pulling on his boyfriend’s arm to urge him to move faster.

Kyle had been surprised when Ruari had first taken his arm, but it was the best sort of surprise, and warmed him from the inside, out as they made their way down the frosty street.  

“Well,” Kyle replied with a chuckle, “it will be spring soon enough.  Would you like to wait until then to get to know one another?”  He nudged the other man lightly in the side with his elbow to make sure he understood that he was only teasing.  It was somewhat alarming when Kyle realized just how much the thought bothered him.  They’d only just met each other a few days ago, and already he felt that to go a couple months not in his presence would be the worst form of torture imaginable.  

Before long, the pair arrived at the “Taste of Thai” restaurant.  Kyle stepped forward to pull the heavy wooden door open for his companion.  His  _ boyfriend _ ?  The word sounded alien to him, even though it was the word he had chosen to describe their relationship the night before.  

The first thing Kyle noticed when they’d stepped inside was that it was warm and dry - a welcome relief from the bitter cold from which they’d just come.  It was dimly lit, and was decorated with what appeared to be Buddha statues, and murals covered the walls, featuring elephants and various types of birds.  The place had an exotic feel to it, and he immediately felt sure that he was going to enjoy this dining experience.  

Hux requested a booth away from the crowded center of the room and they were ushered to a corner, tucked away from the hustle and bustle of the lunch rush. Slipping into the booth and giving their server a small smile as menus were handed to them, he turned his attention back to the artist as they were left alone. He lightly tapped one of O’Ren’s feet with his own - a secret connection between them that no one else could see, unless they gazed hard into the shadows that the dimmed lights cast under the table.

“I’ll warn you, Kyle, if the menu says something is spicy, then heed that warning like a godsend,” Ruari joked, leaning forward onto the table slightly to minimize the distance between them. He was almost tempted to ask the taller man to join him on one side of the table, but kept that thought to himself. This was certainly an acceptable amount of distance. After all, it was just a table. Beside the surface before them, they were practically sitting knee-to-knee. “I’d recommend anything on page two. Which makes it sound like I come here every day, but I promise I don’t.”

Kyle perused the menu, glancing up briefly with a smile when he’d felt Ruari’s foot bump his own under the table.  It was a reassuring, comforting sort of action - a way of bridging the gap that the table created between them.  

Turning his attention back to the menu, Kyle read over the selections listed on page two.  He was met with a whole slew of terminology he did not understand.  Mostly, they were expressions he’d heard of before, but had no idea what they would actually  _ taste _ like.  Words like “curry” (in three colors, no less!), “peanut sauce,” “lemongrass,” and “pad thai” jumped out at him like a slap in the face.  

“Uh...I really have no idea what would be good,” he admitted with some embarrassment, setting the menu down on the table before him.  “What do you normally get when you come here?” he asked, hoping for some more specific guidance than an entire page.  

Hesitating for only a moment before he decided that reading the menu together would be easier done with both of them on the same side of the booth, Hux moved around so he was sitting next to the dark-haired man. His gray eyes flickered over the meal choices. He pointed out a few of his favorites, remembering them less by their names and more by the descriptions given under the bolded lettering on the pages. He tried to keep space between them, but found that the bench they were on didn’t exactly give them much room to spread out on. Nor did he actually want to be away from the other man.

Still, the redhead didn’t want to accidentally invade O’Ren’s space and make him feel uncomfortable so, after they looked over the menu and he had answered a few of the man’s questions, Ruari started to move away before pausing and deciding that asking permission wouldn’t hurt. “Do you...Would you mind if I stayed here?”

Kyle had decided on the Pra-Ram, and was just turning to say something to Ruari when he noticed the ginger was beginning to scoot away from him.  He frowned, having hoped that he would stay next to him, rather than retreating back to the opposite side of the booth.  When Hux paused, and finally asked Kyle whether he would mind the company, he smiled broadly and, rather than answering with mere words, reached for Ruari’s hand, and pulled him back toward himself.  

“I’d really prefer if you stayed,” he answered softly, giving Hux’s hand a squeeze.  The feeling Kyle got when they held hands was like a balloon being blown up inside his heart - a swelling feeling that didn’t dissipate for several minutes, and though he knew he would have to release the hand when their food arrived, he had no intention of letting go until that time came.  

The blush that stained the slighter man’s cheeks was a mere dusting of pink. Still, he knew that it would be visible at least to the artist whom he was close enough to that he could count the different shades of brown that made up the dark eyes watching him. A nervous little smile fell onto his lips and he sent a glance around the open area before shifting around and settling down. With a little bounce of his shoulders and a slight prod with his elbow, Ruari urged O’Ren to wrap his arm around the ginger’s shoulders.

A loose hold that shared warmth and kept them close. Nothing that was overly intimate or out of the ordinary, but still a sort of claim - this man is mine and I am his. When their server returned with their drinks, they quickly ordered and she vanished once more, leaving the new couple in peace. “So, you have a new office, a nameplate, and are actually wearing a tie. Feel like a businessman, yet?”

The taller man laughed, giving Ruari a gentle squeeze around the shoulders.  “Honestly?  I feel like this is all a dream, and I’m going to wake up any moment to find that none of it had been real,” he said in a playful, but still sincere tone of voice.  “Or maybe like a child playing dress-up,” he added thoughtfully.  “I look the part, and I’m learning the lines, but I’m really nothing but an actor reciting a script.”  Kyle shrugged slightly.  

“Ruari, do you know why Mr. Snoke hired me?” he asked, suddenly looking straight into Hux’s eyes without blinking.  

Feeling as though his heart stopped at the question, Hux remained silent. His gaze was steady, face unchanging. He had been put in positions like this before - caught between his loyalty to his company and CEO and someone he has an attachment to - be it a friend, his family, or, now, his boyfriend. Still, his muscles tensed as the possible responses flitted through his mind - options, narrowing, calculate the consequences, alter the option for a better outcome.

“That’s a hard question to answer,” the ginger started. “I know he’s interested in you because of your connections to Resistance Textiles. He sees competitors as people to conquer, not to coexist with. It’s what happened with the Hosnian takeover. But, honestly, he hasn’t told me much more than that.”

There. Simple. Vague enough to not reveal too much information, but just focused enough to sound like a full answer.

And half-truth enough that he hated it. But what was he supposed to say? ‘Sebastian sees you as the perfect lapdog to teach to bark at your mother’s company’ or ‘you’ve been put under my watch, not because our CEO thinks you’ll actually be an asset in PR but because he wanted someone to keep an eye on you’?

“I wish I could give you a better answer, Kyle, but...the way I see it, we wouldn’t have met if you didn’t walk through those doors and into my department.”

Kyle watched Ruari closely as he digested the words spoken.  Deep in his gut, he knew there was something the ginger wasn’t telling him, but deeper still was the certain knowledge that to press the matter would be disastrous.  Quickly, he decided to let the topic fall.  

“I guess I always knew it probably came back to that,” he said with a nod.  “My mother’s company, I mean.”  He shrugged.  “It’s the only logical explanation, really.  Anyone can see I am in no way qualified for this job.”  Kyle leaned into Ruari’s side, squeezing his shoulders with the arm that was draped around them.  “It doesn’t matter, anyway, because you’re right about one thing.  Even if I am fired tomorrow, it will have been all worth it, just for the chance to meet you.”  

After a very brief moment of hesitation, Kyle leaned farther in and pressed a chaste kiss to the other man’s lips, then pulled back with a grin.  “See?  That makes it all worthwhile.”  

Just as he was saying these words, the server arrived at their table, carrying a tray which bore their meals, along with a large bowl of rice for them to share.  Satisfied that everything was in order, she left them to their food with a smile and a knowing look, upon realizing that they had moved closer together each time she she had been to the table - from opposite sides, to sharing a bench, and now pressed together with Kyle’s arm around Ruari.  

“I think we’ve been found out,”  Kyle whispered with a playful laugh.  “Think we should make a run for it?”  He leaned forward just enough to bump foreheads with his new boyfriend, before turning to survey the food.  

For the first time in any of Hux’s relationships, the knowledge that someone else knew about them didn’t embarrass him or make him feel like they should be a bit more inconspicuous and aware of their surroundings. There wasn’t an urge to shy away and make them seem more presentable and make sure that any form of public displays of affection were kept at a minimum for the sake of everyone around them who may not want to see such things. Rather, a sense of pride filled the ginger, a sort of ‘yes,  _ this _ is the person who is in a relationship with me.’

Dropping a pale, slender hand onto O’Ren’s knee, the ginger offered him a small smile. “Maybe, but perhaps we should wait and find out who else knows. You can never be too cautious,” Ruari laughed, pulling his touch away from the taller man to focus on the food placed in front of him. “Enjoy.”

Kyle thrilled at the feeling of Ruari’s hand on his thigh, deflating slightly when it was pulled away, but he quickly focused on the food and began scooping a portion of the rice and a portion of the main dish onto his empty plate.  It was unlike anything he’d ever eaten before, the rich smell of the peanut sauce made his mouth water, and with the first bite, he was enraptured.  

“I  _ think _ I may have found a new guilty pleasure here,” Kyle remarked, once he’d swallowed his mouthful.  Turning to Ruari with a sly grin, he added, “The food’s not bad, either.”  He winked playfully and took another bite, humming in approval.  “How is yours?” he asked. 

At the comment, the redhead knocked their shoulders together, teasing. The aroma and taste blended beautifully to create a cacophony of delicacy that sang out in harmony to his stomach, causing it to clench in hunger. He hummed in satisfaction as he ate the first few bites, taking a moment to sip at his water before responding.

“It’s very good,” Hux carefully balanced a bite onto his chopsticks as he spoke. He tilted his head. “Would you like a taste?”

Kyle glanced down at the food, balanced perfectly on Ruari’s chopsticks.  He wasn’t at all sure exactly what it was, but he decided to throw caution to the wind.  

“Sure, I’d love a bite,” he said with a smile, leaning in and opening his mouth in anticipation.

Cheekily, Hux leaned forward to steal a kiss from O’Ren’s lips - just the barest of contact, there and gone. Then, smirking, he offers the bite to the artist, actually allowing him the taste he hinted at.

“What do you think?” Ruari asked, tilting his head slightly.

“Hmm… I think I liked the first taste best,” he teased, his smile evident both on his lips and in his eyes.  “But it’s good.  What is it?” he asked, gesturing toward Ruari’s plate.

The ginger licked his lips slightly, just a quick swipe of the tip of his tongue before he turned back to his plate with a little smile. “Well, the food is Pad Thai, but I think your favorite taste was called a kiss. It’s something that I made just for you. I was hoping you’d like it.”

Hux shook his head and took another bite after his jest, glancing at the artist with a sudden curiosity nibbling at his mind. “How did you meet Sebastian--Mr. Snoke? I wouldn’t think that your paths would cross...ever.”

Kyle’s grin at the ginger’s joke faded when the question was presented to him, and he glanced down at his plate and frowned.  “Well, it was really kind of unexpected,” he began, dragging his chopsticks over his plate to make little swirly patterns in the peanut sauce.  Glancing back up at Ruari, he said, “It’s kind of a long story, and I don’t want to ruin the mood here, but the very short version is that I needed a job, so I put in applications at several different companies in town, and he was the first to get back to me.  He offered me the job without ever having a real interview, and in fact, the day I met you was the first time I had ever met him, in person.”  

His brow furrowed in thought as he turned his gaze back to the pra ram in front of him.  “Now that I think about it,it was really very odd.  The position I applied for was a graphic design spot - you know, fashion development or whatever - and I just assumed that was the position I’d been hired for.  I had no idea I was going to be some kind of executive.”  

He shrugged, taking another bite of chicken.  “Not that I’m complaining, of course,” he mumbled around his mouthful of food.

“Rarely people complain about getting a better job than expected,” Hux answered, lips pursing slightly in thought. Exactly how far back had their CEO started planning all of this? He wasn’t exactly known in the business world to be ethical and world-focused. Pair that with his confusing history and hatred for their competitors, and the ginger wouldn’t doubt for a moment that the man had been trying to pull the Organa family apart.

In a way, the slighter man supposed he had succeeded.

Shaking off the grave thoughts of Snoke, Ruari instead pushed his attention to a small tidbit of information that Kyle had breezed over. “Digital design, huh? I studied that while still in university. It comes in handy in a world ruled by technology. Do you know any coding or are you more of a digital artist?”

“Coding?  Like programming?  Nah. Well, tiny bit and pieces of HTML, but beyond that, no.  I was…” he paused, taking a deep breath. “My computer experience only reaches as far as the graphic design programs.  I was a student at Montserrat College of Art.   _ Was _ until my mother found out about it, and had me expelled.”  He sighed heavily.  “Anyway...I’m sure you don’t want to hear about all that right now.”  

Kyle’s gaze dropped to his plate.  He’d suddenly lost his appetite, and he set his chopsticks down beside his plate.  “I’m sorry,” he sighed, “I’m just glad to be here with you, now.”  He forced a smile and leaned against the other man, giving him a squeeze.  

Gray eyes dropped away from O’Ren - another attempt at conversation, another chord that struck too deep. Perhaps it was time for an entirely new strategy. One that involved a much more active role for the young executive. “My father is head of the business department at the Academy back in Ireland. Arkanis Academy, sorry, everyone shortens the name,” Hux smiled with a little shrug.

He wasn’t entirely keen on opening up to people and peeling away his own layers, but if a relationship was going to work between them, the artist had a right to at least get a peek into his mind. “I don’t think there was a time that I saw him consistently. He wasn’t  _ gone _ , he just...wasn’t there. Always either running the school or working at the family company building. Sometimes he almost felt imaginary. My mother and I, even though she was busy, too, with our business, grew close. Still are. She got me interested in digital design. My father got me interested in leaving.” 

Kyle listened intently as Ruari spoke of his family.  Just knowing that they were an entire ocean away made his family seem surreal - like characters in a book rather than real people.  It suddenly occurred to him that maybe Ruari actually wanted to hear about Kyle’s family.  It was a touchy subject for the artist, but he knew that he’d have to open up eventually.  

“I’m sorry about your dad,” he said softly, lightly tracing circles on Hux’s shoulder.  “I understand how that feels.  My dad was rarely around when I was growing up, and when he was around, he was almost always drunk or high.  He ran off with a younger woman when I was still a kid.  There’ve been several women in his life since then.  They never last long, not that I blame them for leaving him.”  He shrugged, frowning.  

He took a deep breath before continuing, “My mom and I are… well, our relationship is… complicated.  We were close when I was little, and I love her very much.  I’d give my life to defend her, but…”  He looked back down at his plate and sighed.  This was the hard part - the part he never told people except the very closest to him.  

“My grandfather was an artist, like me.  He was so talented, but he was very bad at managing his money.  It’s hard to make a living as an artist, and my grandfather made mistakes. I won’t deny that.  He fell into depression, then drinking, and finally drug use.”  He shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose.  “My grandmother struggled with depression, and after watching Grandfather deteriorate under the influence of drugs and alcohol, she slipped even further.  She…” He paused, swallowing hard before finally speaking the words that were painful to utter.  “She killed herself.”  

Kyle blinked back the tears that burned his eyes and took a sip of his drink before going on. 

“Long story, short, my mother and her brother, Luke, were left to be raised by my Grandfather, but he was in no condition to care for children, and they got taken from him by DHS and placed with another family.  My mom blames all her troubles as a kid on my grandfather’s profession as an artist.  She forbade me from exploring my artistic nature.  I wanted to go to art school, but she enrolled me in business school instead.  Without her knowing, I transferred to Montserrat, but when she found out, she threw a fit and the school threw me out.  Now that I’m on my own, she can’t tell me what to do anymore, but she still hates that I enjoy doing artwork.  She just doesn’t understand.”  

O’Ren ran his fingers through his hair with a deep sigh before lifting his gaze to meet the ginger’s grey eyes.  He felt naked, almost - completely exposed and vulnerable.  “Almost no one knows all the details about my family past,” he added.  “I just…” he shrugged, “I want you to know me.  The real me.”  

"Mo dhia," the ginger whispered, shaking his head slightly. His eyes filled with sorrow - not pity. He hated pity, found it more condescending and patronizing than anything. He did not pity Kyle, but he couldn’t help the way that his soul cried for him. “I’m sorry that you had to go through all that, that your family had to go through that.” Hux placed a hand back on O’Ren’s knee, giving a small squeeze of comfort there, a reassurance that the man could trust him and that the redhead would try to be there for him.

Ruari’s brow furrowed as he carefully thought over his next words. “I think...that art is as powerful of an expression as war. In the right hands, a work of art can incite violence or peace or bring about any emotion that it pleases. It’s universal. And that makes it stronger than any word that could be spoken or written. It resonates deep within a person, brings forth things that were long since buried. The dead live through art.” He leaned into Kyle, wanting to bring him comfort but not knowing him well enough to do so effectively. “I think your art is beautiful and I hope you never lose your love for it.”

Kyle was not able to fight the swell of emotion in his chest as Ruari spoke.  He felt hot tears trickle down his cheeks as he pulled his arm from around the ginger’s shoulders and dropped his hand to grasp Ruari’s, squeezing it tightly.  He hadn’t realized just how much it would affect him to share this information, but he was extremely grateful for the quiet reassurance his boyfriend offered, and the words he spoke were some of the most beautiful words he’d heard spoken for a very long time.  

“I agree with you, completely,” he said, clearing his throat. “And...thank-you, for the compliment.  Maybe you’d let me draw you some time.  I mean, more than just a quick sketch.  A full portrait.  I’d really love that.”  He leaned into the other man, inhaling deeply and absorbing his warmth and presence.  He wanted to express his gratitude for the tenderness and reassurance he’d received, but he wasn’t sure how, and there wasn’t too much it would be appropriate to do in public, anyway, so he simply lifted Ruari’s hand to his lips and pressed a soft kiss to his knuckles.

A portrait? The ginger had never had anyone want to take his picture, let alone draw him. It brought a slight flutter to his stomach and a shy smile onto his face. It was flattering, to know that Kyle thought enough of him to want to take the time to actually sketch him in more detail. The fact that he was asking, too, instead of just working off of mental memory, was endearing. “Sure. Yeah, why not?”

“Perfect!”  Kyle smiled broadly before turning the conversation back to his companion.  “Are you in contact with your family now?” the artist asked, turning the topic of conversation back to the other man.

Hux took the line offered to him instantly, more than happy to shift their conversation to, perhaps, lighter topics. He didn’t mind getting to know the man he found himself in a relationship with, but he wasn’t sure how much more somber talk he could take during a simple lunch break.

With a smile, the ginger answered. “Sometimes. It’s hard to do much more than email and things like that when there’s as much of a time difference between us as there is. Calling is expensive, too, but Skype is near impossible to coordinate.” He paused, glancing at his watch. They had time to just talk, but needed to start thinking about heading back to their offices, soon. “I hear all about my father through my mother and sometimes I think she just adds him to messages to make us both believe that he’s actually a bigger part of our lives than he really is, but...that’s a ramble for another day.”

The Irishman was snapped out of his thoughts when their server returned with the bill and a polite wish of a good day. Ruari watched her leave before turning back to the taller man. “I suppose we should brave the winter and workday once more.”

Kyle nodded solemnly.  He hadn’t meant to turn the mood so somber, but what was done was done.  Hoping to lighten the mood a little, he quipped, “Oh, yes, I need your help in positioning my nameplate just perfectly.  Yours is so expertly placed, I assume you are a master at it.”  He grinned, nudging his lunch date playfully.  The pair slipped out of the booth and, after taking care of their bill, moved out onto the city street.  


	13. Is This Ok?

Their breath hung in the air like clouds of smoke, and a chill ran down Kyle’s spine as the winter wind whipped through his black hair.  He watched Ruari as he bundled under his coat, hugging himself tightly against the biting wind.  In that moment, he looked so small and vulnerable, and Kyle had the sudden irrational urge to pick him up and carry him back to his apartment, to keep him warm and safe.  

As they headed back to the office together, they exchanged light small talk, joking and teasing and sharing quiet laughter.  The dampened mood seemed to be lifting, much to Kyle’s relief.  There would need to be further dialogue regarding family matters, but that could wait until a much later time.  At least, now, Ruari was aware of the schism between Kyle and his mother, and the source of contention regarding his love of art.  Before long, they had reached the office, and were walking through the front doors.  

The remainder of the afternoon found the couple at each other’s sides, working with one another on the budgeting for the recruitment event and putting together a file for visual concepts and possible contacts for the event. They bounced ideas off one another and paced back and forth, switching offices now and again when they were tired of being in one or the other. When Kyle grew tired of computer screens, they took over the whiteboard in his office, covering it with brainstorming and various points written out, and bickering with one another.

The deadline was fast approaching and now that they had been given the green light, and found themselves within budget - after cutting a few extraneous things - the pair dived into the actual planning. By the time the end of the day rolled around, the ginger could barely think straight and was completely ready for them to call it a night and pick back up, where they’d left off, in the morning. 

“Well, you may not be a businessman yet, Kyle, but you have an eye for event planning,” Ruari commented as he pulled on his jacket once more. “Would you like to grab dinner or something? I can just drop you off at your place, if you’d rather. I know today was a long one.”

“No, no!” Kyle interjected right away.  “I mean, yes, I’d love to grab a bite to eat.”  He smiled, a little embarrassed by his own eagerness.  He was ready to shed the professionalism of the day, but he was  _ not _ ready to leave the other man’s presence.  Not yet.  

As they made their way out of the office and back down to the street, Kyle had an idea.  “What if we just get takeout, and take it back to my apartment?  That way we can relax and… well, I mean… We don’t have to, if you’d rather eat at a restaurant.”  He shrugged, suddenly unsure exactly what he was implying.  He just wanted to be able to relax and be close to Ruari, and after spending the entire day under the ever-watching eyes of the other FOF employees, he was craving privacy.  

“Takeout sounds perfectly fine,” the Irishman replied, waving at the front desk as they entered the winter evening and made their way to the parking lot. Hux tossed his bag into the trunk and stepped into his car, turning it on and instantly blasting the heater. He would take the few seconds of frigid air hitting him if it meant that, soon, the two men would be warmed and thawed.

Keeping his fingers under his armpits in an attempt to warm them enough to drive safely, Ruari turned to Kyle. Frankly, he was glad that the other man still wanted to spend time together, despite the few moments in planning that they’d bumped heads - sometimes literally - and bickered over details. He wasn’t entirely ready to go back to his own apartment, now that they were officially together. Or, rather, now that they were exclusive, despite no one actually knowing about their relationship - how could they, when it was so new? Though Phasma had picked up on it the moment that they’d walked out to lunch together and had interrupted their work multiple times with texts of kissing emojis.

“Where would you like to go? Any more random sushi places that you have hidden up your sleeve?”

“No… no more sushi places up my sleeves,” he replied with a soft laugh.  “There is a good Chinese takeout place, though, just a few blocks down.  Or, if you’re not in the mood for more Asian fare, there’s always the All-American classic - greasy hamburgers and french fries.  Or pizza!  Honestly, it doesn’t make much difference to me,” he concluded.  “I’m not picky when it comes to food. What sounds good to you?” he asked, leaning slightly toward Ruari and smiling.  In truth, he couldn’t have cared less what they got to eat, as long as he was in Ruari’s company while they ate it. 

Hux thought about the options placed before him, instantly removing the idea of food absolutely dripping with grease. He would be happy with something simple. Something that required no thought, but was still enjoyable enough to be eaten.

As he started driving, pulling them out of the parking lot, the redhead responded. “Let’s do pizza. I haven’t had that in a long time and there’s a little family run place just a few streets from here that I think you’ll like. A little less hole-in-the-wall than the place you sent me last time, but still fairly small and unheard of.” A little, teasing smile was sent to Kyle as the slighter man reached over and interlaced their fingers together as he pulled their joined hands over to rest against his knee.

Kyle turned his head to hide the silly grin on his face as Ruari took his hand.  He felt like a teenager again, and the feeling was intoxicating.  Once he was satisfied that he’d wiped the goofy smile off his face, he turned back to Ruari with a nod.  “Pizza sounds perfect!  And I think I know the place you’re talking about.  I love their pizza!”

Thirty minutes later, and carrying a large cardboard pizza takeout box, Kyle guided Ruari back up the stairs to his loft.  After a brief moment of fumbling around to retrieve his keys from his pants pocket, Kyle finally got his door open and gestured for Ruari to enter first.  Kyle followed after, reached around to flip on the light switch, and walked to the kitchen to set the pizza down on the table.  

“Do you want to put on another movie, or shall we just sit at the table and eat?” Kyle pulled two plates from the cabinet and laid them down next to the pizza box.  

Pulling his coat from his shoulders, Hux pondered the question as he hung the jacket up on the coatrack by the door. It would be nice to continue their conversation, of course, and learn more about one another. But, at the same time, the table felt so formal and almost distant. They had spent the day distancing themselves and putting up walls, they might as well take them down for the time being.

“Let’s put on a movie. Just something for background noise or something,” Ruari suggested as he made his way over to the table. He purposefully brushed his arm against the artist’s as he reached for a plate. The smell of the pizza made his mouth water and he took two slices, arranging them neatly on his plate. Taking a brief moment to look around the studio apartment once more, the executive was surprised to realize just how comfortable he was here - how relaxed he could be in O’Ren’s home. Perhaps that told him even more about the chemistry between them than anything else. “Couch?”

“Couch it is,” Kyle said with a nod and a smile, after selecting his own slices of pizza and plating them.  “I guess we can put on the next Star Wars movie?”  It seemed like an obvious choice, given that they’d watched the first one last time they’d been together here, and since they’d both seen it several times.  What could be better for background noise?  

With the movie started and his stomach growling, Kyle took a seat on the couch next to Ruari, sitting close enough that their legs touched.  He hummed in approval as he took the first bite of pizza.  It was hot and cheesy and warmed him to the core.  “This is delicious,” he said after finishing his first slice.  “How is yours?” 

“Basically heaven in slice form,” came the response, light with teasing but also tinged with a seriousness, bred from hunger. Ruari leaned against the taller man, humming happily at the taste of their dinner as well as the feeling of closeness the moment caused. The silence of the room was broken by dialogue that both men could probably recite by heart, if their impromptu ‘lightsaber’ battle had proven anything.

Once he was finished with his meal, Ruari carefully placed the plate on the coffee table in front of him. Full of food and finally warm, after their brief time in the night air, the Irishman cuddled closer to his boyfriend, pausing his focus on the movie to think of something to start up a conversation. “Okay. Best Star Wars character and three reasons why. Ready? Go.”

Kyle lifted one arm to drape around Ruari’s shoulders, pulling him closer still.  “Obviously, Darth Vader,” he said without even pausing to think about it.  “Three reasons why?  Well, he’s incredibly powerful, his costume is totally badass, and he’s voiced by James Earl Jones!  What more could you possibly want?  Your turn.”  he said, idly tracing circles on Ruari’s upper arm with his fingertips. 

“Grand Moff Tarkin,” Hux countered. “He’s British, he keeps Darth Vader in line, no matter how powerful he is, and he’s basically a martyr. He died in the name of the Death Star. A valiant soldier to the end.” One of his hands shifted to rest at the inside of Kyle’s knee. He leaned his head on the other man’s shoulder, grinning up at him. “What can I say? I’m a General, remember?”

“Right, right, of course,” he said patronizingly.  “Do you think we should be concerned that both of our favorite characters are villains?”  

Kyle’s eyes flickered down to Ruari’s hand on his knee. It felt as though there were sparks igniting under his touch, and without even realizing he was doing it, Kyle shifted his leg slightly, pressing it closer to Ruari’s, effectively giving the ginger better access to touch him.  Suddenly, his mind was straying far from Star Wars and much closer to home - specifically, his home right at that moment, where they were sitting.  He shifted, flattening his hand to run his palm down Ruari’s arm.  He wanted to be closer, but wasn’t exactly sure how to make that happen.   

The redhead followed the pressure of the hand on his arm, pressing closer to its owner and lightly drawing circles with his fingertips on O’Ren’s leg. That warmth - the kind that made him stutter over the phone and made his chest clench like he couldn’t breathe - was starting to take over his body once more. Cheekily, and secretly wanting more contact with his boyfriend, Hux removed his hand to instead twist slightly and drape his own leg over Kyle’s lap.

“I don’t think it’s worrisome. The dark side has all the best characters. I mean, think about it. The Emperor is a guy who can shoot lightning out of his fingers. Yoda’s a mutant frog,” Ruari quirked. “Who wouldn’t be tempted to the dark side with those comparisons?”

The next time he looked at Kyle, Hux realized just how close they were - mere inches separating them, now that he had shifted around. He blushed. “Oh, well...hello, there.”

“Hi,” Kyle answered, completely unable to focus any longer on the Star Wars conversation.  The hand that wasn’t stroking Ruari’s arm had instinctively come to rest on the leg that was now crossing his lap.  “I… uh…” he stammered.  It felt like slow motion as Kyle finally closed the gap between them, pressing their lips together in a slow kiss.  His heart fluttered in his chest as his eyes slid closed, and he gave himself over to the moment, caught up in the feeling of the ginger’s soft lips against his own, and the taste of his mouth.  When he pulled away, a sly grin tugged at his lips as he said softly, “Speaking of Heaven in slice form…” 

Hux knew the moment that his heart stopped - could feel the way it skipped a beat, once dark eyes were focused on him and a grin painted the face before him like a panther in the night. Heart pulsing in his ears and a smirk tugging at his mouth, the ginger was at a loss of words. His sharp wit and oratory skills that he had built up over the years fell, shattering on the ground around him. Slowly, as if afraid to break the trance that had befallen them - this spell bewitching them and making it impossible for either to look away - he raised his hands to cup the artist’s cheeks and brought their lips back together in a deeper kiss. 

To his embarrassment, a soft whimper escaped Kyle’s lips as Ruari pulled him into another, deeper, kiss.  One hand rose to cradle the back of Hux’s neck, daring to let his fingers creep upward into the fiery hair he’d been longing to touch and stroke.  He shifted, turning himself to sit sideways on the couch, and urged Ruari to sit astride his legs, in his lap.  

A million thoughts raced through Kyle’s mind as he drew out the kiss, testing the waters by nudging his tongue into the other man’s mouth gradually.  This all felt so good - so natural - and he wanted to keep going, but he was scared, too.  Their earlier conversations had made it quite clear that Ruari wanted to take things slowly in the physical realm, but Kyle’s bodily impulses were beginning to take precedence over his mind.  He broke the kiss once more, and leaned in to press his lips to Ruari’s neck.  “Is this ok?” he murmured against the tender skin at his throat.  “Should we stop?”  

Hux shook his head slightly, his eyes closing at the feeling of lips upon the sensitive spot the other man found. He had been wanting closeness and, while he wasn’t ready for anything major to happen between them, he had decided that he was prepared to take a step forward in their intimacies. Perhaps it was a small gesture to some, but for Ruari, it was a showing of trust and a small hope that he would not soon regret it.  The ginger doubted he would, and softly laughed as he tilted his head to give Kyle more room and access to his neck. “No. No, this is good.” Slowly, the ginger’s hands lowered themselves to lightly rub over the artist’s chest. “I-is this alright?”

“Mhm…” Kyle hummed, his lips still gracing the column of Ruari’s neck as he felt the hands on his chest.  Was this alright?  This was much more than alright.  He pulled back again, slightly breathless as he looked into the sparkling gray eyes of his boyfriend.  He wasn’t exactly sure where to go from here, but he had no desire for it to end.  He nodded with a smile.  “Yes.  Don’t stop,” he whispered as he moved back in to taste the ginger’s lips once more, and his hands began to lightly roam over Ruari’s back, occasionally reaching up to comb through his hair.  

Hux shifted where he was, moving around until he was better balanced. He licked along the seam of Kyle’s lips, asking for a deeper kiss and, as soon as entrance was granted to him, the ginger twisted their tongues together in a dance of nervous exploration. Small steps. Moving little by little as they grew closer together and more confident in their relationship. An explosion went off on screen, but, this time, the slighter man didn’t flinch. His hands moved back up, resting on either side of Kyle’s neck so that his thumbs could softly brush over his jawline. This? Maker, he could get used to this.

Kyle had gladly parted his lips for the ginger’s tongue to enter his mouth.  Force, he tasted good - felt good - everything about this moment was good.  No, better than good.  It felt fantastic.  

Strong hands pulled Ruari closer, so they were pressed against one another.  Kyle’s body was responding dramatically to the sensations running through and over him, and he was torn between the logical option of backing down slowly, and the impulsive desire to push ahead.  He tilted his hips, longing for any sort of friction, as his hands moved to Ruari’s hips and tugged him against himself.   

Breaking the kiss, Kyle pulled back just enough to look into the ginger’s eyes, panting softly.  “Ruari...I... tell me… if it’s too fast.”  

The redhead bit his lip in response before moving around once more, lightly pushing against the hands on his hips as he got more comfortable. With O’Ren holding him, balance was less of an issue and he found that he didn’t want to pull away. Instead, he settled closer to the artist, gazing down at him with stony eyes flashing with sparks of attraction and want.

Hux felt like a teenanger - like some kid who just discovered what it was like to be with someone else. While he wasn’t exactly expecting the turn away from cuddles and kisses, the Irishman smirked and leaned down to continue their kiss. He trusted the taller man, liked him, found him near irresistible at times. With a soft rocking motion, he ground down against Kyle, his instincts taking control before he realized he had actually moved. “S-sorry, was that..? Should I move? Are you...was that okay?”

Kyle shook his head vigorously.  “Don’t stop.  Don’t you dare stop,” he gasped, gripping Ruari’s hips more tightly, encouraging him to resume the grinding motion against his pelvis.  His eyes pinched closed and a soft groan floated past his lips as his hips began moving in time, reaching and desperate for more.  He hadn’t expected this to happen.  Maker only knew what he  _ had _ been expecting, but now that this blissful motion had started, he’d be damned if he would let it stop.  

He leaned back in and captured Ruari’s lips with his own, this time not waiting before plunging his tongue into the ginger’s mouth, less exploring and more claiming, now.  One hand remained on Ruari’s hip while the other traveled up his back to thread his fingers through the fiery red hair.  

The executive let out a small squeak of surprise as the intensity of their kiss changed, but quickly adapted to it, tilting his head and letting the other man control the kiss as the ginger controlled the motion of their grinds. A broken sound fell from Hux and he turned his head away, a blush staining his cheeks as his body heated under their motions.

Rutting against the artist, on a couch, with pizza on the table and Star Wars playing in the background. It wasn’t exactly how he’d pictured this step of their coming around, but he certainly wasn’t complaining - not now, not when every part of him just demanded that they continue doing what they were doing. Ruari started their kiss once more, giving each sound that fell from his lips directly to Kyle - every gasp and whimper and soft groan. Every half formed word was passed between their tongues like a secret message that no one else would ever know.

Kyle’s heart was hammering in his chest, breath growing ragged as his arousal continued to build.  The sound of the Imperial March floated through the air around them, but nothing mattered beyond the imaginary bubble that encased the two lovers.  Feeling brave, and slightly frantic with desire, Kyle moved his hands to untuck Ruari’s shirt, immediately slipping one hand beneath it and moving up the smooth skin at his back.  

“So good...don’t stop...faster...please!”  Kyle gasped and murmured against Ruari’s lips.  He was going to cum in his pants, like a damn school boy, but he didn’t care in the slightest.  In that moment, all that mattered was reaching the peak of exhilaration that lay just out of grasp.  Just a little further… just a little faster… He arched his back in effort to get more pressure.  

Pale hands fell, dropping onto O’Ren’s shoulders for a moment as Hux increased his pace. Moving to pull the artist’s shirt free, the ginger shivered as he felt the muscles of the taller man’s stomach. Why, again, did this man want to be in a relationship with the redhead, instead of some model? “Oh, Maker...Kyle, I…” His thoughts trailed off into a small whine. He pressed down harder against his boyfriend, desperately chasing the friction and sparks of pleasure that danced up his spine.

Ruari pressed their foreheads together, mouths hovering over one another, but not quite connecting. Gray eyes closed, pale lips parted slightly as he panted. His legs twitched on either side of his boyfriend’s. Fingers pressed against hard lines of muscle, tracing around to the taller man’s sides to find a place to hold. “I...ah, oh,” Hux groaned, feeling his orgasm quickly approaching. With a few more grinds and a little cry of the artist’s name, the Irishman came, body shuddering as he continued his rocking motions. “Oh, Maker…”

Kyle had known he wouldn’t last long from the moment Ruari had run his hands over the skin at his stomach and chest.  Ripples of tingling pleasure ebbed and flowed over him from head to toe, and he let slip a pleading whine as he felt the pressure building in his core.  When Ruari vocalized his impending orgasm, Kyle could no longer hold his own at bay.  His hips jutted forward, fingers digging into the tender flesh at Ruari’s hips, and with a cry, he reached his climax. 

Once he’d ridden out the waves of pleasure, crashing over him like breakers on the shore, Kyle trailed his hands up Ruari’s sides all the way up to cradle his face between them and smiled, leaning forward to rest their foreheads together.  “Maker…” he whispered, eyelids fluttering  and lips grazing the other man’s.  

Huffing a soft laugh against the man’s lips, Hux stole a quick kiss, still lost in bliss and too unfocused to do much more than that. He swallowed, trying to bring his attention back to the artist and only succeeding in noticing the stickiness that was making his pants more and more uncomfortable. This was all very unexpected, but, in a way, he wasn’t surprised. Whatever tied the two of them together brought with it waves of attraction that started to appear the moment they were no longer biting at one another’s necks...in a much less intimate way.

Still, the ginger was happy to not move for a few moments more, drinking in the soft, warming glow that was just starting to fade away from him, pulling him back into the present, back into the lap of his boyfriend. Back to their intimate position, curled around one another and foreheads pressed together. He would eagerly take the position back up, or cuddle up with the taller man in a more relaxed stance, but the more aware he became of their surroundings, the more one question played on his mind. With a chuckle and a blush, Ruari murmured, “I don’t suppose you have a pair of pants I could borrow?”

Kyle laughed softly.  “Yes, of course.  They might be a little big on you, though.  Here, let me get up and I’ll find something for you.”  

Once Ruari had clambered off his lap, Kyle peeled himself off the couch with a groan.  He rummaged through a dresser drawer until he found a particularly stretchy-waisted pair of sweatpants for Hux and another pair for himself to change into.  Walking back to the sofa, he presented Ruari with the sweatpants.  

“These are normally a little snug on me, and the waistband is very elastic, so they might work better for you than most of my pants.  You can...uh…”  Kyle glanced around his apartment.  It was basically one big open space, except for the tiny stall-like bathroom in the back corner.  “I guess we can just turn our back to each other to change,” he finally said with a shrug.  

Just like that, Hux suddenly remembered why he never wanted to live in a studio layout. He was a private person, by nature, introverted and more than happy to be alone most of the time. However, the ginger didn’t want to make the evening any more awkward than it had the potential to become - regardless of how much he hoped that the tension that sometimes settled over the two of them would stay away.

He turned away from Kyle, waiting for the artist to do the same thing, before he unlooped his belt and quickly undid his pants, strippig himself of his trousers and boxers before quickly changing into the offered clothes. They were long on him, and hung on his hips, but they were clean and comfortable. Frankly, it made the ginger smile to just be wearing his boyfriend’s clothes. It put him at ease in a way that he couldn’t quite explain.

Ruari kept his back to O’Ren as he asked, “Ready?”

Kyle quickly shimmied out of his soiled pants and slipped into the fresh pair.  The temptation to turn and steal a quick glance at Ruari’s naked backside was nearly irresistible, but somehow he managed to keep his eyes averted.  

“Yes, I’m ready,” he said with a chuckle, and turned, himself, at the same time.  He couldn’t keep from grinning as he took in the sight of the Irishman in his pants.  They were at least 2 sizes too big, but they hung at his hips in a flattering way, and Kyle had to admit the man looked adorable.  “Not bad,” he said with a nod and a smile.  “So, do you want to finish the movie, or maybe…” he paused for a moment in thought.  What they had already done tonight was above and beyond anything he’d expected to transpire, and he didn’t want to press his luck, but at that moment, he just wanted to be comfortable and wrap the other man up in his arms.  

“I mean…you know, if you wanted to…” he stammered, “We could just lie down and cuddle for a while?”  Kyle knew there was a blush creeping up to his cheeks - could feel the warmth darkening them, but it didn’t matter.  He shrugged with a sheepish grin and said, “If you want to…” 

With a little nod, the executive listened to the baritone words spoken to him in soft tones. He wasn’t sure that he could even pay attention to the movie anymore, his mind was so abuzz. Regardless of the time or the weather or what scene was being played out on the screen, the ginger knew that he wasn’t ready to leave. Not yet. Not after they had jumped into a deeper end of the proverbial pool than he had planned.

And he would gladly do it all over again, if the clock somehow turned back.

“That sounds nice...good,” Hux pursed his lips slightly. No. No awkwardness. They had both enjoyed their little sort-of-tyst. And he certainly hoped that neither of them regretted taking that step tonight. “Cuddling, I mean. Where do you...should we...where?”

A warm smile painted itself on Kyle’s lips and he gestured with his head toward the bed, which lay just a few yards behind the sofa where they’d been sitting previously.  “It’s just a piece of furniture, right?  And anyway, I’ve slept in your bed, already.  You’d might as well try mine out as well.”  His grin widened, and he help out a hand to grasp one of Ruari’s, pulling him gently toward the bed.  

“So, this is where I was lying when we talked on the phone the other night,” he said as his head hit the pillow.  “It’s nothing fancy, but I manage to fall asleep on it every night.”  

The Irishman sat on the edge of the bed for a moment before lying down and shuffling closer to the dark-haired man. The mattress was obviously not new, but it wasn’t uncomfortable, and it smelled like Kyle.  Perhaps that was a silly thing for the executive to think, but it was the first thought that came to his mind. Hux settled on his side, curling up close to the artist.

One arm shifted so Ruari could trace random patterns across the taller man’s chest - tracing the lines of a life he wanted to know and be a part of, all found within the wrinkles of Kyle’s shirt. The man was still largely a mystery to the redhead, but he knew enough to fill in parts of the painting before him. Rather, he knew the song that the man sang enough to string together the melody. He moved closer, wrapping himself in O’Ren’s warmth. “It doesn’t have to be fancy to be perfect.”

As soon as Ruari had scooted close, Kyle felt perfectly content.  He draped an arm around Ruari’s waist and pulled him even closer, noting with a warm smile that their bodies fit together perfectly like this - his larger frame curling around the smaller like a living cocoon.  He shivered slightly as Ruari’s fingertips glided over his chest, drawing invisible patterns in the fabric of his shirt.  He buried his face in the silky red hair, inhaling the scent of cinnamon that clung to him.  

Kyle wasn’t quite sure what was more surprising - the fact that they were in this position now, after only knowing each other for a week, or the fact that it felt so completely natural.  It felt like coming home - like finding the one thing you’ve searched for, blindly, your entire life without ever knowing you were seeking it.  It felt like perfection.  It felt like “happily ever after”.  

Pressing a kiss to Ruari’s forehead, Kyle whispered, “I don’t want to scare you.  I couldn’t bear it if you ran away from me now.”  He gently ran his fingers up and down Ruari’s exposed arm.  Pulling back to look into his eyes, Kyle said, “I can’t explain it, but you make me feel… well… I’ve never felt this way before, with anyone.  Not even Alessandro.”  Kyle’s hand rose to lightly trace Ruari’s jawline with the back side of his fingers.  “You are so lovely,” he said softly. “A true work of art.” 

A pang of jealousy at O’Ren’s past lover being mentioned was stifled, grabbed and thrown into the far corner of Hux’s mind before he could act on it and break the gentle happiness and contentment that surrounded them. He wasn’t going to break this moment because of a name - a ghost that didn’t belong in this living time, for its time was long since past. Reaching up to catch Kyle’s fingers, he pulled the hand away from his face and intertwined their fingers, bringing their hands between them.

This felt surreal - dreamlike in the way that every movement seemed to be slowed down, every word spoken echoed in his mind in a resounding baritone. It felt like he would awaken at any moment, so he grasped onto the edges of this time and held them as tightly as he held Kyle’s hand. 

Kyle smiled down at their joined hands before lifting his gaze back to meet Ruari’s diamond eyes.  His mind was running a mile a minute with so many things he wanted to say, but nothing seemed quite right, so he just stayed quiet.  Leaning slightly forward, he pressed his lips gently to the other man’s in just a hint of a kiss. Pulling back, he rested his head in his pillow. 

The redhead gazed at the man before him, laying his own head down beside the artist’s as he studied his face. His eyes traced the way the man’s cheekbones were slightly angled and danced from freckle to freckle and mole to mole. He disconnected their hands so he could reach up and touch where his gray orbs lingered, brushing his fingertips down the bridge of Kyle’s nose and to his lips before tracing the curve of his smile up to his ear. Slender fingers tangled into the black waves of his boyfriend’s hair, carding through it and parting it like an iceberg in out in the dark ocean.

“Beautiful.” Hux’s voice was hushed, soothing, almost, as he finally pulled his hand away.

Kyle felt a blush rise to his cheeks at the compliment, and he took his bottom lip between his teeth, averting his gaze for just a moment.  His heart was still fluttering, though not pounding quite so hard anymore.  He draped one long leg over Ruari’s, pulling him as close as he could against himself.

The emotion swelling in his chest was so overpowering that he feared he might start to cry, though, mercifully, he did not.  He slipped one arm beneath Ruari’s neck, looping back around to tangle his fingers in the ginger hair.  “I don’t want you to go,” he whispered.  “I wish you could just stay right here all night, in my arms.”  

Maker, did Hux want that, too.

It was a thought that had been running around in his mind since they had made their way over to the bed. And, now, as they snuggled close and whispered lost words to one another, the Irishman was battling against his need to go. He was going through the possibilities - leave and come together once more tomorrow, for the last workday of the week, stay for a while longer and drive home later, wake up early and accept the fact that he wouldn’t get much sleep, or stay. There was only one sane option, if he didn’t want to show up to work in filthy clothes and smelling of sex.

Phasma, Dopheld, and Rachel were already talking enough, he didn’t need to give them another reason to think that anything…

But something was happening between them.

“Counter offer,” Ruari suddenly said, moving back to look into the dark eyes of the artist. “I have to go home for clothes and a shower. There’s no way around that. But that doesn’t mean I have to go alone. Why don’t you come with me? Pack a bag to take. We can be like this all night.”

Kyle’s eyes widened as he took in the suggestion.  “You mean it?” he asked, not entirely successful at hiding his giddy excitement at what Ruari had just offered him.  “Yeah!  Yes, that sounds great.”  The thrill of their sudden change of plans broke the weighty spell that had settled over them, and Kyle leaned in to give him a quick peck on the lips before pushing up off the mattress and busying himself with gathering a change of clothes.  

Once he’d gotten his things together and packed in a small overnight bag, Kyle hopped back onto the bed, crawling over Ruari.  Grinning like a Cheshire cat, he bent down to give him another quick kiss and asked, “Are you ready?” 

The ginger smiled at the other’s energy, pushing him away so he could sit up. It was so spur of the moment, inviting O’Ren to come home with him, but Hux found that the man’s excitement was infectious and he was soon laughing along with him. “Yes, I’m ready. All I need to do is gather my things from the other side of your apartment.”

With a final kiss, the redhead pushed himself off the bed to pad over to his boyfriend’s couch once more, wrapping up his dirty clothes and pulling on his coat once more before turning to take Kyle’s hand and walk with him back out to his car. Once they were back out of the cold and in his porsche, Ruari pulled them into the road and started the trip across town and back out of it. Using a tug on the artist’s sleeve as encouragement, the Irishman pulled the taller man’s hand over to settle on his leg as he drove, offering a smile in return. 

Kyle was glad to oblige, placing his hand on Ruari’s thigh, just above the knee and giving a soft squeeze.  He knew it was silly, but he felt like a little boy going to his very first sleep-over, and his stomach was full of butterflies.  

In what seemed like no time at all, they arrived at Hux’s apartment building.  Images flashed through Kyle’s mind - the two of them half-drunk with passion, stumbling into Ruari’s apartment blindly as they clung to one another, kissing and groping along the way.  He shook his head.  No, they were here to sleep - to sleep  _ together _ , but to sleep nonetheless.  Glancing over at Ruari, he smiled and said, “Well?  Shall we?” 

“We shall,” Hux answered easily, stepping out of the care after giving the artist’s hand a little squeeze. The wind had died down during their time at O’Ren’s apartment, and he was extremely grateful to Mother Nature for giving them this brief relief as they trudged into his building and to his door.

The redhead gestured for Kyle to enter first, slipping in after him and closing and locking the door before hanging up his coat in the front closet. “I hope you don’t mind if I sneak away for a shower. There’s a guest bathroom just around the corner, if you’d like one as well,” he offered with a slightly sheepish look. If he were honest, he wouldn’t mind sharing a shower or bath with the taller man, but he knew that was still a ways away from the level of exploration that they found themselves. One day, he hoped, they would be there.

“Oh, right.  Yeah, a shower would be good,” Kyle agreed.  He’d half hoped they might shower together, but deep down, he knew that was probably not appropriate at this juncture. “Are there towels and soap and all in the guest bathroom?” he asked, craning his neck to peek around the corner at where his destination lay.  

“Yes.  Here, I’ll show you where it is,” Ruari nodded in the direction of the living room, walking them into the open area and then around the corner into the study before arriving at a single door. “Towels are in the cabinet, as well as a few bathrobes, if you’d like one. Shampoo and conditioner and soap are all…” He peeked in. “All in there. Yes. Though, I hope you don’t mind smelling like me for a day.”

The ginger chuckled, making sure that everything was where it needed to be before bounding up the floating stairs and vanishing onto the second floor.

Kyle had to laugh at Ruari’s comment about smelling like him.  He couldn’t for the life of him think of anything in the world that smelled better.  He also had to wonder how often Ruari had guests, with a fully stocked guest bathroom, and spare bathrobes.  He didn’t allow himself to dwell on it, though.  The sight of a full-size, functional shower was a thing of beauty, and he was very much looking forward to relaxing under the gentle shower of steaming hot water, even if he would be alone while doing so.  

“Thanks!” he called after Ruari’s retreating form, and immediately turned back toward the shower, turning on the faucet and adjusting the temperature before peeling off his clothes.  

The shower was all he’d hoped it would be,with an adjustable massaging shower head and heavenly smelling bath products.  Kyle stood under the stream, letting the water roll over his body, washing away his cares, along with the sticky residue of the evening’s earlier activities. Once he’d been sufficiently cleaned, he towel dried and changed into his night clothes.  With a brief look in the mirror, and a quick rake of his fingers through his shaggy mop of hair, Kyle gathered up his dirty clothes and his overnight bag and wandered out to the living room. 


End file.
